


Don't Leave Me

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 157,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: A Modern Alternative Universe where Kiera Lavellan is a Doctor in Haven Hospital. Kiera Lavellan has been training and schooling for ten years now to be the head of her field in healing. She's been posted to the Head of Healers in Haven Hospital, when things start to get weird. First cases of patients suffering from odd ailments, and all while she is deep in her research nearing a breakthrough. Her friend Thom Rainier introduces her to his friend at the Fereldan Police Department and from there, nothing will ever be the same for her again.





	1. Chapter 1

Kiera was finishing reading her last email from her phone, another case requiring her assistance. She hadn't even enjoyed her official promotion to head of the department more than twenty four hours and already she was receiving text messages and being bombarded with email after email. She had just gotten back to her apartment and after tossing out her fast food wrappers, was set to lay down and attempting to get some rest. She was due in to the hospital in six hours and she had her mind set on not being late. Haven Hospital was going through changes and Celene Valmont has made a bold maneuver placing Kiera as the Head of Healers. It was the first ever appointment in Southern Thedas of an elf, let alone an elf mage being raised to such a powerful position.  
Kiera tossed her phone over onto her nightstand and tried to close her eyes. She was scheduled to be in a full board meeting before noon tomorrow plus assisting in an odd rash of new cases. Patients seeming to exhibit similar symptoms to lyrium withdrawal but none had been Templars. She tried to push it out of her mind as she rolled over to get some sleep. How different life had become. An elven girl with magic growing up, constantly on the run with just her mother. Yet she had always dreamed of being something more, something greater, "you're an elf girl, there isn't anything we can to do to be equal to the shems," her mother would spit out hotly every time Kiera spoke of schooling, or her dreams. 

She had learned to heal, mend and care from her mother, teaching her the old ways in secret. When she was growing up there was a huge clash of Mages and Templars, which led to a lot of political strife and headache. The King at the time, Cailan was killed in the blight and when Kiera was only just eighteen the new King Alistair took the throne. He had worked tirelessly to aid the Mages and bridge a peace between the Templars. After several tumultuous years and several assassination attempts he managed to bind a temporary ease. This gave her an opportunity, she went out against her mother's wishes and attended medical school. She quickly excelled, proving to be one of the top in each of her classes. Her magic wasn't discovered till the very last day, and by then she had earned enough merit and praise from her teachers that it never became a problem. She got in easily enough at the Haven Hospital. Starting off originally as a nurse working the graveyard shift. She quickly rose and after only working there for two years she was awarded by Celene herself, the head of the board, the position of Head of Healers. Ten years of schooling, and hard work finally paying off. 

She tossed and turned in her bed, with the new bonus from her position she could finally afford to move. She hated her apartment and it was so far from her work. She finally stopped fighting and sat up. Gripping her phone again she started pouring over emails. She opened one from Thom. Thom Rainier had been a paramedic who'd been with her team only a year ago now, but he'd been a good friend to her. Helping her through the tough cases and the tears. He'd risen along with her to be her second in command. She read the words, another patient experiencing the same symptoms, this time he was talking. She emailed him back, asking him to record anything the man said before he would succumb to whatever drug was in his system. 

She reached into her night stand drawer and pulled out a small bottle. She took the cap off and using an eyedropper she placed two drops under her tongue. A light sedative, to help her sleep. She laid down checking her phone once more, Thom messaged back assuring her he'd already done it. With that she tossed her phone back over to the night stand and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again she could hear her phone's alarm slowly growing louder. She groaned, not waiting to see the amount of messages she was sure had racked up over night. She slipped out of bed, and after picking out some clothes made her way down the short hall to her shower. A quick scrub and wash of her hair and she was out. Drying off as quickly as she could she grabbed her blow drier and set about her hair as she tried tugging on the rest of her clothes. Finally after nearly falling into the tub twice pulling her pants on, she was dressed. She pulled out her makeup and began applying her 'war paint' as she called it. A deep crimson lip, angel wing black eyeliner, and her favorite 'film noire' shadow. She smiled brightly as she pressed her lips together. She was ready to go, locking up as she left she swung by the local breakfast stop and ordered herself an egg and sausage sandwich with a large coffee. As she paid the man at the window and brought in the food she grumbled at her belly.  
She had put on a few pounds. Having left a terrible relationship and now getting this new position she had either had little to no time to eat and resorted to fast food. Or she was over-eating when she had down time. She resolved to take Thom up on his offer to get her in at his gym. A twenty four hour place where she could go in at anytime and just do her thing. She sighed and drove to the hospital. Taking her new spot in the staff parking lot she sat in her car and quietly dined on her breakfast. A quick look over herself in the mirror, she reapplied her lipstick and got out of her car. 

Thom met her at the door, "sleep well? You look tired today Kiera," he handed her a fresh stack of papers, "we've got a few cases that need your eye. The new chick is pissing people off with her, 'I know more than all you uneducated swines,' attitude. Where in the void do they find these kids?" he was walking with her towards her office.

"The same place we find some of our patients I think," she giggled, "thanks for the update Thom. I'll be over to see the patient soon," she put her coffee on her desk.

"Uh about that patient," he leaned against the entry to her office, "bastard died in the middle of the night. No clue what caused it. Bodies' in the morgue if you want to take a look over. He's set for autopsy by noon, I know how thorough you are."

She bit her bottom lip, "damnit, I thought we might have a lead on this damn thing. Any word from Fereldan PD? I've been trying to contact Commissioner Cassandra all week, I'm kinda hoping this new title helps with that."

Thom stood up straight, "nothing yet but the Commissioner is a busy lady. I have a contact if you'd like I can give him a call?" he was reading over his phone.

Kiera thought for a moment, "give him a call, let him know I'd like to bend his ear," she pushed the power button on her computer and was waiting for it to boot up, "oh and one more thing Thom, that gym you mentioned. I'd really appreciate it if you could get me in. I don't care about cost or any of that," she glanced down again at her stomach, "I just need to get things going again, you know?"

Thom chuckled, "you look fine, Kiera. It's been what? Three months? You should get back out there, enjoy your life. You work too hard."

"Oh no! Last time I got set up for a date night," she shuttered, "no!"

"Let me and Josie set something up for you. I happen to know someone really well. Decent guy, tall, athletic, smart, one of the few men clinging to chivalry these days, or so I'm told," he patted her on the back, "come on, you deserve to be happy."

Kiera looked up at him, leaning back in her chair, "I don't know why I'm agreeing to this, but fine. Just... if this goes south I blame you! And I may just become a cloistered sister!" she laughed, "now get going I've got a few emails to go over before I can get to that meeting," she looked at her wrist watch, "which is in an hour. You'd swear I was the head of some damned Inquisition!"

Thom laughed heartily as he dialed a number, "seems you've been marked for this line of work," he waved as he headed down the hall. 

She set about reading the patient records he handed her, nothing really jumping out at her as important. She wrote her notes out on each case before seeing her computer jump to life, "alright what have you got for me today," she sighed pulling up her hospital email. She was excited when she saw the emailed reply from Professor Dorian Pavus. She'd sent him some research material she was more than excited about. She was sure she had discovered a way to purge lyrium from the bodies of Templars. It was one of the cases she hated treating the most. Men and women whose bodies were racked with the after effects of the blue liquid. Surely, she surmised there was a better way for them to leave the Order or retire in peace. She had spent the better part of the last year performing basic tests with the assistance of the Professor. They had developed a great friendship over their shared work. She eagerly clicked the email,

My dearest Kiera,  
Your theory in practice might work, but it would require a large amount of lyrium and could be dangerous to both you and the patient. I'd recommend restrains of the highest caliber and at least several vials of lyrium. If you alter the arcane flow you may be able to use the lingering lyrium in the patient's body to fuel your spell. If you wish to give this a trial I would love to assist in any way I could. You would even be better having another mage, or maybe two assist to take the draw off yourself. You are close my dear, don't give up!  
Sincerely,  
Professor Dorian Pavus  
Head of Arcane Magics, Circle of Fereldan

She nearly squealed in delight at his words. She hadn't notice Thom return, "good news I take it?"

"Maker's breath!" she jumped out of her chair, "yes, oh damnit Thom, you scared the life out of me. What do you need?" she had her hand over her heart, breathing in deeply.

"I came to collect the papers I left with you and let you know I've gotten a hold of my contact. He's busy today but he would be interested in meeting with you. Also the gym is set up, I'm heading there after work, if you want to tag along?" he picked up the stack of papers, pausing at the door.

Kiera nodded, "tonight sounds good," she blushed slightly, "who is this contact you have in mind for a date? Now I'm curious."

Thom laughed, "if you come to the gym tonight, he'll be there. You can meet him from a distance, I won't even tell him you're there."

Kiera thought about it for a moment, "oh, ok. I'm really going to regret this aren't I? Nothing has ever come easily for me," she picked up her note pad and some papers, her alarm buzzing to remind her of the meeting.  
"You'll be fine, I'm sure you two will hit it off. Best of luck in your meeting, boss," he waved over his shoulder as he headed out.

She raced down the halls best she could in heels and sat through the meeting. She wasn't interested in half of what was said. None of it pertained to her or her department till the last few minutes of the meeting. Celene looked over at her, "there is word you are working on a cure for the Templars, yes?"

Kiera quietly cleared her throat, "it is currently only in its theory stage. I require a willing patient to undergo the therapy to test its success. If my research is correct, and everything checks out, I should be ready for human study in a month." she was clear and calm.

Gaspard spat out, "and how are we to get this lab rat? And what if you fail and mutilate the poor bastard? This is risky and foolish, I say we scrap the funding immediately!" he growled looking around the room.

Briala leaned in, "you're only upset she kicked you out of her bed and won this prestigious position Gaspard. Stop making an ass out of yourself before I have you removed," she sat back comfortably in her chair.

Kiera felt her face flush as she clenched her fist under the table, "I have several willing candidates. However there is more research to be done first, and I have enlisted the assistance of Professor Dorian Pavus. He is confident I am on the verge of a breakthrough and is willing to assist me, personally when the time comes. I assure you all I will not take any unnecessary risks. I am aware of the prestige this hospital stands for. Thank you for your faith in me," she exhaled slowly, glaring down Gaspard.  
Gaspard stood up from his seat, "if my vote is to mean nothing, then I take my leave. Carry on as you all wish," he stomped his way out of the room, an impudent child being denied his wants. 

Celene stood and raised her hands to the rest of the board, "I believe everything is done for today. I call this meeting concluded. Good day everyone," she motioned for Kiera to come speak to her. As they walked over to a vacant corner of the meeting room, "ignore him, you are doing the Maker's work."

Kiera smiled, "sometimes I believe you put me here just to irritate the void out your dear cousin," she grinned at Celene, watching as the other members left, "I'm sure there were better suited people to my position, my lady."

Celene scoffed, "no, you are the best and I will have nothing but the best for MY hospital. Gaspard is a bastard, he will learn his place, or the game will get the better of him," she laid her hand tenderly on Kiera's forearm, "do whatever you need to, to get this done. I have faith you are set to change the face of Thedas," she bowed her head and quietly exited the room, leaving Kiera alone.

Kiera took a quick look around the room, gathered up her papers and made her way back to her office. It was time to change into her scrubs and begin the real work, as she saw it. Sitting in a board meeting for two hours wasn't going to get patients out of her hospital and that was her goal. The quicker and safer she could get her patients out, the better. She slung her stethoscope around her neck and started down the hall, until Thom flagged her down, "Kiera, got a moment?" he was looking around and in a half whisper.

"Sure what's on your mind Thom?" she ducked into the small storage room with him.

"If you're going to take a peek at that body you better go now, I've heard whispers that it's being picked up," he was trying to keep his voice low, leaning in close to her.

Kiera leaned back a bit to get a look into Thom's eyes, "are you... no you are sure. I'm going down to the morgue now. Cover me?" she passed him the stack of patient files she was holding and her stethoscope. She didn't wait for his answer she stuck her head out into the hall and seeing it was empty made a dash to the staff elevator. She quickly swiped her card and ducked inside. She picked up her phone checking over her messages and emails as the elevator slowly descended into the hospital basement. As it came to a halt she slowly exited, listening carefully she could tell she was alone. She quickly went over to the coroner's desk, trying not to gag on the heavy smell of formaldehyde in the air. She quickly sorted through the files on the desk, referencing the email from Thom with the patient's name. Once she located the file, she quickly flipped it open. No autopsy as of yet so she was going to have to get dirty. She made a mental note of which lot number the body was assigned she turned and made her way down the hall to the wall of slabs. 

Death didn't bother her, it was part of the job. One she'd never handled personally, she prided herself in having a perfect track record. Having never lost a patient under her care. She ran her finger down the number plates of the slab wall until she found her target. She reached behind herself and grabbed a gurney. Sliding it underneath she pulled the door to the slab open. Checking the toe tag quickly she was sure of her man, "Carroll, R. I'm sorry my friend, let's find out what happened to you," she withdrew the slab and using the mechanisms lowered him onto the gurney. She put the slab back and wheeled him down to the autopsy room. Turning the lights on and setting up, she grabbed a face shield, gown and gloves. She slowly withdrew the sheet exposing the man's head down to just below his navel. Turning the above head recording device on she began her preliminary check. 

"Patient is listed as a R. Carroll. Middle age male, human, white. There don't appear to be any marks or blemishes on the face," she reached down and pulled his eyelid open, flashing a small light in his eye, "his pupils are fixed, no sign of bruising on the eyes," she moved in closer with her light, "there is an unnatural red glow coming from the retina upon closer inspection with my hand light," she patted his cheeks, running her fingers over the cold skin, "blanched skin, some light signs of drug use, more than likely lyrium. On tactile touch the skin still flushes, abnormal for death occurring nearly," she looked down at the notes, "seventeen hours ago."

She opened his mouth, "no signs of trauma to the mouth, teeth and tongue are in good shape. Throat is clear," she felt down his Adam's apple and this collar bone, "no signs of trauma, no puncture marks, no signs of struggle or injectable drugs," she began feeling around the stomach and abdomen, "odd," she pushed into his abdomen harder, "there feels like something in the man's stomach regain. Further investigation will be required."

She turned and reached for a scalpel off the tray beside her, "I'm going to make a small incision into the abdominal region to assess what could be causing this," she poked it again, "it feels crystalline in nature," she began to cut into the spot, "peeling back the skin, underside is clear, nothing interesting..." she breathed in deeply, "Maker!" she pulled out a red crystal, part of his tissue imbedded into the odd occurrence, "it appears to be some form of crystal, similar to lyrium in the raw form. I'm taking a sample, hopefully Dagna will be able to analyze it and tell me what it is," she placed the sample into a protected container and mindlessly slipped it into her pocket. As she turned back, she saw the Coroner come around the corner, "afternoon, Wynne, hope I'm not stepping on your toes here." 

Wynne adjusted her glasses, "oh by all means hack away, dear," she set her lunch kit down on the desk by the wall, "one less one for me to worry about. How's it going?" she started taking her jacket off and hanging it in the small cupboard beside her desk.  
Kiera cleared her throat and went back to work, carving a large y-incision into the man's chest. Peeling back the skin she noticed it, the red crystal was entwined through his chest cavity, "entire chest is completely encased in this red crystal. I'm calling a halt to this autopsy till we know what we're dealing with. Best guess at this point is cardiac failure due to this crystal hardening around his heart. It more than likely forced his heart to stop beating," she pulled the flaps of his chest back together and stapled it shut, "Wynne, put this body in containment. I don't want anyone touching this till we can have it properly tested," she began peeling off her gown and gloves. Tossing the face shield in the large metal sink. 

Wynne nodded, "that's not the first case I've seen but it's the worst one to date. Haven't you received the samples I've been sending?" she began wheeling the body to containment. 

Kiera scrubbed her hands in the sink, the sample still in her pocket, "no I haven't. Interesting. Message me immediately if there are any inquires into that corpse. I've got some business to attend to. I'll catch up with you later, good day Wynne," she collected herself and made her way to the elevator. Once in the elevator she made a call, "damnit pick up your phone Thom!" after several rings it went to voicemail. She huffed, "Thom, you were right something is up. I need to speak with you and this contact of yours. Get back to me, Lavellan," she hung up as the doors to the elevator opened. 

"Kiera, my dear there you are!" it was Dorian, "I've come to take you away for lunch, my treat. I've been going over your notes," he looped his arm through hers and began to half drag her down the hall through her silent protests, "hush I've already looked at your schedule, you're clear. Come let's check out that new little restaurant around the corner. I hear they are serving authentic Tevinter red wine number five with a seared ram shank. Absolutely divine," he pushed her out the door, opening his black Cadillac door, and sitting her down, "just get in, Thom called," he smiled closing the door behind her.

She smiled catching his drift, and buckled up. As he got in and drove off she finally spoke, "what did Thom tell you?"

"Oh you know the usual intrigue. You performing an autopsy on a body that is scheduled for incineration, without your approval. Seems there are some foul dealings going on and he doesn't trust anything inside those walls," he glanced over at her through the mirror, "and yes I am taking you to lunch, you look like you could use a good meal."

Kiera chuckled softly, "a good meal would be appreciated," she reached into her pocket pulling out the red glowing sample, "I pulled this out of that corpse. Best I could tell was the man was a Templar at some point in his life, but this isn't lyrium or at least the Chantry lyrium. It had spread through his body so badly it killed him. More than likely crushed his heart, seeing as there was no bruising..." she stopped to giggle, "I won't bore you with medical jargon."

Dorian pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, "yes, very interesting. Place it in my briefcase here," he pointed at a compartment in the passenger side foot area, "I'll have it analyzed. Your darling Dagna is borrowing my research lab for some personal experiments, I'll pass this to her," he shut the car off, "come along, Thom and Bull are set to join us."

Kiera groaned looking herself over in the mirror, "Dorian I look like hell, I just finished carving up a body," she rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not really prepared for going to a nice restaurant."

Dorian laughed heartily, "oh my darling I would never get you to come out with nothing to wear. Look in the back seat," he pointed a thumb behind them, "I will not except it back. I already removed the tags, and burned the receipt."

Kiera peered into the back seat, there sitting waiting for her was a beautiful black cocktail dress, "Dorian!" she exclaimed as she reached back. 

"Come on, I happen to know the chef here. We'll go in through the back, you change then we'll get to our seats. I know you've got makeup in your handbag, I swiped it from your office," he pointed to the glove compartment, "as for shoes, I have a pair for you on the floor in a box. Let's go woman, chop chop!" 

Kiera simply followed his lead, picking everything up. He led her around back and good as his word a young man gave him a tight squeezing hug then guided them inside. They walked through the kitchen to a small staff office, "use my office, Dorian you can wait for her outside if you wish," he grinned coyly at Dorian before excusing himself.

Kiera silently slipped into the room, as Dorian shut the door behind her. She unbuttoned her shirt, and tossed it down on the chair beside her. Untying her scrub pants she tugged them off and tossed them on the chair. She unzipped the dress and carefully pulled it over her head. It fit like a glove! "I'll have to ask Dorian some serious questions on how he got my size right," she snickered quietly to herself. It was a beautiful dress, handkerchief cut bottom, in a delicate satin material. The bodice was a little lower cut than she was used to and she was thankful she had worn her plunge bra. The skirt was overlaid with a glitter taffeta material with a gem encrusted belt. The bodice was a cute cap sleeve which complimented her frame. She flipped open the box of shoes to find a pair of sparkling, glitter platform stiletto heel. She gasped loudly.

"Like the heels darling? I thought you would, reflects your bubbly and infectious giggle. Now hurry along, we're just late now. In a few moments we'll be perfectly fashionably late," he spoke through the door.

"I'm almost done!" She used the mirror on the wall in front of her to freshen up her makeup. Undoing her hair she ran her fingers through her raven curls, finger teasing them into a simple look. Her hair spilled down her back as she carefully pulled a few tresses forward over her chest. With a quick smile she packed her scrubs into the shoe box with her hospital shoes, and knocked on the door.

Dorian opened it slowly, "ah there we are my dear. Beautiful, simply stunning. Let's take these duds to the car and go through the front entrance. yes? Wouldn't want everyone knowing you changed in the back, would we," he looped his arm around hers and took her to the car, tossing her box in the backseat he smiled widely, "you would be the envy of any woman in that restaurant dear, smile!"

She was fiddling with the waist, "I need to hit the gym, I've been careless. In a few months this dress would look killer on me," she felt him squeeze her arm.

"Tut tut I won't hear it! You are a glorious beauty my dear. One deserving the highest praise and love. Perhaps prince charming resides within these walls?" he grinned as they walked through the front doors.

Kiera rolled her eyes. After Gaspard there wasn't anything charming about any prince. She just wanted to sit and go over her research. That was important, helping people was important. Not some folly belief that a man would make her life full, let alone would find her interesting.

"Reservation for Pavus, please my dear," he purred to the server.

The young lady scanned the book in front of her and nodding motioned them to follow, "your friends have already arrived and ordered drinks. Is there anything I can get you while you decide on lunch?"

Dorian grinned, "my dear a bottle of your Tevinter red five, and," he looked at Kiera who shot him a look of, 'I can't drink I have to go back to work,' "my lovely lady will have an iced tea," he groaned the last words out.

Kiera smiled, "bring an extra glass for the red," she spoke softly to the server, "a small one, please," as they followed the woman to the back of the restaurant to a private corner. She leaned into Dorian, "of course you would use your position at the Circle for a private table." 

Dorian snickered, "I would have nothing less for my friends," he motioned her to sit as they came round.

Kiera would have rolled her eyes or said something snarky had she not been completely taken aback by the young man before her. A large athletic blond male with the most alluring amber eyes. She was lost for a moment in his chiseled features, until Dorian poked her lower back. She blushed bright red as she sat across for the blonde bombshell.

Thom cleared his throat, "Kiera this is my contact at the FPD. Kiera meet Cullen, Cullen meet Kiera."

Cullen finished taking a sip from his cup of coffee, "pleasure to meet you, I hear you're doing good work over at Haven. I apologize for not meeting with you sooner but Thom insisted we needed to meet outside of the building." 

Kiera drew in a deep breath, "how much are you aware of?" she shot Thom a look as she finished speaking to Cullen.

Cullen set his mug down, "not much I'm afraid. Commissioner Cassandra knew nothing of what was going on and there are no files at the office. Yet Thom here, swears there is something odd afoot." 

Thom nodded, "that's kind of why we're meeting here. I have a feeling things aren't exactly straight at the hospital." 

Kiera nodded, "you have no idea Thom. I took a look into that patient. Templar or ex-Templar agent. His entire chest cavity was loaded with this red crystal. I took a sample and asked Wynne why she hadn't sent anything up. She claims she has sent several samples from previous bodies. Yet I have no records of any samples," she leaned back as the server came, bringing her drink and the wine.

Dorian quietly thanked the server asking for ten minutes before they ordered then turned back to their discussion, "I have the sample and will take it back with me to the Circle. If you're being blocked or interfered with, it will be much safer with me."  
Thom leaned forward his brows knit together in concern, "did anyone see you take that sample?"

Kiera shook her head, "no, Wynne came down as I was closing up. I did make a note of it..." she froze, "in the audio."

Thom cursed aloud, "fuck, did you say what you had planned to do with it?"

"I said I was going to get it to Dagan at our research lab. Then I pocketed it, and was just getting into the chest cavity when Wynne showed up," she took a sip from her iced tea.

Cullen looked confused, "alright, can someone fill me in here? Red crystals? Samples? Ex-Templar? I have no information."

Kiera sighed, "I've been trying to get a word to Commissioner Cassandra for the last month. Every time I'm told she's busy or unavailable. Now I've got samples missing and a potential leak in my ward. As if I needed this with Gaspard breathing down my neck," she sat back in her chair.

Cullen nodded, "I guess our first step will be to figure out what this crystal is and how it's showing up in people. Until then you'll have to see what's going on. Have you tried pulling security footage, Rainier?" he leaned his elbows on the table.

Thom nodded, "first thing I thought of old friend. Would it surprise you all logs are erased or falsified. Even the video has been tampered with. Not that you need high level clearance for that, but there isn't anything to go on. I did however manage to get some audio on my phone from the man before he died. I haven't had a chance to go over it," he pulled out his phone, "I'll send you a copy. Kiera, are you comfortable coordinating with Cullen here?"

Kiera nodded, "I'll do whatever is needed to figure out what the hell is going on. It's not just my ass on the line here," she looked over Dorian's shoulder at the menu he was holding, "we should order lunch. I hate thinking on an empty stomach."

They all agreed and Dorian waved their server over. Each set out their orders and Dorian poured some wine, "my darling, how did the board take your research?"

Kiera grinned, "that went very well. Gaspard wanted my head and Briala and Celene want me to focus on preparing for ex-Templar trials as soon as possible," she took the small glass of red wine from him.

Cullen leaned in eagerly, "what are you working on, if you don't mind me asking?" he focused intently on each word.

Kiera grinned, "I have a theory I'm working on to remove lyrium from the bodies of retired or retiring Templars. It would free them from withdrawals and prevent them from being forced to purchase black market lyrium. IF my research is correct it may finally give Templars a way out of the Order without the madness and horrible poverty. They could continue to be productive members of society!" she was excited talking to someone else about her research, her pride beaming through in brilliant radiance.  
Cullen's eye widened, her enthusiasm and bright personality catching him, "that's impressive! And you say you're close to clinical trials?"

Dorian nodded, smiling widely, "yes she's very close. I've been checking her work, performing small trials and while it isn't perfect yet, she's probably a month away at the most," he sipped at his wine.

Kiera watched Cullen's reactions. He seemed genuinely excited at her work. He was a gorgeous creature, with a smooth face, well tended to and nearly flawless minus a long scar running over his upper lip. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt, without any labeling with a pair of dark black dress pants. An oversized black wristwatch with a dark leather band adorned his thick left wrist. He was very athletic and she took the opportunity to appreciate him as he spoke with Dorian. Her phone buzzing brought her out of her daydream haze. She reached into her purse and swiped to see her text message: 

What the hell, I thought you said the body was to stay in containment!!! Call me asap- Wynne


	2. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiera is lost in all the banter and how this will affect her. Is this a simple misunderstanding or the start of something much darker

Kiera stood up, "you'll all excuse me, I need to make a quick call," she slid past Dorian and snuck around the corner dialing Wynne's private phone. 

"Wynne, here," the woman answered her phone with a chipper voice.

"It's Lavellan, talk to me," she stared over at their table as their meals arrived.

"I went for lunch, come back and there are two men in my morgue proclaiming you've given orders to have the body removed. They refused to show me any documents and then proceed to threaten me to 'keep your old feeble mouth shut or else'! I pretended to faint in my chair and overheard the one saying something about a Samson something or other. I want to know what the hell are you doing?!" the woman's voice was shaky and full of anger.

"Calm down Wynne. I want you to take the rest of the day off, forget about this. I'll handle it personally, trust me, please. Thank you, Lavellan." she hung up the phone before the woman could say another word. She marched back over to her seat, sinking down with a thud, "Fenedhis!" she looked over at Thom, "they got him, whoever they are they took him!"  
Thom dropped his fork, "Maferath's balls, what?"

"That was Wynne, two men came into the morgue and took the body. Claiming I set up the removal, but didn't produce papers. They threatened her, she played old lady fainting and overheard them mention a name. A Samson, I have no clue who that is," she picked up her fork set to drown her sudden lose in food when she heard Cullen choking.

"Samson?!" he sputtered reaching for a glass of water.

"Yes she said that was the name one of them gave, a Samson. Does that mean anything to you? I don't have anyone with that name on staff," she shoved a warm mouthful of creamy pasta into her mouth, savoring the delicious flavoring. 

"I'll have to get back to you on that one, but I am concerned now," he wiped his mouth with his napkin, "they are using your name, know you put the body into containment and once they look it over," he shook his head slowly, "they'll know you're onto them. It's not safe for you."

Kiera's eyes shot wide, "what exactly are you saying? I mean no one knows where I live, and I'm surrounded by people usually all the time." she took a sip from her wine.

"Do you live alone? Have a dog? Security system?" he looked over at Thom as they exchanged an unspoken understanding Kiera couldn't place. 

"I live alone, no dog and no security system. Why.. What.. Thom? Dorian?" she was pleading, panic rising within her. 

Dorian reached over and patted her hand in his, "breath dear, the Commander here..."

"COMMANDER!" she spat out, gasping for air as the wine took a different path down her throat.

Thom gently gripped her shoulder, "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner. Cullen is the Commander of the FPD. He's the only guy I trust short of Cassandra and now I see why. You may be in danger," he looked over at Cullen, "can you take her home, do a sweep of her apartment? I know the office is bugged for sure."

Cullen nodded, "I can handle that." he started digging into his fries, "after lunch. With all this I'm very much doubting I'll be getting dinner this evening."

Kiera sat there flabbergasted, "would you all please explain to me what in the void is going on?"

Dorian calmly set his fork down, "Kiera, Cullen here will take you home after work. He'll do a sweep of your apartment, then from there we'll figure out what's best. There is a very real chance you are in danger."  
Kiera scoffed, "I can take care of myself, I'm not a child!"

Thom waved his hand to get her attention, "it's just for precaution. Cullen and I have seen this before, we just want to be sure," he finished his plate and pushed it forward.

"That was a different time, Rainier. I'm hoping it's nothing like that here," he smiled brightly at Kiera, "please don't be alarmed. Consider it a first date?" he blushed awkwardly.

Dorian laughed, "yes perfect! We've been meaning for you two to meet for some time. Use this as an excuse to get to know each other. A flare of danger makes things," he purred rolling his wine glass in his palm, "more exciting."

Kiera blushed, "I'll be a terrible host, I have nothing for food in my house!" she reached for her drink and took a good gulp.

"No worries, I'm sure if you saw the abysmal state of my refrigerator you'd cry. We can order in if you like," he wiped his fingers off on his napkin.

Kiera felt hot and uncomfortable all the eyes on her awaiting her answer, "sure, no problem. How do I deal with this heading back to work? By the way you all make it sound like the walls have ears there. What should I do?"

"Keep focusing on your research, it's what you normal do right? Try to act as naturally as possible. Thom will text me when you're off shift, I'll swing around and pick you up. If you have an emergency and something arises, " he passed her his card, "here call that number and I will be there as fast as I can."

Kiera sat stunned as she put his number into her cell. While she was focused the waitress came with the bill, Dorian shooed everyone off as he placed a small pouch of sovereigns on the table, "what's the point of wealth if you can't spend it on your friends?" he grinned patting his moustache with his napkin. 

It snapped Kiera out of her thoughts, "speaking of spending, want to tell me how you knew my measurements?"

Dorian laughed while Thom and Cullen drew a blank stare, "you left a change of clothes at my lab remember? From the time you slept over. You haven't changed in the slightest darling, don't fret."

Cullen's face reddened, "oh... are you two?" 

Dorian burst into a fit of laughter, "Maker no! Kiera is an impeccable creature, one of the finest! Her kind just isn't for me."

Kiera giggled, "but you Commander," she laughed, "oh I'm sure he's undressed you a half dozen times in his head already."

Cullen's face couldn't get any redder as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh..I.. uh... thank you.. I think?"

Dorian wiped a tear from his eye, catching his breath from the laughter, "oh Kiera this one is a keeper. Gorgeous and oblivious to his wit and charm. Do have fun breaking this one in dear," he rose, "seeing as I am already late for a presentation from the Circle, boring drivel, I need take my leave. Good day," he stood and walked out the restaurant.

Thom had just caught his breath from laughing, "sadly I believe we must get back too. You got a change of clothes Kiera?"

She groan looking at her purse, "no, that bastard just took off with my scrubs."

Both men were laughing now as Kiera cursed under her breath, "I'll have to head home to change. And seeing as my ride just abandoned me, who's taking me home?" 

Cullen stood up and wiped the crumbs off his shirt, "sorry I have to be in a meeting with the Commissioner in a few minutes. Thom will get you there and taken care of. If what I think it happening is happening, you might want to pack a bag, throw it in Thom's truck. Just in case," he tossed a few of his coin on the table, "if you need me give me a text or a call. I'm pretty good at returning them," he smiled and headed for the exit.  
Kiera watched in delight as his dress pants sat tightly about his ass. An ass you could bounce coins off of, she thought to herself. Thom's hand on her shoulder popped her out of her daydream, "let's get you to your place, mind if I come up for a moment?" he asked.

"Come on Thom, let's get this over with," she sighed as they walked out of the restaurant and got into Thom's pickup truck. It was a newer model in excellent condition with all leather interior. It was pristinely clean, and smelled for fresh oil, "you know, I kinda figured you were that guy," she laughed buckling herself in.

Thom snickered buckling up, "oh? The extremely clean car kinda guy? Yep you've discovered my only weakness, polished leather," he laughed driving off to her apartment.

"Would you kindly tell me what the hell is going on? Clearly you and the 'Commander'," she used finger quotations, "know each other. And clearly this is something more than a missing body and some weird glowing red shit. Spill it Thom!" 

Thom exhaled, "ya it's complicated. Cullen and I were part of a military group once. Ran into some shit, had a friend was caught in the middle, didn't take the precautions and they got killed. It doesn't get any more straight to it than that," he gave her a sideways glance through the mirror, "no I don't want to talk about it. It was a different time alright. This shit, it sounds familiar but the whole thing is different. It's not safe, and Cullen is right. If they see you cut up the body, they'll think you're on to them. It could get dangerous," he turned down a street and headed towards her apartment, "we know you're a mage, you can handle yourself but if these bastards are ex-Templar they can nullify your magic, then what? They'll hack you down with a blade in moments."

Kiera shook her head no, "I can protect myself. I don't rely on magic, I've got dagger training, bo staff training, I can defend myself!" she crossed her arms over her chest staring out the window as they pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building. She dug in her purse pulling out her keys. She jumped out of the truck and walked up to the door. Swiping her fob they both entered. She walked up to the elevator and pushed the button, the elevator to her left opened immediately and they stepped in. She pushed the fifth floor and up they went. 

"They finally fixed the elevator," Thom tried to create small talk as the elevator went up.

"It could use some more work but it's home," she took a step forward as the elevator came to a stop and let them off, "as you can see new security cameras are now at every exit and each elevator stop," she walked around a corner and down a long hall, putting her key into suite number five hundred thirteen. Unlocking the door she waved Thom through, "I never leave the door unlocked. I'm fine here," she hung her purse and keys on a hook by the door," make yourself at home, I'll be about ten minutes," she waved heading to her bedroom.

She heard Thom pacing around as she slipped off the dress, taking care to hang it up. She reached into her dresser for a new set of scrubs, quickly pulling them on and lacing them up. She grabbed an old pair of sneakers and laced them up as well. Thinking on what Cullen said she threw a few outfits into an old black gym bag. She came down the hall to see Thom looking at the pictures she kept of her and Deshanna on her fireplace mantle, "that's my mom and me. Well she's not really my mom. My mother died when I was young, Deshanna took me in. She's more my Keeper than mother really," she let out a giggle tucking a lock of her hair behind her pointed ear, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"You look happy here. Is Deshanna alright?" he put the photo back on the mantle piece.

"We don't take anymore. She was against me becoming a healer, going to school, all of it. Said it was no place for an elf. I never believed her, always thought I could do something more than be a 'dirty knife-ear'," she reached up for her purse, "come on, let's get going. You don't want a whole tragic life story moment. I'm a big girl, I'll be alright."

They left her apartment, and she made double sure to lock up. Once back at Thom's truck she tossed her bag in the back and got in, making way to the hospital. "Oh I gave Wynne the day off, just to get her out of there. So if anyone asks, make something up, or say I let her have the night off. Play it as best you can. I have patients I need to see, and hopefully a couple trial patients for my research."

Thom agreed as they pulled into the parking lot, "I've put Cullen's personal cell number in your phone. If you have an emergency use that number. It's listed under the name Cullen. His work number is listed as Commander. Figured you'd appreciate the joke," he laughed as they made their way into the hospital. 

Kiera swiped her phone checking her contacts, "I see it. Hopefully I don't need to use it. I've got a meeting with a potential research subject. I'm more interested in getting that put through," she waved her hands out in front of her face and laughed, "don't get me started! I'm sure I could give a lecture without even thinking."

Thom laughed, "you're passionate, it's a good thing. You might want to back up your files to your laptop, or tablet, just in case. Who knows what's coming and you don't want to lose your work. I'll catch up with you later. Be careful," he swiped his badge and headed off to his office.

Kiera took a deep breath and swiped her badge. She went straight to her office hearing her name being called as her foot crossed the threshold of her office. She turned to see Calpernia racing down the hall towards her with a small stack of file folders, "oh hey Cal! What's going on?"

Calpernia stopped in front of her huffing to catch her breath, "I... have.. the.."

"Cal catch your breath girl! Here let me take your papers," she reached out and grabbed the arm full of folders. She began thumbing through the tabs as Calpernia leaned against the wall, "I'm assuming this is for the research study," she excitedly pulled the top folder open, "we found a candidate!!!"

Calpernia stood up finally catching her breath, "yes! I knew you'd be excited! He's an older gent but if his vitals are all good, he should be a perfect starter!"

Kiera smiled warmly at Calpernia, she had been her right hand girl working late nights and early mornings on this research, "alright have him brought to my office for the interview. Have labels with his medical information printed out and ready. We're going to send him for a battery of tests to be sure before we go ahead. Supposing he wants to go ahead with this. Also have an appointment block ready with Dr. Cole. I want his mental state checked and Cole's the best we've got," she walked into her office, turning her computer on, she sat at her desk.

"Right away ma'am. Anything else? This could be the break we've been looking for!" she was so excited she could barely contain herself.

"I think that will do for now. I've got the forms here thanks to you. I owe you one Cal," she pulled up her files on her computer, "if this one is a go, coffee's on me. I'm even willing to spring for your favorite mochacinno, extra whip with chocolate shavings!"  
Calpernia nearly squealed, "oh! I'll go fetch him now!!!" she bolted down the hall way.

Kiera began reading over the man's file, "Greagoir Dedrick, ex- Knight-Commander of Fereldan Circle, age fifty-two. He is a bit old but we'll see what he has to say for himself." she mused beginning to write down the information on her forms. As she worked she heard a soft knock on her door. She was used to that knock, it was Calpernia. She smiled warmly as she stood up to greet her patient. A grisled older man, hair chunked with salt and pepper strands. He was shaved, and his hair neatly groomed even if it was a bit longer than the military style most Templars were known to sport. She reached out and shook his hand firmly, "Ser Dedrick I presume. I'm Doctor Lavellan, would you kindly take a seat over here please?"

Greagoir's remained expressionless as he sat straight backed in the chair across from her, "I heard about this potential study at the lyrium clinic down the hall. I'd really like more information."

Kiera sat back in her chair, clutching her writing board and pen, "yes of course. This study will be an attempt to remove the lyrium from your body. It would, in theory render you free of any cravings or withdrawals in one attempt. It may also in theory reverse the damage to the memory and brain functions caused from long term lyrium use. Does this answer your question adequately?" 

"Yes. What do you require of me? I am very much interested in proceeding, and as soon as possible," he continued to remain emotionless folding his hands in his lap.

"In order to go ahead we will require blood work to ensure your health. We will require a full work up physical exam, and then once all that has cleared we'd be able to proceed. I warn you now this is a trial and you are the first patient to willingly submit to it. It won't be an easy task and the method of the removal is risky at best." she was scribbling notes on her pad.

"Go over the test, I will submit to any lab work now if you are ready," he shuffled in his chair.

Kiera looked over to Calpernia who was going over tests on her folder, "the test will commence as this: you will be restrained to a hospital bed. At which point you will be given elfroot to chew on, as more modern medical drugs could interfere with the process. At that point I will begin removing the lyrium attached to your bones using magic. It will break down, enter your blood then pass into your lungs were it will be heated and escape as a vapor through your mouth. Depending on the amount of lyrium attached to your bones this may take anywhere from thirty minutes to a couple hours. Do you understand the risks involved in this process?" 

"Yes and I don't care. If it means I have a chance at a normal life I'll do whatever is needed. We could do it now if you are willing," he stood waiting for her word.

"I'll need you to fill out a few waiver forms, and my assistant Calpernia here will take you to run the tests now. It will take a day to return all the tests. If you're cleared we can have you in the same day," she stood up facing him, "I will do my best, Ser Dedrick, we owe you as much," she reached out to shake his hand.

Greagoir held his hand out and gave her a firm hand shake, "I only pray to the Maker this is a success, not just for myself but my brothers and sisters to come. Good day, Doctor," he followed Calpernia out down the hall.  
Kiera sank back down in her chair. So close, so very close. If he was in good health she'd be getting to business in a couple days. In the mean time she had patients and rounds to attend to. She slung her stethoscope over her neck and made her way down the hall to the recovery wing. She wanted to discharge as many as safely possible.   
A couple hours later she was back to her office, filling out several forms. When she noticed a note on her computer's desktop:

Lavellan, there was a man here to see you. Says he wanted to go over something to do with the guy who died yesterday. Said his name was Samson. I told him you were busy with discharges. He left his card to call him back when you can. All Greagoir's tests are being processed. Looks good! I'll catch you later!  
-Calpernia. 

Kiera looked down to see his business card. She immediately opened up her phone messaging Thom first then Cullen. She started to fidget in her chair when Thom came to the door, "I got your message, give me the card."

Kiera handed him the card off her desk, "here, I..." she looked around realizing this wasn't a safe place to talk, "it's nearly quitting time for the day Thom, want to call it an early day? I'd love for you to take me to that gym, get a work out in before going home," she hoped Thom was following her line of thought.

"Yes totally! All my paperwork is done and tests will be ready by the morning. I'll drive you there," he gave a knowing nod as she reached for her bag. Together they began to set off down the hall when Calpernia caught up with them, "hey Kiera, heading out for the night?"

Kiera giggled as she usually did, "I need to get out of here before I go crazy lording over those tests. Too excited. Thom here is going to show me his gym, it'll help me kill some time," she poked her tummy, "and maybe this little guy too."

Calpernia giggled back, "aw hun you look fine! Though I know what you mean when you are excited. I've been bugging poor Roderick every fifteen minutes. I think he's going to complain to Gisele soon." 

Kiera shook her head, "I hope not, I always hate when Gisele comes up here to scold us. Always feels like I'm being shamed by my mother," she shuttered, "anyways, keep me posted as soon as they come in."

"Alright will do, have a good night Kiera, Thom," she turned and made her way down the hall towards the inpatient ward.

Kiera motioned for Thom to hurry up as they exited the building and got into Thom's truck. Kiera finally felt like she could exhale, "damnit, what in the hell is going on?"

Thom shook his head, "Cullen was right, whoever is behind this was going to figure you know more than you should," he picked up his phone, "Cullen will meet us at your apartment. I've given him the directions."

Kiera sighed and leaned back in her seat as Thom drove off, "I won't abandon my research. I finally think we've found a good candidate. If all his tests come back in the parameters we could have him in tomorrow even! I'm so close Thom, everything I've studied for and worked for."

"You've got a soft spot for Templars. Never thought a mage would feel like you do, what's your story?" he stopped at the red light.

"Mages have always made their suffering known where Templars have suffered in silence. They take lyrium to channel their ability to stop magic. The lyrium binds to their skeletal structure, according to my research, where it leeches into their blood over years. It slowly poisons their bodies, their minds being eaten away by the heavy metal. My research shows if we can remove the lyrium for those looking to leave the Order, or who were kicked out, we can repair the damage to the mind. They can lead productive lives instead of being forced to buy black market swill. I set up the lyrium clinic to try to save those I could. I won't sit by another day watching a good man, with a good heart be turned into a mindless, homeless scruffian. I can't Thom." she looked out the window as Thom drove into the parking lot of her building.

"I never thought of it that way. If you're right it could open up a new treatment, maybe even something preventative so the lyrium doesn't bind to the bone. They could take it when needed instead of daily," he put the truck in park and unbuckled his seatbelt.  
"That's the hope. Dorian has been studying lyrium with Dagna, trying to find out why it adheres to bone. If we can figure that out, we can stop it," she got out of the car, "but I could go on and on about my research. I feel like I'm so close now, to a big breakthrough," she came around to Thom's side her purse slung over her shoulder, "where's Cullen?" 

"Over here," he smiled leaning against his car. A simple black two door.

"Well let's get this over with, come on up everyone," she walked over to the building, swiping her fob against the scanner. The door opened and she ushered them both in, "security cameras are there," she pointed up at the lobby entrance, "security cameras on each floor pointing at the elevator doors. Cameras in each hall and at each entrance. All fob required entrances, front door is buzzer under last name not apartment number," she directed them to the elevator, and pushed her floor number.   
"So far so good," Cullen mused looking around, "you got someone that can access security feed immediately or is it a save and play back system?" 

"Our super can get in the office and run the security system if need be but I've never had to have it done before. Super is usually available at any time, we get along alright," she stepped off the elevator and waved for them to follow. Pulling out her keys she unlocked her door, "it's a triple lock system inside," she shut the door behind them to show them the door, "deadbolt, chain lock and this hotel bar thing," she flicked them all, "I'm on the fifth floor so I don't know about locking windows. I usually leave them open to let air in. The circulation is poor at best in here," she hung her bag and keys up.

"You mind if I do a quick sweep?" Cullen pulled out a piece of equipment from his pocket.

"Uh one moment," she cast out her hands as they all heard a pop then silence, "sorry old habits. I keep runes in place. Old elven things my mother taught me. You should be safe to take a look around now."  
Cullen's eye shot wide, "you're a mage?" 

She laughed, "I'm surprised you couldn't tell. I could feel you were a Templar the moment we met," she grinned walking into her kitchen and grabbing some glasses.  
Cullen looked over at Thom, "I uh, no I couldn't."

"What? Would it surprise you that I'm an elf too? Seriously don't you read the paper?" she pulled out a bottle of wine from under the cupboard, she set about to digging through her cutlery drawer for her cork remover.  
"Actually I hadn't noticed to be fair. I... I'm going to start in your bedroom, if you don't mind," he paced off down the hall.

She laughed as she poured herself a glass first, "sure, knock yourself out. Just don't go digging too deep in my night stand. You might not appreciate what you find, chantry boy!" she snickered as he disappeared around the corner into her room, "seriously Thom, he's the Commander? I'm hoping he didn't get promoted for his good looks," she tipped the bottle at Thom.

"Only a small one Kiera," he nodded to the wine, "he's a good guy, knows his stuff. He gets flustered around women," he was leaning over her counter talking in a hushed voice, "give the man a chance. Plus you're the one with a weak spot for Templars."  
Kiera sighed, "oh he'll get his chance. He's a yummy looking man, I'll give him that, but is there anything running upstairs. I've had my fill of brain dead morons thanks," she took a small sip from her glass, "I should go check on him, keep him out of my underwear drawer," she carried her wine with her as she walked down the hall into her room. Leaning against the door frame she found him laying on the floor examining under her bed, "anything I can do to help, Commander?" she purred.  
He smacked his head off the box spring, as her voice jarred him from his focus, "ouch, damnit!" he slowly stood up.

"Shit," Kiera put her drink down on her armoire by the door, "oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Let me have a look," she quickly made her way to his side, "damn you have sharp eyebrow ridges," she raced over to her linen closet pulling out a deep burgundy face clothe, "here let me, it was my fault," she gently held his face in her hand as she dabbed at the open wound.   
"It's alright, I'm alright," he tried to protest.

Kiera backed him into the bed, forcing him to sit, "I'm a doctor remember? Let me do my job since I seemed to have interfere with yours," she pulled the clothe away and with a flick of her fingers began pouring a light blue magic slowly traced his brow ridge, "this might sting a little if you've never been healed before," she continued to apply pressure.

"I'm not new to being treated," he winced slightly at her pressure, "your magic is just a little more intense than I'm used to."

"I prefer to get the job done right and well. You will not scar from this incident, I will assure you of that," she looked over her fingers into his amber eyes, "you're not afraid of me are you?"   
His eyes flew open wide, "No, no I'm not afraid. I.. I am uncertain how to take you, Dr. Lavellan."

"Please call me Kiera, and depending on my mood I prefer to be taken face to face, occasionally from behind," she laughed as his cheeks flushed red, "relax Cullen, I'm on your side. I treat Templars for a living mainly lately. Healer, not butcher. I know whole pointy eared, magic wielding, sarcastic, blob," she giggled at herself, "I'm truly loveable once you get past my unholy love of chocolate and cheap liquor."

Cullen didn't know what to say to her as he waited for her to finish, "I uh.. right."

Kiera released her magic and looked over his eyebrow, "I'm satisfied with it. I'll let you get back to your investigation. If you need anything I'll be in the living room with Thom. There's a glass of wine in the kitchen, if you require it," she laughed as she sauntered over to her armoire, picked up her wine, tossing the clothe into her a small laundry bin and left the room.

She sat down in her armchair next to Thom, "he's interesting to say the least. Are you hungry? We should order something in, it'll take a bit before it gets here. Any recommendations?"

"There's that new place that just opened. Josephine says they're good, she'll be getting off work soon," he looked down at his watch.

"Oh call her up and have her come over. We can make a night of this silliness! At least I'll be able to spend time with good friends. Perhaps I'll call Dorian and he can bring Bull around too," she smiled as Thom nodded, "wonderful! It's been forever since we just had a night in. Josephine will surely stop to bring something over too, I know her too well. She'll pick up those little cakes she loves so much. Makes me wish I had more wine," she began texting Dorian.

"If you're inviting Dorian, he'll bring half a distillery with him. Alright I'll place the order for food. You want to let the Commander know he's been dragged into an impromptu dinner party," he stood up and walked into the kitchen making a phone call.

Kiera stood back up and headed down the hall. Quietly she peeked into her room to see Cullen holding a photo of her and Deshanna, "that's mom and I before I started school," she made her way over to him, "find anything of interest in here or just researching your client?"

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he put the photo down, "I.. uh was just finishing."

Kiera motioned for him to sit down on her bed, "alright Commander, let's get this over with. Ask away! I'm open to anything you want to know." she crossed her legs and leaned back on her palms.  
"Alright, what do you do at Haven Hospital?" he pulled out his notepad and a pen from his waist pouch.

"Head of Healers, recently promoted. I run basically the entire ward. There's only one person higher than me, and she's who I report to. Though lately she hasn't been interested or concerned with my work. My main goal currently is finding a solution to the Templar problem. Fixing withdrawal and mental degradation," she held her hand up for a moment, "you'll get to know me a bit better tonight. You're invited to stay, dine with us and enjoy a couple drinks and if you are void bent on preventing any harm from coming to me, you might want to know who you're protecting."

Cullen finished jotting a quick note down, "dinner? Sure, I'd love to stick around," he grinned up sheepishly from his note book, "uh do you mind if I ask you a couple more questions?"

Kiera laughed, "sure thing boss."

"Does anyone you know have keys to this building? Or your unit at least?" he waited patiently.

She had to think for a moment, "there are three people that have keys to my unit. My mother, Thom and Gaspard. Though he's supposedly mailed them last week back to me. I'm beginning to doubt that very much."

"Gaspard?" Cullen arched his eyebrow up at her.

Kiera groaned standing up, "ex-asshole. I don't really feel like talking about that..." she shuttered, "it's over ok. You want to know more about him, pick Thom's brain. I'm sure he'd love to give you all the best bits," she crossed her arms, "would you mind going to the living room, I'd like to shower and change before my company arrive."

Cullen stood up and quickly made his way to the door, not stopping to speak another word.

Kiera sighed as she shut the door behind him. She hadn't meant to be so cold but Gaspard was a sore point and to be fair something she didn't want to relive. She grabbed a change of clothes and placed them on her bed. Slowly she opened the door and slipped into the bathroom. She left the door unlocked, it wasn't the first time she had people over and popped into the shower. She turned the hot water on, and tossed her dirty clothes into the laundry hamper by the door. As she stepped into the shower she couldn't help but think about his rich amber eyes, the flecks of gold dancing as he spoke. He was a gorgeous piece of man, that was certain but would he be interested in her, she looked over her breasts at her pudgy soft tummy. She reached for her favorite lilac scented soaps and began scrubbing the days worries and grease away. She didn't have time to think about him, she was so close to a breakthrough in her work. By this time tomorrow she may have her first success! 

She showered quickly not wanting anyone to have to wait for her. She wrapped a towel around her hair and one around her body, she slipped carefully out of the bathroom. Hearing Thom and Cullen laughing and chatting freely she closed the door to her bedroom. She dressed into a comfy pair of black yoga pants, and a loose drop shoulder lavender sweater. She quickly rubbed her hair with the towel, letting the ringlets bounce freely. It would dry and the curls would loosen slightly, but she was home there was no need for heavy work. She applied her creams to her face and made her way to the living room, remembering her drink on the armoire. She sat down in her arm chair lifting her phone up to check her messages. An email:

Great news! The patient is all green on the charts, I've already called him and he's set to come in just before lunch tomorrow! We're almost there Kiera!   
-Calpernia 

She jumped off the couch with excitement, bouncing around in little circles, "yes, yes, yes!" she flopped back down wiggling her legs in the air, "Thom!!" she cried as both men stopped to stare at her, "he's green Thom, he's green!"

Thom started laughing as he turned to Cullen, "her patient she interviewed today for this research trial. He's in the target zone. They'll be able to give their research a live patient test."

Cullen looked over at Kiera, "congratulations are in order then. May I as who the lucky person is?"

Kiera smiled gleefully crossing her legs and sinking comfortably in her chair, "Ser Greagoir Dedrick. His vitals are perfect and Calpernia has him scheduled in for tomorrow before lunch. It's going to be risky. Thom would you assist me? I'll have Calpernia but I'd like your unbiased eyes." 

He pursed his lips and nodded, "sure thing, why don't you run it down for me?" 

She eyed Cullen who was intently listening in, "alright, it's not pretty but it's the best we've come up with. The patient will be strapped down. Head, neck, shoulders, arms, wrists, chest, waist, hips, legs, knees and feet. Basically impossible to move. I'll give the patient an elfroot leaf to chew before we begin. Once chewed we'll remove the leaf and place something in the mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue and keep his mouth open. From there I'll channel magic through his body, slowly stripping the lyrium off the bones and moving it through the blood back to the lungs. Once in the lungs we'll super heat the metal, it'll turn to gas and escape with his breath. IF I'm correct and it works, he'll be withdrawal free, craving free and the damage to the brain can begin to repaired."

Thom sat up straight, "that sounds painful at the least, are you sure about this Kiera?"

"Yes, the burning sensation will be no worse than the withdrawal and since there will be two of us working it will go by quickly. Calpernia will focus on heating the lyrium in the lungs, while I focus on stripping the bones. Together we should be able to get him cleared then into recovery in an hour. She forwarded his results and his paperwork. I haven't had a chance to pour through it yet but his age, typical lyrium diet, I'd say he has probably a seventy percent bone coverage."

Cullen sat stunned and took a moment before he spoke up, "what about a younger Templar? Someone wanting to quit?"

She arched her eyebrow, "speaking for yourself or someone else?"

"Hypothetical Dr. Lavellan," he squirmed slightly in his chair.

"Please it's Kiera," she picked up her wine glass, "a young man such as yourself," she pondered, "roughly thirty, introduction to lyrium at eighteen, steady diet, no chance of misuse, I'd say you have about forty five percent bone coverage. That's a very basic guess, and before you ask, yes I could handle you on my own with that lower level of exposure. But as I stated it is a risky procedure and still very much in trial right now."

"I'd love to hear how it turns out. I knew Greagoir once. Steadfast man, straight to work no dallying. I hope he is the breakthrough you need," he seemed deep in thought as he sat in his chair.

"He very well could be. Next steps will be training mages to perform the procedure. Once we get it down to a fine act. I'll need at least a half dozen if not a dozen more subjects to be sure and work out any kinks. It's not perfect but it will be one day. It's the least I can do," she sighed, taking a deep sip from her wine glass. 

Thom broke the moment, "Josephine is downstairs and needs a hand, I'll go get her. Keys in the same spot?"

Kiera laughed, "as always Thom," she pointed to her usual hook with her purse and keys dangling.

"Right I'll be right up, Dorian and Bull should be here soon too," he set his glass down and slipped his runners back on. Grabbed her keys off the hook and walked out.

Kiera sat for a moment in silence with Cullen. Till she found the strength to ask, "so, Cullen, what's your story? You've heard mine more or less. How'd you get to be Commander on the Fereldan police department? I know you are a Templar, that I can feel, but I've never seen a Templar become an officer."

Cullen chuckled, "I was a Templar. Cassandra heard of my work in Kirkwall and had me transferred over here. Been doing this ever since."

"Kirkwall? Nasty bit of business over there, the Chantry being blown up by that lunatic. Meredith went bat shit crazy too. I felt horrible for the men and women under her, what a mess," she took a sip from her wine before she noticed Cullen's shocked expression, "what? Was it something I said?"

"I've never heard someone take pity on the Templars of Kirkwall before. If I hadn't seen you use magic I'd be questioning if you really were a mage. You seriously don't hold any grudge against Templars?" he watched her intently as she spoke.

"No I don't. When I was a young girl, my mother got sick. We were hiding from the Templars originally. Mom is a mage too and she fell ill. I had a list of herbs to get for her. Went out near Lake Callanhad, guess someone reported a dodgy elf in the woods and out came a Templar. He looked in my herb bag, I was sixteen, and crying my face off. Told him my mother was sick and I was scared. He took me to her, let me craft my salves and potions. Let me tend to her, watched me with her. He made some excuse that he had to go. A few hours later he came back with food for us, some coin and told us to be safe. Never heard from him again, found out the poor bastard was in Kinloch Hold when the blight came through. He died there. I never got to thank him," she swirling the glass of wine in her hand, watching the red liquid slosh happily in her glass, "not all Templars are bad men looking to play naughty mage and pious Templar. Not all mages want to rip open a vein and rule the world."

Cullen seemed to shutter, "not many good men or women came out of Kinloch Hold. Your patient, he was the Knight-Commander there."

Kiera eyed him keenly, "you were there, weren't you? His name was Thomas. Did you know him?"

"Those were not good times... I.. yes I knew him. He was a good man," his voice was weak, strangled.

Kiera threw her hands up, "I'm sorry this is a terrible topic, I apologize. What I should ask you about is this Samson character. He clearly wishes to speak with me and if I ignore him, it will send alarms up I'm sure. How would you suggest dealing with him?"

"Don't, at least don't see him alone. If you can record the conversation that would be of great import. He's clearly not in this alone, we'll need to find out who's behind him and how far up this goes," he took a sip of his wine.

"Tell me the truth, am I in danger?" she downed the last of her wine and stood up to pour herself another glass.

"Truth be told, I am not sure. You're apartment doesn't seem to be bugged, or have any strange magic here. Though I'd like to nullify the energy to be sure. It's unpleasant for mages, can even be painful," he winced when he brought it up.

Kiera poured the wine in the kitchen, "I've never been, what is it called? Silenced, yes?"

Cullen stood up and leaned on the doorway to the kitchen, "yes, it's referred to as Silence by Templars. I would focus and envelope the whole apartment. If there is a strange undetected magic it would destroy it. Same with any magical artifacts."

"Oh I don't keep that kind of junk anyways. If it would make you feel more comfortable and would secure my safety, then do it," she placed the glass on the counter and crossed her arms.

"Would you take a seat? This will at the least drop you to your knees, I can guarantee that," he looked pained as he spoke.

"I can take it. Call it a harsh initiation, as a researcher I've always been curious as to how this feels on my end," she braced herself best she could, "let it fly Commander."

Cullen pulled his hands into his chest, began reciting a Chantry prayer as he focused. In a few moments Kiera could feel it, a sudden draining feeling. She tried to push past it, but it felt like she was being weighted down by a thousand druffalo. She fought, and struggled to stay standing but as he had said she slowly dropped to one knee, then the other, until she was on all fours panting heavily. It was as if the air was sucked out of her chest and no matter how much she breathed in she was certain she wasn't getting any air. Then the pulsing, crushing feeling stopped. Her head spun and everything was blurry. She was only vaguely aware of Cullen lifting her up and carrying her to the couch.

"Dr. Lavellan, Dr. Lavellan, " he pleaded calmly, "Kiera can you hear me?"

She scrunched her eyes up tight then blinked a few times, "I. yes.. Maker," her hands were shaking as she tried to right herself on the couch, "that is something else," she let out a weak giggle as her strength began to restore itself.

"I warned you, it's potent. Very effective in disarming a bad situation. Are you alright?" he sat beside her, his arm carefully draped behind her keeping her stable.

"Yes, I will be. Did you sense anything?" She felt his arm around her as a sudden warmth bloomed over her cheeks.

"Actually I did. Something strange was here but now it's gone. It wasn't part of your magic, that much I could sense. I can't be sure where it was coming from or who it belonged to," he backed up a bit from her, "I'm at least confident for the time being you're safe."

Kiera smiled up at him, "you're an odd one, you know that? I've never seen a Templar feel sorry for using their talents. Yet it seems to bother you. I think I'd like to get to know you better, Commander."

He let out a chuckle as he retracted his arm, "call me Cullen. I've never seen a mage so invested in Templars. I suppose we're both odd then."

Kiera felt a tickle in her tummy, something about this man was alluring. Even though he was horribly clumsy and clearly awkward. She found it cute to see someone so clearly gorgeous not seem to realize his affect on people. She leaned into him slightly, licking her lips, "I think I'd really like to get to know you."

Cullen chuckled moving in towards her, "you said that," his voice a low purr.

Just as Kiera could smell his after shave, a lovely hint of minty musk she heard the door open. They both instinctively jumped back, blushing as Josephine carried in two large brown paper bags. Kiera cleared her throat and stood up to help them bring the bags in, "Josie darling how much did you bring? Maker we could feed the entire floor!" 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and started helping Thom with more brown paper bags, "how much is there?"

Dorian walked through the door two large brown paper bags in his arms as well, "oh I'm carrying the wine, I don't even know what they've brought."

Bull held the door open a single extra large brown paper bag in his massive hand, "kadan, be careful. Why don't you let me carry that for you?"

Dorian huffed placing the bags down on an exposed empty space on the counter, "tut, I have it just fine. Thom said the food delivery man arrived as we came inside. Why don't we go fetch that?" he was pawing Bull's chest softly as he spoke.

"Could you remember the food and not get lost in the stairwell?" Kiera chided him as she began unpacking the little cakes from Josephine's bags.

Dorian threw his scarf at her as they walked out the door, "my dear what kinda of ruffian do you take me for? Come amatus, let's get these barbarian's their food before they decide to cook us."

Cullen turned to Thom, "they wouldn't really do something in the stairwell... would they?" 

Kiera and Thom spoke at the same time, "they already have, twice!" which left everyone in a fit of laughter.

Josephine finally took off her trench coat and hung it up in the hall closet, "how are you doing Kiera? It's been a few days since I saw you last, you look much better."

Kiera blushed softly, "I'm feeling much better thank you," she gave Josephine a big hug, "thanks to my dearest friends. I owe you all so much," she paused for a moment, "uh I'm guessing you know my newest treat," she pointed her arm over to Cullen, "seeing as Thom knows him, I thought you might as well. I apologize, this is Cullen, Cullen this is my dear friend Josephine."

Cullen reached out his hand and shook hers firmly, "you work as ambassador go between for Fereldan and Orlais, am I right? I think I've been in your office twice before."

Josephine laughed, "yes, that is more or less my job. I do remember you. You were with Commissioner Cassandra, how is she doing? I've been trying to contact her for a week now to no avail." 

Cullen rubbed his neck, "yes I've heard that a lot lately. I'll speak with her tomorrow, she'll call you back."

Kiera watched him interact and banter with Josephine, completely lost in him. There was something unique about the man, something that drew her in. She hadn't been paying much attention when Thom poked her in the ribs, "see something you like?" he whispered to her as Josephine and Cullen were bantering about politics.

"I... yes, I rather think I do. Though I doubt he'd be even the slightest bit interested in me," she softly sighed, "a perfectly gorgeous man like that could get his hands on any beautiful woman. Not just a nerdy, elf, mage. I'd just be another notch on that man's bed post. Not that it isn't tempting," she mused. 

Thom patted her shoulders, "he was in a nasty relationship too. Some Amell chick from the Circle he used to work at. He thought it was love, turns out it was boyish lust. She busted him up pretty badly. Hasn't been with anyone serious since. You should take it slow, I think you two would be great for each other. Got a lot of things in common, and if I saw correctly when we came in, you two were already getting a little close."

Kiera patted his hands on her shoulders, "perhaps. I don't want to rush into anything. He seems a decent man. I guess this means I won't be joining the Chantry as a cloistered sister," she walked over to the table laying out some small plates and forks, opening the small pastry boxes. When she heard Bull and Dorian come back through the door, "glad to see you two could wait till later," she chided over her shoulder.

"Oh we can wait, but in the mean time Dorian will have to keep a straight face with those love bites on his neck," Bull set into a fit of laughter.

"Vishante kaffas, amatus!" Dorian spat.

Kiera tossed Dorian's scarf back at him, "here, something to cover up with. Wouldn't want Bull getting all hot and bothered all night. I do require your ear and professional opinions for some of it."

Dorian caught the scarf and tied it loosely about his neck as Bull passed the bags over to Thom, "well the food is here, wine and the fabulous company, shall we?" 

Kiera and Thom went about laying out the food as Dorian began pouring drinks. They sat down around the living room and chatted merrily as they ate. Kiera talked and laughed along with everyone, but every now and again she would look over at Cullen. She was sure a few times she had caught him staring but with the laughter and merriment of the evening she couldn't be sure. 

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her sweater pouch. Instinctively she reached in and swiped, a text message.

Bad news. So sorry. Wynne's dead - Calpernia


	3. Forward Marching Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden news threatens to shatter Kiera's world as she fights to keep her head above water, is this only the beginning?

"Sweet Maker!!" Kiera yelped as she jumped up from her chair.

Cullen and Thom jumped up, "what's wrong?"

She couldn't speak, she'd known Wynne since she started working at Haven nearly two years ago. With tears streaming down her face she text Calpernia back:

What happened? I need details!

Once her message was away she tossed her phone to Thom, sinking back down into her chair. It all felt so surreal. 

Thom read it over quickly and handed it to Cullen, "we need details before we can do much more."

Dorian filled Kiera's glass, "come darling, take a drink."

As Cullen read the message Calpernia text back:

Paramedics on scene say she fell down the stairs, broke her neck and died. Neighbors called it in. I'll send you more when I get more.

Cullen looked up and read it aloud for everyone. He watched Kiera's reaction intently.

"Damnit that's bullshit!" Kiera yelled hotly, "Wynne would never have fallen down the stairs! She may have been old but that woman could take me in a bo staff contest any damn day. She wasn't some feeble old bitty!"   
Thom nodded in agreement, "I agree with Kiera. Wynne just completed a triathlon not even two months back. She came in the top twenty times. No way she just fell, let alone breaking her neck. This stinks Cullen."

Cullen began to pace back and forth, "that makes sense. When you were all downstairs I Silenced.."

Dorian cut him off, "you did what to my angel!?" 

Kiera waved it off, "please it was ok, I'm alive. It's not like he threw me down and had his way with me Dorian!"

Dorian scoffed, "no if he had we'd never get the grin off either of your faces."

Both Cullen and Kiera blushed as Cullen cleared his throat and tried to continue, "when I cleansed the apartment of magical energy I felt something break. I'd experienced her magic earlier and it wasn't the same feeling. It wasn't her magic. Someone had cast something here, what or why I don't know but it's been dispelled."

Dorian stood up, "let me cast for you, just to see if it wasn't my mistake," he conjured a roaring fire in Kiera's fireplace.

Cullen closed his eyes and focused, "no, not yours. Your magic has a sparky feeling to it. This was more," he struggled to explain it, "like fire on water."

Kiera struggled to think, this all felt so strange, "what does this mean? I don't understand, why Wynne?"

Cullen sat beside her, trying to comfort her, "I'd guess they saw the work you did on that body. Probably assumed it was her. They had to quiet her quickly. You said this is the first body with that crystal like that, right?"

Dorian halted the conversation through his hands up, "actually I have an announcement about that red crystal," he was checking his phone, "turns out that red stuff is lyrium. Dagna is committed to further tests but she says it's very dangerous stuff. Potent, almost ten times more so than the blue stuff, but it's got some horrible side effects."

Kiera sat back in her chair, Cullen beside her on the oversized ottoman, "if that's red lyrium, then where in the void is it coming from? And what is it? Seeing as clearly it kills it's user."

Dorian shrugged his shoulders, "Dagna says she's emailing you and I her report. She warns it is, 'very wordy, be glad I don't charge per word.'"

Kiera looked at Thom, "this Samson fellow wants to speak with me. I can't ignore him tomorrow, I'll have to contact him. If they think only Wynne knew, then maybe I can dissuade him that I know nothing and am grieved by her loss." 

Cullen shook his head, "no, it's risky at best. If he gets even a whiff that you know more. He'll Silence you and end you. I can't let you take that risk."

Kiera arched her eyebrow, "what am I supposed to do? If I ignore his messages he'll get the idea I'm avoiding him, and maybe I know something more. If I speak with him, maybe he sees through my bullshit and I'm dead. Either way there is no happy medium," she took a greedy sip of her wine, "I know what I'll do. I'll message him in the morning. By the time he gets back to me I'll be performing my trial on the ex-Templar. He won't be able to get a hold of me. It'll look like I tried it should at the least throw him off my scent."

The whole room grew silent before Josephine spoke up, "it's risky but if you think you can pull it off, I say go for it. I can tie him up on my end. I have a few errands I need the FPD to perform. Text me before you call him, I'll make the arrangements."

"Alright, now enough of this," Kiera wiped a tear off her cheek, "we drink and laugh tonight for Wynne. I will see her avenged, justice will be served," she raised her glass then took a long drink. She lifted it towards Dorian, "keep it coming, old friend."

Dorian sighed as he filled her glass, "we'll figure this out my darling. Did you want someone to stay with you tonight? I really don't think you should be alone."

Kiera wiped her eyes across her sleeve, "no Maker no, you two go home together, don't, don't let me spoil your evening."

Cullen cleared his throat, "uh I can stay with her for a bit. It's no trouble," his face was slightly flushed pink.

"Thanks Cullen you're a good man," Thom stood up and went to Kiera's side, "I'll be by in the morning to come take you to work. Get some rest tonight," he gave her a warm bear hug and a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Josephine came over next, "if there is anything you need dear, my phone is always on. Be sure to rest, you're going to make history tomorrow! We're cheering for you," she gave her a big hug, then turned with Thom and grabbed their stuff and left quietly.  
Dorian smiled at her gripping her hand tenderly, "yes my darling tomorrow you make history. Have you figured it all out? Want to go over anything? It'll help to take your mind off it."

Kiera sniffled, "yes actually," she tried to compose herself, "the magic of removing the lyrium from the bone. Could you show me again one more time?" she shuttered softly.

"Of course, it's like peeling an apple," he grabbed an apple off her table, "now you focus on the energy surrounding the peel. Grip that arcane energy, and super charge it," he focused his hand on the apple, it was floating in the air before him, "now once you feel the skin's molecular level split, give it a tender tug," he pulled his hand back and the peel of the apple slowly came free from its flesh. Leaving the white fruit safely unmarred, "and there you have it. You'll focus on the energy of the lyrium, once you feel it, pour your energy into it. Once it hits that molecular level, pull back slowly. It'll break free and into the blood. From there focus on it as it travels to the lung. Carefully leech it into the airway, then heat it. Once heated it should vaporize out of the lung. You'll have to have a barrier up in the lung to protect the soft tissue from burning. Then the lyrium should exit via the mouth. If you're feeling low on energy you could breathe it in, and it would allow you more power to continue your efforts," he peeled the remainder of the apple then floated it to Bull, who snapped it up and bit down.

Cullen watch in fascination, "you really think this will work, Professor Pavus?"

Dorian let out a soft laugh, "it is more than plausible. It just requires a lot of time and energy, but Kiera has a fantastic sense of her magic and is very talented with healing. She earned her position and with this, she'll cement her place in history." Dorian stood up, "but my dear you need sleep, we should go. It would be unkind to keep you up all night, especially before the big day," he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, "let me know how it goes. I'll be cheering for you the whole way, my darling."

Bull stood up, "let me get the dishes for you before we go."

Kiera snorted, "no, no I can't have you cleaning up. Go, you two haven't seen each other in weeks. I won't be responsible for interrupting such a touching reunion. Go," she waved her hand getting up off her chair. 

Bull sighed, "alright, but I owe you one later. Get some rest."

Kiera smiled as Bull gave her a bear hug squeeze, then she walked them to the door. As the door closed behind them she let out a long breath, "blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the light..."

"Blessed are those that stand before the wicked and do not falter," Cullen finished the prayer, standing up and slowly packing up the remaining food.

Kiera blinked, for a moment she forgot he was there, "Oh, Cullen! Please don't fuss over it, I'll get it. You probably have to be at work in the morning. You should go home and get some rest, I'll be fine." she started picking up the wine glasses off the coffee table.

"You've just suffered a traumatic experience, let me handle this. It's just some dishes," he placed the food containers in the fridge, shocked to see there was next to nothing in it, "Maker! I thought my fridge looked sad," he let out a chuckle as he shut the door and started filling the sink with hot water.

She placed the glasses in the sink as she turned to collect the rest of the plates she felt his hand on her arm, "Dr. Lavellan, please get some rest. Your work tomorrow could mean..." his voice trailed off, "it could mean very good things to a lot of people."  
Kiera caught the hitch in his voice, "you want this don't you?" she stopped to look into his eyes, watching his reaction.

"I don't want to lose my mind to this, leash," he sighed, "you hold the hopes of many with this research. I would gladly submit if you'd allow it."

Kiera arched her brow, "perhaps I may take you up on that offer sometime. Right now, I'd prefer you head home. Surely you must have something, or someone requiring your attentions," she began to collect plates as he let his hand drop from her arm.

"No, no one waiting for me, and my paperwork can all be dealt with in the morning," he watched her begin to protest, "fine allow me to at least assist in cleaning up. Then you can lock the door behind me."

Kiera looked around the room, "fine, but then you need to get home and get some rest. Have you taken your lyrium for today?"

Cullen shuttered, "I, uh.. no. I've been weaning.."

Kiera snapped, "are you crazy!? Without lyrium you risk madness, and that's kind compared to death!" 

"Well it hasn't killed me yet. If your tests proved successful tomorrow, perhaps I may be your next subject," he started washing the dishes in the sink, placing the clean ones in the dish rack beside him.

Kiera's brows furrowed up as she watched him. Then curiosity got the better of her senses, she raised her hands and began to scan him.

Cullen pricked at the sensation, "Dr. Lavellan?"

"Hush, and relax," she continued to focus as she searched him over, "incredible!" she uttered it without thought, falling back into her odd habits, "twenty nine, no major damage to the skeleton, several healed broken bones, all small, old breaks, strong binding. Good heart, perfect rhythm, no clogs or blockages in the major arteries. Thirty percent lyrium bone coverage! Impressive! Minor nerve damages, slight brain influence of lyrium, early pre-stages of mental focus loss. Treatable and reversible. No disorders, no allergies, no strong genetic dispositions," she released her magic, feeling slightly tired, "I'd say right now you'd be a perfect candidate if all goes well tomorrow!" 

Cullen stood shocked, "well that's the least invasive physical I've ever had," he let out a soft chuckle as he finished washing the wine glasses.

Kiera blushed, "sorry, I... I get a little carried away with my research."

"Don't apologize for your passions," he began the plates and forks she had collected and placed in the sink, "I'll be finished in a few more minutes here. Then I'll head out, let you rest."

Kiera paced over to the fireplace, warming her hands and body. He was an interesting man, and potentially someone she could try her technique out on if it worked tomorrow. She heard him stack the last couple dishes in the strainer. She rubbed her arms, trying to bring warmth to her body. She'd never lost someone under her and now with Wynne, murdered, she was sure this was just the beginning. 

"All done, and the food's been put away," he smiled wiping down the table, her coffee table then the counter tops.

She laughed, "I might have to keep you around if you're going to clean up like this. I'm a terrible house keeper," she tucked a loose curl behind her pointed ear.

"I wouldn't say that, my place isn't as nice as this. What do you pay here? It's a nice building," he grinned wiping his hands off on the dish towel hanging off the oven handle.

"Oh this? It's not the greatest but it's alright. I pay a hundred seventy five sovereigns a month. It includes the electricity, water and heat," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not bad, better than were I am, but I'm wasting enough of your evening. You should get to sleep," he began to head to the door.

She followed him, "thank you, Cullen. I wish we could have had some time that wasn't," she choked up thinking of Wynne.

Cullen stopped, standing in the doorway, "we'll figure this out, don't dwell on this. Message me in the morning, I'd feel better knowing you are alright," he gave a half smile, his scarred lip slightly turned up.

Kiera let out a soft laugh, "as you wish. Message me when you get home. I will probably lay up in bed for a bit before I finally get some sleep. Thank you again, for the company and my dishes."

Cullen and her stood silently in the door way for a few moments, the awkward silence filling the void between them until Cullen reached up and rubbed his neck, "I.. uh.. be sure to lock the doors," he looked away as he set off down the hall.

Kiera shut the door behind him and turned all the locks. Turning back she waved her hand and snuffed the fire. She went to her bedroom, not bothering to change she crawled into bed. She pulled out her phone and went over her messages. Reading the research Dagna had on this red lyrium. Then her hospital records for the night. Finally messaging Calpernia back to let her know she was heading to bed. She laid down, turning her volume and bright on her phone down to nothing. Checking her alarm clock and battery. She waited for a few moments, until her text message went off. She opened up her messaging:

Home. Thank you for the evening. I look forward to spending more time with you, dinner tomorrow? -Cullen  
She grinned to herself and wrote him back quickly:

 

I would love to. Pick me up after work or meet you somewhere?

This back and forth texting went on for another hour, until finally she could barely keep her eyes open as she read the last text:

Please get some rest, Kiera. I look forward to your message in the morning. Good night - Cullen

She sighed as she tossed her phone onto her nightstand. Closing her eyes she quickly slipped into sleep.

Kiera woke up to the sound of her alarm, the slow chiming of bells rousing her around to wake. She hit the snooze on it and rolled over, until she remembered Cullen. She half bolted out of bed, swiping the screen to see one new text. She eagerly opened it:

Good morning Kiera. I hope you managed to get some sleep last night. I look forward to dinner tonight. Be well today and best of luck -Cullen

She sighed softly, then she burst into a giggle. How silly she was getting, over this. It was only a text message and it definitely didn't mean he was interested in her. She stretched her arms over her head and slipped her legs out of her bed. She walked to her closet and pulled out a fresh set of scrubs and began dressing, tossing her yoga pants and sweater on the bed. She yawned looking into her mirror in her room, brushing her hair and twirling it around into a bun on the top of her head. She then went into her bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She quickly put on her war paint, smiling at her luscious crimson lips and went back to her room. She made her bed, more out of habit then a need to clean up. Then she grabbed her phone and went to the kitchen. Her stomach was rolling, and she opened her fridge. Loads of leftovers she grabbed a container and pulling the lid off tossed it in the microwave. She decided to text him back while she waited for her breakfast:

Just woke up, getting ready for work. Slept alright. I am very much looking forward to dinner as well - Kiera

She hit send as her microwave beeped at her. She looked over at her coffee pot, day old, half full. She shrugged and poured herself a mug, again tossing it in the microwave. She pulled a fork out of the dish strainer. Some noodle dish, she plunged her fork into it and set to eating. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was food. She heard the microwave beep, as she opened the fridge to pull the cream out, she poured some cream into her mug, then put it back and grabbed her sugar dish out of the cupboard. Spooning a couple teaspoons worth she used the handle of her fork to stir it. She took in a good gulp of coffee, washing back the luke warm noodles as her phone went off again.

I'll be there in 10 mins. Stay up in your apt till I text- Thom

Kiera sighed and finished off her noodles. Tossing the container in the sink, she took her time sipping her coffee leaning against the wall. She went through a few emails, a couple patients coming in with possible flu symptoms which would mean she'd spend half the afternoon giving the staff flu shots. She finished her coffee and quickly rinsed it out, leaving it in the sink with her noodle container. She went to the front door, grabbing her purse she reached in for some mints. As she finished popping one in her mouth her phone went off. Assuming it was Thom she left her apartment, locking up as she went. Once in the elevator she peered down at her phone:

Out front- Thom

She let out a giggle as she walked out the front of the building seeing his truck. She waved to him. She watched as he leaned over his seat and opened the door for her, "come on Doc, we've got history to make," he smiled at her bright and cheerful.

"Thanks, Thom. I think I'm ready. Did you get the message about possible flu outbreak?" she tossed her purse on the seat and she climbed into the truck.

"Yes, I've already messaged Calpernia, she's prepping flu shots for the elderly and young in the wards now. She's already done half the morning staff. Girls full of energy this morning," he laughed heading towards the hospital.

Kiera reached for her phone checking once again. No new messages, "good, good," she said absentmindedly looking out the window as the buildings passed her by.

"Cullen text me this morning. Says you kicked him out after dishes," Thom laughed taking the last turn before the hospital, "and that you have a dinner date tonight."

Kiera blushed, "I didn't kick him out, per say. I was... alright, I appreciate you all worrying about me but I was alright. Crying and being upset won't make anything better and it won't help catch the bastard behind all this," she sighed softly resting her chin on her fist, "Cullen is.. interesting. I don't know why he is, but I find him.. interesting," she watched the hospital come into view.

Thom laughed, "seems he thinks the same of you. Come on, let's get you inside and down to work. Your patient will be in within an hour maybe two then you'll be tied up for the whole afternoon. Calpernia will want to go over everything. Make that call to Samson in an hour, don't forget to record it. Then text Josie. We'll take it from there," he pulled his truck into his parking spot, "that's odd."

Kiera unbuckled her seat belt, "what's odd Thom?" she tried to follow his gaze.

"Your car, don't you see it?" he pointed to a small flashing red light under her tail pipe.

"Maker what could that be?" she frozen hanging onto the handle of his truck, "don't touch it! Give me a second, shut your phone off," she quickly powered down her phone and pulled the keys out of his ignition. Once she saw him shut his phone off she focused her energy into a static charge and blasted it towards the flashing red light. A little spark shot out of it, then it stopped flashing. She got out of the truck, carefully walking forward, her barrier fully up. She bent down and using her magic freed it from the underside of the car. 

Thom was right behind her, "Maferath's balls Kiera! That's a GPS tracker!"

Kiera looked over at Thom, "can you do anything with this? I'm fairly sure I fried it."

Thom reached down picking it up by its antenna. He quickly looked it over, "the circuits are fried for sure, but the serial number is still on it. I might be able to call in a favor, hang on," he turned his phone back on and made his call, "Josie? Hey can you pull a favor? Kiera found a GPS tracker on her car. She fried it but I've got a serial number. Think you can run it?" he nodded over to Kiera, "I'll send you a pic, give me a call back when you have anything, love. Thanks babe, I'll speak with you later," he hung up, flipping his phone over he took a snap of the serial and sent it.

"You think she can get something from that? Anyone could have purchased that and if they're resorting to this I doubt they bought it with their real name," she crossed her arms as Thom tossed the tracker into a small bin, pushing it under her car, "what are you doing?"

"It's called a dead drop. I'm messaging Cullen now. He'll swing by and pick it up, he can have someone run more tests on it," he was texting away.

"What if it was someone working with Cullen? I mean we're having all kinds of issues here. We should get inside," she started looking around nervously.

Thom could feel her unease, "yes, you're right let's get inside," Thom took her gently by the arm and got her inside. He walked her to her office, "this is it lady, making history today," he nodded knowingly to her, "get these small things sorted then focus on the trial."

Kiera nodded mindlessly, turning her computer on and thumbing through her folders before her, "I'll catch up with you later Thom, paper work first right?"   
Thom smiled, gave her a tender pat on the shoulder and walked out of her office.

Kiera began pouring over the reports on Greagoir, the more she read the more excited she became. Soon she would do this, make history and possibly a cure to the horrid grip the Chantry held over these men and women. She took note of the time, picking up her office phone to call this Samson. She dialed the number and waited as it rang, rang, rang, then it went to voicemail. She shrugged and waited for the beep, "good morning, Ser Samson. It's Dr. Lavellan calling from Haven Hospital. I was hoping to catch you this morning before my day became chaotic, but it seems you are away from your desk or what not. I shall try again later, so sorry for missing you again. Talk soon, good day," she hung up the phone and quickly text Josephine to let her know what happened. Then she put her phone in her scrub pocket. Wrapping her stethoscope around her neck she loaded up her pockets with the usual. Her prescription pad, several pens, mini flashlight and grabbing her folders she set about making her rounds in the recovery wing. Set once again on discharging as many as she could. She worked away happy for about an hour when Calpernia caught her, "hey Cal, what's up?"

"Greagoir is here early. Did you want to start ahead of time? I'm too nervous to settle things down," she was fidgeting with her pockets. 

"Prep him. Let's get this done. If I wait any longer I fear I'm going to lose my mind," she giggled as the two women raced off down the hall. Kiera stopped at the nurse station as Calpernia went to prep the room, "ladies, Calpernia prepped a bunch of flu shots. I want you to get to the elderly patients and the babies first. Once they are all done, then we can focus on those with compromised immune systems. Once that's done, return to your rounds and your patients. Thanks again ladies, doing a stellar job," she smiled as the ladies each nodded and began working.

Calpernia came up, "everything is ready, I think, come help me take a look at all this," she half dragged Kiera in a sprint down the hall into an operating room. 

Kiera looked over the set up, simple but precise. A bed with a ton of straps, elfroot on the medical tray, and emergency medical equipment if anything went wrong. She breathed in deeply, "have you brought the lyrium potions?" she turned to see Calpernia smiling holding two small bottles in each hand, "perfect. Bring him on down, let's make history, dear friend!"

Calpernia set the bottles down on her tray and Kiera's tray as she ran out the room to collect their patient. Kiera quickly stole the moment to check her phone, one message:

Just breathe and relax, you've got this my darling. I look forward to bringing the good wine later - Dorian

She smiled and placed the phone back in her pocket, as Calpernia brought Greagoir in. He was dressed in patient scrubs and looked slightly concerned. Kiera passed him the elfroot leaf, "chew this for a bit, then we'll begin. This is it Ser Dedrick, are you certain you wish to proceed? Once we start we cannot stop."

He took the leaf and began chewing on it, "no, we need to do this. It must work, you will do this child."

She smiled as she helped him up onto the bed, "take a deep breath, we'll strap your lower body in first, slowly. You'll need to chew the leaf for a few more moments, then we're going to place this mouth guard piece in. It'll prevent you from biting your tongue if the worst case happens. Alright Ser?"

Greagoir didn't even speak he just nodded solemnly as Calpernia and her set to strapping him down. They finished his lower body quickly and set to his mid-section. She leaned over, "alright you can take the leaf out," she held her hand out as he carefully placed it in her hand, she discarded it in the waste bin, "alright deep breath now, I apologize for the discomfort," she began strapping his right side down as Calpernia strapped his left side down.  
"A little discomfort is acceptable punishment to be rid of this leash," he shuttered under his words, they clearly stung him deeply.

Kiera nodded as she gently placed the mouth guard in, "I understand how you feel, soon I swear to you, soon."

Calpernia finished strapping the last one down, "we're ready to begin," she grinned taking a step back.

"Take your lyrium, you will hold the barrier in the lung and focus on super heating the lyrium once I direct it into your barrier," she opened her bottle of lyrium and drank it down, feeling the rush of energy flow through her, "the lyrium will escape his mouth, if you need more to draw your power, inhale the blue cloud. It's safe for us. Let's begin!"

She closed her eyes and began focusing on the location of the metal, starting in his legs. His knee caps were covered. She focused as Dorian had taught her and slowly peeled it from the bone. Greagoir took in a slight breath as she loosened the first bit, slowly following it to the lung. Then passing it through the barrier as Calpernia began her work. Kiera went back to removing larger sections, slower this time, trying to take off larger pieces. She managed to clean his right knee cap and pass it to the lung successfully. She opened her eyes in time to see the blue cloud puff out of the mouth guard. She excitedly began scanning again, finding a large deposit on his femur. She slowly focused pulling off several small pieces and passing it through to the lung. She heard Greagoir give a slight grunt as she passed it through. 

Focusing again she located a patch on his sternum. Each soft tug brought a grimace from him, she focused hard, trying to get closer to the bone as she scraped it off. Clearing the sternum she sent it to the lungs, "let me know if you need a rest or lyrium Calpernia," she breathed out as she let the piece go.

"I'm fine, how much more is there?" a trickle of sweat was sliding down Calpernia's temple.

"We've removed half of the lyrium. There is a deposit in his left arm, two ribs, and the base of the skull. Then we'll be done," she checked Greagoir quickly, his vitals were stable, "patient is doing well."

"Alright keep pushing!" Calpernia sighed as another puff of blue expirated from Greagoir. 

Kiera focused and pulled the lyrium off his ribs, another slightly louder grunt as she passed it through to the lung. She set to the arm, this came off much easier than any other section and Greagoir made no sounds as she passed it through. All that was left was the skull, this part made her nervous. This would be very delicate work, she focused extra hard, blocking out all sound as she honed into the metal. Slow and steadily she loosened the edges, hearing a louder growl escape the man's lips. She focused in tighter again. She chipped the loose pieces away and passed them through. There was a section left no larger than a silver coin, just over the brain stem. She felt the sweat start to drip down her brow as she began in again, carefully picking at the piece. Each small tug earning her a sharp grunt. There was just a small section attached, she bit her lips and fought her discomfort and pulled it loose. Greagoir let out a half howl through the mouth guard as she passed it through to his lung. She relaxed her magic, scanning his vitals. He was in pain, but stable. 

Calpernia finished the last piece as a cloud of blue escaped the mouth guard, "we did it.." Calpernia wiped the sweat from her brow.

Kiera pulled the mouth guard gently out of Greagoir's mouth, "how do you feel sir?" she began unshackling him as quickly as she could.


	4. Looks Like We Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trial has been completed, only time will tell if it is a permanent and plausible solution. But there are so many other things to focus on, including a date with a very young strapping man.

He flexed his jaw, and licked his dry lips, "I could use a drink of please," as Kiera helped him sit up carefully.

'Of course! I only have one test left to perform then we'll get you anything you'd like," she reached over to her table and pulled the lyrium bottle off, she held it in front of his eyes, "how does this make you feel?"

Greagoir sat for a moment blank faced, then a sudden smile spread slowly over his lips, and tears slowly flowed out of his eyes, "blessed Andraste, I feel nothing. No pain, no craving, no burning, I don't hear it's song!" 

Kiera was beaming as she pocketed the little blue bottle, "once you're out of these restraints we'd like to monitor you for a couple hours, possibly overnight, to take a record of your blood pressure, heart rate, normal stats. If everything remains calm, you'll be home just a little after breakfast," she unshackled his feet and helped him off the cot, "Calpernia will take you to your room and I will visit you before you leave. Welcome to your new life Ser Dedrick!"

Greagoir stood up on unstable legs. Then once he regained his composure he reached out and hugged her, pulled her in tight, crying tears of joy, "you have no idea what this means to me, to my brothers and sisters."

Kiera hugged him back, "this is only the first step, Greagoir. You'll need to see Dr. Cole soon. This is only the first step. But it is the largest I believe. Rest, we'll have dietary bring you up a tray. Calpernia, if you would?" she smiled as Calpernia carefully took his arm and offered him a wheel chair. He strongly declined as she held his arm and walked him down the hall. 

Kiera grinned widely as she half skipped down the hall to her office. She pulled up her video conference app and dialed Dorian. She shut the door to her office as it rang. Within a moment Dorian was on her screen, "well darling how did it go?? Oh you look excited! It worked didn't it, it actually worked!!"

She couldn't contain herself, "yes it worked! He's in recovery now for monitoring but it worked! He didn't have a visceral reaction to lyrium at all. He complained he was thirst, but not for lyrium. I'll need more test subjects and a course to lay out to teach healers and.... oh I'm rambling!" she sat back in her chair as she giggled.

Dorian smiled widely, "yes my darling you did it! How do you feel? That must have been taxing, why not call it an early day, catch a nap before your evening plans. I could come get you for lunch even," he grinned leaning on his desk.

"Perhaps you're right," she looked over at her clock, she couldn't believe she had been in that room for three hours, "Maker three hours!"

Dorian laughed, "time flies when you're making history darling. Come let's get you fed, I'm on my way!" he hung up his end. 

Kiera laughed as she stood up collecting her purse. She shut off her computer and made her way to the nursing station, "how goes the flu shots ladies?"

"Not even halfway, it'll take us all shift to get this done," Merrill complained leaning over her bowl of hot soup.

"Be glad I'm a decent boss, if the heads saw you eating at your station again Merrill," she shook her head, "take your time ladies, I'm not asking you to have it done today. Just make sure the important cases are handled first. I'm heading out early, if anyone needs me I have my phone on me. Let Thom know Dorian is picking me up please. I haven't seen Thom all morning," she looked around.

"Oh he's been busy with a unique case, he said. Came out a couple minutes ago to get some medical supplies. He was calm, said he'd contact you as soon as he was done," Merrill dipped her crackers in her soup and noisily slurped away.

"Thank Merrill, next time girl bring a sandwich," she shook her head, "don't forget your breaks ladies, I don't want anyone burning out!" she walked towards the door, seeing Dorian's black car sitting running. She smiled as Dorian unlocked the door and let herself in, "it worked Dorian, it worked!" 

Dorian chuckled as he drove off to their lunch, "ah darling you are adorable. It's early though, be patient, you need to know if there are any long term affects on the man. You'll need more subjects and a follow up period."

Kiera nodded, she knew this was only the beginning, "did Thom tell you about my car?" she tried to shift focus to help calm down, and wick away the excitement.

"Hmm, yes. They're working on that now. Apparently Josie tracked it back to the hospital. A bunk name, but the credit card was registered to the hospital. Thom has a theory and is in the middle of testing it right now. He informed me he'd text me when he comes up with an answer," he pulled into the drive thru placing his order, then hers. 

She giggled as they drove up to the window, "am I that predictable that you can order for me now?"

"Darling you are a creature of habit, stalking you would be the most boring, torture any creature could be forced to endure," he laughed as he handed the lady at the window his coin as she passed him the bags, "come let's get you home. You look like you could use a nap after your meal."

Kiera sighed, "Dorian, what I need is to hit the gym not go into a food coma. Besides I have a date tonight, I can't sleep through that!" 

Dorian laughed heartily, "have you been told where you are going to eat yet?" he spoke in a knowing tone, almost teasing her.

"Come on now Dorian, that's not fair. If you know, as my closest and bestest friend, you can't keep that from me," she crossed her arms, feigning a hurt expression.

Dorian growled, "you know I can't say no to that face, and your blatant flattery. Alright, the Commander is going grocery shopping and cooking you a meal at home. Quiet, private, personal and more importantly: safe!"

Kiera's eyes flew open wide, "what!? Oh my, that's," she sighed looking out the window as they drove up to her apartment, "dreamy actually."

Dorian smiled putting the car in park, "I know. Come on I want to decorate your apartment for the evening!" he reached behind his seat and pulled out a large bag.

Kiera got out of the car shouldering her purse and gripping a baggy, "of course I have no say in this right? Are you going to pick out my outfit as well?" she instantly regretted that as she swiped to access the building.

"Oh of course! I won't have my precious angel looking all disheveled and tired! You will eat your lunch and then go for a nap. I will spruce up your place and clean," he made a disgusted noise, "yes clean, see how much I love you, I'll be cleaning." He pressed the button on the elevator for them, "I'll set your alarm to wake you two hours before your date. That should give you ample time to prepare that glorious hourglass figure," he shushed her as she was going to protest, taking her keys and unlocking her door, "tut, you are a princess in scrubs, I shall make you a goddess!" he waved his hand as they entered the apartment.

Kiera sighed, she knew it was pointless to fight Dorian. He was the biggest drama queen she'd ever met, and she loved him for it, "fine, your royal highness," she hung her purse and keys, taking her baggy lunch to the living room, plopping down into her seat, "at least eat with me will you? Fast food is truly meant to be shared."

Dorian placed his black bag down on the floor by the front door, locking up before he turned to eat, "fine, it is best to work on a full stomach anyways."

Kiera smiled as he gracefully eased himself into this seat. She began unwrapping her lunch, going over all the details of the operation and her success. Dorian smiled widely several times uttering a word of encouragement here and there. She finished her meal and packed all her wrappers into her bag and tossed it in the garbage. She could feel the exhaustion kicking in, all that adrenaline finally wearing off. She yawned again before Dorian took her by the arm and led her down the hall to her bedroom, "come my dear a nice nap will make everything better, yes?" 

"Dorian I'm on call, if something happens with Ser Dedrick I need to go in," she yawned again, "I can't afford to nap right now."

Dorian turned down her bed and eased her in, "hush now. You're no good to your patient if you're drop on your back tired. A quick nap to revitalize yourself my dear, now to sleep," he tucked her in tenderly.

Kiera went to protest but she was too tired. All she could do was sleep. The next thing she was aware of was the sound of her alarm slowly increasing in volume beside her. She groaned picking up her phone, "damnit Dorian," she shut off the alarm, swinging her legs out of the bed. Looking through her phone she saw a few missed messages:

Hey girl, so far so good, Ser Dedrick is recovering well. Admitted him overnight for observation. See you tomorrow - Calpernia

My dearest, there is a brand new, beautiful piece hanging in your closet for tonight. Have fun! I expect all the salacious details in the morning - Dorian

Congrats on the first trial! I'll catch up with you later, still working on the GPS - Thom

She was glad everything was alright, and very happy Calpernia updated her on Greagoir. She felt she'd be able to relax tonight knowing he was under supervision. She decided a hot shower would feel good and help her refresh before the evening. The evening it seems everyone but her was involved in. She stripped in her bedroom, comfortable no one was in her apartment, she strutted down the hall and into the bathroom. She turned the hot water on and set about relaxing in the steamy water. As the water soothed her body and washed away the worries of the day she heard someone moving around in her kitchen, "Dorian?" she yelled out.

"Sorry for startling you, it's Thom!" he yelled back.

Kiera sighed as she drew the curtain tight to the edges of the shower, "Thom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to drop some groceries off. I thought you'd be sleeping still. Dorian has laid out quite the decor," he laughed shuffling items into the fridge.

"Damnit Thom, how many times do I have to tell you I can get my own groceries," she laughed half angry, more relieved. 

"Cullen's been held up on this GPS tracker, so I went and picked up the items he'd need. Plus you want to get back into shape you need to stop eating out and start cooking. Lazy!" he yelled back as he finished filling her fridge.

"Cooking for one is..." she leaned back rinsing the soap out of her hair, "miserable, Thom! I doubt you'd all want to come to my house every night for dinner," she could hear Thom laughing.

"You're a great cook, we could start doing a weekly thing," he yelled back, cleaning up the grocery bags.

She turned the shower off and wrapped a smaller towel around her hair and a large bath sheet around her body, "I would like that," she leaned out of the doorway, "just leave the bags under the sink, I use them for garbage and the odd things."

Thom stashed all the bags into one bag and tucked it under the kitchen sink, "you need anything else? I should get out of here, let you get ready."

Kiera smiled, "you are all too good to me, you know that! I'll bake up from some snicker doodles to bring in. Josie always begs from them," she walked back to her room, closing the door behind her.

"She'd be forever thankful, and I rather enjoy them as well," he picked up his keys off the counter, "I'll lock up, I'll message you if need be. Enjoy your night!" he quickly left, locking the door behind himself.

Kiera rubbed the towel over her hair as she opened her closet, sliding the pocket doors back to see what Dorian had left her. She was in shock to see a gorgeous cocktail dress in her favorite deep plum. Sheer lace three quarter sleeves, with an empire waist. The sheer lace continued to the bodice, a sweet heart neckline, as it became a solid matte material, skirt falling just above her knees. She reached for her phone.

Damnit Dorian! It's gorgeous! - Kiera

She laughed tossing her phone on the bed, she quickly dried herself with the towel then pulled the dress off the hanger. She threw on a bra and panties, and her favorite shape wear. Carefully she slipped it on, turning to look herself over in the mirror. It flattered her divinely as Dorian has said it would. She couldn't get over the sudden showering of affection her friends were bestowing on her. They'd stuck by her and helped her through the break up with Gaspard. Thom even showed up to help her pack his things and give them to him. Thom didn't leave her side till Gaspard left. Then Bull showed up when Gaspard cornered her in the lobby. Dorian had ran to the car and Bull nearly shoved him over. Kiera was very lucky to have such incredible friends and she was already trying to set out how to even begin to pay them back. She shook her hair out, brushing it quickly then finger teasing the curls. She looked at her phone quickly, a message:

Only the best for my darling! Enjoy your evening - Dorian

She fiddled with her makeup and then she looked down, "damnit," she raced back to the bathroom, and carefully shaved her legs. She laughed at the thought of it after, "yes because he's clearly going to be put off if there is a little stubble on your legs... Maker's breath Kiera," she scolded herself. She just looked herself over in the mirror when she heard her buzzer go off. She walked over to the front door the little screen flickered on, she pushed the button, "hello?" she could see Cullen standing with his hands behind his back, very straight. 

"Kiera? I.. uh, may I come up?" he stuttered looking around nervously.

Kiera smiled and pushed the button triggering the door to let him in. As he pulled open the door the feed to the small monitor cut. She raced back to the hall, checking herself over again in the long mirror, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, "you look fine, you're fine, act fine... Maker really!?" she raced to her bedroom grabbing her phone, she was still on call. She raced back to the living room, where she finally noticed Dorian's decorations. A deep romantic crimson red table cloth in a satin material, laid with great care over her rectangular table. An elaborate and ornate candelabra with snow white taper candles tucked in. Candles lined her mantle place, each in geometric shaped holders. She quickly cast the candles all a light and smoothed her dress carefully, fluffing her hair, she took in a deep breath. 

Cullen knocked on the door, "Kiera?"

She quickly unlocked the door and opened it, "Cullen! Come in," she smiled as he walked in.

"I uh.. I brought you something," he blushed pulling his arm out from behind his back to show a beautiful bouquet of flower, a dozen blushing pink roses, "I didn't know what your favorite was, Dorian assured me this was something you would like," he rubbed the base of his neck with his large hand.

Kiera took them from his hands, "oh Maker, these are beautiful! Dorian was right I do love these! Let me put them in some water," she went into the kitchen to rummage for a vase when she noticed one already sitting by the sink, "Dorian," she whispered to herself as she turned on the tap, "please come in Cullen, make yourself at home," she set about filling the vase and taking a pair of scissors she snipped a half inch off the bottoms of the roses before placing them in the vase. 

Cullen laughed loudly, "Maker, Dorian did go all out. I had a warning from Thom about Dorian's perfect evening," he peeked around the corner into the kitchen, "did you need a hand with anything?" 

Kiera shook her head, "I'm alright thank you," she took the flowers to the table, gently fluffing them, "these are beautiful," she turned to finally get a good look at Cullen. He was wearing a pair of plain black dress pants, neatly pressed and very clean with a white dress shirt, tucked in to his pants, a cable knit sweater in a deep navy blue over top. His sleeves pushed up to just below the elbow, "you look amazing," she blurted out, instantly blushing at her overt reaction.

Cullen chuckled, "would you believe me if I told you that Dorian bought this for me?" he ran his fingers through his hair, "your friend is a menace, I hope you know. Picked me up at work and took me shopping."

Kiera threw her head back in a fit of laughter, "would it surprise you this table get up, and what I'm wearing was completely procured by a one Dorian Pavus? He's my fairy godmother, I'm sure of it," she motioned for Cullen to take a seat, "wine? I'm going to assume Dorian brought at least five different bottles. Any preference or are you game for a little wine roulette?" she went into the kitchen opening the fridge, shocked to see a fully loaded fridge, "and Thom did my groceries, I'm beginning to think everyone finds me completely incapable of providing for myself," she laughed pulling out two bottles of wine.

"I leave the wine to your capable hands," he laughed, "it's early yet, when did you want to eat?"

Kiera looked over at the clock, just a little after five o'clock. As she uncorked the wine she smiled, thinking of Thom and his teasing, "would you care to cook with me? Two chefs are better than one," she poured two glasses, hearing Cullen come around the corner. 

"I uh.. alright, have you ever made stroganoff before?" he was slightly pink around his cheeks as he carefully took the wine glass from her hand.

She nearly snorted, "Maker, what haven't my friends told you about me!? At this point there will be no fun in picking each other's minds," she laughed pulling the fridge door open she began passing him ingredients.

He laughed, "I suppose that was unfair, but I'll be honest. You are an intimidating figure, Dr. Lavellan," he took the items from her and carefully set them on the counter.

"Please it's Kiera, and how am I intimidating? I get that a lot by the way," she sighed pointing towards the top drawer beside the oven, "cutting boards are in there. Knives are in the knife block on top."

Cullen washed his hands in the sink, "you know what you want, how you want it, it can be," he stopped for a moment turning off the water, "different I suppose. Not that I'm not... or I don't.. I.."

Kiera laid a tender hand on his shoulder reaching to place the last item on the counter, "I understand Commander, stand down."

He chuckled softly opening up the package of beef, "I know more about you than you do me. Why don't you ask some questions?"

Kiera leaned on the counter taking a sip from her wine, "ok, game on. I know you were a Templar at some point, you are the Commander of the Fereldan police department, so I guess my first ice breaker is. Do you have family? Only child? Or lost in the noise of lots of brothers and sisters?" she grinned over her wine glass watching him carefully cube up the meat.

"I have an older sister, a younger brother and a younger sister. Very noisy growing up," he pulled another piece of beef out and began cubing it, "how about yourself? I didn't see any pictures besides you and your mother. Is that it? No father?"

"Nope, no siblings. My dad, I'm told died when I was young. Though the lady you saw isn't truly my mother. She's the one who cared for me when my parents died. I've always called her mom, she refers to herself as my keeper. Before you ask yes, Kiera is an odd name for an elf girl. My mother named me after a woman she helped out of a bad situation. The lady's infant didn't make it, the baby was called Kiera, my mother loved the name. Or so I'm told. So there two, for one. My turn," she pulled a frying pan off the rack hanging above them, "parents? Got em?" 

Cullen watched her place the frying pan on the back burner, "lost them in the blight ten years ago. Before you start apologizing it's alright. What's your favorite thing to do on your days off?"

She smiled as she turned the burner on and drizzled a little olive oil in the pan, "I used to love to bake on my days off, bringing in cookies and cakes to work the next day," she smiled at the memory, "lately, I've just laid in bed, it's been a rough couple months to be fair. How about yourself?"

Cullen finished the beef as Kiera started to place the beef in the frying pan. He rinsed the cutting board, knife and washed his hands, "you'll probably laugh but surprisingly I enjoy reading. Quite a lot actually. I can work my way through two or three books on my day off. Unless Thom drags me out to something," he dried the cutting board off with a paper towel and began peeling and chopping some fresh mushrooms, "where do you see yourself in five to ten years?" 

Kiera stopped for a moment as she began browning the meat, "now there's a deep question. Is there really a safe answer for that?" she joked watching him quickly finish the mushrooms and work on the onion next, "seriously?"  
"Yes I'm quite serious, where do you see yourself or really want to be in that time?" he started dicing the onion into thin pieces.

"Ok, well here comes the atypical female response, warning, warning," she giggled softly, "I would like to be married, kids, hopefully have my own clinic set up or private practice. Nothing crazy, no sudden urges for a dozen cats, though I've always wanted a dog."

"Thank you, most people would have made up some terrible bullshit answer," he set about mincing the garlic last, "I actually have similar wants. Married, kids, a dog, don't know about my work. I'm happy with what I'm doing now."

Kiera took out a metal bowl and placed the browned meat in, returning the frying pan to the heat she added the onion, "so I'll get this out of the way now then. Previous relationship: how'd it end, why and how do you feel about it all?" 

Cullen stiffened up a bit, "I uh.. it was complicated. We met when I was young, she was young. It was teenage love and we weren't the people we thought we were," he scraped the garlic into the frying pan, "she was strong willed and had a fiery temper. I had issues of my own and it didn't work out. She is with someone else, she may have been seeing him while she was with me, I can't be sure. Either way I moved out, and I've been on my own now for a couple years."

"Years!? It sounds like it just happened! Maker it must have been horrible, I'm so sorry," she laid a gentle hand on his arm as he began opening up the container of beef broth, "if it makes you feel better my ex is on the board of directors and constantly tries to have me fired, demoted, demoralized and twice attempted to get physical," she tried to let out a half laugh, "Maker I've gone and ruined the whole evening," she gripped her wine glass and drank it down.

Cullen touched her hand, "no, it's alright I understand why you'd want to know. And I'm sorry your ex is a current pain in your ass. I didn't realize your ex was on the board, that'd be Gaspard right? Man's a pain in everyone's ass. How'd you get hooked up with him?" he set about stirring the mixture in the pan.

"Hospital charity ball. He was charming and said all the right things. Treated me very well in the beginning. Until I started to catch the attention of the board with my work. Then he began to get jealous and angry at my successes. First it was verbal, and emotional, then when there was rumors they were looking at me for the Head of Healers, he snapped. Knocked me upside the head in a fit, I text Thom from my bedroom, locked myself inside. He brought Bull and they came up and dragged him out. I had the super cancel his fob to get in, change the locks. Bull and Thom helped me pack everything up," she leaned against the counter watching Cullen stir as she carefully added the mushrooms, "that was three months ago. I healed up my eye, covered up the bruises with foundation and the next day went into work with cookies like normal and was promoted. The complete promotion, title change and all was about three days ago. I've known about the change for three months, was assisting the old head in retiring and shadowing them."

"I'm sorry, your effort shouldn't be acknowledged like that. I've read about your skill and your incredible breakthroughs. You're work is impressive," he scooped the mixture to the side and added the beef back in, then poured in the beef stock. 

Kiera splashed in a couple dashes of Worcestershire sauce, "thank you. Although you're the Commander, come that must have been a heroic undertaking. Don't sell yourself short on my account."

Cullen huffed at her jest, "I am comfortable in my abilities I assure you, I know who I am."

Kiera pulled a pot down and filled it with water, placing it on the other back burner, "good, I like someone who is comfortable in themselves," she smiled.

"Well it seems dinner is half done, we work well together Kiera," he smiled taking a moment to sip his wine, "and it seems your friend has excellent taste in wine."

Kiera laughed, "oh that was my doing. I can't stand most wines. I had to torment Dorian for a solid week to find a wine that tasted the way wine drinkers speak about. This is an Antivan port. Josephine brought it one night. Dorian has kept my cupboards stocked with it ever since, but he won't admit it's nicer than his usual Tevinter red."

Cullen started finishing off the dinner adding the cream cheese and sour cream to the frying pan, "go sit, I'll finish this."

Kiera shook her head, "you worked today, tracking down a rogue GPS, we can handle this mess," she winked at him dumping the egg noodles in the bubbling water.

"About that GPS, we came to a dead end. The farthest we got is that it was purchased by someone from the hospital. We only found that out since it was ordered online and shipped to the hospital. The credit card was a burner, email address a dud and the name was an alias," he carefully stirred the sauce.

"The hospital! Someone at the hospital is trying to follow me?" she gasped.

"You're safe for the moment, we'll keep digging. You're doing fine, if I feel you're in danger I'll pull you out myself, alright," he gave her a soft smile, "where are your plates?"

She turned to reach around him as he moved, they bumped into each other, "oh I'm sorry, they're over here," she pointed to the cupboard taking a careful step back as her cheeks flushed red.

"Thank you," Cullen remained calm as he pulled down two plates. 

Kiera walked around him and shut off the burners. She grabbed her strainer and drained the egg noodles. She passed Cullen the pot with the egg noodles and he began plating. She grabbed their glasses and the bottle of wine and set them on the table, Cullen came behind her with their plates, "let's see how well our efforts went," she smiled sitting beside him.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful, you are comfortable in the kitchen," he smiled sitting down and picking up his fork.

They sat and ate, drinking, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. Kiera cleaned up with him after dinner and they retired to sit on the couch, laughing and learning about each other. Everything was going very well and Kiera was becoming very attached to Cullen and as far as she could see he seemed interested in her. She leaned into him, "I think I like you Cullen, you're someone I want to get to know better." 

Cullen's cheeks flushed, "I think I would like to as well," he sipped his wine and placed it on her coffee table.

Kiera puts her glass beside his and reached for his hand on the couch, slowly wrapping her fingers in his, "I'm not interested in some physical enjoyment, I make that clear now. I'm looking for someone who is willing to take things serious. You don't seem like that kind of guy who just wants to add to his bed post, but I want it to be clear before anything else happens. I'd really like to take my time with you, if you're willing."

Cullen looked down at her hand in his and carefully wrapped his fingers in hers, "I couldn't ask for anything more. You are a very captivating woman, Kiera. I'd very much like to take my time with you as well," he slowly leaned in closer to her and his other arm reached around her back.

She held her breath as his lips got closer to hers. She could feel the heat of his palm against the small of her back, feel the heat from his breath brush against her lips. She slowly closed her eyes leaning in sliding her hand up his arm, his lips barely touching hers when both their phones rang.

Kiera and Cullen both pulled back and reached for their phones. Kiera stood up, it was from the hospital, "Lavellan, what is it?" she hotly spat into the phone.

"I'm sorry to bother you Doc, really I am but I have express orders to contact you immediately ma'am," Merrill was stammering into the phone.

"Damnit Merrill spit it out already, I don't have time for this!" Kiera looked over to see Cullen dip into the kitchen.

"Ma'am it's not that simple, it complicated. You see.." she was whimpering.

"The point Merrill, get to the point!" Kiera muttered through gritted teeth.

"You need to come in, now," Merrill finally managed to get out.

"What's gone on? Can't Thom handle it or Calpernia?" she was whining now in response to Merrill.

"It's Gaspard, he in critical condition and you were who he requested," she finally got it out.


	5. And Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's forced to deal with something she doesn't want to and now things are getting complicated.

"WHAT!? I'm not his family doctor, call his family doctor! I don't take personal calls, especially for that bastard!" she angrily yelled into her phone.

"I understand you're upset boss, I do but he's got it written in his hospital records that only you are to attend to him. He's been attacked, he's in critical care right now, Calpernia is trying her best but it's bad," Merrill was whispering into the phone.

"Fucking shit, fucking bastard!" Kiera sputtered, "Fine, fine, I'll be in as soon as I can. Maker take the bastard! I'm sorry Merrill... take a break, thank you for doing your job, Lavellan," she hung up the phone. As the phone hung up she tossed her phone hard at the couch watching it bounce off the cushions and land on the seat.   
Cullen came around the corner, "I'm sorry I have to go, I've got a..."

"I know. Gaspard's in my emergency, and he's got his shit all locked on me. I have to go save his worthless hide," she slammed her hands on her hips, "is it wrong of me to hope he bloody passes on to the Maker's side? Because right now I really wish he had."  
Cullen wrapped an arm around her back, "breathe, this was an amazing evening, don't let him ruin it. Did you want to change before you go in? I'll take you," he tried to smile for her.

"Give me five minutes, getting into scrubs is my specialty," she stormed down the hall, peeling the dress up over her head and tossing it on the bed, stripping her shape wear with it and grabbing her scrubs. She tugged the bottoms on tying them quickly, and tugged her shirt on, grabbing a hair tie off her dress she came out of her bedroom, slipped her hospital shoes on and grabbed her purse and keys as she spun her hair into a bun on her head and looped the hair tie to set it, "I can strip faster than a well paid hooker," she laughed watching his face blush, "come on Commander, to work?" 

Cullen picked her phone up off the couch and handed it to her, "here, you'll need this. Let's go."

They silently left the building and jumped into Cullen's car. He dropped her off at the hospital, "I'll message you with anything new," she said as he smiled and drove off. She swiped her card on the door and walked in, the halls were a buzz as she tossed her stuff in her office and grabbed her gear. She headed to emergency, and found the room easily enough, Calpernia sweating and working away, "I'm hear Cal, give me the run down," she looked over, horrified at the bloody mess before her.

"He's got bleeding in the brain, fractured skull, fractured orbital bones, broken jaw, several broken vertebra, broken ribs, punctured lung, several stab wounds and multiple contusions. He's a damn mess and it's a miracle he is still breathing. I've fixed his lung, but there is so much, I'm struggling to stop one thing while the other threatens to kill him. Took four nurses to sedate him. He came in cursing and screaming," she wiped her brow.

"Sweet Maker, what happened?" Kiera began repairing the fractured skull.

"He was attacked apparently just outside of his apartment building. He said something about someone looking for you, but I think he was delirious. He also said something about a red crystal and needing more time. I called the FPD the second he came in. Merrill drew the short straw and had to deal with your wrath," Calpernia snickered.

"I'll owe her later, shit he's got bleeding into the brain," Kiera focused hard, "we could use another set of hands, where's Thom?"

"I've paged him, he should be here.."

"I'm right here," Thom dragged a cart of medical supplies into the room, "where do I start on this poor bastard? He's been worked over," he took a few pictures with his cell.

"Make sure the Commander gets those," Kiera nodded, "he's a damn mess. We need him cleaned up to see where everything is. His head's taken the worst beating. If you can clean and patch any stab wounds that would help. We're dealing with internals."   
The three of them set to work over several hours. Gaspard died twice on the table, and was resuscitated twice. Finally after multiple fractures, bleeding in organs, bruises and patched cuts, Kiera was satisfied enough, "alright team. He's stable. Thom hook him up to the monitors, we'll need to keep tight eyes on him. I want checks by a nurse on vitals every fifteen minutes. Is the Fereldan PD sending over a guard? If someone did this to him, there's no way to say they won't come finish him off."

"They're sending two guards. An Aveline Vallen and a Donnic Hendyr, they should be here shortly. I told Merrill to send them over," Thom finished hooking up the pulse and heart monitors and fit Gaspard with an IV, saline solution.

"Thanks Thom, I'm going to head home, if anything changes let me know," she shuffled off to her office, picking up her purse and keys she dropped off her stethoscope. She reached into her pocket checking her phone, no messages. She quickly typed one of her own:

He's stable, two of yours are set to watch over him. Heading home, exhausted. Thank you for dinner, again some time? Soon :) - Kiera 

She walked out the building and to her car, she unlocked her door and got in. Shutting the door and quickly locking it behind her she drove off home. She was so tired she was fighting to stay awake as she pulled into the parking lot and entered her spot. She half tumbled out and made her way to the door. Pulling her fob up she swiped and walked through, up the elevator and unlocking her apartment. She turned and locked everything up again. She went straight to the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Half stumbling she entered her bedroom, tossed her phone on charge beside her bed and crumpled into a ball under the covers, just barely pulling up the covers as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing on her night stand. Half awake she fumbled for her phone, "Lavellan," she croaked out rubbing her eyes.

"I apologize for waking you Dr. Lavellan but it's been impossible to get a hold of you these past couple days. My name is Raleigh Samson, and I'd just like to ask you a few questions please," the man's voice was softer than she expected it to be but the mentioning on his name made her instantly wary.

"Of course, how can I help you Ser Samson?" she half purred sitting up in her bed, running her hand over her face.

"It's in regards to a body in your morgue. Your coroner contacted me to say it had been stole, do you know anything about this incident?" she could hear him grinning as he spoke.

"Sadly I can't say I do. Coroner doesn't report to me directly. What day was this? I've been in and out of meetings all week, you'll excuse my confusion," she looked over at the clock checking the time, just a little after nine in the morning.

"This was a few days ago, before the tragic accident that befell her. Does that help?" she could tell he was picking his words as carefully as she was.

"Few days? I believe I was in a board meeting that day for a good portion of the morning, then went out to lunch with some colleagues. No I don't recall being told anything of that matter. Is there an issue with my clinic Ser Samson, you have me very concerned right now," she feigned her best mild panic.

"No, no concern ma'am. We looked into her account and found no records of anyone ever entering the hospital of that description. We are just verifying if you were aware of this miscommunication," he sounded pleased.

"I do apologized but the morgue really isn't my area and I was away from the office for the majority of the day. Is there anything else I can assist you with Ser Samson, I must get ready for work shortly," Kiera was trying to get off this call as soon as possible.  
"Of course ma'am I understand. That's all I need to know for now. If further questions arise could I contact you on this number?" he was smooth, very smooth.

"Yes, not a problem," she was up and making her way to the kitchen, making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Thank you ma'am, have a nice day," and he hung up.

Kiera breathed a sigh of relief having dealt with him and yet something lingered in her mind. She checked her messages:

He's still stable, not conscious. Guards are good people. Will let you know - Calpernia

Are you alright? Contact me immediately! - Dorian

I need to see you - Cullen

Kiera began messaging Dorian:

I'm alright, getting ready for work. Thanks for the help last night. Dinner was perfect - Kiera

Kiera message Cullen next:

I'm awake, free for a call if you are - Kiera

She pulled a mug out of her cupboard filling it full of the rich black roast as she waited for a reply. She added her cream and sugar and was set to stirring her coffee when her phone went off, "Lavellan," she lazily tucked the phone under her chin finishing stirring her drink.

"Kiera, am I glad to hear your voice. Last night was a mess!" Cullen sounded panicked, "Gaspard's apartment was ransacked, and it really is by the Maker's hand he's not dead. Whoever did this tortured the man in his apartment. It was a blood bath. Has he spoken yet?"

Kiera sighed, "Calpernia said he mentioned me a few times, red crystal and needing more time. It was all a delirious blur. He's barely stable now and still unconscious. Samson called me this morning. He wanted to know if I heard anything about a body being taken from the morgue. I told him it's not my department and I was away in meetings all that day. I think he believed me," she sipped her coffee glad for its richness.

"Damnit.." he huffed into her ear, "can I swing by now? I want to check your car."

"Sure, drop in I'll lend you my keys then I'll grab a shower. You're calling from your car aren't you?" she giggled.

"Yes, I'll be at your door in a moment," his voice was softer now, sweet.

"Then hang up silly, I'll see you shortly. You'll excuse my hot mess, I haven't had a chance to properly prepare myself," she snickered.  
"Alright, see you shortly," he hung up.

Kiera giggled, he made her feel giddy. She sipped down some more coffee and popped some bread in the toaster. This morning she was starving, she grabbed a frying pan and grabbed two eggs. As she set the frying pan on the stove top she heard her buzzer go off. She half skipped over seeing the monitor flicker to life and Cullen standing in the front area. She pushed the entry button with a grin and unlocked her door. 

As she put a bit of butter in her pan and waited for it to warm up she thought about dinner last night. They clicked so well, just seemed to really hit it off. After everything with Gaspard she found it odd to seemingly fit this together so easily. She shrugged the thought off and cracked her eggs into her pan. 

Cullen knocked at the door, "Kiera, may I come in?"

Kiera giggled, "it's unlocked!"

Cullen opened the door and quickly slipped in. Kiera grabbed her toast and buttered it, placing her eggs on top. She turned to look at him, "Maker! Have you slept? You look awful!" 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, "it was a late night, don't worry about me, it's not my first," he forced a smile.

Kiera grabbed another mug from the cupboard, "how do you take your coffee?"

"Black, two sugar please," he carefully untied his shoes and slipped them off.

"Hungry? I was just making myself something to eat. Maker you haven't eaten yet either have you! How do you take your eggs?" she reached into the fridge grabbing two more eggs, and popping two more slices of bread in the toaster.

Cullen blushed, "please don't fret over me, I'm alright," he took the mug from her hands and took a sip of the very hot drink.

"Hush, sunny side up? You look like a sunny side kinda guy to me," she turned and cracked the eggs into the pan.

He let out a hearty laugh, "you got me, sunny side up," he laughed taking a seat at her table facing the kitchen, "how are you doing? That was quite the mess you walked into last night."

She grabbed him a plate and waited for the toast to pop, "it was... interesting.," she shuttered thinking about the mess Gaspard was in and the look on Calpernia's face as she struggled to keep him alive, "it's difficult to explain how I feel, if I feel anything about it."

"Doctor conflicting with your relationship side right?" he played with the mug in his hand.

She heard the toast pop, buttered it and cut it in half. Placing it on his plate, she scraped the eggs onto the side and dug him out a fork. She carried both plates to the table, juggling her coffee in one hand, "here," she laid his plate in front of him, "you could say it's like that. The doctor in me sees a patient in need of immediate lifesaving care. I see a bastard that got exactly what was coming to him, and deserved nothing more. Is that wrong of me?" she laid her face on her fist as she dug into her toast.  
"No, nothing wrong with that at all. I was concerned about you last night, it was a hell of a mess and we're combing through security tapes now. There's a chance whoever did this is looking for you, and might be tied into that GPS tracker. How many people know where you live?" he began digging into his meal as well.

"No one really. I have all the employee records in my office and we really aren't sticklers for addresses. Not in today's society anyway. Some of my best people live in hotels, they can't afford much more than that and I don't judge. Only my friends really know where I am," she finished off her one slice of toast and gulped down a healthy mouthful of coffee.

Cullen swallowed his bite of egg and toast, "is there anywhere else you can go? Anywhere other than here? Just in case," he reached for his coffee, taking a good sip.

Kiera looked up at him rather sheepishly, "no.... I have nowhere to go."

Cullen reach in his pocket and grabbed out a business card. He pulled out a pen and scribbled something down then passed it to her, "here. If you're afraid, or something has come up and you can't get a hold of me. Go here."

She looked over the scribbled address, "where is this?" 

Cullen finished off his breakfast and took his plate to the kitchen and started filling the sink with hot water, "it's my apartment. The buzzer is for the landlord, tell him you're here for me. He'll let you in and he'll get you into my apartment. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be there as soon as I can," he started washing the frying pan and his plate.

Kiera took a picture of the business card with her phone, "thank you," she uttered her face red. She quickly finished the last of her breakfast and took her plate to the kitchen, "here let me get that, you wanted to look at my car. The keys are hanging in the front foyer on a hook. Use the keys to let yourself back in. I'll finish the dishes, then I'm going to get a quick shower in," she bumped him slightly with her hip.

He let out a soft chuckle, "fine. Thanks for breakfast and the coffee. I'll be right back," he smiled and dried his hands on the towel hanging off the over door, then slipped his shoes back on.

Kiera scrubbed up the last of the dishes and put them in the dish rack as she heard him exit, gently shut the door and lock it behind himself. She always left her towels in the bathroom so she decided to play around a bit. Stripping her shirt and carelessly dropping in on the floor down the hall, followed by her bra, pants and underwear. A messy trail leading to the bathroom, which she decided to leave the door open. She turned on the hot water, and hopped in. Scrubbing and washing she turned her shower radio on and began singing along to the tunes. 

She was happily scrubbing and just rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when she heard the front door, "Kiera, I don't want you driving to work in your...." 

Kiera started giggling as his voice trailed off and the door shut, "I'll be out in a moment," she mused shutting the water off. 

"I.. uh.. mind if I grab another cup of coffee?" he bashfully yelled back.

"Help yourself," she leaned her head out the door, towel wrapped around her head. She watched him enter the kitchen, she finished wrapping herself in the towel and dipped into her bedroom, "why don't you want me driving? What's wrong with my car?" she yelled down the hall digging for clothes.

Cullen looked back down the hall seeing the enticing trail of clothes splayed everywhere, "you're car's been tampered with. I'm not confident its safe. I'd feel much better if I have someone look at it," he poured himself another cup of coffee.

Kiera grinned staring into the mirror as she put on her bra and panties, "if you think it's best I'll heed your advice," she could hear him fumbling around in her kitchen, "sugar is in the cupboard above the microwave!"

He pulled open the cupboard to see the sugar bowl, "thanks!" 

She picked out a pair of jeans, a loose dressy sweater and pulled on her socks. She brushed her hair and let it down. She quickly did her makeup and gave herself a once over before leaving her room. As she walked down the hall she chuckled picking up her clothes and tossing them into the basket in the bathroom. She peered into the living room to see Cullen looking through her book collection, spanning just over two narrow bookcases, "let me guess you've read them all before?" 

Cullen startled at the sudden sound, just barely keeping his coffee from spilling, "Oh I.. uh.. well most of these," he thumbed a copy of 'Inside The Red Room', "haven't read this one," he chuckled.

"Oh sweet Maker," she blushed, "Dorian bought that for me last Christmas. His idea of a white elephant gift. It's not as bad as I originally thought," she walked over and pulled it from the shelf, "you can borrow it if you'd like," she was still blushing holding it out to him.

Cullen chuckled, "nothing wrong with a little fun," he carefully took the book from her hand, "we should get you to work before people start to question," he smiled.

Kiera nodded, "my keys, please," she held out her hand as she grabbed her purse.

Cullen reached into his back pocket, "sorry, terrible habit," he dropped the keys in her hand.

She smiled as she ushered them out, Cullen tapped her on the shoulder, handing her, her phone, "you left it in the kitchen."

She walked with him to the elevator, "ya I never take it off me at work but if I take it out of my pocket at home I always lose it," she swiped it open and checked her messages.  
New Coroner arrived, guy's... interesting. He's all yours to deal with - Thom

Samson called asking about Gaspard... I thought some tall blonde guy was dealing with it. What's going on?- Calpernia

Kiera's eyes shot open at Calpernia's text, she didn't even think she just grabbed Cullen's arm and thrust the phone in his face, "Cullen!"

Cullen leaned back and grabbed her phone, "Maker's breath..." he read the message, "who's stationed as guards outside Gaspard's room? Do you remember? It's important!"

She took her phone back, "I believe it was Aveline and Donnic," she looked him over as they made their way out to his car.

"Good, that is a relief at least. What do you plan on doing today?" he unlocked the doors to his car and got in.

She hopped in and buckled up, "I've got a ton of follow up to do with some patients and I'll need to meet this new Coroner. It'll be lucky if I can meet any of my patients before I get off work. Did you have plans this evening?" she fiddled with the strap of her purse.  
"If I'm lucky I'll get dinner tonight," he let out a chuckle, "I'll message you later if things change."

Kiera sighed looking out the window, seeing a large group of media outside the hospital, Celene giving statements, "damnit... drop me off around back. I hate politics."

Cullen chuckled, "I hate to tell you this but you're in the wrong line of work if you hate politics," he drove around behind, "be careful. Whoever is doing all this will eventually come directly at you. We need to be prepared. Dagna is done with her tests on the red lyrium, I'm heading over to Professor Dorian's lab to meet with her. I'll keep you posted," he parked the car and reached across the seat to squeeze her hand, "call me if you need anything. Be careful."

Kiera gave his hand a gentle squeeze back, "I'll try my best," she opened the door and made her way inside heading straight to her office. Once inside she picked up her stethoscope and threw on her badge. She ignored everyone as she made her way down to the recovery ward, set on one room in particular. She knocked gently, "good morning Ser Dedrick, how are we feeling today?" she walked into the room to see Greagoir sitting up on the bed eating his morning dietary meal.  
"I feel very well today. Any chance I can get home?" he gave a weary smile as he continued to eat.

"Let me check your charts, go over a few questions and if all is good I'd love to personally sign your walking paper," she smiled picking up his charts. Thumbing through everything looked good. A few spikes in temperature the first night, medicine administered and some mild complaints of headaches. She placed the chart down, "had a bit of a fever the first night, and some headaches. How do you feel now?"

"There's a slight tingling in my bones now, and the headaches seem to be going away. Other than that I feel fit as ever," he smiled at her dabbing his mouth with the napkin.

"Good, the fevers and headaches are probably nothing. Just a reaction from a change to the body. Hold still I'm just going to give you a quick scan," she extended her hands, glowing blue and ran them over his body, "minor bruising of some tissue around the cites we removed the lyrium from. Body is adapting to the lack of poison in your system, caused the headaches. Already some repair in the brain for memory and motor skill," she dropped her hands, "perfect, absolutely within parameters. I want you to keep a journal of any pains, aches, and fevers for the next couple weeks. If the symptoms continue past that, come in immediately. If not I'd like to follow up with you in two weeks just to see how you're fairing. Any questions?"  
"No ma'am, just wanting to get home," he started to clean himself up.

She grabbed his chart and signed off on his release, "you are free to go, Ser Dedrick. Thank you a thousand times thank you!"

He stood up and crossed the floor giving her a great big hug, "no doctor, thank you! You've given me my life back, and maybe the lives of many more. Maker preserve you and your work, you do him proud," he let her go, collected his items and walked out.  
Kiera felt a swell of pride flush through her. It was a success, and minor complications after. She'd need to monitor the next couple weeks to see if anything changed but she was confident that a couple more patients and she'd be able to patent the technique.   
"Kiera?" Thom poked his head around the corner smiling wide at her.

'Thom! I just released Ser Dedrick, the first of many I hope," she smiled filling out the paperwork as she made her way to Thom, "how's everything going?"

"The new Coroner is here and he's the broodiest, grumpiest, ass I've met. I rather like him," Thom laughed, "nothing yet on Gaspard. He's had a rough night, but I think the worst is past."

"Let's get this over with, take me there," she groaned dropping the clip board off at the nursing station.

They walked down the hall stopping to verify their identities with Aveline and Donnic, "thank you for your effort, both of you," she smiled warmly as they let her and Thom through.

She peeked around the corner slowly. Gaspard lay attached to monitors, tubes and machines everywhere. She felt a pang of remorse for him, whoever did this really went to work on him. She picked up the chart and began reading over, everything a blur to her, "Thom, any change?" 

Thom checked the bandages and changed out the saline bag, "he's been lucid at best, asks for you, then slips back out. Calpernia has been tending to him more so than I have. Can't say I feel overly bad for the bastard," he took the chart and wrote down the changes.

Kiera moved over beside Gaspard, touching his hand gently, "Gaspard, can you hear me? It's Kiera, you asked for me, and," she looked over to Thom shaking her head, "I'm here, shockingly."

Gaspard stirred, his eyes fluttering and the heart rate machine picking up the change as his heart sped up, "whoa Gaspard, you need to rest you've been through a lot!"

He opened his mouth straining to get the words out, "Kiera...." his lips were dry and so was his mouth.

Kiera motioned for Thom to pass her some water, "hang on I'll get you some water, take your time, gather your strength," she took the water and with a spoon dribbled a little into his mouth.

"They... you... hurt..." he was forcing each word out.

"They want to hurt me? So they were at your apartment looking for me?" she was starting to get scared, shaking slightly as she listened closely to him speak.

"Trust... no one.... Samson... red... lyrium... run!" he shuttered and flopped back down, slipping back into a deep sleep.

Kiera's eyes bugged open as she looked at Thom, "Maker's breath! What... what do I do?"

Thom quickly walked around to her side, "why would someone come after you? This makes no sense!"

Kiera paced back and forth, then it hit her, "do we have an patients suffering from that red lyrium?" she whispered in low.

Thom nodded, "we've got two in the emergency. What are you thinking?" 

"Bring one to operating room 2, its not due to be used today. Bring Calpernia!" she rushed out the room, opening the operating room she began to set up. Same as when she treated Greagoir. She started rushing around setting up as Thom brought the man in, "lay him on the gurney and sedate him."

Thom looked at her oddly, "what are you planning Kiera?"

"Trust me," she spun around tossing him the sedative. Calpernia walked in, "Cal, same procedure as Ser Dedrick but one major change," she helped the poor man onto the table as Thom administered the sedative, "I'll direct it to the lungs, I want you to solidify it and guide it out the esophagus where Thom will remove it from the patient's mouth," she caught Thom's eyes a look of understanding passed as she shackled the man down.

"I can do that, but we haven't tested it. This could be very dangerous... I don't know," Calpernia was nervously looking around.

"Cal, you can do this or I'll find someone who will. You know the technique, help me save this man's life!" she stepped back and took her lyrium potion, "Thom lock the door, bar the window!" 

Thom raced over and did as she instructed while she began focusing. The red lyrium was different, acted different but to her great delight it was adhered to the soft tissue the same as the blue lyrium to bone. She carefully removed a piece, passing it to the lung, were Calpernia took over. Thom grabbed a pair of forceps and extracted the crystal from the man's mouth, placing it into a metal container, "it worked..." he shuddered.

"There's more, I'm cleaning him out," Kiera maintained focus pulling and cutting the crystal from the man's body. Each piece passing through and exiting until Thom had a small container full. Kiera finally let go of her magic, checking the clock, an hour procedure, "there his body is clear. Get me an elfroot decoction," she reached out as Calpernia panted and handed it to her. She carefully poured it into the man's mouth as she began undoing his shackles, "come on friend, tell me what I need to know."  
He sputtered and leaned up on the bed, "Maker... where.. am I?" 

Kiera touched his arm gently, "you're in Haven Hospital, I'm Dr. Lavellan. Tell me what happened to you? What do you remember last?" she was leaning into him, hanging on each word.

"I remember the General giving us new lyrium. Then my head hurt, and I felt sick. He said I needed to take more, but it burned. Then I ran out the door, that's all I remember," he rubbed his face in his hands.

"General... What was this General's name? Who's army are you in?" Kiera knew she was close now.

"General Samson, the right hand man to our Lord Corypheus. He was going to fix the Templars, make us better, stronger. We could fix our mistakes. But it was all lies! He's killing us, using us!" he started sobbing mercilessly. 

Thom's face blanched white, "Kiera, we need to get you out of here now!"

Kiera nodded, "I know where to go! This man is dead if they found out what I did. Help him, get him to tell you as much as he can then get out," she turned to see Calpernia was gone, "shit.... Cal's gone..."  
Thom waved his arm, "go, there's no time!"

Kiera burst out the door, running to her office she grabbed her purse and grabbed her laptop, slipping her dump drive in her purse. She raced out the front doors and ducked into a coffee shop. From there she called a taxi, within a few moments she was off towards the address on the card. As the taxi pulled up she paid him cash and jumped out. She was looking everywhere and saw no one. She rang the number on the card, a man's voice grunting through the speaker, "what can I do for ya?"  
"I was sent by Cullen, the card says to ask for a Rylen? I'm sorry I'm really.. this isn't my thing.." she was nervously looking around, praying he let her in.

"Aye this is Rylen, and I've been expecting ya. Come on in," the door buzzed loudly and she pulled it open stepping through the door quickly. She stood in the small lobby waiting for this Rylen.

He popped around the corner, a tall man in jeans and a white t-shirt, his jet black hair neatly trimmed, "o'er here lass, come now," he waved her over to the elevator, "you look terrified. Have you called the man?"  
She shook her head, trying not to cry as he punched in the sixth floor, "I.. I had to run quickly.."

"Not another word, we'll get ya inside and I'll call the man myself. No worries just relax, we have ya lass," he walked her to unit number nine and unlocked the door, "you'll pardon the mess ma'am. He hasn't been home in a few days. This case he's working has him up at all hours."

Kiera waved him off, "it's fine, really. Thank you, I feel a bit better now. Could you call him, please?" she walked in and it was a mess. Dishes in the sink, clothes over the floor and a substantial amount of dust over everything, "does he have food at least?"  
Rylen let out a good laugh, "aye I just went shopping for him last night, he figured today you'd be by. Man's got a good instinct for these things. I'll leave ya be miss. Lock up behind me, if I need back in I'll let myself in. Relax dear," he smiled and shut the door. 

Kiera locked the door as he said and turned around. She laughed, "it'll give me something to do, clean up and get some dinner cooking," she set about picking up the laundry after finding a hamper in the bathroom. Then she washed the dishes, hunting through the cabinets to put it all away. She looked under the sink and found his cleaning supplies, "logical choice, Commander," she giggled. She found an mp3 player in the corner and turned it on, "hmm, Linkin Park... my kinda music," she went about dusting and scrubbing, finding his vacuum in the hall closet she finished cleaning the apartment. The work taking her away from the horrors of the patient in the operating room, of the betrayal by Calpernia. She had lost track of time, finally putting all the cleaning supplies away she washed her hands and opened the fridge. Stuffed full with fresh groceries. She felt her tummy gurgle, "yes dinner is a good idea, but what?" she start rummaging through when she made up her mind to make a lasagna. She pulled everything out and fumbled in the kitchen to find everything she'd need. In a few moments she was well underway to creating a lovely lasagna for two, when she heard a key in the lock. For a moment she froze, listening as the door opened and quickly shut again, then the locks flick closed.

"Cullen?" she barely whispered out peeking slowly around from the kitchen.

"Maker's breath! You didn't have to clean my apartment!" he was laughing as he kicked his shoes off into the closet. 

"I'm sorry... I uh.. I needed something to take my mind off everything.." she felt her eyes sting as she continued to cook, focusing on the food and not him.

"I'll be with you in a moment, I need to get out of this uniform," he tugged the shirt over his head and tossed it into the hamper on his way down the hall.

Kiera sniffled, layering her meat and noodles, sprinkling cheese between the layers, "I hope you like lasagna," she tried to sound happier than she felt. She finished throwing it together and put it in the oven. She swiped her phone, several missed calls, and messages:

I'm fine, got him out. I called Cullen, he says he'll fill me in later. -Thom

It's not what it looks like you don't understand. I'll explain soon I swear - Calpernia

Maker's breath girl please please be alright!! Have that lug call me or I'll do something horrid to him! -Dorian 

She knew she couldn't message them back, would have to let Cullen manage it. For once not gushing over her recent male interactions was a good thing. She'd been so caught up in her research she hadn't said anything to Calpernia, or anyone at the hospital. She opened the fridge, pulled out some lettuce. She thought a nice salad to go with would be nice. She could hear him coming down the hall, their apartment layout wasn't much different, "Thom tell you what happened?"

Cullen sighed, tugging a fresh t-shirt over his head, Kiera relishing the sight of his chiseled abs, "yes. It answered about as many questions as it created. Who is Corypheus and why is he interested in the red lyrium? How did Samson become his General? What are their goals? How much does Calpernia know? It's all very frustrating," he walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge he grabbed a beer, "beer? I think there's wine in here."

Kiera laughed, "I'll take the wine, not much of a beer fan," she tried to smile, "is Thom safe? He heard everything... he knows almost everything.." she started to tear up and this time she couldn't hold it back. The tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as she turned away from him.

"Thom's a tough son of a bitch, and he's smart. Chances are Calpernia ran back to this Master of hers. Which is exactly what we hoped for," he popped the top off his beer, "we figured she may be in on it, and Thom and I bugged her car. If she's headed back to this Corypheus, we'll know more about him by morning," Cullen took in a deep breath of the wonderful smell coming from the oven, "Maker I'm a lucky bastard tonight," he smiled at her.  
Kiera laughed, "did you get Rylen to do your groceries or did Dorian weasel his way in here too?" 

"To be honest it was probably Dorian. He insisted I needed to stock my apartment and house the next meal here. He never came up but I'm sure he found a way to get everything to Rylen. You found your way around my place alright," he laughed taking a long drink from his bottle. 

"I figured we both needed a good meal, set out battle plans and all that. I'm guessing I won't be able to go back to my work any time soon..." she was sad at the thought of having to leave her work.  
"Not for long, just a couple days while we track Calpernia and Samson. They've both been bugged. If we're lucky everything will be alright come a couple days. I know you don't want to leave your patients but it's safer this way," he opened the oven, "it smells wonderful."

She swatted his hand playfully, "quit peeking," she giggled as she opened the fridge, "how about a salad to go with it?" she pulled out the lettuce and some Caesar salad dressing.

"I have croutons in the pantry, I think," he dipped around the corner and opened a large standing pantry.

She washed the lettuce in the sink and began chopping up the leaves, adding them to a bowl. She began thinking about everything, Wynne's death, the red lyrium and now Gaspard. She watched as Cullen placed the croutons on the counter, then reach for his phone. In a few moments he was rushing over shutting the music off and turning the TV on, switching to the news.

"Prominent Doctor and first ever promoted elf mage's car was found today, completely burned out, her apartment ransacked. It is presumed at this time she is dead. We're on scene awaiting news from an officer," the news anchor was standing in front of her office building while several fire fighters were working on dousing a large blaze. Kiera ran into the living room, dropping down into an old armchair, "sweet Maker..."


	6. Everything Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the evening on the news, she's got to figure a way to set things straight.

Cullen leaned over her, "Kiera, Kiera.." she was in a daze, "Doctor Lavellan!" 

She snapped out of it when he called her by her title, "Maker.. Cullen... my.. my home.."

He knelt down beside her, "it's ok, you're ok, take deep breathes Kiera. It's only items, no one was injured and if we're lucky they think you're dead. This gives us more time, and they'll think themselves safe to come out of hiding now."

Kiera nodded slowly until the sound of the oven timer beeping snapped her out of it, "oh, your dinner," she shot up just missing his face. She raced into the kitchen pulling the lasagna out. 

Cullen let her be as she finished dinner and began to plate everything. He silently watched her, not uttering a sound. He pulled out her chair and sat at his small round table.

Kiera gently placed the plate in front of him, sitting down in the chair he pulled out for her, "I guess I'm staying the night," she mindlessly uttered picking up her fork.

"I have some clothes you can borrow. I'll contact Dorian and he'll pick you up some new clothes. Thom has your bag in his truck as well. We'll have to get you a new phone, that one is probably being monitored. Have you messaged or called with it?" he pointed his fork at her phone.

"No I haven't I knew there might be an issue. There are messages on it but I know better. I'm sorry..." she started crying again. 

Cullen didn't know what to say, or do. He dropped his fork on his plate, and got off his chair to kneel beside her. He carefully took her hands in his and spoke as softly as he could, "I'm sorry. We'll make this right, I swear to you," he was so used to being guarded, to being alone it felt odd to be so easily close to her. How carefully great this feeling was. He touched her cheek, wiping away a tear, "don't cry, the lasagna smells delicious, and it would be a shame to work so hard and not enjoy it."  
She let out a laugh as she wiped her tears away, "it would truly be a shame to let this meal go to waste over some tears," she smiled patting his hand. She picked her fork back up, "I'll be alright."

Cullen went back to his chair and picked up his fork digging into the thick tower of lasagna. Kiera watched him intently as he took a big bite, she popped a fork full in her mouth savoring the richness of the meat with tomato sauce, tender noodles, and the velvety cheesy béchamel sauce. She grinned widely when he uttered a mumble of approval. She was satisfied, "I'm glad you like it," she smiled.

He finished his mouthful, "it's great!" he eagerly dug into his portion.

Kiera smiled, it felt good to at least make a difference to someone, and right now his joy in a hot meal made it easier for her to handle that her whole life was just dumped on its head. All her clothes, all her possessions, the pictures of her and her mom. Maybe he was right, they thought her dead, they'd make a move and this would be over soon. She set to eating her meal, she'd need her strength for whatever would come next. Including sleeping in a strange place with none of her stuff, only what was in her purse. She was glad she kept the travel bag in her purse. Makeup remover, tooth brush and a small tube of toothpaste. At least she had that. 

They finished their meal and Kiera took the plates cleaning up and packaging up the leftovers in the fridge. Cullen disappeared into his room while Kiera finished the dishes. She finished wiping down the counter and washing her hands when he came back from his room, his cheeks red, "Cullen?" she peeked around at him.

"I.. uh.. I put some clothes on my bed for you to use. I'll sleep on the couch," he pulled a pillow and blanket and tossed it on the couch. She noticed then he had changed, wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt. 

She blushed red, "I.. ok," she quickly walked down the hall and into his bedroom. It was very neat, much cleaner and neater than the rest of the apartment when she walked in. Photos of him with a small group of people, she figured it might be his family, stuffed into a large mirror. His dresser top neat and organized. She laughed, as she walked over to his queen sized bed. A pair of boxer shorts, a large t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She stripped her sweater and jeans off and opted for the large t-shirt. It draped over her like an oversized dress, and catching herself in the mirror she giggled. She threw on the shorts and rolled the waist band down. She felt tired, she opened her purse and grabbed her makeup remover and toothbrush. She dipped into the bathroom and cleaned up. As she came out she saw him laid out on the couch, watching as his chest slowly rose and fell. She smiled and made her way back to the bedroom. She crawled into bed and laid down. 

She awoke in the middle of the night restless and decided to get up and maybe get a glass of water. She slowly opened the bedroom door and began down the hall when she heard him. The rustle of blankets, and his body shifting uneasily on the couch. She crept into the living room, finding the blanket on the floor, his face and chest flushed red, sweat beading at his temples. She got closer and she heard him mumble something in his sleep. As she got to his side he became louder, "Maker no... stop... please," he was thrashing about more now. She knelt beside him and gently laid her hand on his chest.

He shot up, sitting upright he sucked in a hard ragged breath, his eyes looking around wildly, "Cullen, hey, it's me Kiera, you're ok now," she used the edge of the large shirt to wipe his forehead.

"I.. Maker.." he flopped back down, tossing his arm over his eyes.

"Lyrium withdrawal and traumatic memories. I've seen it too many times.." she grabbed his dangling arm tenderly and took his pulse. 

Cullen managed to finally catch his breath, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he pulled his arm down just enough to peer up at her.

She brought cold to her fingers and rubbed his temples, gentle small circles with very little pressure, "you didn't. I was having a hard time sleeping myself. I came to get a glass of water, and heard you. I'm sorry I couldn't just leave you to that, to this," she continued, working her fingers through his hair.

"Maker.... you don't need to. I'll be alright. You should get back to bed," he was practically purring under her touch.  
Kiera sighed, "it's not fair."

He shot an eye open and looked over at her, "what?"

"You sleeping on this little love seat while I have an entire queen size bed. I'm much smaller than you, and you have work to do in the morning. Come," she tugged on his arm, half dragging him.

Cullen let out a snicker as she strained under him, "just what do you intend to do?" 

"Just follow me and hush," she tugged again.

He didn't feel like fighting and he was tired. He stood up and let her drag him down the hall. He blushed when she let go to turn down the blankets, "I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, it's probably damp now too," he sighed as he stood by the bed.  
She laughed and grinned widely, "oh I know," and she shoved him over into the bed, "get some sleep," she turned his fan on and covered him up. Then before he could protest she climbed in bed, curled up on her side and closed her eyes.

She woke in the morning feeling him pressed up against her back, his arm slung around her waist as he gently slept. She didn't know what to think at first, how to react. She just laid there for a few moments, staring at the walls as he slept peacefully. After a few moments he lifted his arm and rolled over. She used the distraction to slip out of bed and head to the kitchen. She found the coffee machine, the filters and the grind and set about making a fresh pot. She looked over at the clock, eight thirty. She picked up her phone, more messages:

I miss you... I'm sorry I should have told you sooner... it's my fault all my fault... I need to stop them for you - Calpernia

She knew better, she wished she could but she knew better. She angrily tossed her phone at the couch. Grumbling as she pulled two mugs out of the cupboard. At least she could work on her research, focus on perfecting the method. Since now she would have the time to at least. She heard his alarm go off in his room, soft music slowly increasing in volume, just like her alarm. She smiled to herself as she stood by the counter watching the coffee percolate. She got lost in the dripping of the coffee when she felt a pair of large arms wrap around her waist and hug her, "good morning," she purred.

"Thank you," he spoke softly, "you're the first person to be concerned with my.." he sighed, "nightmares."

She turned to face him, putting the mugs on the counter behind him, "what? You've got to be kidding me right?" she could see in his eyes he wasn't joking, "sweet blessed Andraste, you poor thing!"

Cullen straightened up, "you said you've seen this many times, how?" 

She sighed, "I was the one who opened up and ran the lyrium clinic. Helping Templars near their end, keeping them comfortable. The nightmares are the worst part. It's always so sad, knowing each nightmare is either a memory that was horrible and full of pain. Or the lyrium had addled them so far it was a nightmare born of the bottle. Either way, I sat by and tended to those men and women to the very end. That was half way through my first year at Haven Hospital. From that moment forward I fought to find a better way," she reached up and touched his face, "you deserve so much better than to be fighting the demons in your mind when you should be sleeping peacefully."

He sighed at her touch, "thank you... I.. would still try your research if you would let me."

"Perhaps some time, it's not pleasant. I have to work out a better method, but I'll have time to do that since I've got nothing else to do," she grabbed the mugs from behind him and turned to pour them coffee.

"I'm so sorry Kiera, we'll get this figured out. I swear it," he gently massaged her shoulders with his large hands. 

"You need to get to work, what did you feel like for breakfast?" she filled the mugs and placed them on the counter. 

He passed her cream for herself and the sugar bowl, "toast would be nice, if it's not too much, " he blushed brightly as he took the cream back and put it in the fridge.

"Toast coming up," she smiled opening the bread box on the counter and pulling out four slices, she put two in the toaster, "you probably want to shower and ready for work soon. Is there a laundry service in the building?"

He laughed and walked down the hall opening a small closet like door, "in here, it's an apartment sized washer and dryer. You can wash maybe three shirts and two pants at a time, but it's covered under the rent. All the laundry soap and that is in here too," he shut the door.

"Thanks, I'm not really looking forward to going commando for the next few days," she let out a strangled laugh as she sipped her coffee. 

Cullen let out a hearty laugh, "it's good to see you can joke at a time like this. You're such a vibrant woman I'd hate to see you let that go," he walked over to her again, tucking a couple strands of her hair out of her face, "you're too beautiful to let this get to you."

She blushed, "you're just being kind. I apprec.." her words were cut off by the sudden presents of his lips against hers. She had to focus to hang on to her mug as she splayed her hand along the small of his back, feeling the two dimpled indents just above his ass. She mewed into him, allowing herself to be drawn tightly against his body. She half chased his lips when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry that was.. nice," he chuckled softly holding her close.

"Don't stop on my account," she grinned widely, reaching to place her mug on the counter.

"Oh, really?" he purred back as he leaned in again. He barely touched her lips when his phone went off again, she felt his lips vibrate against hers as he let out a low growl, "I have to take this," he turned and marched down the hall, she could hear him angrily answering his phone, "what is it!?"

Kiera let out a soft giggle, turning the TV back on to the news just in time to catch the latest update:

"Sex, Drugs, and Scandals! The life of Gaspard Du Chalons, or at least it was. The Grand Duke, and cousin to the reigning Empress Celene Valmont tragically passed away late last night. Succumbing to his injuries after a brazen day light assault at his apartment. Hospital secondary Healer Thom Rainier informed us that he passed in the early morning hours peacefully in his sleep. This just on the heels of the Head of Healers mysterious disappearance and possible death. More at the noon hour."

Kiera sat down hard on the arm chair in the living room. Two deaths. Not that she felt horrible for Gaspard, clearly the man gave up her information, though after how much. She sat back in the chair as the daily weather report came on. She took in a few deep breaths. There had to be some way to make this right, to fix all of this. She heard him pace back down the hall, "Gaspard's dead," she flatly stated.

"I know, Aveline and Donnic switched out with two other guards, sent by Samson. Soon as they left Gaspard passed. I'll bet they took him out. Shit," he shook his head, drinking half his coffee, "I'm going to jump in the shower."

Kiera walked back into the kitchen and buttered her toast. She lazily munched it down, feeling an eerie emptiness at the recent information. She walked back into the bedroom, picked up her clothes and a couple of Cullen's and tossed them in the washer. She had to do something, had to figure out something. She picked up Cullen's phone and called Thom, "it's me Kiera, talk to me. What's going on at the hospital?"

"Some think you're dead, some are saying you killed Gaspard. Calpernia hasn't come in to work since she left from the operating room. The only good thing is, it's been unusually quiet. No new cases. It's eerie here, very eerie," he was in a half whisper.  
"They know I'm alive, there's no way they don't. I can't hide here forever," she was pacing in the living room.

"Don't do anything stupid Kiera, this isn't a game. These people are serious and whoever this Corypheus is he's dead set on getting his hands on you," he raised his voice, a touch of concern mixed with anger.

"I won't. I have plans to study my research today ok, all day. Could you get that bag to Cullen? That's all I can ask for alright," she was half whimpering.

"Don't worry about it ok, he'll bring it over. I got to go, I'll message your phone, as long as you don't message back it'll be alright. I'll swing by later with Cullen, relax we have you," his voice was warm and reassuring.

"Alright, take care. Tell Dorian I miss him. Poor thing is probably worried to pieces," she sighed in the phone.

"Already done, I'll see you later, goodbye," he hung up.

Kiera placed Cullen's phone on the kitchen counter. She pulled her laptop off the table, sitting comfortably in his armchair, "go over the notes," she mumbled reading over her first procedure notes. She was half read, half day dreaming, when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Your research?" he looked over her shoulder trying to make out the notes. 

"Yes, seeing if there is room to improve, or lessen the burden to both patient and healer. See here," she pointed to a diagram of the lyrium and how it adhered to the bone, "when I extracted the deposits from Ser Dedrick, he grunted in pain. Even with the elfroot. There has to be a potion or something I can give to loosen the hold of the lyrium from the bone. I don't want to risk scraping off bone in order to remove it or not scrapping close enough and leaving lyrium behind," she grimaced.

Cullen grunted, "how bad is the pain?"

"Hard to tell. His saturation levels are much higher than yours," she turned to look at him, "you realize if I remove the lyrium from your bones you would need to drink lyrium to perform any Templar technique as there would be nothing to draw from," she looked in his eyes. 

He nodded and stiffened, tying his tie, "I've got to get going, I'll swing by this afternoon to check up on you and bring you some stuff," he smiled walking over to the front closet and grabbing his shoes.

Kiera put her laptop down on the ottoman beside her and stood to see him. He was wearing a full uniform, hair neatly combed and gelled, face cleanly shaven. He looked sublime. She licked her lips, at the sight of him bending down and tying his shoes, "mmhm," she hummed.

He peered up at her, "you alright?" he grinned catching the hungry look in her eyes, "don't leave, stay in and relax. I'll get to the bottom of this," he strapped his sword to his belt and grinned as he turned the handle to the front door and slipped out. 

She heard him lock the door behind him and she walked down the hall, switching the laundry to the dryer. Then out of boredom grabbing more laundry from the bathroom she tossed it in the washer. She found a notepad and pen on a desk in the corner of the living room, and set about her research. Again and again she became frustrated, the answer was surely in front of her but she was missing it. It was a few hours after he had left when she finally threw the notepad across the run in frustration. She slumped back down on the armchair. She needed something to do, something to focus on. She startled when she heard a knock on the door. She covered her mouth to stifle a yelp, she crept to the door peeking through the eye hole. 

"It's me, Dorian!" she looked to see it was indeed Dorian, she sighed and unlocked the door quickly ushering him in with a great hug, "oh sweet Maker!"

"Oh my darling dearest, I am so glad to see you!" Dorian hugged her tightly back. 

Kiera cried softly into his shoulder, "oh Dorian..." she wept tears of joy and tears of relief.

"Oh Maker, no don't cry," he squeezed her shoulders, "you'll make me cry and my eyeliner is not water proof," he chuckled softly.

She sniffled softly trying to calm herself down, "oh Dorian, what's going on? I..." she turned around, "I need your eyes," she walked over to her notepad and laptop, "come in, sit with me!"

Dorian let out a soft chuckle, "for you my darling," he closed and locked the door bringing a large bag with him, "I've brought you some stuff to make it easier on you," he dropped the large bag beside the arm chair she had returned to.

She pulled up her notes, and notepad motioning him to come sit, "please look at this?" she handed it all to him, "thank you so much for the items!" she started digging through the bag as he went through her notes.

"Ah I see. So you're looking to remove the lyrium without causing bruising to the bones, yes?" he looked up at her as she pulled out new clothes with tags still on them.

"Maker's breath Dorian," she was pulling out dresses, body contouring sweaters and leggings, "yes.. I am... Maker you must have spent a small fortune on these!" she pulled out a pair of knee high leather boots. 

Dorian snorted, "it's nothing, my dear you are onto something here with these theories. Give me a moment to work it out," he was wiggling his hand in the arm, mimicking the motion of the magic.

Kiera was caught up in the clothes and the shoes, "Maker, these heels are exquisite!! I owe you so much me dear friend, do you mind if I have a quick shower and change?" she was beaming staring at the clothes.

"Hmm? Oh by all means go my dear, I'm working this out and I'll need a few moments," he picked up her pen and began frantically scribbling on her paper.

She jumped up with glee and raced to the bathroom. She checked the back of the door to see a towel hanging, she gave it a quick sniff and it smelt clean so she shrugged and turned the shower on. She shut the door and turned the shower on. Quickly throwing off her clothes she hopped in. She found a bar of soap, it smelt musky but it was soap so she set to scrubbing. The shampoo was at least something like hers. She washed and finished showering, jumping out and grabbing the towel she dried herself and wrapped the towel around her body. She quickly retrieved the bag and heading back into Cullen's room. Digging through the bag she found a pair of black lace panties with a matching black lace bra. She caught herself in Cullen's long mirror and smiled. She felt feminine and sexy for the first time in a few days and began digging again, pulling out a pair of black faux leather leggings and a burgundy long sleeved tunic. She smiled at herself in the mirror spinning like a young girl. She dug finding her favourite perfume and deodorant. She found a hair brush and carefully brushed out all the knots. Finally she looked herself over, she felt strong again. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, giving a small spin in front of Dorian.

"My darling you make the clothes, my fierce minx!" he let out a giddy laugh, "my dear I have your answer," he smiled widely.

Kiera's eye lit up, "you solved it!? Show me!"

Dorian waved her over to her sit and handed her the notepad smiling widely, "it's a simple fix and was staring you in the face the entire time."

She scanned over the papers and grinned widely, "Maker was it that simple? A potion concocted from royal elfroot, dragon thorn and a small section of prophets laurel. Damnit, thank you so much my friend! Have you heard anything?" she was searching his face for answers.

"Nothing as of yet. You're dear Commander is set on figuring it out. He sent me over to keep you company for a bit, said you needed it," he looked around, "and it looks like you could use it. I think you've cleaned this place within an inch of its life."  
Kiera laughed, "oh that reminds me I have laundry to do!" she shot up and ran to the laundry room.

Dorian let out a laugh, "Maker when did you become Susie Homemaker, Mrs. Commander even?"

"Hush you!" Kiera laughed, "he's opened his home to me, since I don't have one. It's the least I can do," she put more clothes in the wash after transferring the wash to the dryer and dumping the dryer clothes into a small basket.

"True enough I suppose. I see the wheels spinning in that pretty little head. He's going to be lucky patient number two isn't he," he smirked watching her jerk as she walked back to the living room.

"He wants it Dorian. I just.. it's not exactly pain free, and I don't have the right facility. Then again my assistant is kind of a traitorous bitch that may have murdered Gaspard herself," she sighed, "let's see what the news says now," she turned the TV on.  
"BREAKING NEWS: Prominent Hospital Healer on the run from authorities. Kiera Lavellan is currently on the run after murdering Gaspard Du Chalons."

Kiera dropped on the couch, "sweet Maker you've got to be kidding me!"

Dorian rose quickly, "hush girl, let's see who their 'officer' is. I have a feeling it's going to be a Raleigh Samson," Dorian crossed his arms as they stared in disbelief.

"We're now live with the lead detective on the case, Raleigh Samson," the female anchor was standing in front of the hospital with a tall man, his black thinning hair greased back on his head.

"I don't even care what he says," Kiera sighed, dropping her face in her hands.

"Ms. Lavellan is asked to turn herself in, she's in no danger from us. We simply wish to clear up some mysterious facts in regards to Ser Du Chalons' death. Her signature was the last noted record on his transcripts before he was pronounced dead in his hospital bed. Ms. Lavellan, if you're watching," his green eyes piercing through the screen at her, "please contact me, this doesn't have to end badly for you. We can arrange a peaceful surrender under your own terms. You have my number and I am available at any time. Thank you," he simply walked away from the reporter as she heckled questions at him.

Kiera looked up at Dorian, "it's a trap.. that much is a guarantee."

Dorian nodded sitting down beside her, "oh very much so, have you checked your phone?"

Kiera walked into the kitchen and picked it up off the counter, several new messages.

Please, I'm begging come to the hospital tonight, down in the morgue, I'll explain everything we can stop them together before he goes ahead with his plan - Calpernia

It's a trap, if you call him, he'll kill again - Calpernia

He has Thom, come to the morgue tonight, midnight, we'll get him out together! - Calpernia

Kiera shrieked as she handed Dorian the phone, "Maker please... I have no choice."

Dorian read it over, "hang on," he picked up his cell and dialed. He paced the living room, "Cullen? We have a problem. Samson just went on TV declaring Kiera is wanted for the murder of Gaspard, and it gets better," he looked over at Kiera, "they have Thom."  
Dorian looked over at Kiera and nodded as he listened to Cullen, "yes I'm aware it's a trap, yes she's aware it's a trap. Have you spoke to Thom? Try reaching him and call me back," he hung up.

Kiera shook her head, "either he has Thom, or he's bluffing," she was pacing frantically in the living room, "I have never used my magic for combat Dorian, I've always relied on my daggers or my wits. How in the Maker am I going to...," she rocked her bottom jaw in and out fighting back a growing rage, "why? Why don't we have anything on this bastard? Why hasn't Commissioner Cassandra stepped in? How'd he get on TV?!" She threw her phone against the couch, "Do I have to do everything myself!"  
Dorian put his hands out, "calm down, breathe. We don't even know if it's true. Thom could be completely fine. Give Cullen a bit of time here..."

"No, this is garbage and you know it! He's on his own, Thom may be in over his head because of me! I will not have someone else die because of ME!" she clenched her fists tightly, "I need something to break!"   
Dorian's phone rang, "hello? Yes Cullen.... Andraste preserve us..." he groaned.

Kiera blew up, "fucking shit, no I can't do this! I'm going, tonight to this meeting and I'm getting Thom out of there, and I'm going to kill the son of a bitch that gets in my way. My blades will taste blood tonight!" she growled grabbing her purse she pulled out two daggers, unfolding the steel she set to spinning them in the living room.

"You might wish to get home before she goes on the war path Commander, this is officially over my head," Dorian hung up, "my dear please, I can't let you do this alone."

Kiera paused, "no, it will be alone. This Corypheus and Samson want me, they can have me! I won't have anyone else getting hurt...." she growled between clenched teeth, "because of me."

Dorian waved his hands, "I understand but throwing yourself at them isn't going to help. You'll need a way to disarm Silence. I have a ward," he dug in his coat pocket, "here, it will cancel him out and drain him but it's a onetime shot. What are you going to do?"

Kiera picked up her phone, "I'm playing by my rules now," she began texting Samson.

Got your message loud and clear darling, clear the hospital out now, I'll be there in half an hour. I see anyone outside, or anything that looks off and I'm out. You want me, main lobby, just you and me. 

She sent it then sent one to Calpernia.

Say I believe you, I'm meeting Samson, lobby, alone half an hour. Get Thom, I see anything dangerous and you won't see the blade in your ribs. You will bleed to death in agony, slowly. Mark my words. This is your chance to prove you are on my side. Half an hour.

She looked up at Dorian, "remember those message crystals? Got any?"

Dorian opened his jacket pocket, "always, here's one. I have the other. What's your plan?"

She grinned, "I get Thom out, alive. Them? Maybe not so lucky," she rummaged through Cullen's closet finding a large scarf, she tucked her hair up and wrapped the scarf around her head, "this is war, Dorian."

Dorian shook his head, "you don't have to do this alone!"

"Then drive," she grinned.

Dorian sighed, "I'm calling in back up," he set to texting, "Bull and his men will meet us there."

They headed out the door, and down the elevator her daggers tucked into her hands, folded and concealed. She nodded pleasantly to Rylen ignoring his pleas as they left the building. They made their way across the parking lot, "could you park any further from the door," she groaned, looking around.

"It's not my fault the parking lot was full when I got here," he protested as he followed her.

"Too late," Kiera pointed out as Cullen's car came screaming around the corner.

He rolled the window down, "damnit get back inside!" he growled from the front seat.

"No this ends now! I've already contacted him," she looked down at her phone two messages.

Done deal, half an hour. Or else - Samson

I swear to you, Thom will get out of this. We'll stop them - Calpernia

She smiled, "date's on, gotta go. Can't keep my dance partner waiting," she motioned for Dorian to unlock the car.

Cullen slammed the car into park and got out, "damnit Kiera it's a trap! He's going to kill you!"

"Not if I get him first, I won't have someone else killed because of me damnit! He's got Thom! Thom! What if he grabs you?! No," she opened the car door, "not another one, no!"

Cullen paced back and forth, "what about you? I won't..."

"He won't. We have back up, Bull and his Chargers, you joining the party or are you set to whine?" she glared at him, waiting.

Cullen grumbled under his breath and got back in his car, slamming the door shut he drove off without another word. Kiera turned to Dorian, "drive. We'll get out about a block away, park at the coffee shop. How good's your magic?"

Dorian grinned, "I was groomed to be a Magister in the Imperium dear child, don't worry about me."

They drove in silence, arriving at the coffee shop, she jumped out of the car, "he's expecting me, here's my key card, get in the staff entrance with Bull and his men. I don't see Cullen anywhere. We're on our own. If it moves, don't be afraid to cut it down," she started towards the hospital, "and if the worst comes to pass," she drew in a deep breath, "I shall greet you at the Maker's side," she turned and disappeared into the crowds. 

She slipped through the flow of people with ease, the old street urchin coming back. She kept her senses sharp, hearing each breath of those passing her by. She finally slipped through to the main entrance of the hospital. She looked up at the building, clasping her daggers tightly in her hands, still concealed. She said a quick prayer and walked in through the doors.


	7. On The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's off to face whatever has her dear friend. Alone and out powered, she throws herself against the chaos intent to win.

Her eyes adjusted quickly to the low light, her ears highly tuned she picked up Calpernia's heart beat three feet to her left. In a fluid motion she sprung round and had the blade of the dagger against her throat as she gripped her from behind, "test time, friend or foe?" she whispered barely audible in the ill lit entrance.

"I'm here to help I swear!" Calpernia had her hands up, "Corypheus is going to destroy everything we've worked for! He... he's a monster!"

Kiera arched her brow listening in the darkness, "there's no one here but us, we have time. Tell me all you can, and if you truly wish to help, we need to get Thom out of here," she patted Calpernia down, no weapons, nothing.

"He's a powerful mage, he's found this ancient artifact from the elves of long ago. He wants to rip open the veil, walk in the fade physically and get some power to become a god. He wants to resurrect Tevinter, make all of Thedas quake at its power... I.. I wanted my home country to be strong again. We've been warring against the Qunari for millennia. We've lost so much... but this.. it's barbaric!" she was shaking.

Kiera had listened to the words and her heart beat, not the heart of a liar but someone telling the truth, "he's here isn't he? This Corypheus," she let the dagger away from Calpernia's throat, "how do we stop him?"

Calpernia turned and motioned her to follow, "he's going to perform a sacrifice and unlock the power of this orb. Thom is the.... we have to hurry. Samson was supposed to kill you, the ability to remove lyrium could destroy his army of red Templars he's crafting. You need to die... and soon I will too... I know too much," her voice was shaking and weak.

She followed Calpernia, hearing a chanting coming from a room not far from them, "can you distract Samson? I'll deal with Corypheus."

Calpernia nodded, "yes, get in the shadows," she raced down the hall crying, "Samson she's here quickly!" 

Kiera hugged the darkness watching as Samson and Calpernia raced down the hall back into the main entrance, then she watched as Calpernia triggered the automated gates sealing them in the main hall.

Kiera could hear a man chanting, she kicked the door open, seeing Thom suspended in the air using magic and a tall thin older man with grisled white hair holding an orb pulling energy out of Thom. Thom's once pitch black was streaked white, "hey that's my assistant get your own," Kiera spun her daggers in her hands.

Corypheus turned at the noise breaking his focus, and at that moment Thom slapped the orb out of his hand dropping from the magical hold to the floor. Kiera reached down with her left hand and picked up the orb. It pulsed and burned in her hand a powerful magic entering her. She felt like whatever it was it was going to explode. Without a second thought she threw up a barrier around herself and the orb, "Thom, run!" she cast a power burst of energy at the old man knocking him down. Thom ran through the door, as Bull and the Chargers grabbed him and rushed him out the back. Kiera struggled as the orb pulsed and burned into her hand. She held tight the barrier as Corypheus started growling, "no! You will spoil it!" The orb sent out a wave of energy knocking him out a window. 

She fell to her knees, "oh Maker please," she started to pray and then she was enveloped in darkness. 

When she awoke she was in a strange place, bright white lights over her head and her hand burned mercilessly. She sat up looking around only to hear a familiar voice, "that was the stupidest thing I've ever known you to do, but I owe you my hide," Thom smiled touching her arm.

"You're welcome?" she looked around to see she was laying on a couch in an office, "where? What?"

The door opened and a two tall women walked in. The first woman had pitch black hair, short to her head a single braid of hair wrapped like a crown, "you live? Good, Solas was right about one thing at least. Welcome to the Fereldan Police Department, and the office of Commander Cullen. I'm Commissioner Cassandra, sorry we couldn't meet earlier," she turned to her partner, "this is our head of Internal Affairs Leliana."

The other woman bowed slightly her crimson hair cut just at her chin level with two braids pinned back, "yes I apologize for not preventing this. Maker you must have a million questions," she brought Kiera a steaming out cup of tea.

"That's one way to put it. Last I remember I was holding a very volatile ancient artifact threatening to blow everything up. Then I think I passed out, so let's start from there, shall we?" she excepted the cup of tea.

"You're barrier held the explosion to a small section of the hospital, but it seems to have opened a tear in the veil above it. Demons and the like have been pouring out of it for the past two days," Thom squeezed her hand, "and you seemed to have been marked by that orb," he pointed to her hand.

She looked down at her left hand a wide green glowing and pulsing gash ran the middle of her palm, "well that's new," she tried to smile.

Leliana stepped forward, "whatever that is, we think it can stop the hole in the sky. We've called it the Breach," she drew the curtains to the window, allowing Kiera to peer out at the giant green glowing matching gash in the sky, "we believe if you get back to the site, you might be able to use that mark to seal it."

Kiera stood up off the couch, "then we have work to do," she turned to Thom, "how are you? When I walked in...."

"I'm fine, thanks to you," he smiled squeezing her shoulder, "but we need to hurry. Bull and the Chargers have been at the site keeping the demons from spreading into town. Cullen's been at the fore front fighting nearly non-stop. We've got to get them outta there," Thom strapped on his sword and picked up his shield slinging it onto his back.

Kiera reached down, "I'm guessing my daggers got nuked? Great... Let's go!"

"I'm coming as well," an unfamiliar male voice spoke from behind the women, "I would like to monitor your mark, please," the man gently pushed his way forward. A lanky male elf, not much taller than Kiera came forward wearing tradition elven clothing.

"The more the merrier. Who's driving? My car is burnt out," she forced a laugh as Thom motioned her to follow.

"We'll speak when you return, Dr. Lavellan," both women chimed at nearly the same time.

Thom raced through the halls, "I'm sorry I.."

"No not a word Thom," she hushed him, "you'd have done the same for me. Is Josie safe?" she asked pushing through the large glass double doors to the exit.

"Yes, she's back in the building, she'll be safe inside. Leliana and her people have weeded out the agents of Corypheus. Which if you wanted to know is not his real name," he pulled his keys out of his pocket.  
"Of course it's not," she sighed, "did Calpernia make it out?" she jumped into the front seat.

"Yes, she's been helping Leliana weed out as many of his agents as she can. Guess she really did want to be your friend," he pulled his shield off his back tossing it in the back seat, "come on Solas, get it."

"Right, Ms. Lavellan, how is your hand? Do you feel alright?" he asked buckling up in the back seat.

"It stings like shit right now but it's alright I suppose. The sooner we get this thing closed I'm sure the sooner it'll feel better," she rubbed her palm watching it spark and fizzle.

Thom put the pedal to the metal and raced through the streets. The city appeared as a ghost town, not a sole to be seen. Kiera could see why the closer they got, "tell me you have short swords, or daggers or a staff in the damn trunk!" she watched as a green streak smashing to the ground before the car, a demon pulling itself out of the glowing pock mark.

"Yep, you'll pick your poison once we get to the Haven Hospital, " he rammed the demon watching it erupt into a black cloud. 

Solas leaned forward, "they will disperse back into the Fade if you physically hit them. Magic works too. Some of the harder, stronger once will require more hits," he pointed ahead, "we're nearly at the wreckage!" 

Thom hit the e-brake and spun the car, swinging it sideways as it came to a shrieking halt, "we go by foot from here," he opened his door and popped the truck, "gear up! We're going old school."

Solas jumped out and grabbed a staff, "there's a smaller rift a few feet ahead, we can test the mark on it," he pointed the way as they picked over the debris of the burnt out, shattered hospital, "we need to beat back the demons then you will raise your mark and it should trigger. Theoretically, I hope."

Kiera nervously laughed, "right... small rift first." she grabbed a set of daggers out of the truck, "let's get this over with. Lead on.. erm.. Solas was it?"

"Correct, quickly Ms. Lavellan. Your friends won't hold out much longer," he sprinted through the debris reaching the smaller tear in the veil. Kiera looked up feeling a firm tug at her hand, and an odd pulsing hum flow through her. She spun her daggers and chased Solas towards the rift, seeing several demons pop up out of the green bolts of light pouring down.

"Shades!" Solas yelled back, "hit them to disperse them, aim for center of body mass," he cast a fireball down and into the center of the creature lurching towards him.

Kiera jumped down off the small pile of broken cement blocks and dug her daggers deep into the creature in front of her. She felt the daggers pierce something similar to flesh, then the tension released at the creature burst into a black cloud of smoke. She looked around to see Solas and Thom taking care of the few remaining. She felt her hand twitch and she raised it towards the rift. It pulsed and the hum echoed the green void. An energy shot forth from her hand and began wrapping around the hole, as if it was sewing the ethereal fabric back together. Then she felt an urge to pull her hand away, and with a quick jerk she closed her hand and yanked to the side, the small rift flickered and disappeared. She yelled back excitedly, "Maker it worked!! Quick we have to get to the main one!" she raced forward, Solas and Thom giving chase. 

She jumped over a broken foundation into what looked like the old morgue, what was left of it. Melted metal and scorched tiles barely recognizable. She saw the burned out skeletal remains of the bodies once held in the slab. She marched on, ignoring the horrid smell of seared flesh. She could hear the fighting up ahead. It was Bull, his Chargers and Cullen. With a strong push forward, she climbed up over a crumbled half wall. Cullen was swinging his sword cutting down shade after shade as Bull swung his ax down into a group of them. She scrambled up, "hold on, I'm coming!" she yelled racing forward, slashing through two shades as she raced through.   
"Damnit get back!" Cullen barked the order as he slashed through two more, "there's too many and we can't seal this, thing!" 

"I know," she stabbed one in the face as she spun cutting down two more with a fluid spin, "weed them down," she cut through another two as she stood at the base. She felt the same pull as her people wiped out the last few. She raised her hand, feeling a greater draw than before. Something deep within her felt like it was being sapped, and drained. She staggered forward, holding her arm against the draw of the glowing, pulsing hole. She felt faint, felt the energy being pulled out of her, and just when she was sure she would succumb to its sleep inducing pull, she felt it. Felt the urge to close her hand and pull. She snapped her hand closed and with the last of her strength let out a strangle cry and yanked her arm back. A loud clap filled the air as her world spun and the ground teetered underneath her, her vision clouded over and she collapsed.

She felt the bed under her first, then the warmth of the blankets. She slowly opened her eyes, as they adjusted to the dim light she peaked out between half-lidded eyes. She was back in Cullen's bedroom. Her head was swimming, and there was a horrible pounding between her eyes. She was vaguely aware of the metallic taste of blood in her mouth as she struggled in vain to sit up. Her arms were weak, and nothing was responding as she wanted it to. She could hear talking from the living room, she could tell by the voices it was Thom, Dorian and Bull at the least. She uttered a half groan seeing a chair beside her, and a large shape move. 

"Thank the Maker, you're awake," his voice was soft as he reached across the bed to grip her hand.

She let out a half laugh, "I've got to stop this whole damsel in distress passing out thing. It's going to give you a complex," she tried again to sit up but she couldn't muster enough strength.

Cullen gave a weak laugh, "you had us all worried there for a bit, playing hero," he stood up and helped prop her up in a half sit, "it was touch and go for a bit there. We got lucky that Solas is a very good healer, you may have met your match in him," he smiled brushing a few strands of her hair out of her face, "I'm just glad you are...." he choked up.

Kiera grinned faintly, "after all the cooking and cleaning it would be very rude of me to check out without saying goodbye," she tried to laugh but her ribs hurt, "damnit, did I get it at least? Are we safe?"

"It's sealed somewhat. Solas has been studying it and says that mark thing on your hand needs more power. We pool more power in or suppress the Breach with Templars and you should be able to seal it fully. For the moment, your mark and the Breach are stable. Samson got away..." he growled under his breath.  
"Don't worry about him, I know why I was targeted. Did Calpernia give you anything else?" she felt cold, as she tried to tug another blanket from around her feet up.

Cullen helped her pull the blanket up, "yes. She claimed this Corypheus character wishes to enter the Fade physically. He's obsessed with some dark power that possibly exists there. Then he is going to conquer Southern Thedas in the name of Tevinter. Something about a demon army, the assassination of Empress Celene and so far that's it. She's been very helpful to this point," he sat beside her on the bed.

"Then we have work to do," Kiera struggled to get up, "if the rest of me would work..." she grunted under her feeble efforts.

"Solas says you'll be back to yourself in a day. You need rest," he laid his hand carefully on her thigh over the blankets, "then we can plot our next maneuver. My turn to take care of you," he smiled sweetly at her.  
She blushed, "I could use a drink, maybe my research materials?" she tried to play coy but she let out a yawn instead.

"A drink yes, reading or anything else. It can wait. I'll be right back," he smiled and got up leaving the room.

She sighed heavily, leaning back into the pillow. She heard excited murmurs through the walls as her friends were told of her somewhat recovery. She took in a breath trying to focus her healing magic on herself but her magic wouldn't work, she grunted and focused and nothing happened. 

"I wouldn't try that, were I you," Solas entered, a hot tea in his hand, "you drained every last ounce of mana from yourself sealing the Breach," he reached into his sweater's pouch, "I brought you some lyrium. You can't take too much or it'll do more damage than good, and a hot tea. The Commander figured you'd prefer two milk and two sugar, was he correct?" he handed her the lyrium first.

She greedily drank it down, feeling some strength restore but not enough, "yes, good guess on his part," she took the tea from his hands, "thank you. Your healing, where did you learn it? It's familiar to me, old elven right?" she smiled weakly at the young man.  
"Yes, old elven. Some of the old ways are still superior to the new," he smiled back and took a seat beside her, "did you want to know your injuries Dr. Lavellan?"

"Yes, please, and call me Kiera," she took a careful sip of the tea, grateful for the warmth it provided her. 

"You've ripped most of your arm and leg muscles, internal bruising over fifty percent of your organs, the force of closing the Breach collapsed your lung, you smacked your head violently upon the fall resulting in a minor concussion," he sat back watching her intently, "once I stabilized your lung, I repaired the damage to your brain. The muscles I've healed mostly, there is only so much I could do with what little energy I had left from battle. The Commander carried you back to Rainier's car and we arrived here. Bull and his Chargers followed behind with Dorian. Cassandra is following up with a couple leads, with Leliana. They will contact us when they can."

Kiera took another long sip of her tea, "thank you," she looked at her hand, the green gash seemed smaller but still pulsed and glowed faintly, "any idea what this is or what it does?"

He gently took her hand in his and began looking it over, magic flowing from his finger tips as he studied it, "I am not one hundred percent certain. Rainier claimed you picked up some form of orb, can you describe it?" 

"Yeah, it was glowing reddish green, and it had these swirling marks running all around it. Corypheus was using its power to drain Thom's life force by the look of it. I interrupted him long enough that Thom could swipe it out of his hand and when he did I picked it up," she re-enacted it with her hand, "then it started to burn and pulse in my hand. It discharged some kind of shockwave," she shrugged, "that's the last thing I remember."

Solas turned the hand over examining both sides closely, "I will have to pull some old books, but I've got an idea of what it could be. I do know of the orb you speak," his voice became hushed as he leaned it, "it's elven. Old, old elven. They were called foci, said to house the powers of the God. Each one dedicated to a single old God. This Corypheus must have found one and figured out how to unlock it. If I am correct it is a major threat still. We found no such thing at the impact site."

"If you could do anything to help I'd appreciate it," she felt her strength slowly returning, "I don't know how I feel about a glowing hand."

Solas stood slowly, "I've done all I can for now. I must head to the library to look into some old tomes. I will be in contact. You have friends seeking your attention and wishing to deliver words of relief. I shall take my leave," he stood and patted her hand gently, "well met, Kiera."

She nodded and smiled as he quietly walked out. She attempted to readjust her seat as Dorian walked in, "my dearest you look much better," he smiled brightly as he sat beside her on the bed, "I'm glad you are alright."

"Despite a new night light attached to my palm, I'm doing exceptionally well," she smiled letting out a slight giggle.

"My dear I've been researching for the last two hours, and I have yet to find anything on that. It may be incredibly old magic, but I haven't the slightest clue where to start my search," he huffed, gently taking her marked hand into his large smooth hands.

"Old elven, which means the information will be vague at best, layered in riddles and never as easy as we wish it was," she patted his hand in hers.

"Does it.." he touched her palm carefully with his fingers, "does it hurt?"

"So far? It is an odd tingling, like when your foot falls asleep. Every now and then it stings, like you've gotten too close to a hot pot. If that's the worst, I can't complain," she drank down the last of her tea.

Dorian took her cup in her hand, "I'll take a look into the old elven tomes I have in my collect, make a few emails back home to the Liberatum Society," he looked up into her eyes, violet bright eyes swelling with exhaustion, "my dear you looked tired. Here let me get you back to sleep. We'll co-ordinate with the Commander, then come back when you're awake and have properly rested," he stood up helping to lay her back down and tuck her in.  
"What time is it Dorian, and day, and all that.. I can't remember," she yawned getting comfy.

"Wednesday, October third, and you've been out for a day. Clearly not long enough for someone exerting such energies. It's nearly nine o'clock at night. I'll come by in the morning, bring you something tasty and a fresh cup of your favourite coffee, yes?" he gripped her shoulder tight as he spoke softly.

"Mmm I'd like that," she smiled as she felt herself falling asleep again. She vaguely heard Dorian stop at the door and talking in a low whisper to Cullen. The apartment finally sounding quiet, people heading to their homes to get some sleep. She heard Dorian leave, and Cullen flick the dead bolt lock. She heard him come down the hall and into the bedroom, "come lay down, you need rest too," she barely squeaked out.

"If you wish so," his voice was strained with as much exhaustion as hers. She heard his shirt hit the floor, socks, pants. Then felt the blanket barely raise and lower as he climbed into bed. She smiled to herself as she let out a long held breath.  
"Are you alright?" he touched her shoulder upon hearing her exhale.

"Better now," she reached up and patted his hand, looping her fingers in his she tugged gently. He quietly moved to hold her, wrapping his big warm arm around her body and snuggling up to her, "much better now..." she was dead asleep as he snuggled up to her.

She opened her eyes and looked over at the alarm clock on his dresser, two o'clock in the afternoon. She smiled to herself as she felt Cullen breathing deeply still wrapped around her. She snuggled back into him, allowing herself to take in his scent. The same musky soap and his minty aftershave. She breathed in deep memorizing his smell, burning it into her thoughts. She reached over gently looping her fingers through his fingers, running them over little scars and rough skin. Feeling calloused finger tips and a tough palm. He was a man that had worked hard his life, not manicured and soft like Dorian's hands. She tenderly ran her fingers over his knuckles, absentmindedly drawing little runes of protection her mother had taught her over the back of his hand.  
"Did you sleep alright, how do you feel?" he rasped out from a half wake as he gripped her hand in a playful squeeze.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she blushed glad he couldn't see her face, "I think I'm alright. Did you rest alright? It's pretty late in the day."

Cullen leaned up on his elbow and looked over at the clock, "damnit, late start to the day," he sighed flopping back down, "I guess we needed the rest," he let out a soft chuckle.

Kiera leaned up turning to face him, "Maker, Cullen!" she saw his exposed chest, covered in large blotches of bruises. She ran her hands over his chest, tracing the bruise she began to focus, her hands glowing blue.

"You don't have to, it's just some bruises," he reached up and grabbed her hands. 

She ignored his grip and closed her eyes, "severe tears of the muscle, total coverage nearly sixty percent of the body! Bone bruises on the right forearm and left arm complete. A twisted ankle, and minor blistering on both feet," she shot her eyes open, "sweet Maker! How..."

"Someone had to hold the demons at the Breach till you woke. There were innocent people to get out of that section of town. And I..." he sighed throwing his arm over his eyes.

Kiera arched her eyebrow, "is there something you wish to confess, Commander?" she grinned trying to be a soft as she could while still chiding him.

He grunted, "perhaps I've grown fond of you, very fond," he didn't move his arm as his face and chest were very red.

She smiled, "mutual kiddo," she leaned down and laid a feathery soft kiss on his lips, "very much the same," she leaned back focusing her hands she began healing his bones, carefully lifting the bruising and mending the weak points. She had eyes closed, focused intently on her work when she heard him whimper softly, she snapped her eyes open, "am I hurting you?" 

He slipped his arm off his face, "your magic is very intense..." he grunted, "more so than before."

She let up her magic a bit, going slower, "how's this?" she watched as he winced less, "you're sensitive to magic!" she let go completely, "Sweet Maker, you are hyper sensitive!"

He winced and blushed brightly, "I.. uh.. maybe?"

She sighed, "this... will be a huge problem..." she rubbed her temples thinking hard.

He sat up sharply, "what?"

"If I'm to perform the lyrium removal.... Maker, the agony you'd be in.. it'd be tantamount to torture... " she started running idea through her head.

He gripped her arm, "I'd submit willingly," his voice was stern and composed.

'Your body is too injured right now to even think about this, we'd have to wait a few days. That's even if I considered doing this... " she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, feeling the energy had returned to her, "I have to run over some numbers and things."

Cullen sat up, "are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you..." he stood up off the bed fumbling with his neck.

"It's fine, these problems will occur in the actual lab. I need to find a way around it, some way to deaden the sensitivity or block the pain receptors or... I'm rambling," she blushed fumbling with her clothes, "Maker I've been wearing the same outfit for what? Four days...." she shuttered, "you'll forgive me but I am in dire need of a shower. Excuse me," she bowed slightly without thought and walked down the hall, tugging at her shirt. She didn't care if he followed or not she walked to the washer and pulling everything off tossed it all into the wash and set it. She peeked around the corner, not hearing him move she clutched her bare breasts in her hands and walked back down the hall into the bathroom. 

She turned on the shower, leaving the bathroom door open and hopped in. She let the hot water wash over her as she ran through several ideas in her head. She barely registered him entering the bathroom and beginning to wash up. She scrubbed and washed her hair noticing a more feminine soap and shampoo brought in for her. She finally snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a razor slapping the side of the sink basin, "Cullen?" she uttered poking her head around the curtain.

"I hope you don't mind, I uh, well," he was blushing under the foam covering his cheeks and chin.

"No not at all, you don't need to be quiet. It's just a shower," she giggled, then she had an idea she felt a burn in the pit of her stomach as she heard him tap the razor against the sink, "did you want a shower?" 

Cullen kept shaving completely focused on his work, "I do once I'm finished shaving," he dragged the razor with control and years of practice over his cheek and drop the sharp angle of his jaw line.

Kiera waited to see him to rinse the blade under the water, "you could join me," she purred dipping her head back into the shower running water over her face.

"Maker what?!" he stuttered dropping the razor in the sink.

Kiera let out a fit of giggles, "you are adorable when you get flustered. Has anyone ever told you that?" she smirked wetting her hair. She heard him clear his throat and continue to shave. She shuttered as the water trailed down her back. She reached down and grabbed the shampoo, working her hair into a lather, she was absorbed in the wonderful feel of the soap and water cleaning the grime away. She heard the drawer of the sink vanity open, she assumed Cullen was putting his razor away. She ran her face back under the water rubbing her face, she reached down and grabbed the conditioner and slathered her hair. Hearing it get quiet once again she sighed and stuck her head out of the curtains. Cullen was gone. I suppose it was a bit much to ask, she thought to herself. It's not like we've really had time together, well a lot of time, she mused. Finding a pink razor in the shower she laughed and set to shaving herself. She finished and began rinsing her hair, "Cullen did you want in here? I can leave the water running?" she called out.

"Please," he smiled pulling the curtain back slightly.

She grinned nibbling her bottom lip, while cupping her breasts, "I thought you wouldn't take me up on my offer, guess I was wrong," she couldn't stop smiling as she watched him gingerly step into the tub, his hands over his nether region. She reached up and grabbed the shower head angling it at him, spraying water all down his chest, "is it hot enough?" she purred.

He was laughing turning his head in a vain attempt to prevent water from spraying into his eyes, "Maker's breath Kiera!" he finally threw his hands up and walked into the water, gripping the shower head over her. 

She flushed red as their bodies touched, naked, hot and wet. She was nervously giggling her hands up over her head still lightly on the shower head, as his dripping wet face was just over hers. She slid her hands over his, following down his arms, over his shoulders as she snaked her hands into his hair. She licked her lips looking deeply into his brilliant shimmering amber and gold flecked eyes, "you have the most amazing eyes," she leaned into him.

He angled the shower head back down, as it splashed over her body, "so I've been told before, though your opinion is the only one I seem to care about," he brought one hand around her waist to the small of her back. the other tenderly cupped her cheek as he leaned in the rest of the way. His lips caressed hers as the water cascaded over them both. 

She melted into his large frame and the raw power he seemed to command over her was intoxicating. She let a soft moan escape her throat as he pressed her lips to open to his tongue's advance. An advance she was more than pleased to except. As the hot water flowed over her, and their tongues danced off each other she lost herself in the moment, forgetting everything. She felt his hand slide down over her ass as he released her lips and trailed his lips over her cheek, down her jaw. She was breathing heavily, sliding her hands from his hair over his shoulders running her fingers nails down his back, feeling him let out a low growl, as his lips hummed over her shoulder, "Cullen," she was breathy, nearly panting,   
Cullen leaned up pulling his hand back up to the small of her back the other on her hip, "I'm not hurting you am I?" he was meeker again, his cheeks flushed red.

"No, no, I was just, uh," she felt in a fog, swirling and dizzy, "you need to wash and," she took in a deep breath, "Maker I want this too much right now.." she flushed red herself looking down at the soap holder on the wall.

Cullen let out a soft chuckle, "I think I get what you're saying," he gently lifted her up and switched their positions so he was under the water, "there's fresh coffee in the pot and Leliana got me a new phone for you. It's secure and all your contacts have been transferred over," his heart was beating hard in his chest as he spoke.

Kiera nodded, "perhaps.. later," she smiled as she reached out of the shower grabbing a towel he'd placed for her on the towel rack. She gave him a quick look over, grinning she stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in the towel. She headed to the bedroom, the heat between her legs aching and begging for release. She cursed herself for allowing herself to go so far without stopping. There were important things to be done and Cullen's body was very beaten down. She could hear the water flowing in the bathroom, knew he'd be about another ten minutes or so. She closed the door and picked out a bra from the bag. A pair of matching lace panties she tossed on the bed. She grabbed a pair of dark faded jeans and a black sweater, with a sweet heart neck line. She grabbed a pair of socks and half dressed. The ache was too much and she needed release. She sat back on the bed, massaging her swollen aching nub for a few moments feeling the tension build to a blissful end. The sudden violent shock shuttering through her as she collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily for a few moments. She heard him shut the water off and she quickly pulled her panties, socks and pants on, trying to hide the flushness of her face and chest she darted into the kitchen. She ducked in just as she heard his feet hit the hall carpet. She turned to see the towel loosely held about his hips as he calmly strode into his room. She smiled pouring two cups of coffee, fixing hers then his. She could hear the sounds of drawers opening and closing. Her stomach growled as she decided to make pancakes. 

She was busy stirring her ingredients together when she heard him coming down the halls. She stopped and grabbed his mug, smiling sweetly she turned to hand it to him. She grinned up, "coffee?"   
A smile spread over his face, bright white teeth glinting in as the mid-afternoon rays beaming in through the large patio window in the living room, "thank you."

She couldn't stop smiling her cheeks burned, "feel better?" she turned to focus on her pancake mixture adding the few remaining ingredients before, hand whipping it. She set it to the side to rise a few moments, turning and taking a sip from her coffee.  
"Cleaner at the least," he took a sip of his coffee. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, both fixed on each other. Until Cullen's phone went off, "Maker's breath, who's calling at this hour?" he picked up his phone and walked down into the living room.  
Kiera pulled out a frying pan and set to cook up pancakes, trying to ignore his conversation she noticed the phone on the counter. Assuming it was her new phone she picked it up, checking the contacts it was indeed her phone. She message Dorian and Thom, letting them know this was her new number. 

Thom, any word on anything? I'm feeling much better today. Steps? - Kiera

Dorian, need to you help me figure a way around hyper-sensitivity to magic. For lyrium extraction, thanks! - Kiera

She looked up, pouring a small amount of batter onto the warm pan she waited. She looked over to see Cullen half pacing, she could easily hear both sides of the conversation if she focused. He seemed agitated. Then he out right growled, "you've got to be fucking kidding me! No this is stupid! I won't risk her neck for this... bullshit! She's eating, I'll bring her in afterwards," he hung up.

Kiera saw the bubbles forming on the pancake and carefully flipped it over, "something wrong?" 

"Yes, Cassandra and Leliana seem to think... I should start from the beginning," he rubbed his neck leaning on the doorway into the kitchen, "when you sealed the Breach, Cassandra and Leliana lost it. We had agents of Corypheus in our ranks, and it was a mess. Cassandra envoked an aged old loop hole in the FPD's code. She's declared the FPD denounced, with the blessing of the current attorney General Justinia's seal of approval. She's opened up an, Inquisition task force. They, Leliana and Cassandra have managed to weed out a vast majority of the agents but they're having issues with computer systems being compromised. Cassandra and Leliana want to.." he rubbed the back of his neck, "add you to the team, code name would be Inquisitor."

Kiera looked at him for a moment collecting a plate calmly and continuing to make pancakes, "interesting. What role would the 'Inquisitor' play?" she seemed unphased by his words.

"Front line. There are more rifts opening up in all kinds of places and you have the only magic we're aware of to seal them. They'd have you out and about Thedas closing each rift. On top of that we have to figure out where and how this Corypheus is going to create or raise a demon army. Josephine is complaining they can't get any messages through to Celene, but there is an option, and probably a straight up trap," he groaned loudly, "Empress Celene is holding a Halloween masquerade ball, and Josephine and Leliana completely agree that if this bastard is going to have Celene assassinated, it'll be there."

"Well I can get into the ball, that's not a problem. Supposing my name is cleared, but as far as I am aware of, I'm still Celene's number one healer. I'll be given a prestigious honor at that ball, and have the best chance to get in close to her," she grinned piling another pancake on the plate, "that will be a piece of cake. The demons... have you run through Samson's computer? Cell? Anything from Calpernia?"

Cullen stood stiffly shocked expression stamped on his face, "you can't seriously be considering this? It's a suicide mission at the best, at the worst a straight out trap! We don't even know what this red lyrium really is or where it comes from.."

Kiera threw a hand up, "no we don't. Whining and moaning about it isn't going to make this any easier. I've seen death, I've patched up enough ugly things to know what I'm getting into. I have combat training, I have medical training to dwarf your best men, I can handle this," she finished her last bit of pancake batter on the pan, "I understand it's scary. I understand there is always a chance I get hurt, but if I sit here and do nothing..." she grit her teeth, "people die. I can't live with that."

Cullen clenched his jaw and exhaled sharply through his nostril, "I don't like it, not one bit. Cassandra is calling someone in to try to find the Hero of Kirkwall. She knows something about this Corypheus fellow apparently, and her friend this, Varric knows about the red lyrium."

Kiera grabbed another plate and spread out a few pancakes each, routing through his pantry she found syrup, "here, eat. It's not good to work on an empty belly," she smiled warmly and handed him a plate.

They both sat at the table and munched away in silence. She cleaned up the plates and walked to the front hall, pulling on the pair of flat leather knee high boots. She glared at her purse, there would be no time for cute feminine trinkets. She turned back, "let's go, Commander," she smiled.

He was in a foul mood now, clearly this conversation had upset him and she was well aware of why. As he laced up his boots she grabbed his arm, gently turning him to face her, "don't," she touched his face, "this isn't goodbye, you aren't going to lose me," she watched his eyes dance, pain filling them, "you can't get rid of me that easily you know. The shower was just a warm up," she pulled him close to her and kissed his lips hearing a soft whimper escape his lips, "no," she kissed him again, "there is much more I want to know about you."

He reached up cupping her face, "how have you captivated me so? What have I done with my life to deserve such an incredible creature? I am not.." she cut his words off with a deeper kiss, lingering on his lips till he stopped. 

"Come, we've got a world to save," she opened the door and they headed out.


	8. Seal The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense between her and Cullen and something needs to give. All while she's trying to figure a way to handle her new mark and the world changing around her.

Driving to the Fereldan Police Department she scanned the carnage. Parts of the city torn and devastated by the explosion and then the demons. Their small crew had done wonders holding the damage at bay the best they had. She watched out the window as they drove by the burned out remnants of the Haven Hospital. She was in complete shock seeing the broken building she once called home. She leaned back in her seat taking a long breath.

"It's not your fault," Cullen uttered as he drove through the empty streets, "there was nothing you could have done differently."

"Easy for you to say..." she held her breath for a moment, regretting her words, "Maker I'm sorry, that was harsh," she fiddled with a coil of hair, spinning it around her finger over and over again, "what good have I done, if I've destroyed all this," she brought her marked hand up, staring at the low, glowing ripple in her palm, "silly really," she let out a bitter chuckle, "had I not picked up that orb... " she shook her head softly gritting her teeth she mumbled under her breath, "dirty knife-ear pretending to be one of them."

Cullen pulled the car into the parking lot of and slammed the car into park, "don't you dare," he uttered low and hotly, "what other option did you have? You went in alone, risked everything, listened to no one and considering you were outnumbered against a Templar and powerful mage, you came out with that," he snapped gripping her wrist tightly in his hand, "you nearly died, you saved Thom's life," he half tossed her hand back at her, a frustrated huff from his throat, "you don't get to play pity party with me," he pulled his keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. 

Kiera felt a sting as the door slammed. She jumped out quickly following Cullen's fast pace, "Cullen," she called out as he kept storming forward, "Cullen!" she yelled stomping her feet, "damnit stop!"

Cullen slammed a foot down and spun on his heel, "if you want to play pity party then have your sob. There are lives depending on," he threw his hands up, "you know what, never mind. Forget I said anything," he rubbed his neck and turned heading towards the building slower.

Kiera knew she must have hit a nerve and she wished she could have taken it back. As they walked into the building her regret shifted, a tight ball of anger bubbled in her belly. How dare he lose his shit at me, she thought. She didn't care what caused it she just wanted him begging and apologizing. A single moment of self pity over so much death and destruction and he makes it sound like I'm some pampered princess who needs her head extracted from her ass! She was stewing as they sat in Cassandra's office with Leliana waiting for her to come back. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat as far away from Cullen as she could, refusing to look at him, "Leliana, have you heard anything about anything? Being out for a few days means I've missed quite a bit."

Leliana raised an eyebrow at Cullen, "you've told her nothing?" she looked back at Kiera, "interesting," she paced over to a chair and carefully sat down, crossing her legs, "we have nothing so far on this Corypheus, other than the information Calpernia has provided us with. She has pointed towards an old military branch called the Grey Wardens. Something to do with their organization and how they are called in during Blights only. It's all very secretive. Cassandra has brought in someone she believes may have information on it," she glanced between Kiera and Cullen, "the Halloween Masquerade ball...."

"I have that covered," Kiera grinned pulling up her phone, "I just received four tickets to the ball, VIP status from Celene herself. Whatever his plan is to take her out, it will not happen while I am there," she glared Cullen down, "don't worry, I don't plan on whining the assassin to death," she turned back to Leliana, "is Cassandra talking with this.."

"I would say acquaintance but that would be far too kind. In fact the Commander knows him," she caught the tension in his shoulders when Kiera had hotly spat her words out at him, "Varric Tethras, you two were in Kirkwall together, he's been funding a large amount of time and money into the repairs there."

Cullen groaned, "which means Cassandra is looking for Hawke," he rubbed his nose bridge, "this day just keeps getting better," he sighed heavily, "and the morning had such promise. Excuse me, I need to get a coffee," he straightened up and marched out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Leliana shrugged looking over at Kiera, "he's in quite the mood this morning. You'd think laying waste to demons for nearly two days straight would get all that out of his system," she straightened up and rose from her chair, "I'm going to check on Cassandra. You have free reign to look around if you wish. We have a small cafeteria down the hall to the right. I'll be back shortly."

Kiera nodded sitting in her chair. She was torn between feeling like he wronged her and that she had made a mistake and hurt him. She growled, as she stood up, perhaps there was a training room at least. She needed to hit something. She walked out into the hall, finding a large sign she located a training room. She followed the markers down the hall and ended up outside a set of double doors. As she went to push them open she could hear someone grunting and beating on a training dummy rather viciously.   
She slowly pushed the door open, slipping in and shutting it behind herself without making a sound. She turned to see Cullen with a wooden sword, smashing down hard on the training dummy, his shirt hung over the weapon rack. Her eyes shot wide as she saw the full range of the bruises over his exposed back and chest as he angrily went at the dummy. Each swing of the sword seemed to make him angrier, until he came down hard and the sword shattered. He let out a primal growl of pure frustration as he reached for another sword. Continuing to push himself through a brutal pace. She huffed under her breath grabbing two practice daggers, "fool," she spat. 

He stopped dead in his swing, flipping the swords hilt in his palm, "perhaps I am," he turned barely breathing heavy, sweat trickling down his face, "but at least I know what I am," he turned looking at her.

"What right do you have to judge me?" she pointed a dagger at him, "I didn't see you rushing in to save Thom, didn't see you stop Samson, didn't see anyone here doing their damn job!" she threw her hands up in disgust, "so what right do you have to be angry at me, for having a moment of weakness. For being a damn breathing, feeling, creature!" she spat hotly.

He glared back at her, "you're acting like a child. If you go out there with that attitude," he snorted, "rushing head long into things, you're going to get yourself killed! Possibly a few more with you!" he spun the sword in his hand.

"Put your blade where your mouth is, I can handle myself!" she spun the handles in her palms watching out the corner of her eyes as the wooden daggers spun at the apex of her palm, "I'll prove to you I'm no spoiled brat, choir boy!"

He let out a harsh laugh as his lip curled into a sneer, "I won't hold back, if you feel you need a moment to cry you might want to take it now," he picked up a wooden shield off the rack.

She laughed, "you'll be licking your own wounds in a moment," she waited for him to slip the shield over his forearm then without hesitating she rushed him. She watched his core as she ran forward, saw him brace high. She ran and at the last second dropped to her knees, sliding on the floor under his shield, she twisted coming up like a corked spring and whacked him hard across the ass. She heard him grunt as she began to come in for her second attack, but he was ready, parrying each move with his shield and his sword. 

"Not used to the dummy hitting back, Commander," she taunted as she just missed his flank as he pushed her back with his shield.

"Spanking your enemy isn't an attack, If you're here to wound my ego, you'll have to do better than that," he took advantage of her cockiness and slipped between her daggers, pushed off with his shield rolling into her as she was coming round and giving her ass a firm swat with the flat of the training sword.

The force was hard enough in buckled her leg. She hissed loudly as she rolled to the side, just missing the follow up. She felt her anger spur her further. She was always competitive and worse so when she was angry. She would stop at nothing to win, to wipe that smug look off his gorgeous face. Even through her anger she was finding it hard to focus with that muscular physic looming over her. She rolled up in a half crouch. She tucked a long section of hair behind her ear and smiled, "what's that about spanking your enemy or are you warming up for your own episode of Fifty Shades of Templar," she lunged again parrying and countering his attack seeing she was evenly set she dropped down, sweeping his feet out from under him. 

He landed hard on his back, the training room matted floor saving him from a set of bruised ribs. She let out a teasing giggle as she heard the air rush out of him. She stood over him her dagger pointed at his bare chest, "yield?" she was breathing heavy.  
He clenched his jaw letting out a growl, "no," and before she could figure his angle he had swung his legs around knocking her over as he discarded his sword and shield, her daggers flying out of her hands. 

She sucked in her air quickly trying to shake off the dizzying maneuver, "fuck," she cursed out as she felt him come around to straddle her.

"Yield?" he questioned sitting over top of her, his arms folded over his chest as he attempted to regulate his breathing.

Kiera grinned, a smug look of satisfaction on her face, "no," she reached up gripping him tightly around the back of his neck as she bridged her hips up and pulled him over her shoulder, rolling up on top of him. She was now sitting on top of him, "do you yield? I've got a blue belt in judo Commander," she grinned her hands out in front of her, ready for his next move. She felt him shuffle and she was fairly confident she knew what he was going to do. She got up on her toes, knees on the floor as she lifted just a little off his chest. 

He reached up twisting he grabbed her arm and had her in an arm bar. She also moved bucking her hips out from underneath wrapping her legs around his neck and one under his arm, clamping down a triangle choke with her legs. They were both puffing, neither able to free themselves, "draw?" Kiera puffed squeezing her thighs.

"Draw," he puffed giving her arm a slight tug, as he slowly released his hold.

Kiera let her legs slowly slack and fall her thighs burning from the exertion. She looked up at his face as he let her go and she started laughing. Just a stupid giggle seemingly for nothing. She threw her arms over her eyes, "I feel better now, you?"

Cullen leaned back on his knees, still between her legs, "somewhat," he let out a laugh as well, "you've got some skill," he wiped his forehead on his bare arm as he looked down at her catching his breath.

"Says the Templar," she didn't move her arm, "I never was good at combat magic, easier to punch someone in the nose. Less attention from unwanted parties too," she took in a deep breath as she sat up, leaning on her elbows, "I've never lost anyone, not a single patient I've personally attended to."

His eyes shot open, "what? I..." he rubbed his neck, "I didn't know. I'm sorry," he started trying to stand up but his legs were like jelly as he sat back down hard on his ass.

"I hit a button in the car didn't I? You hit one too," she waved her hand before he could protest, "Thom told me you two lost someone because they didn't listen. I'm no fool, you both have far more experience then I. If you asked me the best way to treat a broken bone, it's smart to listen to me. If you tell me to do something in regards to combat or strategy, I'll take it. I didn't mean to offend, and there was no way of knowing either way," she sat forward laying her elbows on her knees.

Cullen was quiet for a moment, thinking over everything she'd just said. He finally seemed to find his words as he took her hand gently in his, "I'm sorry, I'm blaming you for past things. You aren't a 'dirty knife-ear'," he cringed saying it, "you're a very beautiful, apparently very capable, woman. I will have to get used to that," he finally mustered enough strength as he grimaced standing up. 

Kiera stood up taking a long breath, "you had me, several times, but you laid off. Next time," she started walking towards the doors, "don't." She could hear Cullen's hearty laugh as she walked down the hall back towards Cassandra's office. She could hear Cassandra and Leliana chatting away as she walked in, "Cassandra, any news?" 

Cassandra turned slowly, "some yes but there is an important thing both Leliana and myself must get out first," she turned to Leliana who nodded along with her, "that mark on your hand can seal rifts, your bravery and selflessness in saving Thom's life and your dedication with the cure for the Templars hasn't gone unnoticed. You have talent, we were just watching.."

"We saw your exercise with the Commander," Leliana continued the conversation as Cullen walked back into the room, his shirt neatly tucked into his pants and hair wet and combed back, "you have clear skill with weapons and hand to hand combat."

Cullen blushed as Leliana grinned, he took his seat behind his desk, "yes, she's more than capable of handling herself," he spoke calmly despite the color to his cheeks.

"I understand you have no police training, or military training, but we would have you anyways. Would you consider joining our task force, our little Inquisition?" Cassandra spoke firmly yet with a touch of subtle softness.

Kiera grinned and leaned back in her chair, "without a doubt, you have my skills as yours," she grinned over at Cullen, "we stop Corypheus and his insane plan, seal this Breach proper and focus on rebuilding my hospital," she looked at the two women who were nodding, each a bright smile on their faces, "what's our first step?"

Leliana walked over to a map, green pegs splayed out sporadically, "these ones represent the rifts we've confirmed so far. We'll need to prioritize the worst cases and send you there. In the mean time, Calpernia is getting me more information about the plans Corypheus shared with her," she stepped back, "my agents are working on hacking Samson's computer looking into this red lyrium and his operations. The Commander is opting to deal with Samson himself. Cassandra," she sat back in her chair.

"Varric informs me his people have looked into the red lyrium, he's forwarded the research to Dagna. His friend Hawke, is reaching out to his friend in the Grey Wardens a Stroud. There are whispers of something coming down. We've tried to make contact with Weisshaupt, but it's been radio silence. In the mean time, Cullen has contacted the Lord Seeker Lucius at Therinfal Redoubt. He has heard nothing. I will contact him after this meeting, I knew the man once. He should be reasonable," she sighed and rubbed her nose bridge with her thumb and index finger.

Kiera sat up, "alright so we have a lot of 'wait and let's see' going on. Is there anything I can immediately do, because I am not very good at sitting on my hands," she looked around the room, waiting for an answer.

Leliana perked up, "do you have any experience with Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

Kiera had to think for a moment, "I believe we met at a Hospital charity event, I can't quite recall. Why?"

Cullen threw up his hands, "Leliana if I think you're going to propose what I think you're going to. It's risky at best, that close to the Breach. It's a tear in the veil, weaker mages could easily become possessed. It's safer for Templars."

Leliana shot him a glare, "magic poured into the mark could boost it enough to close the Breach properly."

"Or tear the world asunder! Templars could suppress it, make it easier to seal," he was noticeable agitated.

"Are there enough Templars to do it, or enough mages? It's not like we need one or two. Maybe a combination, mages focusing on pouring magic into me, while Templars suppress the Breach? We'd need half the numbers," Kiera leaned up looking around the room. 

Cassandra nodded, "it would prove a great advancement for both Templars and mages, if we could. A sign of true change. We'd need at least twenty of each, which is far less than if we'd go one way or the other," she walked over to Kiera extending her hand, "welcome to the Inquisition, I like how you think!"

Kiera stood and shook her hand firmly, "thanks for having me. I'll need a few things," she looked over to see Cullen brooding again over his desk as he flipped open a laptop.

"What do you require?" Leliana peered over.

"My daggers got nuked at Haven, I'll need a new set and those aren't cheap. New leg binds to holster them if I'm going to be playing cowboy out in the field. If Corypheus is concerned I may find a cure for lyrium in the human body, then I need to find it. I need test subjects, materials, a lab, Dorian, mainly Dorian," she mused as she smiled up at Leliana and Cassandra.

"You'll have at least one test subject," Cullen piped up, typing away on his keyboard.

"I'll need a lab, and supplies. I can email it all over, but if you want to prioritize it, daggers and bindings. I can't seal anything without weapons," she looked up at the clock, already nearly six in the evening, "I suppose dinner and a good rest tonight while all that is being sorted out is best. An early start in the morning? Seal some rifts, gather some Templars, mages, make a cure, perform minor miracles no one will thank me for," she laughed nervously.

"Hold on to that sense of humor," Cassandra chuckled, "get out of here, we'll get it taken care of. Commander!" she barked turning towards him, "take her home. She needs a good meal and rest. There will be a car here for her tomorrow to come and go as she needs. Dismissed," she turned and walked out Leliana close behind her.

Kiera felt like she could breath as she flopped back against the chair. Her head was spinning over the different things needing to get done. It would be some time before she would rest in the coming days. Three and a half weeks till the masquerade ball, not a ton of time to seal some rifts, and get things sorted. She was deep in thought when Cullen's voice broke her to the here and now, "let's go, you really don't want to sleep in that chair," he let out a soft laugh as he reached down to help her up.

He was quiet the whole walk to the car, quiet the whole ride back to the apartment and when they got inside he excused himself and headed into the bathroom, running himself a shower.

Kiera didn't know what was going on in his head and she was in work mode. She started emailing Dorian, seeing about getting mages. She set to her research notes and the fixes Dorian made. She sent a request for a batch of herbs from her local herbalist and that she'd be by to collect them tomorrow. She set to work while cooking. She made a meatloaf with garlic mashed potatoes. She didn't even notice Cullen come out in the living room wearing a pair of pajama pants as he watched the news on the TV. She made him a plate and brought it to him, he uttered a sheepish thank you and ate. 

It was silence for the rest of the evening. Cullen at some point excused himself and headed to bed. She made her usual, "alright I'll be there in a little bit, I'm almost done," almost done, clearly meaning several hours later. She had sorted out a new method, and after writing the last details and emailing them to Dorian she looked up, one in the morning. She groaned and closed her laptop. She stretched and yawned as she got up, plugging her phone and laptop in to charge while she slept. She slowly and carefully made her way to the bedroom. That's when she heard him, tossing and turning, his mumblings growing louder. She grabbed a face cloth from the hall closet and soaked it in the sink. She came into the room and sat beside him on the bed, but this time her touch didn't wake him. He was burning up, and borderline delirious. She placed the clothe over his forehead, channeling icy coolness to it. She took his hand and rubbed his palm, more cool energy. His thrashing slowly subsided, but still he burned. She felt herself getting nervous. She'd done this before. She's seen this before. He was either going to wake up or not at all.

She raced back to the closet getting more clothes she soaked them each. Returning she switched out the clothes on his forehead, laying the others on his wrists, chest and neck. She breathed deep and focused, bringing the icy cool magic into the clothes. She caught herself worrying, real fear gripping at her, "please Maker, please," she saw his eyes flutter, "Cullen, please," she was begging hold his hand tightly in hers. 

Then his eyes closed again and she watched in utter horror as his chest stopped rising and falling. She half screamed as she began chest compressions, trying to focus energy to her hands to shock his heart, she gave him one shock, then began chest compressions again. Nothing. A second shock, again more chest compressions, nothing. She was getting hysterical, "no, you can't leave me alone..." she shocked him again and that's when she finally heard him draw in a deep sucking breath. 

He didn't open his eyes but little by little his breathing became stronger. She watched as tears streamed down her eyes and his breathing fell within normal parameters. She felt his neck, the heat was slowly returning to normal. She peeled a few towels off and tossed them into the bin across the room. She slumped to the floor, sobbing heavily, now that she was out of the danger zone. As she sat, knees to her chest, bawling she heard him shuffle, "Kiera," barely a whisper on his lips. She tried to stand but her legs fell out from underneath her. She reached up and gripped his hand, "I'm right here," she choked out, trying in vain to stop the tears.

She couldn't move she stayed there crying, holding his hand tightly, until the room became black.

She woke to find herself in the bed, Cullen missing from beside her. She shot up, panicked, "Cullen!" her voice was hoarse and raspy and she strained to hear anything over the throbbing headache that was piercing sharp between her eyes.

Cullen walked in through the door a hot coffee in his hands, "relax, it's alright. Here I brought you a coffee," he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Was it.. did you.." she looked around trying to find proof of whatever happened last night.

"I found you passed out at your computer, I brought you to bed a few hours ago. It's elven o'clock in the morning," he let out a soft chuckle as he passed her the mug.

She looked into his eyes, warm and sincere and she started to softly cry. Tears flowing down her cheeks and splashing against the blanket pooled at her waist. 

Cullen was confused and set the coffee mug down on his nightstand, "Kiera, was it something I.."

She had pounced on him, gripping him tightly in her arms sobbing into his shoulder, "don't leave me," she whimpered.

Cullen was in shock trying to figure out what had transpired to have her act like this, "Kiera, what happened? What's wrong?" he carefully wrapped his arms around her, holding her against himself softly as he brushed her hair away from her face.

Kiera sniffled and tried to catch her breath between sobs, "you... you succumbed to lyrium withdrawal in front of me... you.. I.." she started sobbing again harder than before.

"It was just a nightmare Kiera, it wasn't real. I'm here, I'm ok," he was shocked by her reaction, such a strong and painful reaction, "Kiera, I want to apologize for yesterday. I was unduly harsh. You aren't military, and you've never served before, I expected too much from you. I'm sorry," he touched her face and began to wipe the tears away.

She caught her breath finally, "I... " she ran her sleeve over her face, "I care about you.... more than I should in a case like this," she leaned back, "I... this isn't easy."

Cullen smiled and held her face, cupped gently in his large hand, "it's not going to be, and I can't ask for this..." he leaned in closer to her, "even if I want to." 

She let out a strangled chuckle, "I'm right here," she shifted up onto her knees and leaned into him, catching his lips with hers as she wound her fingers into his hair. She half tackled him onto the bed, as he rolled to take a top position over her. 

He leaned up over her for a second catching his breath, "Maker you are incredible, but I can't do this. I can't have you and it mean nothing. I am not that kind of man," he was half panting, his chest painted bright red poking out from under his shirt collar, "what does this mean, to you?"

She leaned up on her elbows, "I want you, I want to get to know you, I want to spend time with you, I..." she blushed deeply, "I think I might be falling for you, more than I can say," she collapsed back on the bed, letting her arms fall over her head.

He let out a soft chuckle, "so then, this is us?" he leaned down hovering over her, forehead gently pressed against herself.

She smiled and nestled her nose against his, "mmhm," she was staring into his eyes.

He felt a warmth pass over him as he watched her violet eyes shimmer as flecks of lilac seemed to dance merrily to the rhythm of his own heart beat. He moved in to kiss her again, the soft scent of lavender from her hair filled his senses. He needed to calm himself, control his impulses, his urges. He breathed in deeply, savoring each note of lavender, mixed in with her sweat, and even her morning breath. He pressed his lips carefully against hers, leaning his weight onto his arms, set wide of her shoulders. 

She reached up running her hands over his cheeks, feeling the light stubble tingle over her hands as she trailed up into his hair. Thick, soft locks of honey and spun gold easily giving way under her touch. She felt little curls bouncing over her knuckles as she ran her hands down and on to his neck. Tight muscles under soft, scarred skin. She gave a playful squeeze, hearing him grunt softly against her mouth, the vibration tingling her lips. She ran her hands slowly over her collar bone, down his pecks eliciting an excited purr from his lips. She wanted to touch, feel his skin, know each inch of every scar. She wrapped her legs around his waist, "Cullen," she purred out from between his lips. 

He sank back slightly onto his knees, looking down at her, breathy, "yes?"

"We should probably get up. We have work to do," she was fighting the urge to push things further now. Her marked hand was beginning to burn and sting slightly. She shook it behind his head, trying not to draw attention to the pain.

He leaned back sitting on his knees he grabbed her hand, "it hurts doesn't it?" he took it softly into his hand, running a finger over her palm.

"It... it doesn't bother me all that time, well so far. It's just stinging right now. It'll probably go away in a little bit.," she tried to smile, even though it was getting worse by the moment.

He arched his brow and clenched her hand in his, uttering a prayer he closed his eyes. She felt the stinging calm, and the pain slowly melt away, "Maker, what..." she felt a sense of calm pass over where panic was creeping. The glow in her hand calmed and the pulsing lessened. Then she felt his hand relax, and she looked up into his eyes, a mix of anger, fear and relief. 

"Are you alright?" he whispered, the words sticking in his throat.

"I feel a bit dizzy but the pain, it's gone! What did you do?" she touched her hand, the usual sting she'd just begun to get used to was gone as well.

"I uh... Silenced the mark," he rustled around and sat up on the edge of the bed. Hanging his head, his arms on his elbows.

She sat up fully, throwing her arms around him from behind, snuggling her face into his back, "thank you, I know it won't last but thank you."

Cullen let out a small puff of air, "I.. I'm glad it helped," he tried sound happy for her.

She knew, "you're number two I swear," she got up off the bed, digging through her bag she picked out some new clothes, "I have Dorian working on a couple formulas to check their effectiveness, Dagna is going through the potions with the herbs I've figured, and I've come up with a technique. IF all come back correct I could extract your lyrium before the end of the week. I want to run a couple tests first," she turned back to look at him, "I swear you'll get your wish," she dug in her bag finding a pair of dinner gloves she tossed them on top of her small clothes pile on his dresser, "I'm going to grab a shower, then we can get today started."

He seemed to brighten up at her statement, "I'll put on a pot of coffee."

She turned walking down the hall to poke her head back into his room, "or you could join me?" she smiled playfully biting her lip.

He let out a sweet laugh, "I'd love to, really I would but I should check my messages and get back to Leliana and Cassandra. It's already very late in the day and that shower won't be a quick one if I join," he folded his arms over his chest, giving her a very smug look.

She laughed turning to the shower, "that is too true," she walked into the bathroom stripping off her clothes and dumping them into the hamper. She quickly turned on the shower and jumped in. She had just set about washing her body after washing her hair, letting the conditioner sit when she heard Cullen yell her name. She leaned out the curtain, "what's wrong?"

Cullen burst through the bathroom doors, "Ser Delrin Barris the Knight- Captain has called me, Lord Seeker Lucius has gone mad! He's sending Templars to Samson, having them drink the red lyrium... turning them into.." he flicked his phone around to show Kiera the image.

"Sweet Maker," she gasped, seeing a man his body covered in red crystals, they seemed to erupt from under his skin, his eyes glowing a brilliant red and as she watched Cullen swiped over and pressed play. The man looked to be training with a dummy and a wooden sword, as Cullen had yesterday, but this was different. The red glowing man let out a horrible monstrous howl and as he struck with the wooden sword it burst into splinters, and he set about the dummy with his bare hands, ripping the head easily off the dummy. Then the video cut.


	9. You Didn't Think It'd Be Easy Did You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's medical work to do and with the hospital gone she's got to sort out so many things. Her research could be the key.

Kiera quickly rinsed her body and hair, "you've got to be kidding me," she felt like the wind had been sucked out of her lungs, "as if Templars against my magic wasn't a real enough threat, now this? How the... Have you contacted Cassandra?" she muttered out.  
"Yes and I just emailed Barris back to get those he could out of there to the Fereldan PD building. Maybe your treatment can save those with the red lyrium not as deep inside them?" he was hopeful.

"It's going to be a long day," she sighed shutting off the water, "yes, Thom and Calpernia know how to do it. Hopefully there aren't many," she grabbed the towel from his waiting hands. Wrapping herself in the shower before opening the curtains, "we'd better hurry. I'll need a lot of supplies," she stepped out and rushed to the bedroom drying as quickly as she could and dressing at the same time. She braided her hair into a long plait, happy it was out of her way. She pulled the gloves over her hands, hiding the marks glow. She walked into the living room grabbing her phone, multiple messages:

I have it dear girl!! We have a potion that will help loosen the lyrium from bone! You were right, dragonthorn and prophet laurel in equal doses with a royal elfroot base. It works! - Dorian

Thom and I have set up a lab here and treatment centre. I hope you are happy with it, I look forward to assisting you again, my friend - Calpernia

I hope things with you and Cullen are going well... that sparring match in the training room was... intense. If you need anything you know where to find me - Thom

She squealed with joy reading Dorian's message, "we need to get going. Dorian figured it out, we have a potion to..." she stopped letting out a laugh at Cullen's confused look, "we need to hurry. If Ser Barris is sending men and women I need to be there to perform well checks and all that. Grab breakfast on the way?" she grinned sheepishly.

Cullen laughed, "alright, the coffee will be fine for later. Come on," he waved her hand and opened the door. She clutched her phone up pouring through the email Dorian sent her explaining his findings. She was super excited she began mimicking the motions with her hands as they made their way to the car. Once inside she buckled up and let out an excited girly giggle, "I can do this! I can do you now!"

Cullen had taken a travel mug of coffee and as he took a sip, putting his keys in the ignition he spit out his mouthful, "Maker what?" he wiped his mouth and put the mug in his cup holder.

"Oh.. I uh..." she started laughing, "I had run some ideas by Dorian, and now I have a formula and potion that will loosen the lyrium from the bone. It should make removing it from you easier, and possibly way less painful," she blushed brightly, "what were you thinking, choir boy?" she teased delving back into her phone and emails. 

"To be fair," he started off driving towards the FPD, "you've invited me into the shower, joined me in bed, teased me, then slapped my ass with a wooden dagger and its all rather confusing to be honest."

She let out a nervous giggle, "I uh.. I find you," she leaned over looking out the window to try to calm herself, "I find you extremely attractive, and there isn't a fiber of me that doesn't ache to test you, but there is always something in the way. Had I the strength I do with everything else, I'd have taken you in the training room," she let out a less nervous laugh, "now it seems all of Thedas needs me, and there isn't enough... I worry I won't be enough."

He patted her thigh, "I believe I understand. Relax, I just want to know if I'm pushing too hard or if I'm not pushing hard enough for you. Things will work themselves out. You're a resourceful woman, smart and quick witted. We'll get the job done," he gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze. As he pulled into the parking lot, "come on, Dr. Lavellan, you'll be busy today. I'll bring you something from the cafeteria. It's better for you then that fast food," he pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of his car.  
Kiera nodded she felt better for getting that off her chest, "thank you," she smiled gearing herself up for the lengthy day ahead of her. 

They walked through the doors, chaos immediately enveloping them. People injured, people in full Templar plate, and in Templar training gear standing together in a hushed circle, mages in full warrior robes and others with books clenched to their chests, "Maker..." Kiera gasped, feeling Cullen's strong hand on her back.

"Kiera!" Calpernia's voice broke through the crowd as she rushed forward, her bleach blonde hair pulled up into twin buns at the back of her head, sweat trickling down her face, "am I glad to see you! Quick this way! Dorian, Dagna and Thom are helping me work the injured, we've got apprentice healers and mages here to help but it's a nightmare." 

Kiera gripped Calpernia's hand and looked over her shoulder, Cullen nodding as she raced down the hall towards the set up healing station. Calpernia handed her a medical gown and rubber gloves, "we've got a lot of work to do. A large group of Templars walked in. Some in bad shape, the red lyrium pulsing through them. We'll need to treat those ones first. Are you up to it?" she looked concerned as Kiera peeled her gloves off and tucked them into her back pocket, her left hand faintly glowing.  
"It looks worse than it feels," she faintly smiled back at her Calpernia, "let's get started, we'll need.."

"No worries ladies I've already got it all set up," Thom stood in the doorway, his hospital gown stained with blood, "we've got a lot of work to do. Glad to see you're with us Kiera, missed you something fierce here!"

"I missed you all too," she pulled her rubber gloves on, "have the senior healers come watch a couple extractions, then have Dorian set up training. Peeling apples, just like I did. Then once they get that down, have them do it through a blanket. They should be trained by the end of tomorrow at the earliest. Then we can take the weight off us. Have the green healers tending minor wounds, helping with meds and potion crafting. Once they become comfortable sealing cuts and scrapes, move them up to the next level," she smiled widely feeling very happy to be back, "damnit I missed this!" she turned to Calpernia, "let's start this rodeo!"

Thom raced off and relayed her instructions to Dorian about the practice. He had the cafeteria cook bring in all the apples and began setting up. The experienced healers walked into the room sitting at chairs one of the officers brought in and set up. Thom headed the young healers to the less injured and set them on their tasks.

Kiera turned to face the crowd of senior healers, "what we're about to do now has only ever been done once, and successfully. There is no reason why this cannot be done repeatedly and with success each patient," she nodded over to Thom who brought in a patient, "first we get the patient onto the bed," Thom and Calpernia got the young man up on the bed, "next we sedate the patient," Thom administered the dose.

"The dose is based on body weight and height, going over could result in shock, too little in a very angry uncooperative patient," he laid the man back gently.

"From there we begin, I will extract the crystals from the soft tissue. Red lyrium binds to flesh and organs, Chantry lyrium binds to bone. We'll get into that one another time," she turned to nod at Calpernia, "as I extract the lyrium from the organs, I vibrate the molecules to break it down into a mass that will pass through the body. I slip it into the lung, where Calpernia casts a barrier around it and pushes it up through the esophagus and out of the mouth. Thom will then collect the sample with lyrium etched forceps, placing the pieces into a lyrium protected case. This process is complete when the body is free of the crystals. Be careful around organs to prevent internal bleeding. Always double check your extractions," she turned and went to work. Half an hour later Thom was extracting the last bit of red lyrium for the man's mouth.

Kiera swiped an arm over her forehead, "and there you have it. Once the patient is cleared I give an elfroot decoction, the recipe for this is located with Professor Dorian and each of you will be given a copy. The man should be up momentarily. Once alert he may be disorientated, angry or in a state of distress. If you are not capable of dealing with such emotions you will require someone in your clinic or with you to tend to the patient. Is there any questions before we wheel in the next patient? I would prefer you watch it once more at the least, then head to Professor Dorian who will instruct you on the magic behind it," she looked over the room watching as the healers chatted between themselves and wrote on notepads. Calpernia passed her a lyrium potion, which she drank down to prepare for the next one, "he sat through the whole thing and left before you began your speech," Calpernia giggled into her ear.

"He?" she felt a flutter in her stomach as she turned to look back at the crowd, some choosing to leave to Dorian's other's sitting and waiting, while Thom wheeled the man into a recovery room. 

"The Commander, he stood in the back corner, Leliana too. Both seemed very pleased with your teaching and the work," Calpernia teased softly.

"Thank Cal, I believe I still owe you that mochacinno with extra whip and chocolate shavings! I didn't forget. Tomorrow morning! And I'll have fresh snicker doodles for everyone, if the Maker is kind to me tonight," she gave her a friendly squeeze on her shoulder. 

Thom brought in the next patient, a female Templar she looked haggard and ghostly as Thom helped her up on the bed. Kiera set to work as they performed the same steps, this one was a bit worse off than the other patient and it took them near an hour to get her sorted out. Kiera felt weak as she finished up, Calpernia exchanging the same glance, "any questions?" Kiera weakly smiled at the small group of mages behind her.

"None ma'am, thank you for the lessons. We will be able to assist soon!" the one man stood, seemingly taking the group with him. 

Kiera flopped down on one of the chairs in front her, "this is really draining work," she looked over as Calpernia nodded as sat beside her.

"Nap break?" Calpernia let out a soft giggle. 

The door to the room swung open and Cullen walked through, "Calpernia, take a break, Leliana wants to see you as soon as you can. She has a tray of foods and a warm drink in her office set for you," he stood straight with a softer look on his face.

Calpernia giggled, "he's a keeper," whispering into Kiera's ear, "thank you Commander," she stood slipping her gown and gloves off, tossing them in the waste bin on her way out.

Cullen came over and sat beside her, "I watched you perform one of these, it's incredible!" he was in pure amazement of her skills, "I've never seen any mage with this kind of healing ability."

Kiera leaned forward on her knees, "it's rare, or so I'm told. You came down here for a reason, what's up?" she went to stand up taking her gloves and gown off, tossing them away.

Cullen pulled two small bottles out from behind his back, "Dorian finished the potions you requested, Dagna tested it and has cleared it," he held out the potions, "only needs to be tested.." he swallowed and waited for her, "on a patient.."   
Kiera arched her eyebrow, "are you suggesting what I think you are?" she looked back at the hospital bed, she itched to do it. 

He stood up and let out a long breath, "Dorian it completely convinced it's safe, and has told me it would take a few minutes for it to work but it would loosen the lyrium off the bone," he stared down at the bottle, it glowed slightly under the light a soft purple.  
"This won't take away the nightmares," she walked over and opened the drawer collecting a few items, "and I'd still have to strap you into this gurney," she felt nervous as she place the items on the small medical table, "but it is your life and your choice."  
Cullen walked over pulling the little cork out of bottle he downed it in one shot, "what do I need to do?"

Kiera felt nervous, "lay on this bed here," she altered the angle laying the bed flat, pulling a stool up at the head of the bed.

Cullen nervously laid down, letting out a cough, clearing his throat, "mind talking to me, er.. talking me through this?"

Kiera smiled as she began shackling his legs down, "well first I shackle you down tightly, then I'll ravish you and leave you a spent shell on the table," she let out a giggle, "breathe Commander, you're in good hands," she finished with his legs, and began strapping his waist and hips down. She kept going slowly, taking the elfroot off the table, "chew this."

He carefully chewed it, the bitter juice dripping down his throat. He was trying to calm his nerves, closing his eyes and focusing on a prayer he would always repeat over when he felt the need arise.

Kiera strapped down his left arm and chest, "alright, so now I strap your right arm down, then your neck and head. I'll remove the leaf from your mouth and insert a mouth guard. Then we'll begin. If you feel any discomfort grunting will let me know. I need you to remain as still as you can. You aren't really thick with it like Ser Dedrick, so if I'm right this shouldn't take more than half an hour, especially with the new potion. Do you understand?" she gently touched his face, waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, let's get this over with," he breathed in deep again.

She finished the straps, "open up," she carefully pulled the leaf out, trying not to gag him, "alright mouth guard," she fitted in it in mouth carefully, "bite down a bit so I know it's seated," she watched as his cheeks clenched tight. She sat over him on the stool, lowering the bed with a foot pedal she began. Pouring blue energy out, she scanned again, deeper than before in the kitchen of her apartment.

"Small patch of lyrium on the thigh bone, right leg. Small patch on the pelvis, left hand side, patient's left. Larger deposit on the right forearm, I'd reason to say covering twenty five percent of the bone. Small patch on the seventh rib right side," she focused deep, "no further patches. Total bone coverage, thirty three percent. Beginning at the least coverage, right rib," she focused in, seeing the lyrium barely clinging to the bone, she vibrated it softly and it came free. She move it to the lung, erecting a barrier around it she heated it slowly and passed the blue gas up.

Cullen coughed as it exited his lips, she greedily inhaled it in, feeling the energy to continue, "Moving to the thigh bone," she focused in and again the metal barely stuck to the bone, and as before she passed it. Cullen again coughed softly as the gas escaped. She breathed in deeply, "focusing on the pelvis, breath Commander I'm on a skeletal view of your body, your anatomy is still a mystery to me," she let out a soft laugh as his breathing remained strong and calm. This deposit was a bit more stubborn, she had to use a bit more magic and get close to the bone, Cullen let out a grunt as she cleared it and set it to the lung, "almost," she whimpered, "heating it and passing it." 

Again a cough and again she breathed in the lyrium, it was powering her to move forward, a small bead of sweat running down her back, "last bit and biggest bit. The arm. Greagoir didn't wince when I removed his from his arm, perhaps we'll get lucky here," she closed in, some of it hanging free she removed and passed it through quickly, breathing in the puff of blue air as Cullen tried to clear his throat, "I know, it's not perfect. Calpernia is much better with the heating and extracting than I am, but we're almost there," she glanced up at the clock, she'd been working on him for the last twenty minutes. She focused back down on his arm, "this might sting a bit, but then it's done," she vibrated the lyrium, a small piece coming loose, the rest stuck to his bone. She grimaced and slipped down as close to the bone as she could, hearing him utter a sharp breath, "almost, almost," she gave the piece a sharp tug and it came free, Cullen grunted deeply, "got it!" she passed it through and breathed the cloud in as she pulled the mouth guard out. She set to unbuckling him, her fingers weak and arms heavy, she undid his right arm first.

"Maker, that.. well that last bit stung," he grunted, "my throat is a bit raw too but I think it worked!" he sat up helping her unbuckle himself.

She left him to unbuckle his legs as she gripped the small lyrium bottle off the medical stand and turned, "thirsty?" she held it out eye level and watched his reaction.

His eyes shot open upon first seeing the bottle of lyrium, then he blinded, rubbed his hands down his face and looked at it. He looked over at her and started to laugh, a joyous giggle as he stood up, slightly wobbly, "I feel nothing! No pain, no burning, sweet Maker!" he picked her up and spun her around in the room, the grin on his face so wide it threatened to swallow his ears.

Kiera found herself giggling at his boyish enthusiasm, "I'm glad you feel better Cull..." his lips pressed against hers in a moment of heated, excited passion. She wrapped her legs around his waist, anchoring herself to him as he pressed his tongue against her lips seeking hers. She eagerly allowed him entrance as his tongue entwined with hers, the room echoing with sounds of wet lips, and throaty moans. 

"Can't you two save it for later?" Thom laughed leaning on the door frame.

Cullen held her tight, a look of pure joy, "no, no I can't. Thom she did it!" he laid several more eager kisses along her jaw line and neck.

"Maker, you look happy, old friend. I can buy you guys a little time," he laughed pointing towards the hall.

Kiera laughed, "boys, I have work to do. Cullen," she turned back to him, his eyes dancing the lights in the room giving him a youthful glow, "I'll see you tonight, promise," she smiled as he groaned softly putting her down, "you may experience mild fevers, possible headaches, and you won't have your abilities anymore, but," she started thinking, "if you were to take the potion before the lyrium," she turned her mind spinning and thinking.

"I think I'm following, the potion prevents the lyrium from binding and then take the lyrium it should pass through the system!" Thom grinned widely as she pointed and nodded along with him.

Cullen thought for a moment, "that could... could be revolutionary!"

Kiera raised a cautious hand, "it needs to be tested, over a period of times, with multiple people. If it works and their bodies are clear of lyrium it could very well change the world. But right now we need to get through the million other things in the way," she went to take a step and things started to spin, and the room seemed to move without her doing anything, "Cull.." she barely managed to get out as she fell to the side, he just caught her before she hit the floor.

"Kiera!" both men yelled as Cullen just managed to grab her. Thom looked over at Cullen, "she's tapped herself, using too much lyrium to keep pushing forward. She'll need to rest for a bit before she can continue and she's done with extractions for the day," he held the door open for Cullen as he carried her down the hall to his office. Shutting the door her drew the blinds over the window and locked it. He laid her on his couch, pulling a blanket up over her, he set to his desk and begun going through emails.   
She groaned and sat up, "ok really... if this is going to be a pattern of behavior I'll need to invest in a air bag for my face," she shook her head like a dog trying to get the water from its coat, "where?"

"My office, of course," Cullen peered over from his emails, stretching his back as he leaned back over the chair.

"Of course," she rolled her neck feeling the popping and easing of the muscles, "how long?"

"An hour, nothing more. I'm told Calpernia is just waking up from a small nap in Leliana's office as well," he starting typing out another message.

"Any side effects?" she stood up pushed her hands on the small of her back hearing a firm snap.

"None, unless you count the blessed feeling of freedom and no cravings," he was still smiling as he typed away.

Kiera sighed, "you asked earlier why I was upset.. I saw you slip into a coma in your bed.. I tried to save you, you.. you barely made it. I think I'll sleep better tonight knowing you're lyrium free," she smiled over at him. She straightened her shirt and smoothed her hair down, "I'll catch you later," she unlocked his door and slipped into the hall. She saw Thom directing the make shift clinic, things seemed to have calmed down considerably, "Thom!" we quickened her pace and caught up with him, "how's it going? Are we stable here?" 

"More stable then you were an hour ago. Kiera you can't stretch yourself like that! With a huge tear in the veil barely sealed..." he sighed and rubbed her hands together, "I've got everything here pretty squared up. Go see Dorian and find out how it's going for him." 

Kiera understood he was only worried about her, "alright Thom, call me if you need anything. No magic for a bit I promise. I'm.. I'm sorry," she turned and was set to head off when Thom grabbed her arm.

"Call me foolish, call me anything but I can't lose you alright. You are special to me Kiera," his cheeks were flushed bright red as he spoke, "I don't speak about feelings or anything soft and.. I don't want to think about the what ifs."

Kiera nodded, and patted his arm, "got ya loud and clear Captain. Take a break, you're pushing yourself too hard. I swear I'm going to see Dorian now, alright?" she watched as he silently nodded and dropped his hand. She walked down the hall and as she made her way down she could hear Dorian chiding some young healer.

"It's an apple yes, but if you tear it apart without care I have no way of gauging if you'd do the same thing to some poor bastard's insides! Do it again, and this time try to whine less and peel more!"

She came around the corner and into the room she could hear the voice coming from. A large group of mages all sitting at desks attempting to peel the apples using their magic. Some were clearly excelling at the process while a few were clearly having major issues. She came up behind Dorian and gave him a warm hug from behind, "breath Professor Dorian, your teachings are going to land you in the history books," she let go as he spun around to hug her back.

"Oh my dear that is exactly what I needed!" he leaned back looking her over, "you look much better today, and I believe I still owe you a coffee and your favorite biscuit, yes?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll have lots of time for yummy treats once we sort this mess out," she looked around the room, out of the two dozen mages only six were working with the apples under blankets, "I would like to report our potion, worked. Subject number two is clear and so far symptom free."

Dorian clapped his hands together, "brilliant! I knew the boy couldn't resist. He wanted it so badly," he smiled down at her, "oh come he wasn't screaming in agony right, it was a small risk, barely even calculable."

She let out a sigh, "have the potion made up as many as we can. Thom and the Commander," she looked around remembering her position, "reasoned if the potion was taken before a lyrium potion, regular Templars many not require the procedure down the line and it would free them from basically everything."

Dorian thought for a moment, "I'd need to find a stabilizing agent that would prevent a reaction to lyrium. It's meant to target anything metallic on the bones structure, but with the proper reagents it just might work. It'll take some time, but it would surely be useful. I doubt the Chantry will be happy with it," he sighed, "they do prefer their Templars on a very short leash."

Kiera nodded, "then we work in silence. For now we need to get the red lyrium out of those poor bastards before it roots and either kills them or turns them..." she shuttered thinking about the man in the video, "you don't want to know." 

Dorian nodded, "we have enough Templars and enough mages to make an effort on the Breach. We could do this within an hour tops. Most of these poor sods could use a break. I'm having everything backed up to a server. I've also sent you a copy of everything to your email. If anything goes wrong, we'll have copies somewhere," he began pacing slightly.

"Have them prepare, I'll speak with Knight-Captain Barris. His men will be ready to march as well. Once we seal that, we can start focusing on other things. I'll catch up with you later," she laughed as a mage's apple exploded the skin still in perfect shape.

"Vishante kaffas! You wouldn't be very pleased if that was your patient would you, you daft bastard! Pack it up, lyrium up, we're going to shut down the Breach," Dorian threw up his hands and let out a sigh, "hurry along darling, I'll be by shortly."

Kiera could hear yelling from Commissioner Cassandra's office. She quickly picked through the crowd of mages and Templars as she got close she could hear Cullen, "I had no choice! Ser Barris is well regarded and I very much doubt he'd make up such a tale..."

Kiera pushed through and slipped into the room, "Ser Barris speaks the truth, I've removed large amounts of red lyrium from two Templars today. There are many more, but I am taxed at this point. We're training mages, healers to assist in the process."  
Cassandra snapped up, "Lord Seeker Lucius is a well regarded man, not one to look for wealth or credit. This makes no sense!" she slammed her hands on her desk, "Commander are you sure about this?"

Cullen stood up sharp at attention, "yes ma'am. Lucius has sold his people out to this Corypheus fellow. I've sent over video to your email, this is what he's making. Infusing red lyrium in Templars. Dagna can confirm it has massive power within its substance but at equally great cost. The minds of these men stay intact while their bodies are mutated. Extra strength, extra stamina, the only saving grace from what Dagna can confirm is they seem to lose their ability to cancel out magic, and other Templar skills. This lyrium robs them of those abilities and imparts that," he pointed as she pulled up the video. 

"Sweet Maker.." Cassandra sat down hard on her chair, "what does he want with this... army?"

"To conqueror all of Thedas ma'am, in the name of Tevinter," Kiera stepped forward, "this thing on my hand can close rifts, I'm assuming it can open one too. Walk straight into the Fade, hunt for whatever lies within, he clearly believes it to be powerful. He needs an army to do this. To forge forward. Templars are known to be tough, resilient and some of the best warriors in Thedas. I can see the appeal," she looked over to Cullen seeing him standing in his uniform, arms clasped behind his back, feet wide.  
"Then why demons? Why assassinate Celene?" Cassandra sat puzzling.

"I believe I can answer that," Leliana spoke from behind shutting the door behind herself, "demons don't need food, drink, rest or lyrium. He could sweep over the entire country unopposed. Even if his red lyrium men fail. Celene? With Gaspard dead, there is only one other possible for the throne and she is not popular. Gaspard's sister Florianne."

Cullen grunted under his breath as the name was said out loud.

"Sorry Commander but it seems she's throwing the Halloween party coming up. Assassinating Celene would throw all of Orlais into chaos, giving him free reign to push his demon army forward and clear out Orlais. Fereldan is just barely getting back on its feet after the Blight and the demon army would take it quickly. It is his ace in the hole," She sat on the chair across from Cassandra.

Kiera looked at Cullen as he seemed to regain his composure, "then what do you suggest Leliana? We need to seal the Breach, we have the people, but you think there is something more?"

Leliana nodded, "you've stopped his attempt with the orb. Now you have found a way to remove the red, if we seal the Breach I would assume he'd want some pay back. He doesn't seem like the kind to rest."  
Cullen perked up, "are you expecting him to attack us here?"

"I am. But I have a solution. Solas has informed me just outside of Haven is an old military base, quite the fortified palace. I've already sent people ahead, cleaned out debris and begun setting up. If we move the civilians, healers, the labs, the non-essential staff, we could have everyone there before we seal the Breach," she was grinning as she smoothed out her skirt.

"What about the intel here? We couldn't wipe the whole database in time. The people coming back from the Breach?" Cullen started looking around.

"Easy, we lay in explosives, take the place down in one push of a button. It'll destroy any intel, and they wouldn't be anything left for anyone to sift through. It's an extreme measure but most of Haven has already been evacuated out from the Breach and rifts. I can have it done in an hour," she looked over at Cassandra, "this is our fail safe plan."

Cassandra nodded her approval, "do it. See that everyone is out, only those returning from the Breach are to be here. If nothing occurs then we can have it in place for emergency fail safe. Code name: In Your Heart Shall Burn," Cassandra nodded as Leliana got up and walked out.

Cullen stood bewildered, "am I to have no say? This is madness! How will we protect those coming back? They will all be drained from using their talents, they'll be in immediate danger if this bastard and his red Templars attack!" Cullen was red in the face and had dropped his hands from his proper stance.

Cassandra cocked an eyebrow at him, "Commander your words are duly noted, but unless you can save them all and have a perfect plan in place this is the best option we have. Stick with Kiera, keep her safe and get the Breach closed. We'll worry about what we don't have later. I'm sorry Commander," he voice was softer as she gave him a knowing look.

"Pack up Chief, you aren't staying behind either," he grunted back as he walked out the door. Kiera hot on his heels.

People were busy bustling everywhere and Kiera's head began to swim with the sounds of people and feel of everyone moving. She ducked into Cullen's office and slumped against the wall behind the door. She sat with her knees up around her eyes, just staring out the large window. She could clearly see the giant green gash in the sky as it pulsed and rippled the clouds around it. She sunk her chin onto her knees, "how am I supposed to..." she shuttered, pulling out her phone she started writing an email. She sent it and sat staring listening to the sound of people rushing around. The faint sound of something being strapped to the concrete catching her ears.


	10. Had To Be Me Someone Else Would Have Gotten It Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all coming to a head, time to seal the Breach proper and she's got major doubt. Both of herself and how things are coming together. Will it be easy, or is this a recipe for disaster?

Kiera sat on the floor until she heard a muffled voice outside the door, she had to think for a moment then she sprung up and opened the door, "Roderick? What are you doing here?" she gave the little old man a tight hug.

"Oh Kiera, my dear, am I glad to see you!" he had a box in his hands full of lyrium potions, "I'm trying to get these out to the mages and Templars. It's been a headache they're all moving around so quickly and I'm not as spry as I used to be," his bulbous nose was red as his glasses bounced down catching upon it.

Kiera smiled and lifted the box from his hands, "let me, you need to get out of here. Haven't you heard?" she walked with him down the hall, his heavy set frame slugging along.

He sighed pushing his glasses back up, "I don't get around as well as everyone else. The Maker was not kind in my old age," he huffed and puffed as they walked down the hall, into the main foyer area, "I just can't keep up, my dear I am a useless old thing outside of my lab."

Kiera waved him off putting the box down for a moment, "no my dear, no! You are one of the best lab men I've ever met, you know your work better than anyone else. Come we'll get you to safety," she looped his arm in hers and started to move when he wheezed heavily, "Roderick?"

"Go my dear, you have a Breach to seal. Andraste sent you to save us, go. I'll be long gone by the time you all get back," he smiled warmly as he took a deep puff on his inhaler.

Kiera felt wrong leaving him. He was old and his health was terrible. He'd always sweet her in her years at the hospital. On the tough days when she wanted to quit, hearing someone utter 'knife-ear' behind her back he'd brought her a hot cup of fresh coffee and sweet pastry or cookie. He'd always check up on her late at night to be sure she was alright in her office, waking her gently if she'd fallen asleep and sent her home in a cab, already paid for. He was her adoptive grandpa, she jokingly called him pops many times and never once did he complain.   
She grabbed a chair and helped ease him into it, "pops, please take a moment to catch your breath, but you must leave before we get back. Don't be crazy, I'll see you at this new place," she smiled sweetly and gave him a soft kiss on his rosy red cheek, "who else will sneak me sweet?"

He patted her hand in his, "Maker's child, go. I will be fine, I promise." 

She nodded as she heard Cullen call her name, "please, pops. Be well," she turned and raced towards Cullen who was standing at the door, "are we all set?"

Cullen held out two leg bindings a set of glinting daggers in them, "soon as you strap these on we will be. Who was that?" he motioned behind her.

"That's Roderick, he's the guy who did all the tests in the lab. Blood work, potions, everything. Best of the best, but he's not been well the past few months," she hung her head, "he's dying, late onset COPD, and a very weak immune system. He won't let anyone treat him, says the Maker has his will," She bent over and started strapping the bindings to her thighs, "he is like a grandpa really. Give me a second here," she started working the other binding, "I'll have to grab the box of lyrium beside him," she felt Cullen's hand slide over her back and just grace her ass as he walked by.

"I've got it," his voice was velvety as he sauntered forward. She stood up slipping the daggers into their new holders, testing the height and feel. She watched him walk over, and politely pick up the box, say a few words, Roderick chuckled slapping his knee, then Cullen turned and walked towards her, box in hand. She held the door open for him, "we'll put these in my truck and drive over."

Kiera followed behind him, nibbling her lip as she watched his hips and couldn't help but notice how tightly his uniform squeezed his ass, "right, I'll just follow behind, you," she snickered at her own girly blushing.  
"Are you, watching my rear?" he let out a snicker as he opened the trunk of his car, placing the box inside. 

"Me? I would never... yes," she nodded and laughed getting into the front seat.

Cullen shut the truck and shook his head, she watched him let out a good laugh before he opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat, "alright, let's get this over with."

She was nervous the short ride over, thinking about the building and their fail safe plan. She didn't hear a word Cullen had said the whole ride over, and she only snapped out of it when she say the group of people waiting at the site, "I'm sorry Cullen, really I am. I didn't hear a word you said... I.. I don't like this," she was fiddling with the hilt of her dagger.

Cullen winced as she said it, he'd felt it too, "come on let's get out there," he parked the car and got out opening the truck he reached in grabbing his sword belt he quickly threw in on, checking his blade before slinging his shield over his shoulder. He grabbed the box of lyrium bottles and closed the trunk.

Kiera stood, leaning against his car watching him with a frown upon her face, "let's go," she turned hands on the hilts of her daggers, as she walked down to the bottom of the hill. Staring up at the glowing pulsing rift she sighed, "let me know when you're all ready," she began praying.

Cullen held the box while everyone took a potion, uncorked and drank. Cullen commanded the Templars to focus their energy on suppressing the Breach, while Solas walked over to the mages and commanded them to focus their energy just above Kiera's raised hand. Both men yelled back to Kiera, "ready!"

Kiera dug her right foot into the dirt underneath herself and with her left foot braced against a piece of broken cement. She took in a deep breath and reached up with her left hand feeling the magic of the mark pull the mages' joined powers into itself before it expelled a force upwards towards the Breach. She gritted her teeth as the magic pushed back against her, feeling a crushing weight on her shoulders as she fought to maintain the flow of magic. Feeling it twist and ensnare the Breach, the same stitching feeling she had with the small rift a few days before. She focused as her hand began to burn, and sear, dropping her to a knee when finally she felt the moment come, she closed her fingers around her palm and pulled. 

She gasped hard as an aftershock knocked her over, sending her skidding a few feet along the gravel and broken ruins. She stood up slowly, her head dizzy and the roar of people cheering and clapping was deafening. She tried to take a step and half collapsed under her own weight. She felt a thin arm loop under her and lift her up.

"I have you lethallin, take slow breaths," Solas smiled as he helped stabilize her, "the Breach is sealed, you have been successful, though it seems it took its toll on you. Carefully," he threw her arm over his shoulders, "lean on me."

Kiera blinked hard, everything was spinning and the ground felt like it had its own breath as it heaved and lowered underneath her feet, "I..." she looked up to see Cullen racing towards her, "I think I'm going to faint," she turned to Solas.

"No lethallin, but you have exerted much. Hang on to my voice, stay with me," he gently touched her face with his hand, a cool blue energy passing through his fingers.

She could feel the old healing magics seep into her pores as it kept her rooted to the moment, "we need to... get these people out of here, send them to the new location.." she felt nauseated and the cool energy made things take another odd feeling.   
"Stop resisting, I am only trying to help," Solas mumbled through clenched teeth.

"I'm not resisting," Kiera focused trying to stand under her own powers, "I can barely stand let alone resist," she tried to giggle but the air came out of her in a wave.

Solas's eyes snapped open, "time, you will need time to recover. There is nothing I can do for you, I'm sorry," his voice seemed heavy with guilt and sorrow.

"Don't be upset, I will endure," she forced a smile as she felt Cullen's warm hands on her hips, and Solas's body slip away from hers.

"I'll take her from here. Thank you Solas," he gave the elf a firm nod of approval as he turned to tend to Kiera, "can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"I will be," she could slowly feel everything beginning to steady itself and the nausea was slowly fading, "we need to get these people to the new location, they can't go back to the.."

"I already sent them forward, it's just you and I now. Solas has left," he looked around checking the area, "can you walk?"

"I.." she took a step and her legs buckled under her, were it not for Cullen's arms she'd have slammed hard into the dirt, "fenedhis!" 

Cullen didn't hesitate, he lifted her up and carried her to his car. She began to protest when he started laughing, "Maker you can barely stand and you want to fight over me carrying you? You are a feisty one." 

Kiera blushed, "I.. have a nasty habit of being a terrible patient. It's not that I'm not thankful or enjoying this it's... my pride," she huffed burying her face into her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," he let out a soft chuckle as he got to the car, opening the passenger side, carefully placing her in her seat, "can you buckle yourself?" he chuckled again.

"Fenedhis!" she struggled to grip the belt but managed to get it in the latch, a loud click as she leaned back, "yes thank you," she puffed.

Cullen shut the door and walked around, climbing into the driver's side, "we need to stop by the FPD, I need to make sure everyone is out. Then we can push ahead to the new location," he turned the car on and drove off.

Kiera sat looking out the window, feeling her body slowly becoming her own again. She knew it would be some time before she had complete control of her limbs but she was feeling stronger. As they got closer to the building she felt something shift and a sudden pricking on the base of her neck, "Cullen..."

"Stay in the car," he slammed the car into park across the street, and got out.

She looked over to the see the front doors torn off the building and blood on the steps, "the void I'm staying here!" she unbuckled herself and opened the door. Her legs were shaky as she took a step, she set her jaw and began walking towards the building, seeing Cullen disappear inside. "Damnit," she cursed again under her breath. She focused her hearing, she could hear swords clashing inside and someone wheezing. She focused tightly on the wheezing, "pops!" 

She broke into a run carefully stepping around the broken glass in the vestibule till she came to the main entry. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the near dark, she could see Cullen clashing swords with a man that looked like a Templar in the corner, two other's lay dead around them. In the middle of the room, laying on the floor was Roderick, his hands clenched in prayer. She raced over to him, "pops! Maker please," she touched his shoulder, "pops, it's me, it's Kiera!"

His eyes lit up then his face blanched, "you need to leave, he can't find you! His men are clawing through this place and if his pet returns.." he was shaking and there was blood coming from his mouth.

"Pops we need to get you out of here, come on I'll help you up," she tugged on his arm but clearly the man wasn't moving, and he was too large for her to lift in her weakened state, "please pops, please!"

"Go child," he pushed her arm off him, "this Corypheus plans to try to remove your mark, your Anchor. If he finds you here, he'll kill you. I'm already dead," he moved his hands apart, clenched tightly a dead man's switch, "I'm not coming out of this one dear. I will see the Maker before too long," he smiled warmly at her, "don't cry dear, I was dead well before this."

Kiera started to crying, "no, no pops! I can help, I can heal you, please," she was begging on her knees in front of him, "please, don't leave me...." she started sobbing heavily.

"I will always be with you my dear. Don't keep me with you like this. I'm an old man, and you have made my last few years joyous. Giving me a granddaughter I never had. Please, get the young man out of here. You two have so much ahead of you," he held her hand tightly, "Andraste has shown me, blessed me once more before I join the Maker. You will have your family my girl. The one thing you've always wanted! Hold on to this, when the times become hard. Now go!" he pushed her again.

Kiera looked up to see Cullen running towards her, blood dripping from his blade, a long gash across his shoulder and fresh blood running down his face, "we need to go! This Corypheus has a...."

The whole building shook and trembled as something large dropped onto the roof. Roderick looked up, "go, get out of here! Once I let go you'll have five minutes, then it will blow, two more sets will go a minute after each then," he looked over his shoulder seeing the shadow cast by a tall figure, "magic will incinerate the rest, GO!" he yelled half sitting up.

Kiera struggled to get to her feet Cullen gripping her with his good arm, "pops!" she cried as Corypheus strode slowly towards them.

"You have something of mine thief," he snarled pulling out the orb, it flashed and glowed red as he lifted it up pointing it towards her.

She felt the magic grab her hand and drag her down to the ground. She let out a long scream as it burned and tore at her hand, "what do you want?!" she screamed out, Cullen trying to hold onto her.

"I came for the Anchor, the process of removing it begins, now!" he laughed as the ceiling above them began to crumble away. 

Kiera struggled to throw up a barrier to protect them from the bits of falling debris, the pain threatening to slip her into unconsciousness. Again she howled out in pain.

Cullen reached into his belt and gripped a dagger tossing it towards Corypheus. As the blade tumbled through the air towards him it was knocked away by a long tail. He blanched when he looked up to see a dragon peering down at them from the broken roof, "sweet Maker..." he felt his mouth run dry.

Corypheus snarled and released his hold over her, "the Anchor is permanent!!" 

In the moment he released his hold Kiera cast out the barrier, knocking him over, "run!" she yelled as Cullen pulled her up and they raced out the front door, "POPS!" she screamed as she heard him release the switch. Cullen pulled her in tight to himself as they raced for the car, a gash of fire streaming behind them, he let out a deep throated growl as the fire caught his back, pulling her tighter in front of himself to shield her. She reacted quickly casting up a barrier, preventing further damage as they reached the car. She ran around and jumped into the passenger side, turning the keys in the ignition as Cullen jumped in the front seat. He slammed the car into drive and stomped hard on the gas. They drove only a few feet away when the first of the detonators blew. The shockwave pushed the car forward, as Kiera slammed her hands on the dash neither having pulled their seat belt on in the rush. She slammed back into her seat, trying hard to pull herself out of the darkness threatening to take her in. She turned to see Cullen struggling to maintain control of the vehicle. She acted best she could, she cast out a barrier to envelope the car, she held it as tightly as she could while Cullen drove out of town, and the debris of the FPD rained down. Then the second and the third waves hit, she felt her stomach swell and she felt faint. She bit down on her lips focusing hard.

"Let it go, we're clear!" Cullen barked at her.

She nodded and released her hold, slumping back into the seat. She was breathing heavy as they drove through the country side, she looked back in time to see a pillar of magical fire erupt upwards into the clouds, "pops...." she sniffled.

Cullen grimaced, his back in agony, arm bleeding and cheek slashed, "I'm sorry Kiera," he tried to focus on the road ahead, the pain becoming unbearable. 

Kiera wiped her sleeve over her eyes, turning to look at Cullen, "Maker!" she half shrieked. His shirt was burnt off and she could see the skin on his back was scorched, blood trickling down his cheek and a long gash on his shoulder. She leaned over pouring magic into his shoulder, sealing the gash, "Cullen.." she was whimpering as she watched his eyes roll back for a moment, she gripped the wheel as he slipped out for a moment then came back, "pull over!" 

Cullen half mumbled something and took his foot off the gas. Kiera eased the car to the shoulder of the road and pulled the keys out of the ignition. She jumped out of her side and raced around to his, she opened the back door and pulled him out. He was weak and barely able to hold himself up, she quickly heaved him into the back seat, pushing his legs into the car. She could see the damage to his back, "damnit.. I was never good at burns.... shit... fuck... CULLEN!" she screamed.

"I'm.. here... just... pain.. drive!" he gritted laying on the back seat. 

She shut the door and got into the driver's seat," I have no idea where I'm going, you need to stay with me!" she put the key in the ignition and turned it, shutting the radio off, "ok, forward. Where do I go?"

Cullen grunted, "you're looking for... fuck.... a sign.. Drakon Pass," he winced and focused, "turn left, then head down the road..." he swallowed hard, "till you see Hanged Man's lane, go right."

Kiera tromped on the gas, going well over the speed limit she flew down the road, slowing only enough to not jar him on the turns. She kept talking, rambling about her research, her mother, Roderick as they sped down the dirt road. She finally saw the lane and turned, "Now where?"

"Almost there... it's a hidden intersection. Between two old oaks, on the left. That's it, you'll continue till you see the compound," he grunted trying to lean up on his elbows.

"You stay down!" she half begged, "I can't lose you..." she sucked in hard, biting her lip. She heard him chuckle softly then groan in pain, "don't... I've lost Wynne, Gaspard, now pops.. I... no, Maker no," she started crying as she drove slower, till she saw the oaks and the earthen road. She turned down, "we're here, Maker please!" she drove through to the gates two guards came up, "Kiera Lavellan, the Commander is wounds please I need to get it!"

The two guards signaled ahead, the one turned to her, "a team of healers are awaiting you drive straight through, go!"

She didn't hesitate as she followed the road through, stopping only when she was at a giant building. A group of men came out with a stretcher, "please he's been burned badly, he's borderline in shock. I was only able to patch his arm, his left arm!" she shouted as they opened the back door. She gave chase as they carefully loaded him up. She reached out and held his hand, "I'm right here, please, I'm here!" 

He gave a squeeze back as a man came between them, "please ma'am we have to take your husband..."

"I'm going with him!" she stood in front of him, "I'm a doctor, please let me through!"

The man stood his ground, "ma'am I can't let you. He's in bad shape we need to take him immediately to surgery if we're to have any hope of repairing the nerves in his back. Follow this woman, she'll take you inside," he pointed to a tall woman standing in military fatigues. 

"The hell I am! Do you know who I am?!" she thrust her glowing green hand up into his face, "get out of my way, or Maker take you to the void!" 

She felt a hand on her back, "calm down Kiera, they have him," Thom circled round, "I'll take care of her, you two get to where you are needed," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Kiera started shaking, violently against him, "Thom... Pops... I.. no..." she curled into his burly chest and wept heavily. 

Thom curled his arms around her and half dragged her inside. Bringing her into a quiet room, he sat with her down on a couch, "Kiera, it's alright. He's safe, we have good healers here. I'm sorry about Roderick," he carefully swept a lock of hair off her face, "you're covered in dirt, tired and probably starving. You should get a shower, change of clothes and something to eat. I'll have someone come get you as soon as he's in recovery," he smiled.

Kiera wiped her eyes and choked back tears, "I need to be there before he wakes up or I'll... I'll..."

"Done, swear to the Maker himself!" Thom said sternly looking at her, "now let me get you some clothes, it'll be military gear but it's clean and warm. Come on this room is yours. Private quarters they call it. There's a desk, your laptop, phone, shower in the corner and a small fridge. I can bring anything else you need," he smiled standing up.

"Go, I want you in there with him. You're my best man on burns and..." she shook her head fighting the lump in her throat, "please Thom..."

"I'm gone, get a shower!" he quickly rushed out the door shutting it behind himself.

She fought her shaking hands and walked into the bathroom in her new private quarters. There was a small linen closet inside, right behind the door, beside the large shower. A glass door opening to the shower, a toilet in front of her then a large counter with mirror. Two hooks on the wall beside her just under the light switches. She shut the door and locked it, opening the glass door she turned the shower on. Pulled a towel out of the linen closet and began undressing. 

"Sweet Maker," she caught her face in the mirror. Tear stains down her dirty face, blood flecks on her shirt and in her hair. She untied her braid and peeled her clothes off, slowly stepping into the hot water. She just stood for a few moments letting the water flow over herself, before she finally grabbed the fresh bar of soap and began scrubbing away the grime. She tried hard not to think about it, think about Roderick. She tried to comfort herself, "he was dying anyways, it would have been quick, he wouldn't have felt anything it would have been quick..." she sighed. The words were true but they felt hollow. She'd said those words many times to family members of Templars wouldn't succumb to lyrium, and now she was saying them to herself. She finished scrubbing and rinsed her body off under the hot water. She grabbed the small bottle of shampoo, and worked it into a lather in her hair, "focus, focus, enough now," she was chastising herself as she massaged her scalp, allowing the water to cascade down her face, the soap stinging her eyes took her mind off Roderick, his pleading face as Cullen tore her out of the building. 

Cullen... oh Maker. She washed the soap out of her eyes. She knew he'd be in for a while, the amount of damage to his back. She turned the water off and stepped out drying herself with her towel and wrapping it around her chest tightly. She slowly unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. She finally now could see the room as hers. A large desk in the back right corner and across from that behind a screen a large queen sized bed. Beside the bed a tall six drawer dresser. She slipped around to the dresser and started opening drawer pulling out clothes. Typical green camouflage pants, panties, a black t-shirt bra and a black razor back tank top. She quickly dressed and grabbed a button up shirt in the same drab green. She dried her hair as best as she could with her towel and braided it back behind her head then pulled the plait to lay over her right breast. She sighed, sitting on the bed. There was nothing to do while she waited, she laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

She must have fallen asleep as the sound of the door to her quarters opening startled her. She shot up into a sit on the bed, "yes.. I.. what is it?" her voice was raspy and thick with sleep.

"Ma'am Commander Cullen has been transferred to recovery. I was ordered to bring you to him immediately," the young soldier stood firmly.

"At ease," she waved standing up from the bed. As he relaxed his stances she clued into what he said and came around to his side quickly, "take me!"

The soldier quickly marched down the halls, Kiera frantically following him. The base was more a bunker than anything. Lights streamed the walls with yellow paint marking sections, and white paint marking something else. She wasn't a military person her best knowledge of the military was from watching TV shows. She kept up with him as they moved through hall after hall. She tried to focus remembering where things were but it all seemed to look the same. Finally they made it to a small private room, "in here ma'am. If you require anything there is an intercom system inside. I was told to leave only once you were inside and the door was closed, ma'am."

She nodded, "thank you soldier," and quickly ducked inside, shutting the door behind her. She turned to see a small room, no windows, a small bathroom to the side, a sink, small fridge and a couch. Cullen lay on his stomach, flat on a hospital bed, an iv drip in his arm. There was a small night stand with a stool beside it. She pulled the stool up and sat beside him, he was sleeping deeply. His back was covered in bandages, a thick scent of burn balm hung in the air, as she gently stroked his forehead, "I'm so sorry Cullen.. Everyone who comes around me seems to get hurt, or die..." she looped her fingers into his hand and carefully held it in her lap, "I'm not good at this, I'm not good at being good. I like to play with fire, like to be strong and tough and make all the calls. I fall into.." she laughed, "ya of course I'd admit it while you're clearly unconscious from copious amounts of drugs," she ran her fingers over his hand, the same old protection runes, "I love you, and people I love leave me. My mother left, Roderick died, Thom nearly got killed... people I love don't stay with me.. they leave and I can't stop it...," a tear rolled down her cheek, "I love you, you are strong, smart, sensitive and caring and a good man. Better than I could ever be. You're out of my league, someone who deserves so much more and someone with their shit together. Someone who isn't tied to the destruction of the world," she let out a weak chuckle, "and you won't remember any of this when you come out of it. I'll be too afraid to say it all and when the time comes, you'll leave me too," she bit her tongue trying to choke back the tears, "you need to get better," she sighed, "I don't even know why I'm talking to you... you can't talk back or hear me..." she wiped her face on her shirt shoulder. She sat for a moment in silence, as she let out a soft yawn, she paused for a moment, "did you? Cullen if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again." 

It was weak but she felt it, a slight pressure of his hand tighten slightly against hers, "Maker.. did you hear everything I said," she waited and he squeezed again a little stronger than before. Kiera's face burnt bright red, "I guess you'll have a few things to say when you wake up properly," she let out a half chuckle. She watched him intently, holding his hand in her lap, as slowly he opened his eyes. She stayed sitting in the stool, holding his hand till he finally woke up completely. 

"Kiera.." his voice was weak and raw.

She opened the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Uncapping it she opened the stand and found some straws. She took the paper wrapper of the straw and slipped it into the bottle, "drink," she carefully brought the straw to his dry lips, "slowly," she ran her fingers through his hair as he took in a deep drink. 

"Thank you," he croaked as she put the bottle on the stand, "I heard you... all of it.." his voice was hoarse.

She shook her head, "there's time to bust me later. Right now we need to get you better," she reached over his head and grabbed his charts. Flipping through she read, "seems you're a tough son of a bitch," she laughed, "second and third degree burns across your entire back. Yet no nerve damage. Thom applied his special burn solution after they cleaned out the fibers. Seemed your shirt was part of you in places," she continued to read over, "you'll have some scarring in spots but not as bad as they thought. Thom is convinced you will have minimal scarring with his treatment. You lost a pint of blood, they attached the iv to replace the blood then switched it out for antibiotics. To prevent infection from the car and your shirt. Thom figures two days and you'll be up on your feet," she smiled. 

"Great, I get to stare at the walls for two days," he grunted.

"Now now, you won't be alone, "she smiled, "I'm not going anywhere," she gave his hand a warm squeeze, "they'll be in here in a couple hours to remove the bandages and apply more of the balm and rewrap it. I won't leave you."

Cullen smiled up at her, "thank you Dr. Lavellan," he chuckled, then grimaced.

"Oh no laughing, that'll rip the skin open," she winced thinking about it, "perhaps there's a book or something in his drawer," she was opening it and came across a book, "well it's not perfect but it's something," she pulled it out, "Varric Tethras' Champion of Kirkwall, I've read it a dozen times before," she looked down at Cullen who was grunting.

"I uh... you have?" he seemed shocked by her statement.

"Yes I have, the Knight-Captain Colin, he's an ass but I can see his point and why he feels as he does. Kind of a sad character," she lightly ran her finger over the spine of the book, "I feel sorry for him, I know people call me crazy when I say that, after all the terrible things he says in the book. But I mean he stays, he stands against Knight- Commander Merry Beth. If he was such a horrible person he would have struck Hawke down right?" she was looking down at Cullen, his face lit with shock.

"You know that book is written on real events. Not completely true events, there are some rather large exaggerations," he sighed squeezing her hand tight, "I'm Knight- Captain Colin, Knight Commander Merry Beth is Meredith."

Kiera blushed, "oh," she started laughing, "then it seems I've liked you for a long time," she blushed softly as she held his hand tightly in hers.


	11. Forget The Pain, Forget The Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a hard couple days, and soon there will be more to come. A little good news, mixed in with a change of pace. With a little help from a new friend.

She stayed by his side as they changed out his bandages, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he set his jaw against the pain, refusing pain killers. The skin was blistered, red and raw but much better than when she brought him in. She sat beside him and read to him as the night fell and helped his eat, drink, and when he fell asleep she curled up on the couch beside him. 

Thom brought her a blanket and pillow, propping her up on the couch as comfortably as he could. Come morning Thom gently woke her to say were coming to change his bandages, she went back around to her stool and held his hand. This time the skin looked red and pink, the blisters barely there. She smiled as Thom applied another layer of the balm, "he can and should get up out of bed. We can remove the iv and he needs to walk around. It'll help him heal," he turned to Cullen, "no combat, no training and as little stress as possible Cullen," he turned back to Kiera, "take him back to your quarters. He can lay on his back but I doubt he'll want to."

Kiera beamed widely squeezing his hand tightly as Thom finished wrapping his back up again, "no more laying down, and a day ahead of schedule!" she reached over on the medical table and grabbed some cotton balls and a bandage, dabbing the cotton ball in rubbing alcohol, "I'm going to remove the iv, it may sting a little," she carefully pulled the medical tape off the iv spot, then cleaned it gently with the cotton ball. Taking a second fresh ball she applied pressure over the iv and carefully and slowly pulled it out. She applied pressure for a few minutes as Thom discarded the iv and line. She opened the bandage and after a few moments applied it over the small injection site, "there, now uh, we'll have to get you up," she turned to Thom, "he's going to need some pants, boxers," she turned back to Cullen, "or is it briefs?" 

Both Thom and Cullen burst out laughing at the casualness of her tone, "boxers, please," Cullen finally sputtered out between snickers. 

Thom laughed, "I'll be right back with your clothes," he ducked out of the room.

"Maker was it something I said?" Kiera sat confused for a moment. 

Cullen sighed, "it's.. never mind," he leaned up on his elbows and onto his knees the blanket hugging his hips just barely.

Kiera blushed and turned around, "oh sweet Maker!"

Cullen flopped back down snickering wildly, as Thom opened the door bringing in a fresh change of clothes, "sorry Cullen, hope you don't mind the old military garb," he laid the clothing beside him, "I've got to run, I'll catch up with you two later."

Kiera smiled and nodded, "thank you," as Thom quietly slipped out the door. Kiera turned to see Cullen fumbling to hold the blanket and get into his boxers, "Maker, you're going to re-injure yourself!" She instinctively reached down and held his boxers open so he could step through. She turned her head and slid them up his legs till she felt his hands touch hers and then she let go. She caught the blanket as it fell carefully folding it up and laying it at the foot of the bed. She sat down, her back to him, giving him a moment of privacy as he pulled his pants on, and slipped the black t-shirt over his head, a slight hiss passing his lips as the shirt clung slightly to the bandages.

"The skin will be sensitive, probably for a long time to come. Mostly to hot and probably cold as well," she fiddled with the edge of the blanket in her hands, not turning around.

Cullen shivered, "yes all while feeling either cold or hot, I'm getting that one loud and clear," he stretched his legs and took an unstable first step, "also not walking or moving for a day tends to make you a bit... awkward."

Kiera immediately jumped under him, "I've got you," she smiled up into his bright eyes, "come on, you can take a peek at my new quarters," she said the words so regally it had Cullen letting out a soft giggle, "let's hope I remember how to get there," she opened the door and with him leaning on her slightly she walked him down the hall. 

She got lost a couple times and eventually a soldier guided them down the halls and to her quarters, she thanked him and helped Cullen through, "there's a shower and bathroom over there," she pointed, "desk, computer, and now books," she pointed across the room, "there's a small fridge and table, couch, and the bed is back over there. A little privacy but not much," she smiled, "did you want to sit?" 

Cullen stood up a bit taller, "Maker no, I'm just getting the feeling back in my legs," he smiled stiffening up and testing his back, "feels alright," he rubbed his neck, "about that talk..."

Kiera sighed and her shoulders heaved forward as she threw up her hands to stop him, "ok, you heard me. There's no getting out of this and I've got the strength to say it right now so let me," she turned to face the wall in front of her and not him, "I can't. I can't lose you. It's stupid and it's foolish and it's insane to be this attached to someone I am really still getting to know in the middle of sheer chaos. And, I do. I am, I," she clenched her fists tightly, "everyone I care about, who loves me, dies or leaves me. You..." she bit her bottom lip as her eyes stung, "it would kill me.."

Cullen took a few steps forward and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, carefully and gently he brought her back into himself, "there isn't anything I can say to take the sting off losing Roderick, Wynne, Gaspard, or your mother..." he kissed the top of her head, "I can't even promise to stay, I'm sure you've heard that before too," he slowly turned her to face him, tilting her head up with his hand under her chin, "I feel the same about you. I knew there was something about you from the moment we met at that restaurant. You put up with my terrible bumbling, and clumsiness. You saw me at my weakest, my.." he closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself, "my nightmares. You saved my life, twice," he chuckled, "I don't want to leave. I.." he licked his bottom lip, dragging his teeth slowly over as he leaned down his forehead resting on hers, "I heard every word, and I love you too."

Kiera's eyes lit up at his words, "you... do?" she couldn't believe he said it let alone the honesty in his eyes and on his lips.   
"It is probably the worst timing but to be honest, I don't care," he swept his lips over hers, waiting for her reaction before pressing further.  
Kiera wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as the tears slowly and silently fell she pressed her lips against his. Pulling him tight to her, she let her hand slip from his neck, as it graced his back he let out a hiss between his lips. She pulled back immediately, "oh Maker, I'm so sorry!"

Cullen stood up straight, "perhaps this can wait," he grinned through the pain.

Kiera tried not to laugh at his stoic attempt to stifle his pain, "come on, sit over here. I'll raid the fridge," she picked up her phone off the desk, flicking through:

We have word on the demon army, you aren't going to like it - Leliana

Herbs and supplies have been brought in. We have a team of 6 healers who have performed 2 successful extractions so far. We're getting there - Dorian

Kiera smiled, "at least there is some good news," she opened up the fridge, pulled out two bottles of water and two sandwiches, "it's not gourmet eating but if we're lucky we'll have a decent dinner tonight," she brought him a water and a sandwich.  
"What's the news?" Cullen grunted leaning back against the chair.

"It seems Leliana has word on this demon army but she says we're not going to like it," she carefully sat beside him, "you aren't to be stressed out yet," she heard footsteps coming towards the door, "incoming," she arched her head towards the door. A soldier held the door open as two other soldiers brought in a second six drawer dresser and marched it over beside hers. Another set of men brought in another laptop, and phone, more linens into the closet and finally a few more pillows, "what's going on?"

A soldier stopped and turned saluting on the spot, "Dr. Lavellan we're under orders from Commissioner Cassandra to place Commander Cullen's personal belongs in here with you. He is to monitor and watch you, ma'am," he turned and marched out with the group of soldiers closing the door as they left.

Kiera turned to look at Cullen, "hey I was laying in a bed for the last day or so, don't ask me," he laughed taking a sip of his water.

"Interesting," Kiera sighed, "not that I'm complaining, but if this means you're my personal body guard," she licked her lips running the thought over in her head, "well, I could get used to the idea."

Cullen smiled, "I could too, but why don't you go talk with Leliana. The pain is a bit more than I am comfortable with, I think I'm going to lay down," he stood and his legs wobbled as he braced himself on the wall.

Kiera rushed over, "damnit, you've over done it." she helped him to the bed, pulling down the blankets, "you can sleep on your back, and sides but how willing you are to do that," she winced, "here," she placed her hands on his back and cooled the bandages "it's not much but.."

"No, Maker that's perfect," he yawn, his face white as he laid on his stomach again. 

"Alright I'll be back soon, it's probably already late in the day, and sleeping on that small couch was," she looked down to see him already asleep, "aww."

She quietly left the room and began trying to follow the arrows on the walls to get to where ever Leliana and Cassandra had set up. She got lost several times, and was beginning to get very frustrated when she felt a hand on her arm, "lethallin, let me help you," Solas smiled softly at her as she turned and let out an exhausted breath.

"I've been trying to get to where ever Leliana is for the last," she looked down at her phone, "I really have no idea how long I've been lost for," she let out a weak giggle.

"It is no problem at all," he reached down and took her hand gently in his, "follow me and I shall give you a tour of this place. You shouldn't get lost then," he smiled again wider this time. He slowly walked her around teaching her the different means of the markings on the walls, showing her the locations of the cafeteria, the main barracks, the vehicle bay, entrance and exit, and finally he stopped outside a large office like room, "this is the war room, or at least that is what they decide it should be called. Leliana has set up temporarily here. I do not believe it is my place to show you her quarters," he let out a half laugh, "I do hope this was helpful. Is there anywhere else you need to know?"

"Actually yes. Is there a lab? Medical area? I know I really shouldn't think about it but I have a lot to do when it comes to those areas, even if I'm no longer Heard of Healers," she half pouted at the loss.

"Ah, your position at the hospital, yes? Do you miss it, your work I mean?" his icy blue eyes searched her every feature as he waited her response.  
"I.. yes, I do miss it," she sighed heavily looking at the large doors to the war room, "sometimes I wish it was all I knew, this," she brought her hand out to him, "it changed everything, in a heartbeat," she drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, "quite literally in a millisecond, my life, as I knew it, was gone."

Solas carefully and tenderly wrapped his hand over her marked hand, taking it into his, "I am sorry lethallin, you..." he stopped for a moment, seemingly to collect his thoughts, "come I will show you where the lab and medic bay is. Then I can bring you back here," he gently looped his hand in her and walked her down the halls again. Chatting with her about her work, he asked her about her research, her driving force to change the fates of Templars. She gleefully went into her passionate lectures and he took them all in with eager ears. Not stopping her once as he took her to the lab, showing her how to make her way to it from her quarters and then the medic bay, all while they spoke of the old methods. Herbs and poultices, instead of drugs and narcotics. She was overjoyed that someone valued the arcane being mixed with the modern elements. Finally Solas brought her back to the war room door, "here we are lethallin, thank you for the talk it was most enlightening," he slowly let her hand fall to the side.

"I have one question, my mother tried to teach me some of the language but it never really took. What does lethallin mean?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"It means, one of the people, of the same blood. Loosely that is. To an elvhen it means, kinsman," he bowed softly, "I must take my leave, Dorian is requiring assistance translating some old elvhen, possibly to do with your anchor. We shall speak later," he turned and hurried off down the hall.

Kiera was slightly blushing at the kindness he offered her. She turned and opened the door to the massive room, it reminded her of a theatre a large screen against the back wall. Projected onto the wall a large map of Southern Thedas, glowing green mini rifts over sections of the map, and other symbols Kiera couldn't understand. She was busy staring at the map when Leliana's voice caught her off guard, "can I help you Dr. Lavellan?"  
"Oh I'm sorry, I was caught up looking at this map. I got your message, and Cul..Commander Cullen is still recovering. What, if you don't mind me asking, is going on with these Grey Wardens?" she brought her attention around to the woman dressed in dark black business slacks, a royal blue dress shirt with a black business jacket.

"Yes I'm aware he's laying down right now," she smiled when Kiera's face lit up in shock, "my dear nothing gets by me, you'll get used to that in time," she came around a large console and approached her pointing to a section of the map, "in the Western Approach my agents have located an old Tevinter ritual tower. Archeologist were in the process of uncovering its original purpose when their emails stopped coming through to the College of Magi in the north. Hawke informed me her friend, this Stroud had an important message for us. She forwarded this video," she had a controller in her hand and pointed it towards the wall.

"Hawke, my friend there isn't much time, I'll try to get through as much as I can," a man's face came into focus, the video slightly grainy. He was sitting in a chair, wearing a black polo shirt a silver griffin stitched over the left breast. His face trimmed neatly save for a well groomed moustache and goatee, his hair a deep coal save for a few flecks of grey. He looked anxiously into the camera adjusting his seat, "the Grey Wardens, us," he was tapping his fingers tips on his chest, "there is too much to explain. We are the only ones who can stop the Blights, the only ones who can take down an Archdemon, permanently. This process, it leaves us, marked. When this mark becomes too much we begin to hear something referred to as The Calling," he paused for a moment looking over his shoulder, "Warden-Commander Clarel, she's taken it too far! Something is causing all the Wardens in Orlais to hear this Calling. She panicked, went to Tevinter to find a way to save the world. She wants to raise an army of demons, storm the old Deep Roads and slay the last two Old Gods before they can become Archdemons!" there was a loud bang from outside his room, "shit..." he shut the lights off, sitting in darkness he continued to whisper into the microphone, "they're going to an old ritual tower in the Western Approach to test the theory. It's blood magic Hawke! Fucking blood magic!! Please, meet me there. I'll be alright, I've gotten this far, old friend. Come armed and if you can bring friends, do it! I doubt they'll hear reason. Stroud out," the video abruptly ended.

Kiera drew in a deep breath, "this isn't good. Blood magic.. it's unpredictable, causes demons to be drawn through the veil, its... "  
"Impossible to tell how bad this will be," Cassandra came through the doors, crossing her arms across her chest as she stood beside Leliana.

"A helicopter can take a few people out to the spot in the Western Approach in a few hours. Master Tethras has requested permission to go on this mission as Hawke is already on route," Leliana drew her attention to Kiera, "as part of this Inquisition we need people out in the field, and your mark makes it more likely that we send you. If there are rifts, demons or the like your abilities could be the difference between people coming back or not at all. Plus your healing magic is second to none."

Kiera thought for a moment, "ok so you want me to take a small team to the Western Approach, enter this ritual tower with Hawke, Master Tethras, and Stroud, find out what is going on and return?" she set her hands firmly on her hips staring up at the screen, the image of the grisled and worn face of Stroud twisted in panic glaring back at her, "right. What about the Commander? He's not fit for service, and being the best healer here I won't clear him for this mission."

Cassandra smiled, "don't worry about him, he won't be going," she drew her sword from her side, "he will be assuming my responsibilities and I will be returning to the field. The paperwork was starting to become bothersome," she grinned watching the gleam of the metal in her hand. 

Kiera arched an eyebrow, "so he's going to be the head of this task force? I'm confused in how all of this is working?" 

"In name he is the Commander of the forces. As recruits come in he'll have the privilege," Leliana snickered as Cassandra shot her a look, "of preparing them. Training, organizing and battlefield maneuvers will all pass through him, "I am stepping down, and back. Josephine Montilyet has joined us as an ambassador to our cause. She will handle any political aspects of our task force, Leliana for lack of a better term will be our, Spymaster," she grinned as the word rolled off her tongue.

"Yes so deftly put," Leliana sneered, "you were given the code name Inquisitor. It wasn't because we believed you needed to be controlled or steered. Every action you have taken up to this point has been calculated and weighted. We need someone to figurehead this group and you fit the bill. That is if you still wish to help us?" she smiled sweetly her hands clasped behind her back.

Kiera took a moment to pause, "my hospital's gone, most of the people I know are gone or here, and I have a permanent green night light attached to my left palm. At this point saying no would make absolutely no sense. What do I do?" she looked down at her hand as it sparked and flickered.

"You will be forced to make snap decisions in the field, all party members will rely on your command. You will not be alone on this, you will be in constant communication with command here and whomever accompanies you. It is late in the day already and weather patterns in this area are making it impossible to fly out now. In the morning we can leave, be at this ritual tower before lunch," Cassandra reshealthed her blade and smiled widely, "I look forward to getting out into the field, I have itched for this for too long."

"Nothing too foolish Cassandra, it's not as easy as one thinks. Our Commander is lucky to be alive," Leliana scolded.

"All thanks to Dr. Lavellan here," she turned and smiled, "your barrier, it saved his life. I have faith you will be the change we need to get things moving. Go rest and prepare. I'll have someone collect you in the morning," she smiled and marched out of the room.

Kiera stood for a moment, the full weight of her new role and events not even beginning to full impact her, she was in triage mode, "is there anything I can assist with before we set out tomorrow? Anything at all?"

Leliana let a half grin spread across her face, "I was curious as to how you would take this information. I'm glad to see you are quick to set to work. There is nothing at the moment, though once you get out there, that will change. We'll send a small squad with you, veteran warriors, unless there are others you wish to bring?" she paused watching Kiera's reaction.

"Well my choices are rather limited, I assume you can't take many in a helicopter. I'm not a combat mage, we'll need one. Either Dorian or Solas, whomever is willing. You are giving me veterans but I need a trusted man, Thom if he can be spared. Other than that, I really can't think of more," she nodded assured her choices were well thought out, as she heard the doors open behind her.

"Leliana, I have an email from King Alistair he.. Kiera!" Josephine smiled as she threw her arms around her, "oh thank the Maker! Thom said you were here but I hadn't heard more than that. I am so glad you're alright. I'm sorry for Cullen, and Roderick," she slowly pulled back from the hug, giving Kiera a warm smile.

"Thank you," she tried to return the smile, "Cullen is much better, but not out of it yet. Pops.. I will honor him when I can. I should go, you two seem like you're in the middle of things and I need to prepare. Later Josie?" she nodded and quickly ducked out of the room and with little struggle returned to her quarters. She took in a deep breath before she opened the door. As the door opened she heard him groan, "sound proof," she mumbled as she shut the door quietly. 

"Maker..no... no.." his voice was getting louder as he thrashed about wilding on the bed, fists clenched tight against the blankets, hair matted to his head in sweat.

Kiera acted quickly grabbing a wash cloth from the bathroom, soaking it in cold water, and grabbing his water bottle she went to his side as he started screaming. She quickly placed her hand on his chest, as he flipped on his back, "Cullen, Cullen, it's ok, I'm here. You're here, follow my voice," she carefully applied the cloth to his forehead, "that's it follow the voice," she took his hand and placed it under her shirt against the skin of her chest, "feel my heart beat, feel my skin, the warmth, the realness, breath now slowly," she saw his eyes flutter open as tears tumbled from the corners.

"Kiera..." his voice was hoarse and raw.

She slipped onto the bed dragging his head onto her lap as she pour icy mage to her finger tips, gently and carefully dragging them through his hair, "shh drink," she placed the straw to his lips. 

He took a slow sip of the cold water, nodding to let her know to move the straw. As she pulled the water away he looked up at her, "I'm sorry.."  
She laid a finger over his lips, "no, you aren't because there is nothing to be sorry about," she continued to stroke his head cooling and drying his hair, "no one deserves this," she felt her heart sink, "I'm here ok, I'm here," she touched his cheek tenderly as his cheeks flushed pink, "no don't be upset, don't be embarrassed," she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "it doesn't change how I feel about you."

He let out a soft choked laugh as he finally pulled himself to the now and out of his nightmare, "really... even after..." he choked on the words.

"Are you still going to love me knowing I'm leaving in the morning to the Western Approach, with a group of people to investigate a potential blood magic ritual to summon an army of demons?" she tried to sound cheery, hoping this news would pull him out of his self sorrow. 

Cullen's eyes flashed open, "Maker you took it..." he groaned.

She leaned back his head still resting in her lap, "and you knew? Well that's a two for one," she snorted, "Cassandra is coming with us, she's stepping back and you're the man now," she smiled, smoothing the cloth over his head. 

"She did it.. I thought she was kidding when I agreed to it. Shit.." he let out a cracked chuckle.

"Yes and yes. You're going to be super busy once you get off your back," she giggled at her horrid pun, "I'm sorry, not sorry."

Cullen found the strength to sit up, coming face to face with Kiera, "I suppose you wouldn't want me on my back," he carefully tucked a stray lock of hers behind her ear, his finger lingering over her jaw bone.

She blushed bright scarlet, "I... well.. Maker's breath you need to heal!" she shot up out of the bed taking the cloth and tossing it in the bathroom, as she came back in the room she heard him snickering under his breath, "oh sure laugh it up, choir boy," she gripped her hips in her hands, "you'll have no time for your.." she stammered trying find a witty retort to his too easy advance, "pelvic fantasies."

Cullen burst into a fit of deep hearty laughter, "pelvic fantasies!" he snickered out trying to catch his breath, "Andraste preserve me, I'll never get that out of my head."

Kiera tried to hide her own giggle as she turned, "I have to pack, I leave in the morning, you..." she cleared her throat as she pressed her lips together, "you should get some more rest, Thom will be coming round soon to change out that bandage," she waved at him pulling a large duffle bag out of the small closet by the door.

Cullen stood up, grunting a little, "I hope he can take them off, they tug and it stings," he groaned reaching for his phone off the desk.  
"Hey no stress! You need to be relaxed till Thom clears you!" she raced over and tugged it out of his hand.

He grinned, "I need to get back to work, remember I'm the man now," he reached around her as she held the phone behind her back, "come on Kiera, you wouldn't want me to wreck my back before you leave," he was smiling widely as he gripped her around the waist.

Kiera squirmed, "no fair, you're bigger!" she tugged against his arm but it was useless he was strong, even in his weakened state there was no way she was getting out of his grip unless he let her go, "you need to be stress free," she wriggled against him, dodging his free hand's attempt to grab his phone from her, as he began pushing them backwards.

"Come on I just want to check my messages, a few emails, nothing stressful about that," he was leaning into her, pressing her back until they hit the wall.

Kiera let out a grunt as she felt the cool cement walls through her shirt, "unfair," she whined flipping the phone back and forth between her hands, behind her back. She shoulders tight to the wall.

"Unfair? Oh this isn't unfair," he grinned feeling very playful, "this is unfair," he brought his free hand up behind her head and gripped the base of her skull, tilting her up to his face and kissed her deeply. 

She sighed into him, dropping her guard completely as his tongue poked out, running along her lip seeking hers. She brought a hand up to his face, sliding it back into his hair as he let go of her lips and traced her jaw with his lips, kissing down her neck, nipping her just at the junction of her shoulder, "Cullen... unfair.." she whimpered out as his hand left her head and roamed down her back, fingers running down her spine and gripping her ass tightly. She let out an excited squeal as he dragged her in close to his body. 

"Very unfair," he purred into her ear, nipping her lobe as he quickly snatched his phone back. Taking a slow step back, a look of pure smug satisfaction on his face as he held up the phone in his hands, "I win." 

Kiera was set to protest, if she could think straight. She was in a thick haze of arousal, the tightness in her stomach needing release. She swallowed hard, trying to remember what was going on when there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it," Cullen grinned, putting his phone in a pocket at the side of his knee. He opened the door, "hey Thom, come to get these damn things off," he was smiling and happy.

"You're in a good mood," Thom nodded walking in.

Kiera tried to straighten up, pulling her shirt closed around her neck, "hey Thom," was all she could manage to get out.

"Take a seat, I'll peel these off and we'll see where you're at," he smiled as Cullen pulled his shirt off and turned the chair around, sinking into it, "alright let me know if this stings," Thom began tugging as gently as he could at the bandages. 

Kiera stayed standing against the wall, Cullen's eyes locked her on, a grin still set on his face, "how does it look Thom?" she half croaked out. She watched as Cullen's grin turned into a look of pure satisfaction at her bumbling. Maker where did his playfulness come from, she wondered to herself.

Thom was tossing the bandages into a plastic bag, "looks really good, I'm happy to leave it open to the air. It won't scab up but it'll be tender for sure. Very sensitive for a bit. You're healing like a tank Cullen," he patted him on the shoulder.   
Cullen didn't take his gaze off Kiera, "does this mean I can get back to work?"

Thom let out a laugh, "if you can handle the feel of a shirt against this, you can work. I'd say no sparring, and no combat at the least but some light paperwork and low stress work it alright. At this rate, by tomorrow you'll be free to do as you wish," he peeled his gloves off his hands and tossed them into the bag, "you might want to shower, be careful with the heat," he walked over to Kiera and handed her a small pot, "rub his back down with this before bed, after he showers. I can trust you to handle him," he smiled at her, "and I'll see you in the morning. I've got to pack my gear, been a while you know," he turned and smiled taking the plastic bag with him as he left, gently closing the door behind him.

"Pack his gear?" Cullen stood up straight stretching is arms over his head, feeling the skin on his back tighten.

Kiera grinned putting the small healing balm pot on the stand beside the bed, "he's coming with me tomorrow. Dorian as well knowing him, he's probably itching to get away from training the healers. Cassandra and a small group of veteran warriors I'm told," she turned back, "we're going to meet Hawke at an old ruin in the Western Approach," she stopped for a moment, "oh and Varric is apparently tagging along as well."

Cullen walked into the bathroom, Kiera could hear the water turn on as she heard his pants hit the hard tile flooring. She quietly went back to packing her duffle bag. She'd never been on a mission before, she assumed it would be something like camping, and she'd camped before. Her mother had called it camping anyway. Slipping away at night, hiding deep enough in the woods that the Templars wouldn't find them. Spending days even weeks sleeping in a tent, shivering in the cold, huddled together for warmth. She'd survived on her mother's knowledge of roots, learning how to snare rabbits, how to hunt with a bow and arrow. She sighed thinking about those times, how her mother would sing to her at night, lulling her to sleep. She sat on the edge of the bed, a single tear slipping free and trailing down her face.


	12. Fight Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiera is set to take off on her first mission. She's greener than hell and has no idea what to expect. Will everything go down easy? Or is she set to play her own fight song?

Cullen finished his shower, wrapping a towel around his waist he came out to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, the handles of the duffle bag tight in her hands, "Kiera..." 

She stood up, hiding her face from him as she quickly moved around the bed, laying the duffle bag on the small table, "put on some pants, comfy, it's late and we should get some rest. Your emails and that will be there in the morning," she quickly swiped her hand over her cheek and cleared the tear away, "I'll go get us some food, then I'll be back to attend to your back," she didn't wait for him to speak she walked quickly out the door and straight to the cafeteria. 

It was quiet, only a few people sitting around chatting quietly as they ate and worked on their tablets and laptops. She made her way through to the large mess counter, grabbing two trays she set about filling them with the night's dinner. She was lost in her task when she felt a soft hand on her hip, "lethallin, are you alright?" 

Kiera cleared her throat quietly and turned, "I'm fine, really, just tired. What are you doing up so late?" she tried to feign a smile as she finished loading up the trays.

"You have been staring at the jello for the last few minutes," he let out a soft laugh, "clearly you are not fine. Though seeing as you do not wish to speak of it further, I'll let you to your evening. Unless you require some assistance getting your dinner back to your quarters?" he waved a hand out.

"Actually that would be really great. I thought I could do this by myself, clearly I was wrong," she blushed softly as she gripped the one tray.

"You are very kind tending to the Commander as you have the last few days, I do hope he realizes what a magnificent woman he has," he gripped the other tray in his hands and set off to walk her back to her quarters.

Kiera blushed deeper, "oh, you noticed.. I.. you aren't scolding me for choosing outside my race? I've never heard someone speak kindly of humans, especially another elf," she focused on the tray, trying not to look up.

Solas sighed, "I am not Dalish, I do not cling to the half truths their so called Keepers spread," his voice was heated as he spoke, then he breathed in deeply, "I apologize. I meant no ill will. I see how you and the Commander are with each other and it does an old man wonders to see two people in such candid love," he tried to smile up at her as they walked towards the door.

"I.. thank you. I wish my mother felt as you do. I think she'd like him if she'd give him a chance," she sighed, "thank you for helping me, it was silly of me to think I could do it alone. What is it, hahren? Am I right?" 

Solas let out a soft chuckle, "if you mean elder then yes, it is right. It can also mean teacher, or one who holds your respect. That is your choice as to which it means, though I do appreciate the sentiment."

"I meant it as teacher, and one who holds my respect," she nodded, opening the door, "give me a moment, I'll come get the tray," she popped inside and placed the tray on the table beside her duffle bag and slipped back into the hall, "thank you again, hahren. Sleep well tonight," she gently took the tray from his hands.

"You as well lethallin, good night," he bowed slightly and set off on his way.

Kiera smiled, feeling a bit better she closed the door behind her, "Cullen, I didn't really know what to put on the tray so I may have put one of everything," she giggled seeing him sitting at the desk reading on his laptop.

"I'm starving, let's dig in and then head to bed," he smiled standing up to help her with the tray. He picked up her bag and placed it on the desk, sitting with her at the small table. They sat together and ate, Kiera asked him about his emails and how he was feeling. He reassured her that his back felt much better and was only slightly uncomfortable. She smiled and laughed as he spoke of his family, little stories of his first Halloween out with his sisters and brother. She sighed thinking about the Halloween ball at the end of the month. Surely that would be easier than an army of demons. 

She finished her tray and walked into the bathroom washing her hands, "you ready for this?" she smiled, brushing her teeth and washing her face.  
"Ready?" he wiped his face off on a napkin.

"Get in here and clean up, then we'll get that balm on your back," she yawned.

Cullen stood up and set his tray on top of hers. He opened the door to the bathroom, "you're beautiful, you know that right?" he leaned on the bathroom door.

Kiera scoffed at him, "yes, army green is clearly my color, where was it my whole life," she laughed pushing past him, "come on choir boy, let's go," she pulled off her button shirt and slipped off her pants and bra. Sitting on the bed in her black tank top and black boy short panties she reached for the balm. She pulled the blankets down and yawned again.

Cullen came out of the bathroom, and stopped at the edge of the bed, "oh it has nothing to do with the army green," he sighed, looking her over, as he slid his pants down, standing in his army green boxers.

"Get on your stomach so I can get this balm on you," she snickered, trying not to focus on his well defined body. 

Cullen let out a small sigh and flopped onto the bed, crawling up behind her, "ready when you are," he laid his head on his folded arms. 

She uncapped the small pot and got up, straddling his hips and sitting on his ass, "better angle then from the side, " she nervously explained rubbing some balm in her palms, heating it just slightly before beginning to work it in to his shoulders. 

"You're supposed to apply the stuff not...Maker... rub..." he let out a soft sigh as she rubbed and kneaded his tight shoulders and back, stopping only to apply more balm.

"Hush, I need to work it into the skin. It'll work much better that way," she grinned as she kept working down his back and up again to his shoulders, "plus modern science has clearly defined massage as an excellent assistant in increasing the healing factor and boosting the immune system. As a doctor I am simply providing the appropriate medical care," she sat straight and spoke in her best doctor voice.

Cullen was silent, as she continued to work the balm into his skin. He uttered a soft moan, and the occasional grunt when she pushed a little too hard. Finally her hands and wrists ached and she was certain there was enough balm applied and his muscles thoroughly worked. She carefully capped the balm and sat up stretching her lower back as she crawled into bed. She laid her head on the pillow, shuffling to get comfortable when she felt his hand on her shoulders, "go to bed," she giggled. 

"How's it fair that you..." 

She turned and laid a finger on his lips, "no, no, no, I'm fine. You get comfortable, it'll be a busy day tomorrow," she rolled back over and again readjusted her head. She let out a soft sigh as the heavy pull of sleep dragged her down. She sat up, barely lucid yet fully intent on getting ready. She swung her legs over the bed and clumsily, half stumbled to the shower. She stripped her clothes off giggling at last night. She turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the hot water run over her face and down her body.

"Kiera," Cullen was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, gripping his razor and shaving cream in one hand.

"Mmm," she mumbled back as she stood under the water.

"Leliana already sent someone by, they want to be gone in half an hour. I passed the man your bag. I thought you were finished pack," he turned to the sink and set about preparing to shave.

"Thanks," Kiera fumbled for the soap and began slowly scrubbing. She was exhausted. Not enough sleep in the last few days and the adrenaline of everything wearing off. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she scrubbed, dropping the bar of soap several times, "fenedhis," she cursed finally tossing the bar into the soap holder.

"You alright?" Cullen paused, spreading the shaving cream over his face.

"Rough sleep," she sighed back, grabbing the shampoo, "not enough sleep in the last few days. I slept well, just not enough," she dunked her head back under the water, before she was even aware that there was literally only a pane of glass between her and Cullen. 

He snickered softly as she peered over at him, "I've got to get going, I figured you wouldn't mind," he began running the razor down his cheek, "after the last couple days," he ran it under the water, pausing for a moment, "unless I'm pushing too hard... if you don't.. or.. I."

Kiera let out a deep laugh and she rinsed her hair, "it's fine, you're fine, I mean you're doing fine, not that you aren't fine because clearly you are fine," she shoved her face under the water, "Maker take me."

Cullen laughed, tapping the razor on the edge of the sink, "thank you, you might want to hurry though. You're running out of time," he set to finishing his own work.

Kiera groaned and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, turning the water off and wringing out her locks, "could you.." Cullen was already holding her towel, "thank you," she quickly rubbed it over her hair and down her legs as she wrapped it around her chest. She stepped out as Cullen began sliding his boxers off and slipped into the shower. She blushed watching his firm ass disappear into the shower. 

She made her way to her dresser and got dressed, same gear as before except in desert pattern since the Western Approach was entirely desert. She tugged on a pair of boots and quickly bound her hair into a bun on the crown of her head. She smiled stepping into the bathroom, "I'll see you when I get back?" it was a half question as much as it was a promise.

"Of course, be safe and message me when you land, please," he was washing his hair under the water. 

Kiera quickly turned grabbing her phone and stuffing it into one of the many pockets on her khaki pants she walked out of the room. The building a buzz with people moving to and fro. Thom caught her attention as he walked up to her, "you ready to go Kiera?" he smiled his pack slung over his shoulder, sword tied to his hip and shield firm across his back.

"I suppose. I have no idea how to do any of this. Armor, do we need armor? What is modern armor?" she asked as they walked towards the hangar.

"Well it's not heavy plate anymore, be thankful for that. A lot of it nowadays is Kevlar. It's still heavy but not as cumbersome or hard to repair as plate. They have armor on board, we'll bring it with us and suit up when we get there. I'll warn you now there will be a thousand pockets and you'll get frustrated very quickly. Keep your shorts and your tank on, the armor can be hot. Especially in the desert," he sighed leading her down the last hall, "we'll discuss more when we land. You'll probably sleep the whole trip," he laughed.

"Sleep the whole trip? What do you mean?" they walked into the hanger a large helicopter the size of a city bus staring at her, "we're going in that?!"

"That my girl is a Chinook, it carries a maximum of twenty people and can fly over one hundred seventy knots per hour. We'll make the Western Approach before noon if not sooner," he reached into his pocket and handed her a little baggy, "here, ear plugs. It gets loud in there. This will help you sleep," he chuckled as they made their way towards it.

"Sleep? In that?! I may never sleep again," she looked back wishing someone would save her. She turned to see men loading the back end full of supplies, "that's a lot..."

"Yes it is," Cassandra smiled as Thom handed a man his pack to stuff into the helicopter, "we'll be dropped off at the designated drop zone, from there we will need to make our way to Hawke. We'll deal with whatever is there then signal for a extraction. The landing zone will have to be clear before the chopper can land. Does this all make sense to you?" Cassandra led her to the large bay doors to the chopper.

"Uh.. sure?" she grimaced as she watched Dorian buckle himself into the five point harness, he carefully stuffed his ear plugs in, only giving Kiera two thumbs up. She turned to see the seats filling up. She sat beside Dorian, and Thom on the other side of her. She copied Dorian's lead as she buckled herself in and popped in her ear plugs. She saw a dwarf amble up to the helicopter, tossing his pack carefully to a soldier who loaded it into the hold. He smiled at her and took his seat. She swallowed as a large vehicle taxied the Chinook out of the hangar bay doors. She reached around and gripped Dorian's arm in hers on the one side, then she wrapped her arms around Thom's and gripped him tightly. Once they were clear of the hangar, a couple soldiers closed up the doors and sealed the back. She closed her eyes and began praying as the helicopter came to life, whizzing and whirring, for what felt like ages until finally she felt it lift off.

Kiera gripped Thom and Dorian's arms tightly as the monstrous piece of modern air craft lifted into the sky. She could feel Thom chuckling at her fear, she cursed a string of long swears as the chopper tilted and finally reached altitude. Some of the older more veteran combat soldiers unbuckled and walked around the plane, trying to keep themselves busy on the flight. They'd be in the Western Approach in a few hours and everyone was busy doing their own thing. Kiera finally relaxed, resting her head on Thom's shoulder, still tightly gripping Dorian's arm. She felt him loop his hand in her and softly stroke her fingers. The humming and pulsing of the helicopter had a lulling effect as she felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier until she slipped into sleep. 

The next thing she was aware of was Thom's shoulder gently nudging her to wake. The helicopter had landed without any impact force. She leaned up off his shoulder and reached up to pull her ear plugs out, "are we there?" she let out a groggy snicker.

Thom let out a laugh, "come on, we're going to gear up and get moving. We've got about a half hour hike to get to Hawke's location," Thom helped her unbuckle and get her out of the chair, "wake up princess," he gave Dorian a pat on the shoulder.

Dorian mumbled a curse in his sleepy voice, "vishante kaffas, could I get help out of this?" 

Kiera turned and helped him out as Thom waited, "come on, I know how you feel," she sighed helping him stand up. 

They followed Thom off the helicopter out the back hatch, the engines silent and the pilot off talking to Cassandra. Kiera felt Thom tug her over, "here take this," he handed her a black collar with a black ear piece, "throat mic, old school. Way better than the current tech, ear piece, bullshit."

She turned it over in her hand trying to figure it out, "how do I? Help," she sighed looking up at him holding out in her hand like some alien object.  
Thom let out a soft laugh as he carefully wrapped the piece around behind her neck, and nestled the front of it on her vocal chords, placing the small ear bud in her right ear, "there, it'll take a bit to get comfortable but it's simple to use," he grabbed a small black box out of his bag, clipping it into a long cable from the mic, "this will let you tune into our radio frequencies for communication," he gently touched the front part of the mic, "you'll touch here and it will allow you to talk. If you don't touch it, you'll hear anyone talking in your ear. Everything has already been set up. We'll run mic checks shortly, then armor up and head out. Stick close to me, I know the old drills," he smiled patting her softly on the back.

Kiera stood in shock, everything slowly coming into reality. She mindlessly followed Thom, trying to get her head around all the hustle as veteran men and women were throwing on armor and checking their blades and shields. She reached out and grabbed Thom's arm, "I can't do this..." she felt her throat tighten and her heart racing.

"Hey, breath it's alright. You're a healer, barrier mage. You'll be in the back, keep close, heads up and listen to commands. If you have question, I have answers. You brought me because you trust me, I need you to trust me alright?" he gripped her hands tightly in his and gave them a firm squeeze.

She took in a few shaky breaths and tried to calm herself, "Maker... I.. I wasn't made for this," she wanted to be back in her clinic, back before all of this.

"Come on, stick with me, you'll be alright," he held her hand tightly in his as they walked towards the group of people, Cassandra at the head.  
"Ah Dr. Lavellan, good to see you are with us. Has Thom updated you on our status?" Cassandra smiled, already having donned her armor, a pitch black slightly padded, form fitting Kevlar, with sections of chain mail weaved in. A large shield on her back and a standard captain's blade on her hip.

"I haven't finished briefing her, she's wired up soon she'll be armored and we'll be ready to head out. Any change of in the sit rep?" Thom stood tall, awaiting her answer.

Cassandra grinned, "no change Captain, I'll inform you if we hear anything. We leave in 30, get her ready," she turned to coordinate with two people beside her.

Thom motioned for Kiera to follow him as he took her back over to the helicopter, "get inside, I'll give you your armor, and help you into it. I'll explain everything as we go along," he helped her in as he grabbed a pack, pulling pieces out he laid them down, "sit rep is short for situation report, that'll be important. Evac is short for evacuation. LZ is landing zone, and if the zone is hot, it means there is too much combat to land it. That's a small run down, I'll grab you and explain more if we hear more," he handed her a pair of thick black, multi-pocketed pants, "keep your shorts on, lose your pants and shirt. Keep your tank on. There will be a lot of pockets, as a healer, you'll want to load up with medical supplies and your own lyrium. You won't need more than that. Dorian has more experience with combat magic than you, stick close to him and watch his six," he passed her a thick top, "you'll have your daggers, don't worry. Stick close to me, or Dorian, we'll help you through this," he handed her a medical bag stuffed with supplies. 

Kiera dressed and sat in front of Thom, listening to his words. His steadfast and sturdy energy helped calm her down and as she finished she looked up at him, "you've done this sort of thing before, haven't you? With Cullen? What happened?"

Thom drew in a hard breath, "I'll tell you later, after we hit this ruin. It... we made mistakes. Come on, let's get to the group, we'll be hiking to the ruin, Hawke should be with us...."

"We'll be meeting up with Hawke just outside the ruins, before we enter," the dwarf she'd seen earlier stood in the back hatch of the Chinook.

"I'm sorry, we haven't meet. I'm Doctor Kiera Lavellan, and this is.."

"Blackwall, we've met though I don't know if you remember me," the dwarf grinned up at Thom, "names Varric Tethras, merchant, philanthropist, crack archer and story writer. You may have read some of my work, Dr. Lavellan," he extended his hand to shake hers.

"I have actually," she smiled brightly taking his hand in a firm grip, "you have quite the following, but what brings you to this suicide run?" she chuckled when she saw his eyes light up, the little crow's feet around his eyes scrunch as he gave her a look over.

"I'm here for Hawke, never leave a friend behind," he let his hand drop and shuffled a large object Kiera couldn't see on his back.

"You'll forgive my sense of humor, I'm a doctor not a swash buckler. Though from what I've read you're quite used to and good at suicide runs," she stood up fully finishing packing medical supplied into her pockets.

"Yes, well.. shit," he let out a hearty laugh, his gold ear cuffs glinting in the light, "we should get moving Hawke is expecting us to meet her about half way. She'll fill us in with Stroud then we'll so whatever it is these guys do," he smiled warmly at her.

"Breach then secure and hold, if need be," Thom chimed in, his arms folded tightly against his chest, "I do hope Hawke can keep things professional, this is important work after all."

"Chill out Hero, I'm sure she'll be fine. It's been what? five, six years. I'm sure it's all water under a bridge," Varric shot Kiera a look clear indicating it really wasn't over with. As he made his way out the back and towards the group.

Kiera followed Thom's lead as he set off as well, static popping into her ear as they ran a mic check. Thom nodded and she pinched the pieces are her throat like he showed her, "uh, Dr. Lavell.."

Her ear pieced buzzed, "code names please, Seeker out," Cassandra spoke quickly.

"alright," she pinched the piece again, "Inquisitor here, mic operational, audio clear," and she let go, Thom smiling and nodding to reassure her she was doing it right.

"Stay close, keep silent as best you can. Only use code names from here out. We meet Hawke up ahead then push on to the ruins. We have no idea what we're facing. Stay tight, we'll be alright, Seeker out," Cassandra's radio clicked as she let go.

Kiera followed Thom as they marched out towards their meeting point with Hawke. The sun was high in the sky and the desert heat was already beginning to burn hot as they trudged along. They stuck as best as they could to the shadows cast by the large stone overhangs and between large dunes. She ran her fingers over the one piece of rock jutting out as they walked back, it's surface polished smooth from years of sand blowing through the pass. She was jarred out of her thoughts when he ear piece clicked, "Hawke is ahead, Inquisitor, Blackwall, Magister up front with me, Seeker out."

Kiera quickly followed Thom's lead and quietly stood beside Cassandra, Varric tight to her side. There was movement from a patch of Deathroot brushes ahead. Kiera stayed focused watching Thom's reaction, as a young woman, in desert camouflage came trudging through the soft sand towards them.

"Varric, Maker it's wonderful to see you again," she gave the dwarf a tight hug before she continued to speak. She looked over her shoulder, "everyone this is Ser Jean-Marc Stroud, senior of the Orlesian branch of the Grey Wardens." 

"Such as they were, damned fools," the tall man came stumbling out of the bush into the sand path, brushing the sand off his clothes before he looked up, "this is your group? It will have to do," he huffed as he looked over at Kiera.

"Ser Stroud, we had precious little time to gather a larger force, and perhaps this requires more of a deft hand than a hammer," Cassandra mused trying to draw his attention away from Kiera.

He sighed and dusted the sand from his hair, "we are dealing with mages, performing blood magic, summoning demons. The numbers I do not know, but if we dwell here any longer we risk being overrun by whatever it is they are doing in there," he pointed over his shoulder to an ancient stone work ruin, crumbling and decrepit it was not the first image Kiera had in her mind being surrounded by such modern elements recently.   
"There's a reason no one came out here, Stroud. It wasn't because they couldn't afford the view," Varric snickered as he cracked his knuckles, turning again to chat in a hushed voice with Hawke.

"We are wasting time. It is an old ruin, not many walls or much of anything left standing. Once we climb the large stairway we'll be in a open courtyard area. That is where they are holding this, that is where the fighting will start and end." he drew his sword and pulled his shield off his back, "are you all ready or do I handle this alone?"

Hawke held her hand up, "we'll get this taken care of, I'm sure these people..." she stopped catching sight of Thom, she went to say something when Varric grabbed her arm, she looked over as he shook his head. A silent understanding between the two, "we need to move out," she finally turned back to Varric as they quietly moved forward. She retrieved a staff from behind the bushes, "keep your voices low, and move in quick."

Kiera felt nervous as she moved along with them, trying to make sense of what they could find. Her teachings about blood mages was limited and even more so some of the power they were said to wield. She threw her hands on her daggers as they got closer she focused in on the sounds, touching her throat mic, "twelve men in there, there were more but the last one is laying on the ground. He's gurgling, throat slit, there seems to be some... Tevinter accent, he's instructing them, Inquisitor out." she let go of the buttons.

"Good job, thanks for the heads up, move in, quick and quiet, Seeker out," Cassandra took a quicker step as they cleared the side of the ruin and began running up the stairwell.

Kiera saw him first, a greasy haired, man in a cheap business suit. He was holding a staff in his hands, gloved with the finger tips cut off. She could see his yellow stained teeth as he laughed out loud, the last man on the ground finally breathing his last.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Stroud. Clarel should have never let you slip out," the man laughed leaning on his staff, "but it matters not, you've brought more bodies for the sacrifice I see."

Stroud snarled, "you slimy bastard! I should have known it was you!"

The man took a ginger step down off his little platform to stand beside a couple Wardens, "Clarel found me if I remember correctly. So eager to save the world, it didn't take much to get their hands dirty," he playfully toyed with the collar of a mage Warden in front of him.

"Why aren't they moving?" Thom leaned into Kiera as he watch in horror as the man stroked and toyed with the Wardens.

"They've been bound, see their eyes," Kiera motions slowly with her head, "something else controls them now."

"Quite correct my dear, wonderfully deduced," he smiled looking over at her, "ah but you must be her! The one my Master so viciously whined about, yes the thief!" he reached out with magic, snatching at the mark on her hand, "he showed me how to deal with you. These Wardens they're his now, and soon under his power, and all this blood, they'll summon an army of demons, bound to his will and he will raise Tevinter from it's pathetic ashes to burn brightly anew!" he slammed her into the ground.

Kiera hand was pulsing and twitching, pain searing up into her shoulder, "you won't get away with this," she gritted out, fighting to get back to her knees.

He let out a laugh, "oh that's so trite! I will bring you to him, his most treasured servant," he flung his other hand to his lips in a feigned attempt at shock, "but how rude of me, where are my manners," he poured further magic forcing her down again, a scream ripping from her chest as he tightened his spell, "I am Lord Livius Erimond, and if anyone of you tries anything, I'll kill her," he grinned wickedly his yellow stained teeth dragged against his pale lips.

Kiera felt it through the pain a tugging, like at the rifts, then she saw it in front of her. Ghosted, perhaps only she could see it, but it was there only a few feet in front of Livius. A rift. She fought through the pain swelling in her hand and opened her palm wide, feeling the energy encompass the rift, undoing the threads keeping it seal, "no you die here, now," she tugged hard as the rift opened and demons began pouring through.   
The shock sent Livius tumbling to the floor, "NO!" he growled as he clutched his arm. He turned his other arm out and cast something over the Warden mages as they turned and began attacking. He stood up, regaining his composure, set on Kiera, he charged at her.

Kiera lifted her daggers from her sides as she struggled to her feet, her left hand numb. She blocked Livius's first attack with her right hand, trying to limit the use of her left hand. She ducked under his wild sweep of his staff, kicking his leg out from under him, her foot landing hard on his knee cap, a loud crunch echoing in her ear as he screamed, "pissant whore," he swung again, catching her in the ribs, knocking her to the side.   
She was quickly back on her feet, "that you're best, worm?" she grinned charging in at him again. Just getting a barrier up as he cast a ball of fire at her. He was on his rear, still fighting feverishly against her. She finally managed to get his staff out of his hands, using her leg to knock it away, "do you yield?" she held the daggers out at him.

"There is nothing to fear, kill me. I shall ascend and know true power. My Master has shown me, he will be the God this world needs. Adamant will quake with his army, you will never..." Thom drove his sword through the man's back and out his chest, as he stared straight ahead at Kiera, blood splattering across her arms and chest. His eyes glazed over as she watched in horror as his life force left him.  
"Shut up, you pompous bastard!" he was breathing heavily as he kicked Livius off his blade. 

Kiera quickly raised her hand and sealed the rift, and slumped down to the stone floor. Blood everywhere, death everywhere, she began to breath heavier and heavier. Kiera was in a fog as Thom half dragged her along. She didn't hear them call in the chopper, or paid any mind to it when it landed. She went along quietly while they loaded everyone into the chopper, Thom carefully helping to buckle her into her seat and handing her a pair of ear plugs. She leaned on Dorian, who was sweaty and tired, but she didn't let go of Thom's hand as she slipped into sleep under the hum of the Chinook's engines.

Dorian was tugging at her gently. She pulled her ear plugs out and looked up at him, "come on dear a nice warm meal and a shower, yes? Come now," his face was dirty, covered in sand and flecks of dried blood. She fought a smile, feeling the dirt and sweat flake off her face slightly as she did, "a shower, yes," she stood and with Dorian's help made their way off the helicopter, a soldier rushing ahead with her bag to her quarters. Dorian dropped her off, "alright, have a shower, then come to the mess hall to eat. If I don't see you in an hour I'm barging in here no matter what state you're in, am I clear?" 

Kiera faintly nodded as Dorian slowly backed away and left her alone in her room. She unstrapped her daggers and let them drop to the floor. A large laundry bin was now sitting in the corner by the door, she pulled off her armor, her hands thick with sand, dirt, sweat and Livius's blood. She emptied the pockets of the armor onto the table and tossed it in the bin. Then her pants, she was standing in the middle of the room in her shorts and tank top. 

For a moment she looked around, everything seemed so calm, so quiet. Not like the chaos only a few hours ago. She slid her shorts down, peeled off her tank top, the sweat causing it to cling to her back. She tossed them into the bin. She opened the door to the bathroom, and looked herself over in the mirror. Her face speckled in dry blood, sand and dirt dried in her sweat at her temples. She turned the water on in the shower and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She slipped her panties down her thighs and let them join her bra. Carefully and slowly she stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water run over her face and chest. The water below her running brown. She slowly sank to a sit, her knees up around her eyes, the water dancing off her skin. She tried to focus, tried to push past this feeling of emptiness swelling inside her. She washed with the soap, scrubbing till she felt clean. Finally finding the strength to stand and finish her usual shower. As the steam escaped the door, she shut the water off and grabbed a towel, drying off as best as she could. She wrapped herself and went to her wardrobe, dressing in the same olive green drab gear and began brushing her hair. She took in a deep breath and tossed her brush against the bed, grabbing her phone off the table.

We made it back, mission was a success. Grabbing a bite with Dorian, don't work too hard - Kiera 

She sent it to Cullen and tossing it in her pocket she made her way down the halls to the mess. She saw Dorian, changed out of his gear into a similar green outfit. She crumpled into the seat in front of him, "I'm exhausted, starving and ready for bed, what time is it?" she leaned on her hand letting out a dramatic huff.

Dorian chuckled sweetly, "a little after five I believe. I'm not that great at military time," he sighed counting on the giant clock on the wall, "yes five, wonderfully. They're loading the buffet things now. You look much better than you did when we came in, feeling better?" he reached out and gently held her hand in his.

"No, but I don't have the luxury of crying and shaking and all those wonderful trauma patient moments," she tried to smile and sighed, her face dropping, "did I do the right thing? Should I have struck him down? Was I playing too easy? Was the rift a good idea?" she toyed with a napkin on the table.

"My dear, you will have to make decisions on the fly. You won't always like the outcome, but stand by them. Don't let anyone tell you how to do you. I think you did fine, absolutely fine given our situation," he ran his fingers over her knuckles, "come now, Leliana's people are running Livius's phone. They'll have answers by morning at the latest. You in the mood for anything in particular or just grab you something?" 

"Just load me up, I think a food coma is called for," she winked as he stood and disappeared into the line forming. She sat for a moment fiddling with her napkin when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached down and pulled it out:

Glad you're safe. Thom says you were amazing. I can't wait to see you tonight - Cullen

She smiled at the phone, opting to not send back a message as she carefully placed it back in her pocket. When she looked up there was a steaming cup of tea in front of her, "you looked as if you could use a soul warming cup of tea Lethallin," Solas smiled, standing beside her.

"Oh Maker bless you," she sighed wrapping her hands around the tall paper cup, "just what I needed, how did you know?" she smiled up sweetly at him.

"Just a guess, enjoy your meal and rest well tonight. The clinic is doing very well. We have five teams of two working on red lyrium extractions. So far they haven't killed or maimed anyone. You would be proud," he chuckled softly a tray in his hand, "I will take my leave, enjoy your night."

She smiled again as he quickly disappeared into the crowd. She turned and took a cautious sip of the hot brew as Dorian came around with two trays, "where did you get the tea? They aren't serving that anywhere here. Maker please say it isn't stripweed tea?!" he sat back a ways.

"Maker, no!" Kiera threw up her hands, "if I'm correct it's a simple herbal tea, no stripweed. I know, you're allergic," she smiled a Dorian took in a deep relaxing breath, "eat up, I'm sure Bull would love to spend some alone time with you tonight," she picked up her fork and began digging into the large spread of food.

As they ate Thom came over and dropped in beside Kiera, "what a bloody day," he groan lifting his fork to his lips, taking a large mouthful of mashed potatoes. 

"You did a perfect job, you can't be complaining about that," Kiera bumped her hip into him trying to lighten the mood, "and at least the potatoes are real potatoes. That is something to be thankful for."

Thom let out a chuckle as he washed his mouthful down with a cup of coffee, "you didn't have to deal with Hawke," he set his jaw as he looked at his tray, "fucking brilliant."

Kiera leaned onto her elbow, sipping her tea, "what happened? Come on, it can't be that bad."

"We killed her brother."


	13. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiera hears the tall of Thom and Cullen's mistake and it all starts to make sense now. Then there is new and a plan to stop the demon army. She will be forced to make a sacrifice, sometime growing can be painful.

Kiera nearly choked on her tea, "Maker, what?! That's impossible!" she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"It's a little dramatic but accurate," he set his fork down and tented his fingers leaning on the table, "Cullen was Knight-Captain in Kirkwall at the time and I was a Grey Warden prospect. A group of assassins from the Carta where sent after Carver Hawke. They tracked him down to the Gallows, he was training to be a Templar at the time. Cullen got wind of it, and tried to prevent the attack. I was in the area preparing to head off from the Gallows to Val Chevin across the Waking Sea. Cullen was out numbered I broke rank and jumped into the fray. We managed to beat back the Carta or so we thought. I was expelled from the Warden's prospects for," he groaned, "interfering with personal matters outside the order. Cullen appreciated what I did and together we set to finding a way to protect Carver. We formulated a plan to draw out the head of the Carta and were set to spring it when Carver through a fit, claimed he could manage himself and stormed out of the hiding spot. Turns out someone tipped off the Carta and before we could react they gutted him like a dog in the streets," he ran his hands over his face and leaned back in his chair, "Marian Hawke has blamed us ever since."

Kiera sat stunned for a moment, "sounds like the entitled little shit got what he deserved," she took a sip from her tea.

Dorian nodded his agreement, "yes, it would seem his hubris got him in the end."

Thom shook his head, "Cullen found out the Carta was after Carver because of a gambling debt their Uncle Gamlen owed. Not even a day after they laid Carver to rest Gamlen was back out gambling. Cullen lost it, stormed down to the Hanged Man and threatened Gamlen then and there. Marian got up in Cullen's face, the two exchanged very harsh words and Cullen stormed out."

"Ok well that was a bit much, though I can see his point in being angry," Dorian sat back massaging his moustache between his fingers.

"We watched that ungrateful bastard's back for three days before he pull his shit. Marian was convinced she could have done a better job and it was our fault he died instead of admitting the fact her brother was a self absorbed, entitled little shit," he let out a long breath before grabbing his coffee and taking an equally long drink.

Kiera sat for a moment not speaking just thinking over in her head what she'd just heard, "that's why he snapped at me in the car..." she mumbled under breath.

"Anyways, that was six years ago. Cullen had his own troubles in Kirkwall, and I took off to Fereldan once the Blight was cleared out. Started training in healing, and medical, ended up in Haven. Cullen and I maintained emails and tried to meet up when we could. I put in a good word with Cassandra to have him transferred to Haven. The rest is history," he picked his fork up and started into his meal once more.

Kiera finished her meal and patted Thom on the back, "I don't think you did anything wrong. If someone dies, it's because they die. You just can't save them all," she sighed, "I remember in medical school my teacher told me something really important. He said, 'there are two rules to medicine. Rule one people die. Rule two, doctor's can't change rule one.' Though I've never lost a patient I know that one day I will. You did all you could, there's no shame in that," she smiled when he brightened up.

"Impressive range of maturity, Dr. Lavellan," Dorian mused, "my dinner is done, and I hear my bed calling me," he grinned winking over at Kiera, "tomorrow is another day. You two should get some rest as well. Chin up Thom, you're alright by me, and that's saying something," he stood and took his tray.

Thom let out a soft chuckle, "perhaps you're both right. I've spent the last, I don't know how many years trying to make up for that one. Maybe there isn't anything to make up for," he smiled weakly at Kiera.

"Truly, you're a good man Thom. You should finish your dinner then go spend some time with Josie. She was running around like a chicken with her head cut off the last I saw her. Give her a break," she winked and patted him on the back. 

Thom let out a soft chuckle, "perhaps I will, get out of here. Go relax, you've earned it. Whether you believe it or not, you did fantastic out there today. Made some snap calls that were really good. Keep pushing through with that instinct you have and you'll be just fine."

Kiera smiled, taking her tray and her half drank tea, "thanks Thom. I'll see you at breakfast," she patted him on the shoulder and took her tray over to the counter, scrapping the few scraps in the bin before making her way down the halls to her quarters. 

Once inside she saw she was alone. She stripped to her tank and panties, crawling into bed as she settled down with her laptop. She fiddled around reading over her research but it wasn't really sinking in for her. She closed the lid and looked over at the clock, nearly nine o'clock, she took her phone off her nightstand, swiping it, she looked down. No messages. She put her laptop and cell phone up on the nightstand, she was exhausted. She curled up and closed her eyes and within a few moments was fast asleep. 

She woke in the morning to find his side of the bed untouched. She sighed running her hand over his pillow, "damn you," she clenched her fist. Rolling over she grabbed her phone checking for any messages.

Sorry, I'm swamped. Rain check? - Cullen

We have information on the Wardens - Leliana

She stretched quickly and dressed, no need for a shower yet, she mused. She stopped at the door, go to see Cullen first or Leliana in the war room. Off to the war room, she strolled casually, stopping into the mess to grab a quick coffee and some breakfast. Which is when she started thinking, has he eaten. She groaned internally as she grabbed herself a couple pieces of toast and a large paper cup of fresh coffee. She sat long enough to eat her toast then made her way back to the line. Grabbing a tray she put a couple hard boiled eggs on, a couple slices of toast, grabbed a few packets of peanut butter, some sausage and bacon, then took a scoop of scrambled eggs and filled a large paper cup of coffee, black two sugars, she smiled. She took the tray and headed to his office. She softly knocked, hearing nothing inside she slowly and quietly opened the door, "Cullen?" she half whispered as she let her eyes adjusted to the near pitch black room. 

A large desk in the back center stood out at first, a computer and papers scattered over top. A small couch to the side, a chair in front and a training dummy stacked in the corner. She walked into the room, curious as to where he could be when she saw something move at the desk, "fenedhis," she cursed as she placed the tray down on his desk, "damnit choir boy," she leaned over finding him half slumped on the desk. She quickly checked him over, before gently lifting his head, "wakey Commander!" she tapped his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Yes, what is it?" he grumbled lifting his head, his hair matted to his head on the one side, a deep impression left by the small stack of papers he'd used as a pillow upon his cheek.

"You slept at your desk," she groaned, helping him lean back in the chair, "I wouldn't recommend standing too quickly were I you," she set the coffee down in front of him, "fresh, hot and by the look of you, much needed: coffee."

"Kiera, I'm so sorry," he blushed slightly as he took the cup into his hand and took a tentative sip.

She sighed, "the Commander requires food, sleep and a shower. You can't do this every night or your health will suffer. You've only just gotten back to work, don't make me pull doctor rank on your ass," she huffed a cross between anger and worry as she pushed the tray in front of him, "eat, I've already had my breakfast."

Cullen couldn't bring himself to look up at her, "thank you," he whimpered out, feeling her hot gaze upon him.

Kiera shook her head and sat in the chair across from his desk, "what was so damned important you forgot what a bed was?" she crossed her legs and continued to nurse her coffee.

"We think we've discovered Samson's red lyrium supply line. If we're right we can take it out and severely curtail his efforts. I heard you were successful in the Approach, Leliana should have the information from the phone by now," he let out a long yawn as he began picking away at the tray of food.

"Yes I was aware she had cracked the phone. It was a tossup between coming here or to the war room first. Ta da," she smiled relaxing a bit. She was hurt but it made no sense to be angry with him. He was the Commander and he was needed, even if she wanted him to be in her bed at night. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself as she watched him eat, clearly he hadn't had dinner, "Commander as your private doctor, I am strongly advising you sleep at the appropriate time, in a bed. I also highly advise three meals a day, if only to maintain that alluring body you're worked tirelessly to sculpt," she stood up slowly, "tonight, bed, no later than ten o'clock," she turned to head out the door pausing, "or I'll be very upset and won't be held responsible for my actions," she walked out the door not letting him get a single word in as she made her way towards the war room. 

"You've cracked his phone?" Kiera strode through the doors feeling strong, "I'm going to assume nothing good from Livius."

Leliana grinned up watching her stand in front of the map, "yes we cracked it, and you are correct nothing you'll like. The Wardens' are holding the ritual here," she clicked on her controller and the image on the wall changed to an old military base, set out in the Western Approach, "its call Adamant. An old Warden stronghold, rebuilt several times over the last thousand years," with another click the images shifted to the blue prints of the building a giant green swirl in the middle, "by the emails and messages it is here the ritual will take place. They're going to summon through a mass of demons using the blood of their non-mage warriors. Then once they use the binding spell Livius taught them, Corypheus will take control of their minds, and summon forth an army of demons. Each bound to his will. He will be nearly unstoppable."

Kiera stood for a moment analyzing the layout of the blue prints. She heard Cassandra walk in, and Josephine all silently watching her. Finally she heard Cullen's familiar boots as she turned back, "options? I'm of the sound mind a full frontal assault would be too costly and might push them to execute their plans quicker. We need a scalpel not a nuke," she looked back over the map, waiting their answers. She walked up closer to the map scanning over every last section of map, "can you rotate this image, say 180 degrees?"

Leliana clicked the controller in her hand as the image moved and flipped. Cullen began, "if we place breach teams at the five points, it'll take roughly five minutes to get to the ritual point," he folded his arms, watching her drag her finger over the map on the wall.

Leliana shook her head, "if we hijack a convoy of Warden's on their way in we can get a small strike team in place, limit the amount of demons they summon. Once the breach occurs they'll push hard to summon as many as they can to hold us back."

Kiera raised her hand, "what about this? It looks like a water way, leading into the building," she turned pointing at a section of the map.

Cullen walked forward, getting close to scrutinize the details, "appears to be a water recovery system, probably left over from a previous renovation," he traced it with his finger, following it out of the building, "looks like it's how the facility gets its water. Could be useful but you wouldn't be able to get heavily armed men in, risky."

Kiera thought for a moment, ignoring the banter of the group behind her. She looked at the blueprints seeing several weak point that if breached from the outside would give them almost immediate access to the ritual target spot, "I have an idea," she sheepishly raised her hand.  
Cassandra looked her over, "alright I'll bite, what have you got?"

She pointed out on the map, "there are several weak points here," pointing to several spots, "they could be breached from the outside and gain access to the main target, but they'll have lights, and guaranteed that much noise would push them to speed things up. What if, we send a small team through the water way, and disable their power? It would buy the breach teams enough time to get in, and then neutralize the mages!" she held up her hands before they could say anything else, "wait! We stack the breach teams with Templars, lyrium them up and have them blanket the entire base with Silence. It would dampen any mage, stop their casting and limit demons."

Cassandra clapped her hands, "I like it. Only one problem, how to do we disable their power? An EMP burst would disable their immediate power but backup generators would kick in within seconds, alerting them to our presence."

Kiera grinned, "I can handle that. When Thom saw the blinking light under my car, I cast out an electrical pulse and fried it. A lyrium potion and the element of surprise I could hold a sustained pulse till it took out their generators. The breach teams could prepare on the first black out, and breach the second the generators blow. Templars pouring in their Silence and we're looking at very limited casualties if any at all," she grinned widely, "if there is a rift in the middle, I can seal it quickly while the teams breach into the main area."

Cullen shook his head a grim look on his face, "if the Templars pour Silence in, you'll be caught directly in the path. There is no way of extracting you beforehand. I can't allow you to..."

Kiera cut him off, "no this is how it goes. I can handle it, I won't be alone. I'll have two people with me, to minimize the chance of being detected. They'll cover me when I go down," she looked over at Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine, "I know it's not perfect but it's damn close. I'm willing to take the risk if it means we get in and out without losing anyone." 

Cassandra turned to Leliana, "I am in favor of it, it's sound and requires the least amount of prep. We can be gone first thing in the morning, drop, set up base a couple clicks out, then move in at night fall. I'll have it done and set for tomorrow."

Leliana agreed, "Commander Cullen and Thom Rainier can suit up to be your personal guards going it. Two of our best swords. Commander, is that to your liking at least?"

Cullen huffed, "it'll have to do. I'll have Ser Barris inform his men of the mission parameters, my men will coordinate with Rylen," he glared at Kiera, "tomorrow morning oh seven hundred hours, we make leave for the Approach," he looked over at Leliana, "we'll make base camp four kilometers out, it'll take the breach teams half an hour to get to the their locations. Before our strike team enters the building we'll send a signal to Ser Barris. We'll discuss that at the base camp. Anything else?"

Kiera looked over the map one last time, "in case there is a cover, maybe a metal grate over the water access, we might need some form of cutting tool. Something quiet but quick. I could melt some of the metal but I risk fatiguing myself before we get in and casting too weak an electric field."  
Josephine smiled, "I have a fix for that. We were running storage inventories, and came across a few acetylene torches. They're small, portable and will get the job done," she smiled widely going through her tablet, reading over inventory manifests.

"Perfect, Josie!" Leliana smiled, "all there is left to do is to leave in the morning. Dr. Lavellan, the clinic could use your look over, now that you have some time. Please don't tax yourself too hard, we need you at your best tomorrow."

Kiera nodded, "thank you, I'll head there now. It'll give me something to take my mind off all this," she nodded and made her way to the door, feeling Cullen's steel glare on her back as she let the door close behind her. 

She headed down to the clinic, stopping in to see Dorian at the lab, "how goes the training?" she smiled walking in to another class of mages with apples.

"Better, we've nearly cleared out all the red from Ser Barris's men. They're very happy, now we're having them prepare for lyrium extraction, your method. It's much slower learning." he sighed reading an email on his laptop.

"How's Dagna's research going with the red lyrium? Anything new?" she fidgeted in her spot.

"Not much more, she's waiting back on a few tests then we'll get a report. Meanwhile she's been busy messing around with her own projects. I dare say she's the cheeriest she's ever been, singing her little face off, spinning around her lab," he let out a soft laugh.

Kiera sighed, "well at least she's enjoying herself, "I uh.. I'm leave tomorrow on a mission. It's going to suck," she let out a half hearted chuckle, "care to grab lunch with me? I could use a vent," she smiled weakly.

Dorian closed the lid to his laptop and carefully reached over and gripped her hand in his, "come my darling, I hate to see you with a long face," he turned to his room from of students, "lunch break, an hour. Get a nap, food, lyrium if you need then back here to get in a couple more hours of practice. Dismissed," he looked back at Kiera and motioned for her to lead the way.

Kiera was quiet as they walked down the halls and into the mess hall, each grabbing a tray and loading up. Dorian waved her to follow him as he found a quiet corner for them to sit in, "alright my dear lay it out for me."

Kiera took a deep breath and gave him a rundown of the mission, carefully tip toeing around her role until then end, "and I'll be part of the strike team."

Dorian's eyes flashed wide, "you're going to... oh sweet Maker," he ran his hands down his face, "no one has ever died from Silence. I know that, but you realize what you felt in your apartment with Cullen, times that by a lot more men. There is a very real chance you'll pass out from the pain, or go into shock. Is this really the best way? Can't they deploy some form of technology to do this?" his hands were shaking.

"No, an EMP burst will nuke anything that's on and sometimes even electronic devices that are off. A second EMP would take out any of our equipment as much as there's. We'd be fighting blind and be back in the same situation as a straight breach. My magic is controllable, and electricity was my best skill, it's natural for me. I need to focus, knock it out, hold it then release and seal any rift in the room. With that much blood and demon summoning, I'm betting there will be quite the rift inside. It'll be close, but I know I can do it," she reached out and gripped his hands in hers, "I'll be alright, besides Thom and Cullen will be right beside me. Nothing will hurt me."

Dorian sighed deeply, "my dear you are an impulsive thing and I see there is no way to talk you out of this. Maker," he touched her face with his hand, "the thought of you, no I can't think of this."

Kiera let out a soft chuckle, "Maker forbid you smudge your eyeliner," she watched as he let out a laugh, "there's my smiling prince. Come I want to enjoy this time before I rush off in one of those buses with wings," she shuttered.

Dorian snorted, "you slept like a baby in that bus if I remember correctly, clenched tightly around my arm," he smiled.

Kiera let out a soft laugh, "true, I suppose. Dorian," she pondered, "question, if a Templar cast Silence on a bound mage, would it nullify the spell holding him?" she fiddled with her fork.

Dorian sighed and mulled the question over in his head for a few moments, "I'm sorry Kiera, but I don't think it will. The mage bound himself to the demon, and that spell had a secondary effect, binding the mage to Corypheus's will. However he did it, that's something I'd like to know. I've been looking into who this Corypheus might be, and so far I'm awaiting a reply from the Liberatum Society. Perhaps I'll have more when you return."

Kiera sighed she had hoped that they wouldn't have to kill the mages that had summoned demons through but it seemed it was avoidable. At least with her method they would be able to limit the amount of mages performing the summon spell. She picked at her food, as her and Dorian discussed several theories and how the new mages were progressing. Eventually she sighed looking over at the clock, "you probably need to get back to the mages, help them get past this part of their training."

Dorian groaned, "yes, the torture continues. I almost miss my classes at the Circle. At least when a student made a mistake I could send him to someone else to deal with. Ah but I shouldn't complain. I'll see you later my dear, get a good rest tonight," he stood, leaned over the table and gently kissed her forehead, "be safe my dear."

She smiled back, "don't worry, we'll be laughing and discussing your latest find on this Corypheus character sooner than you know," she stood as well, "I'm going to the clinic see if I can be of any use down there," she waved and walked off. Heading down to the clinic she was caught in the hall by Calpernia her bubbling happy whistling catching her ears well before she saw her, "Calpernia! How are things going? You're practically glowing today!"

"Kiera! Oh thank the Maker I bumped into you, I've been meaning to talk to you," she stopped in her tracks a small stack of patient folders in her hands, "come with me to the clinic, we've got a few cases and I can catch you up on everything."

Kiera smiled and followed her lead down the halls and into the established clinic. She was in awe walking through as they had seemingly set up overnight, "you've done amazing things here!" she beamed proudly at Calpernia.

"I was trying to keep busy at first now, it's kinda grown on me," she smiled bringing Kiera through the small clinic to her office, "this is my office," she smiled proudly.

"Wow, you really have done well! The new Head of Healer's, Calpernia!" She smiled widely giving her a hug, "but I'm sure you didn't grab me to go over your office, How goes the clinic, how are you doing?"

Calpernia giggled and took her papers back from Kiera, "I've met someone here," she was blushing brightly. 

Kiera beamed back at her, "well whoever the lucky person is, clearly they have made you quite happy. It shows," she sighed seeing her friend in such high spirits. 

"She's special, I never thought I'd feel this way. You must think me silly for getting all caught up, at a time like this," she let out a long sigh as she plopped down in her chair behind her small desk, hugging her folders.

"Not at all, I think it's positively beautiful," she chuckled, "come now, I won't pry. Why don't I help you clear out these patients, so you can maybe sneak a little time in with your new interest," she winked as she held out her hand.

"Oh Andraste bless you that would be wonderful! Perhaps later, we can chat more. I hear things are well with you and the Commander," she grinned as she sorted out some folder for Kiera.

"Let's not go jinxing anything, I'm on shaky ground with just about everything right now. I really don't know how all this will affect us," she let out a weak laugh, "us, Maker I'm hopeless, come on. There are patients to tend to before we melt down into twittering high school seniors," she gripped her folders as they both split to deal with their separate cases. She spent the next few hours tending to several patients in the clinic. A few suffering minor wounds from the battle at the ritual tower, a few cases of accidents linked to cleaning up and the inventory for the entire compound. By the time she looked up at the clock is was well past dinner time. She finished her last patient and returned the stack of papers to Calpernia's desk. Writing her a quick note, before heading to the mess hall to grab something to eat.

She filled her tray half full and found a corner to sit in, opting to sit alone and enjoy her meal. She finished her meal and returned her tray to the dish pile. She looked up at the clock, only a little after six thirty. She decided to call it an early night, pack up her gear and take a hot shower. She walked down the halls, mind racing with tomorrow and trying to block the thought of all those Templars casting Silence all at once. She remembered Cullen in her apartment and the sensation from just his force. She shuttered as she opened the door to her quarters and quietly slipped inside.

It was quiet inside and she was thankful he wasn't there. She grabbed her bag, seeing her armor sitting on her desk, she packed it into the bag, her daggers and their holders next. She felt satisfied and tossed it on the table. She decided on a hot shower, a long hot shower. She tossed her clothes on the floor, not caring about the mess as she opened the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Stepping under the hot water she couldn't help but think about the poor mages bound to the demons. They were lost to them, and even with the Templars casting Silence, they'd still attack. Unable to cast magic they would be cut down quickly, but they would try. She sat under the water for some time, just thinking things over before she finally washed up and got out. Drying off she walked back into the room, the still, silence greeting her. She got ready for bed and pulled up her laptop, checking her email:

Kiera,  
Ser Stroud is coming with you on this mission. He'll be part of the strike team. He'll be carrying a paper copy as well as a tablet copy of Livius's emails to show Clarel. He's still hoping she will see reason and call off any further incidents once the Templar's abilities lift. Cullen has been informed of the change and has already briefed Stroud on the plan. Rest well.  
Leliana

Kiera hoped Stroud could talk some sense into Clarel, and prevent any further bloodshed. She yawned, a good afternoon helping out at the clinic had made her tired and the heat from the shower was beyond draining. She knew she'd need her strength for tomorrow anyways as she closed the lid to her laptop and put it up. She swiped her phone and sent off a quick message:

Going to bed. Eat, then come to bed, you need your rest for tomorrow - Kiera

She had sent it when she heard the door open to her quarters, and the sound of a text message coming into a phone, "well I'm glad I didn't have to come find you," she chuckled softly as she laid her phone down on the nightstand beside her.

He grunted his response as he kicked his boots off at the door, locking it behind him, "going for a shower," he mumbled as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Kiera sighed and flopped back on the bed. She knew he was upset, that he hated all of this, hated that he would have to watch her go through this, and worst of all it was a legitimate plan. She leaned up on her elbows, she needed to talk to him, say something but what. What do you say to tell someone you'll be alright when they know you won't be. She heard the shower kick on and heard his clothes hit the floor. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sucked in a deep breath trying to calm herself. She stood up and slowly crept into the bathroom, "Cullen," her voice was meek and subdued.

She heard him breathe out loudly as the water ran over his body, the thick smell of soap in the air, "what is it?" he huffed in a curt voice.  
"I... this morning at the war room... I know you're upset, I get it but this.."

"No it's not the only way! This is dangerous for you, you are putting yourself in harm's way for..." he let a growl pass his lips as he rinsed the soap from his hair, "this is bullshit."

Kiera leaned against the counters, crossing her arms across her chest, "I'm not Carver Hawke," she focused on him intently as she spoke the words in a calm voice. 

Cullen slammed his fist against the wall, "damnit, I know.... I..." he stood silently under the water for a few moments.

"Thom told me, it wasn't your fault, or Thom's. If you tell me to duck tomorrow I'll duck. Tell me to run and I won't stop. It's dangerous, it's crazy but it's the best option. I won't have people tossing their lives away for me. Not like this," she chewed on her lip, the silence building between them, "I'm a doctor, I save lives and here I am being told to send people to die, to kill people, and I've done what's been asked of me. If I see a better way then I'll say something, this is the better way. You don't have to like it but it is the better way!" she stood waiting for him to say something, anything, but all she got in response was silence. She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom and flopped down on the bed. Too tired for tears, too frustrated to scream, just laying on her belly staring at the headboard.

She didn't pay any attention to the water shutting off, or Cullen coming out drying off and throughing on a pair of linen pants. She hoped he'd say something, anything as she laid her chin on her forearms. 

"You're right," he sighed sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed, "it's the best method and it will save a lot of lives on both sides. You have done everything that's been asked of you, without question and if I seem ungrateful it's because I worry. You have no magic training for combat, you have never seen battle before, and you are a doctor. Your first instinct will be to save the life, when sometimes there isn't anything to save," he turned to her softly, "I will be forced to stand beside you tomorrow and protect you from mages and demons while our men breach and slowly bring you to your knees..." he clenched his jaw shut tightly, "powerless to do anything."

Kiera reached over and touched his arm, "it's my choice, and I am comfortable," the last work squeaked out of her throat, "to take this on myself," she tried to remain stoic in the face of tomorrow's trials. 

He laid his hand over hers, "you know for a moment there I almost believed you," he chuckled, shaking his head slightly, "I promise you we'll keep you safe. I will be the first face you see when you wake up, I swear it," he squeezed her hand.

"Has the betting already began on if I pass out?" she tried to laugh, watching a look of horror spread over his face, "I suppose that was a bit too soon," she sighed, "it's for the best, I'll save a lot of lives."

Cullen nodded in silent agreement, "come, lay down. Let me hold you," he grimaced as he laid down, trying not to think of tomorrow. She curled into him as he threw his arm over her and drew her tightly to him. He kissed her neck and shoulder sweetly, "I'm sorry."

Kiera turned and caught his cheek with her lips, "so am I," as she snuggled into him and tried to close her eyes. She tossed and turned throughout the night, eventually giving in to her frustration she got up out of bed, pacing up and down the room trying to clear her mind of the thought of tomorrow. Her silent frustration was broken by Cullen's thrashing. Another nightmare, she sighed as she made her way over to him. Gently she stroked his forehead and cooed to him, slowly drawing him out of his dark dream.

"Well this is not what I had in my mind to get my thoughts off things but I'll take what I can get," she breathed in and let icy magic flow into her finger tips, running them through his hair, hauling his head over to her lap as she sat, her back against the headboard. She mindlessly started to sing, the old lullaby her mother would sing to her on the nights the storms scared her. The storms she learned to love, learned to long to see. She continued to coo and sing softly as she stroked his hair, and his movements calmed. His jaw relaxed, and his breathing calmed down. She released the icy coolness and left her hand on his head, her other hand over his heart, as her eyes grew heavier and heavier until she slipped quietly into sleep.


	14. Hold The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to deal with the demon army, and Kiera is making a hard call. Will it turn out alright and will Cullen and his men be able to hold the line?

Kiera woke to the sound of her phone alarm going off, her neck ached and her back was stiff. She felt something move in her lap as she blinked her eyes hard to shake the sleepy haze over her vision. 

"Kiera, what... oh I'm so sorry..." Cullen's face was bright red as he slowly lifted up to look at her, "another nightmare.. I didn't mean to keep you up."

Kiera smiled as she rubbed her neck, "no it was actually a really good thing," she groaned, "and that sounded way better in my head..." she sighed laying flat, stretching out her legs and back, "I couldn't sleep, tending to you helped take my mind off everything."

Cullen raised an eyebrow, still a shock of red across his cheeks, "yes that probably did sound better in your head, but I get what you were trying to say," he sat up and started to get dressed.

Kiera sighed sitting up, she reached into her dresser and pulled out clothes. She dressed quickly and picked up her bag, she turned to see Cullen slip on a racer back tank top and slide on a button up shirt. She smiled seeing him rested it at least brought her some peace. He looked up at her, "I'll be there in a moment, go on, I'll catch up."

She nodded and walked out the door, all her gear in the bag on her shoulder as she walked towards the hangar. Bumping into Thom, "hey," she smiled as they walked.

"You're a crazy thing," he shook his head, "not that I don't commend you on your act of valor but, it is a bit crazy," he adjusted his bag over his shoulder, "Cullen can't be happy about it, but he'd do the same thing in your spot."

Kiera snickered, "of course. I'll go down in history as the silly elf who pioneered a new surgery, picked up the wrong ball, blew up a hospital and soon survived a small compound full of Templars. That'll be a first, hey I might be setting a record first on that one," she actually let out an amused giggle. 

Thom chuckled, "Maferath's balls you would put a positive spin on it," he shock his head as they made their way to the hangar, a larger aircraft being taxied out onto the run way.

"Maker... what is that?!" Kiera looked in horror, "I didn't think they'd make anything bigger than the last one." 

Thom chuckled, "that is a good old beast, an An-124. It'll hold nearly three hundred fifty men, not that we're taking that many. She's an older but reliable. She can carry a maximum load of nearly a hundred fifty tons. She'll hold everything we need. Max speed is four hundred sixty seven knots. We'll get there well in time to set up a good base camp, then this beast can head back to roost. We'll call her in after all is said and done. They're loading her up now," he pointed to two men pushing a large canvas wrapped container onto the ramp and up into the back of the carrier. 

"That thing is as big as a football field!!! How are we getting off the ground in something that big?" she whimpered looking up at the large aircraft.

Thom laughed, "you're afraid of flying, aren't you?! Maker, the brave Kiera Lavellan, set to face down a small platoon of Templars, is afraid to fly!" he let out a roar of laughter as he watch her pout, "ah come on, I'll be right there beside you, and I'm sure you can con the Commander into holding your hand. Just bat those violet eyes at him," he started snickering as she crossed her arms. 

"Ha ha very funny," she grumbled as a soldier rushed up to take her bag. She nodded and passed him the bag before turning back to Thom, "let's just get this over with," she groaned following him.  
"Don't worry we'll be in the crew hold, you'll have a nice cushy seat to sleep in," he snickered as they made their way up the ramp.

"You are my least favorite person right now, congratulation I am actually, officially looking forward to the Templars now," she grunted as they entered the large cargo section and climbed up into the upper deck crew area. Thom guided her through to a row of seats, and sat down. Kiera sat beside him letting out a yawn, "sorry I didn't sleep well last night. So yes I will probably sleep through this one too. Will I need ear plugs?" 

Thom chuckled, "it's no louder than a commercial airliner, thankfully. You'll feel the constant hum and pulse of her engines but it's tolerable. I have ear plug if you'd like," he laughed watching her look all around her doe eyed and stunned.

"I'll try without, will we be leaving soon?" she sat down and buckled in, a simple lap belt.

"I'll go check, stay here I'll be right back," he stood and walked down the tight corridor back down the ladder into the cargo area.   
She sat nervously looking around, she hadn't flown up until getting into this mess and her first flight was in a military grade helicopter. She swallowed hard her throat dry as she envisioned taking off in this beast. She could hear the engine cut on and people moving around. She felt completely out of her depths, relying on one mission and TV shows to go off of. She always loved the characters that used their wits to get out of a bad situation. She leaned on the seat looking out the small circular window, seeing people rushing back and forth and men giving some form of signals to each other. She was fairly confident they were checking to make sure everything was clear for them to leave. She zoned out thinking over everything to come, running through the million scenarios in her head. Best cases and worst cases, going over every little hiccup that she could possibly think of. 

"Kiera," Cullen's voice broke her from her focus as she turned to see him smile and sit beside her. He had his headphones in listening to something on his phone, as he sat he tugged an ear bud out.

Kiera smiled, "fight song?" she looked around Cullen, trying to see Thom.

Cullen let a soft chuckle, "everyone has their pre-battle rituals, I've always been a music kind of guy," he noticed her look around, "Thom's doing a final baggage check and we have an extra passenger," he let out a huff louder than he intended, "Hawke wishes to join the base camp crew."

Kiera scowled, "you've got to be kidding me," when she noticed his face remain unchanged she leaned back, arms crossed in her chair, "great. Let me guess she's going to want to talk to me about my so called protectors and their inability to protect anything," she watched him react, "yep see it coming now, great."

Cullen sighed, "I tried to talk her out of it, told her about the Templar plans and she blew up in my face. Proclaiming we were needlessly putting a mage through hell to save a few Templar asses, I walked away before I said something unbecoming," he leaned back against the chair with her, "I messed that one up years ago, I don't want to open old wounds."

Kiera grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight in hers, "come now Commander, we're going to be flying off in a giant football field towards a Warden stronghold full of blood magic, demons and I'm guaranteeing a rift! Exciting times, so exciting," she shuttered.

Cullen let out an awkward laugh, "Thom was saying something about setting a record for most Templars casting Silence and bets on whether you pass out, rather dark aren't we today?" he leaned in to her.

"Me? Dark? Never," she rolled her eyes and laughed, "if I don't joke I'm going to go insane... though you could make a clear argument that I already am," she looked past Cullen to see Thom huff and shuffle by them to sit on the other side of her, "ah and here's the man of the hour."

Thom glared at her slightly, "not now Kiera. I just had to listen to Hawke chew my ass out, over you. This ships taking off now, buckle in."

Kiera sighed, "we focus on Adamant and getting in and out in one piece, and one massive headache," she gave two thumbs up as the men strapped themselves down. She listened as the pilots did their countdown over the loud speaker then the engines revved hard. She instinctively snatched Cullen's arm in hers as she gripped Thom's hand tight. Giving Thom quite the laugh as Cullen arched an eye looking over at Thom. 

"She's afraid of flying," he laughed looking at Cullen.

"I am not afraid of flying, I am afraid of sudden turbulence then exploding. That is a way more legitimate fear!" she pushed her back hard against the chair. 

Both men let out a hearty laugh as they gripped her tightly, the engines roared and the plane began to roll down the strip. Cullen leaned in close to her ear, and kissed her neck, trailing up to her ear where he tenderly nipped her lobe, "take your mind off it all," he purred.

Kiera turned to see Thom relaxing, his head back in the chair, eyes closed. She turned back to face Cullen, noses briefly touching, "if only, ever heard of the mile high club?" she teased watching his cheeks redden. 

Cullen back up rubbing a knot in the back of his neck as he popped his ear bud back in, he tightly looped his fingers in hers. As she gave a playful laugh. She took in a deep breath and held it for a moment, calming herself, then she leaned back and closed her eyes. The next thing she felt was Cullen's hand squeezing hers, "Mmm?" she barely uttered sitting up slowly.

"Wake up my darling, we've got duties to attend to," he laughed playfully, unbuckling his seat belt. 

Kiera ran her hands down her face and unbuckled, "never a dull moment," she turned to see Thom had already left, "did you let me sleep a little extra?" she turned to Cullen still getting her bearings.

"Possibly, come on. They're setting up base camp, it'll take about an hour. We'll have to suit up and start off just before night fall. Are you sure about this? We can opt for anything else now, otherwise this is locked in and there is no going back," he searched her face, his eyes danced a brilliant gold as the day light shone in through the window behind her. 

She looked back over her shoulder seeing people pulling the large cargo containers off the aircraft, "no, I have no right to... it has to be me, someone else could get it wrong and get hurt," she took in a deep breath and took a tentative step towards the hatch down into the cargo hold.

Cullen snatched her quickly by the arm, "damnit, don't be a hero! We can do this another way, a make shift EMP, anything but you..."

She touched his arm as she looked him in the eyes, "hey this doesn't involve fire or a dragon so we're already a hundred times better than our last outing together," she tried to smile brightly as she watched him groan and shake his head, "come on, you get to play hero to the fainting damsel in distress. It's becoming my life style. Go to save world, ends in random narcolepsy." 

"You know the more nervous you are, the worse your jokes get," he groaned letting her arm go.

"Yes I'm very aware of this, so before I switch to singing show tunes, let's get downstairs where I can pretend to know exactly what I'm doing with unshakeable confidence, ok?" she took in a deep breath and started descending the ladder into the cargo hold.

Cullen followed closely behind her as they made their way over to Cassandra who was coordinating different people, setting up different electronics and gear stations, "so how's it looking?" Kiera stood as tall as she could looking at Cassandra.  
"Slower than we hoped. We're on time for the landing but unloading and set up has become a nightmare. It'll be an extra hour before we're ready here. We're just lucky we have the time to spare. If you could speak with Ser Barris and help him coordinate with his men that would help. Some are having a hard time with the Silence idea, after all you've done for them," Cassandra pointed to an area over in a shaded overhang, "Commander I could use your assistance with Rylen and his men."

Kiera walked over to Ser Barris as Cassandra and Cullen began discussing details. She walked over to the shade seeing a tall, dark skinned man with the Templar glowing blade emblem stitched into the back of his shirt, "Ser Barris?" she called watching as the man turned around, he was young, in his mid to late twenties at the most. She stood next to him, and a group of men.

"Dr. Lavellan, pleasure to properly meet you. Yes I am Ser Barris, these are some of my men, and women," he pointed over a small group of eight sitting checking their blade edges.

"Well met, thank you. I heard your people are having issues with the plan to blanket the fortress with Silence?" she stood tall, unaffected by the line of conversation.

"Yes, it isn't a comfortable process for mages ma'am and we are aware you are a mage. You are asking us to willingly torture you, some of the men and women aren't comfortable with this. They believe you are being unduly pressured into such an act," he turned watching his men gather round.

"Ser Barris my concern is with the health and safety of our Inquisition, period. I understand the discomfort I will endure and the possible pain and suffering is very real and I am aware of that as well. That all being said, I cannot in all good conscious allow any of you to sacrifice yourselves on my behalf. My suffering will save many lives and keep any casualties to a bare minimum," she held her ground sweeping her eyes over the Templars, a large group of wide eyes, agape jaws and whispered questions flittered between them.

Ser Barris took a moment to lean into a whispered conversation with one of his men. In a few moments he turned to face Kiera, "your selfless act will not be forgotten, nor will it go in vain. The Templars pledge their undying support for you Inquisition, and we all owe you a debt we cannot repay," he laid his fist across his heart and bowed to her, "if you'll excuse me ma'am I have brothers and sisters to prepare for tonight."

Kiera returned the gesture and smiled, "may Andraste preserve you, your brothers and sisters," she stood up and walked back over to Cassandra and Cullen, who were leaning on a make shift table the blue prints for the fortress spread out, "problem dealt with. Ser Barris and his men would like to pledge undying support for our Inquisition," she clasped her hands behind her back as Cassandra's eyes grew wide looking her over.

"Well done, perhaps I was wrong about you before," she turned to Cullen, "has Ser Rylen's men set up as requested?"

"More or less, we're still missing some components and they are attending to their preparations for tonight," he pointed at the map, "they'll be ten man teams on each breach point. Five Templars and five of Rylen's best men. They'll be breaching at five different points. That gives us fifty men breaching at the same time. Ser Stroud ensures there should be roughly two hundred strong in the fortress, though how many remain is questionable. Varric wished to fly a UAV over to collect a summary."

Kiera nodded in agreement, "I like the idea of that. Get a way better idea, I'd hate to breach with less men than we really need. We've got the men, let's make sure it's a solid play."

Cassandra looked over the map, "we'd have to fly it in the next hour to mask it in the sun from view. Have it done, if Varric thinks he can handle it, have him do it. Anything else?"

Kiera looked around seeing people set up all kinds of gear and equipment, she had no idea what half of it was for, "none from me, I think I need to get ready, somehow, somewhere," she quickly walked away finding a quiet spot away from the hustle and bustle, she sat in the sand. She sat for a long time watching people setting up tents and tables, electronics and generators. She watched as Ser Barris lead his people through prayers, as they checked their gear and sharpened their blades. She watched as Cullen raced around dealing with his men, conveying plans with Cassandra and Rylen. She just sat, in the sand, in the shade until she felt the need to do something herself to prepare. 

She's cast lightning type spells before, used to shock patients in the hospital, to stun prey while hunting, even to start a fire once before she learned to do that properly. She breathed in deep and brought her hands up before herself, focusing slowly as she created a concentrated ball of electricity floating before her. She slowly tugged and shaped it, till it grew, and the energy bounced around inside. She slowly pulled herself into the ball until it encased her. She felt the hairs on her neck tickle and dance, then she let it go, dispersing the magic. She opened her eyes and breathed in deep, seeing Thom standing a few feet away watching her, "trial run," she smiled back, resting her hands on her crossed legs.

"Impressive, very impressive to watch. You have incredible control over electricity," he walked over to her, kneeling down beside her, "storm mage, I believe is what that's called."

She smiled, "I'm not Circle trained remember. Old elven training and a ton of trial and error. This is the best I can do, a harmless giant ball of static. Harmless to organics but deadly to anything electronic. Not a very practical magic for self defense," she laughed, "my mother used to tell me I needed to focus on more important things than sparkly theatrics. No matter how hard she tried I could never cast a fireball, or create anything out of ice. But lightning and electricity, it's as natural to me as breathing. For what little good it does," she sighed standing up, "let me guess it's time to either eat, armor up or have the team pep talk. I've seen enough movies to know what's coming next."

Thom chuckled, "you know, just because it's on TV and in the movies doesn't mean it's real," he helped her up, "though you are right about the eating bit, ever had an MRE?"

Kiera looked at him with a less than impressed look on her face, "no I've never indulged, but I have a feeling I'm about to," she watched him laugh as they headed back to the main set up. A man handing out a brown bag with black lettering to a lineup of men and women. Kiera looked at Thom as they joined the line, "what should I expect from this, I'm not really looking forward to this whole experience to be fair," she watched as people took the pack and walked off to their areas to sit.

"It's not as bad as it used to be, I can attest to that. Now you get an eight ounce entree, dried fruit mix, nut and raisin mix, a drink crystal to add to your water, and a sugar cookie. Not bad, doesn't replace a home cooked meal but on the go, it'll do. Some of these health, survival nuts will buy these for themselves off army retailers. Crazy bastards," he let out a laugh.

Kiera shuttered, "seriously? Maker," she moved forward and took the package from the man and walked forward a large bin full of water bottles. She grabbed one and walked back to where she was sitting not too long ago, Thom following her, "when do we leave? I know we have to go in first."

"We'll eat, gear up, then go over everything with Ser Barris and his team one last time. Then we'll head out for the water entrance. It's a four kilometer walk, shouldn't take more than an hour in a leisure pace. If we have to cut through a rebar grate, that might take another hour, which is why we're heading out early. Then we wait for nightfall, we go in and just before we head up we signal Ser Barris that we're in position. He'll prepare his men, and they will lay their breach kits before you take down the power. They'll wait for the generator to blow then they'll move. You'll have maybe three minutes to take out a rift if there is one there. Then.." he looked down at his pack, "we have you from there."

Kiera didn't feel hungry as she picked over the nuts and ate the sugar cookie. She was actually shocked the cookie was good. She mixed her juice crystals into her water and took a sip, it wasn't bad but it did make her tongue tingle slightly, "what in the juice crystal stuff?"

Thom smiled, "electrolytes, to help replenish water. You're probably reacting because of that. Interesting," he mused finishing his pack, "come on, let's get your pack and get geared up, same as the last time. Can you handle it?"  
Kiera nodded, "I think so," she grabbed her water bottle and the rest of her pack, "can I put this in my pockets or will it go funny?"

Thom started laughing, "you can carry it in your pocket, just don't open the individual packs and you'll be fine. Looks like Cullen is already ahead of us," he pointed over to Cullen he was finishing discussing something with Rylen, standing in full desert camo, his shield over his back and sword firmly secured to his side, his mic hooked up and a set of night vision goggled hanging off his chest.

"Night vision!? Ok I'm in a video game now!" she squealed with delight.

Thom tugged her over to the bags and tossed hers to her, "here, get geared up. Looks like Cullen wants to head out soon."

Kiera unzipped her bag and pulled her armor out, she stripped her pants down and tossed them in her bag, pulling on her armor bottoms, the pockets empty. She began unbuttoning her shirt when she had the sudden feeling she was being watched. She peek up seeing Cullen smirking watching her remove her shirt. She chuckled to herself and finished taking her shirt off, she tossed it in the bag and pulled her armor over her head, putting her water bottle in one pocket, and her MRE into another. She reached down and strapped her daggers to her legs, 'lot of bloody good these will do you laying on the floor,' she shuddered thinking about it. Finally she reached up and tied her hair into a tight bun, "ready Thom."

"Your mic, you need help with it?" he was adjusting the tightness of his around his neck.

She reached into her bag and pulled it out, wrapping it around her neck she tightened it enough to be comfortable and put the black mic box in her chest pocket, "frequency?"

"Same as the last one, just switch it on and give me a test talk," he waited as she put the ear piece in and turned the knob on the little black box. He reached up to him, "Blackwall to Inquisitor do you read me?"

She touched the spots as before, "loud and clear Blackwall, Inquisitor out." 

"Commander, checking in with Blackwall and Inquisitor, over." Cullen's voice came loud and clear through her ear piece. She smiled then she heard Cassandra, "Seeker checking in with Commander, Blackwall and Inquisitor. You are green. Knight-Commander, check in, Seeker out."

"Knight-Commander checking in, we are green and awaiting deployment," Ser Barris came over loud.

Kiera breathed in, "guess it's time to go," she looked at Thom who reached for a bag, "what is that?"

"Torches, in case. If we don't need them we'll drop them, someone can come get them after. Here comes Cullen," he slung the bag over his back, it made a loud thud against his shield.  
"We're all set, let's head out," he started off, Thom and Kiera close behind.

Kiera didn't talk much as they trekked over the desert sand. She tried without much luck to maintain her footing as the granules slipped from underneath her and a few times she fell down. Cullen always stopped and helped her back up before they continued on. She watched Thom check his watch several times. She started to wonder, "is everything ok? You keep checking the time."

"Old habit, we're fine. Sun should start setting around five fifty three, it's October the twelfth today. You'll be putting up with Orlesian nobility in less than a few weeks," he snickered as Cullen shot him a grumpy look, "it's already a little after five thirty and I can see the grate from here."

Kiera nodded as they came up over a dune she could see it. Still a ways from the main fortress but they were nearly there. She started to feel the nerves kicking in as her stomach fluttered and rippled. Cullen led the way half sliding down the dune as the sun was beginning to come down in the sky, "the sun really does come down quickly in the desert. It would be pretty to watch if we had the time," she sighed falling over and sliding down the dune on her butt.

Cullen got to the grate first touching his mic to radio in, "Commander here, we've reached the first check point. Need to use the torches, will radio once through, Commander out," he turned to Thom who was already pulling the bag off his back. 

"How long will it take to get through this, it looks pretty thick," she got over to them as they prepped the torches.

"It's about four inch thick steel, about two minutes per bar, and we want an opening big enough to get us through and not get snagged. I'd say half an hour to be safe," Thom turned his torch on and flicked his flint, igniting the end, "stay back, we'll get this."

Kiera stood back and watched as they went to work cutting through the bars. They sure as he stated they made short work of it. She watched as they extinguished their torches and tossed them into the sand, "I've got this part step back," she grinned as she focused energizing the cut out section she pulled it free and tossed it onto the sand, "now I don't feel completely useless," she chuckled as Thom tossed water onto the still glowing ends.

"Don't touch it, or Maker they'll hear you scream for days," he squeezed through easily as they slipped in one by one. 

Cullen watched the sky, as the sliver of moon was becoming present, "Commander to Knight-Captain we are past the first check point, heading in. Once we are in place you'll here three clicks over the radio. We will await to hear that you are in place, Commander out."

Thom pulled Kiera close, "we'll go in, check to see what we're up against getting in. If it's easy we signal and wait. Once the men are in place, they'll signal back. Then we go up and you light them up. Alright?"

Kiera nodded, "remember to kill your radios. I'll blanket the area within a few seconds. It will explode if you don't."

Both men nodded and the trudged along through the nearly knee high water. Until they reached the end of the tunnel, a long steel ladder leading up to a close culvert. Cullen nodded and clicked his radio three times. He turned to Thom and Kiera, "now we wait, take your lyrium once they signal. I'll climb up first, then Kiera then you follow up Thom."

Thom nodded, as they stood leaning against the walls quietly awaiting the signal from Ser Barris. Thom checked his watch repeatedly, "come on boys," he griped, and as soon as he said it the radio came to, "Knight-Commander, locked and loaded, awaiting the dance."

Kiera smirked, she liked the nod to her. She watched as Cullen slowly set to climbing and as soon as there was room for her she gripped the rungs and followed close on his heels. Thom followed the same behind her, ascending in darkness and silence, she uttered quickly, "radios," as she turned hers off. Hearing a soft click as Cullen and Thom turned theirs off. Cullen paused for a moment at the top, peering through the grate. Kiera reached into her pocket and grabbed the little blue bottle, uncorking it with her teeth she drank it down. She stuffed the bottle back in her pocket just as Cullen began moving forward. She quickly climbed up with him, reaching up as he pulled her to the side and out. She moved as he helped pull up Thom. She didn't hesitate, didn't even look up, she started channeling like she had a few hours earlier. The ball grew quickly as she pulled her hands outwards and cast, pouring the electric energy until they were bathed in darkness, the sound of people shuffling around and moving everywhere. She waited holding it as the backup generator kicked on, hearing it pop and sputter she dropped the energy, her arms shaking and heavy.

Cullen had pulled his goggles on and when she let go, flicked them to life. He dragged her into the main court yard and as she had guessed there was a large rift, he pushed her ahead of him while he and Thom took up defensive positions.  
Kiera lifted her marked hand and set to closing it as she heard the explosions detonating around her, she was running out of time. She focus hard, feeling the looping, sewing pull of the mark sealing the rift. She gripped her hand and slammed it shut just as Ser Barris and his men entered and began spilling their collective talents into the fortress. She heard Cullen and Thom clashing with a few demons as the swell of the Templars combined force lowered onto her. She set her jaw and rested her hands upon the hilts of her daggers, fighting to keep on her feet. She saw a Warden yell up at a women in blue fatigues, her blonde head shaved close. Stroud raced forward, screaming her name, "Clarel!" 

She watched as Clarel stumbled to her knees, the Templars' abilities bringing the fortress's mages to their collective knees. Kiera set her jaw and struggled with everything she had to hold her footing till finally she dropped to one knee, gasping to catch her breath. She watched as Stroud showed her the papers, begged her to relent. Clarel's face twisted in the urge to fight the spell purge occurring until she looked over the papers, her face then glared up at Stroud. A string of words in Orlesian, Kiera couldn't hear as the pounding pressure pushed her down further. 

Her mark flared then was silenced under the wave after wave generated by the nearly fifty Templars. She dropped to all fours, gasping for breath as her people, Cullen and Thom struck down the last of the demons and the bound mages. The warriors offering no resistance as Clarel finally conceded defeat. Stroud gave a signal to Ser Barris and within a few moments the crushing feeling was lifted. 

Kiera gasped hard and collapsed onto her back, fighting for each breath as she saw Cullen standing over her. It was a few minutes before she could hear anything, make out what he was trying to say as he gripped her arm and tugged her to her feet. She swooned when her feet touched the ground again, Cullen barely catching her. Slowly his words were beginning to register as she looked at him, her vision blurred, "we did it, Clarel is relenting, we've won!" 

Kiera attempted to talk, but nothing came out, as her mark flickered and pulse seemingly angry at the effect. It burned and seared white hot pain into her arm. She clenched her hand tight trying to stifle the pain as she tried again to say something, "Maker... my.... head," she reached up to touch her head and that's when she saw Cullen's face. The look of horror as the color drained from his face, eyes wide and searching quickly about, "I'm fine..." she tried to smile, then see was aware of the taste of blood in her mouth as she reached up. Touching her face, she looked at her hand, blood dripping down. Her head pounded and the room seemed to tilt on its own. She could vaguely hear Cullen saying something to her a she struggled to stay on her feet, struggled to keep in the moment, but it was no use. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she went down.


	15. Yippee Kai Yay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiera collapsed at Adamant and now there are many questions left unanswered. Her task was a success but at what cost?

Kiera could hear the sound, clearly. The gentle cries coming softly at first, then large bare feet on a hard wood floor moving towards it. She rolled over in the large down topped mattress, soft flannel sheets nestled up tight to her chin. She listened intently as the sound grew louder and the steps grew closer as she shuffled to sit up in bed, against the mountain of overstuffed pillows behind her.

"Love, our sweet little girl is up from her nap and she sounds hungry," Cullen beamed carrying in a small swaddled bundle, tightly to his bare chest.

Kiera smiled, warmly as he sat beside her on the bed, waiting patiently for her to slide her spaghetti strap tank top down to expose her breast to feed their child. When she was ready he helped set the babe in Kiera's arm, propping her with pillows, "you fuss too much over me," she giggled as the little baby girl began to suckle away, happy and calm.

"Never," he smiled leaning in to kiss her gently, careful not to disturb the tiny babe.

"What did I ever get right to deserve this," she sighed leaning her head into his chest as he tenderly stroked her hair. His steady heart beat loud and strong in her ear, his chest warm as she took in his scent. The same minty musk he always smelled of.  
"I am the lucky one," he grinned, as he carefully draped his arm lazily around the small of her back.

Kiera stared down at the little face, matching tight coiled raven locks bunched up on her tiny head, half pointed elven ears sticking out from underneath. She had always wanted a family, always dreamed of it, but she tried to think back, the pregnancy, the birth but she couldn't. She tried to focus, to remember things, but they were foggy and the more she focused the more it hurt. She knew this feeling, remembered the warnings her mother had given her. She turned to smile at Cullen but something didn't fit," love," she purred, "do you remember how we met?" she snuggled back into him, staring straight ahead, fearing the answer, praying she was wrong.

"Of course I do, don't you?" he chuckled softly running his hands through her hair, carefully pulling free several knots. 

Kiera's heart sank. How desperately she wanted this to be real. How much it felt real. She felt her heart shatter, her mother had trained her long ago to avoid demons and their tricks. And she knew this was a demon's trick, nothing more as surely Cullen would have told her exactly how they met, he would never forget, but a demon would never know. She swallowed hard, focusing, "you're not real, and you don't belong here," she gritted between her teeth as she felt the room swirl and the precious image of her babe disappear, "you can't give me what I want, wretched creature." she stood, her fists clenched, turning to face the demon.

"I gave you want you wanted, I can learn to be better. All that you ever dreamed of," the image of Cullen purred in an unnatural hiss, his once shimmering amber eyes now glowing a bright fiery purple.

"No you leave and never return, or you die. Here, now!" this was her mind, and as long as she knew that, this creature had no power here.

"Come now Kiera, I can give you a child to love. Be the man you need, so tender and sweet. Dotting on your every need, while I make your belly swell time and time again as often as you'd like. A nice farm in Fereldan, two, three children all running around calling 'mommy,' as you bake them their favorite sweet rolls. The ones your mother used to make you, come embrace me and your desires can be your eternal joy," his shirt disappeared to expose his well defined body, a two large flutes and a bottle of champagne in his hands.

Her hands shook and her knees felt weak as she dug deep to find the strength to push this creature away "leave me or die," she fought hard to focus her hands forward, a set of crystal lightning daggers appearing, gleaming and began to hum, sparking in her hands, "I will not ask again."

The demon let out a horrid growl as it started to tear at Cullen's face. Shredding off the fleshy visage, bits of skin and blood dripping down as Cullen's appearance became a bloody clump before her, "I will have you," it hissed.

Kiera screamed as she threw the dagger, it tumbled and spun, bursting into a arcing lightning bolt as it plunged deep into the demon's bubbling form. It hissed and writhed, a torturous wail shaking her mind, as it died away she thought she heard him, "Kiera, wake up, Maker please wake up!" 

Her eyes shot open as she gasped in heavily, sweat matted to her forehead. She was shaking violently as she sat straight up like a bolt in the cot, casting a barrier around herself. She looked around in a panic, "where am I?" she sat with her knees tight to her chest.

Cullen carefully tired to place his hand on hers, as she ripped it away, clenching her arms tight across her knees, "you're in the clinic back at Skyhold. You collapsed at Adamant, you were bleeding from your eyes, nose and ears. They didn't think you'd make the trip back, when we got here Solas... he healed you while you fought in there."

Her eyes darted around the room, two Templars standing with swords in hand, "just in case right?" she gritted her teeth.

"Leave," Cullen turned to the men.

"Sir, she could be possessed we must.."

"Get out!" Cullen roared springing to his feet in one motion.

The two Templars didn't hesitate they sheathed their swords and left the room. Cullen turned back to Kiera, "are you.."

"No, no I'm not ok," she couldn't look up at him, not now not after what she'd seen, felt. She tried to breathe, tried to hold her thoughts, but she just wanted to be there. She stared down at her hands, the mark gently humming as it barely emitted any light, "How long was I out?"

"Half a day, though you've been thrashing and fighting for the last few hours, it's nearly eight o'clock in the evening," he tried to speak as calmly as he could, despite his own fears and concerns.

"I need air.." she started to stand as her legs wobbled and she came crashing to the floor, slamming her knees down hard, "fenedhis!" 

Cullen moved around the bed to help her up, as he reached down she looked up at him, "how did we meet?" she focused on his answer, needing to hear him say the right words.

"That new restaurant, Thom and Dorian set it up," he looked at her oddly, "why?"

Kiera finally relaxed as she allowed him to lift her up and help her sit on the cot, "I can't right now... I just... I needed to know," she couldn't speak of it, not yet, even if every bit of her was screaming to just tell him.

Cullen nodded silently as he sat beside her on the cot, "we did it, we stopped the demon army. Clarel listened to reason and saw the trick. It was sad to see the mages that had performed the ritual be struck down, it was a hard lesson for her. They've pledged their allegiance to our Inquisition."

Kiera shook her head, "no, they need to get out of Orlais, go back to Weisshaupt. Regroup and remain out of Corypheus's touch until this is all settled. They aren't safe here, and we can't guarantee we are with them either," she shuttered, still feeling the pull of the demons temptations. 

There was a moment of silence as Kiera tightened up and clenched her jaw, "please, take me to our quarters... I need a shower," she didn't look up at him a she tried to focus on her breathing. 

Cullen didn't say a word as he gently helped her to her feet and walked her down the halls, shooting anyone who even looked like they were coming close a look. He guarded her, as they reached the door helping her inside. He set her down on the chair by the small table and went into the bathroom, turning the water to her usual temperature and returning to her side.

She silently began to undress, her armor removed at some point during her return trip she stripped off her tank top and shorts, letting her hair down as it tumbled over her breasts. She unclipped her bra and let it fall, standing in her boy short panties she focused hard to walk on her own. She stumbled and reached for Cullen who carefully helped her the rest of the way. She managed to brace herself against the wall as she slipped off her panties and shuffled into the shower. The warm water rushing down her body, helping ease the ache and flush the thoughts from her mind. She stuck her face under the water, as she became aware of his touch on her hips. She listed her head to see him standing in the shower, in his boxers, "you're getting wet," a very whispered laugh passed her lips.

"I don't want you to get hurt," his face pent with concern and frustration.

Little late for that, she thought to herself as she fought to shake off the bitter feeling the Desire demon left lingering inside her. She was careless, too careless. The demon got in deeper than it should have, and she so wanted to give into it, it was tearing her apart inside. She wanted so badly to turn and tell him, tell him the hurt she felt, the want, the need that she had burning inside her. Burning so deep that a demon nearly swayed her with it. "Cullen," she finally needed to say something, "I... what do you want most?"

Cullen took in a breath, clearly caught off guard by her random question, "how do you mean?"

She turned to face him trying to adapt herself to the change, finding her flow within the chaos. She needed to slip into her triage mode, put a bandaid over this till she could deal with it, "your life, what do you value most, the one thing you would give anything to have?" she searched his eyes frantically, her brows knit together tightly.

"Kiera, what's going on? What did you face in the Fade? I've seen this before, mages coming out of their Harrowing, you're in shock," he tried to calmly break the swelling of emotions she was clearly trying to suppress.

"I'm not a Circle mage, I don't know what a Harrowing is. I have faced down demons in my dreams before but never one that rooted so close to...," she looked down refusing to look up, "it was too close."

"The Harrowing, in a Circle was a test. The First Enchanter would summon forth a demon to tempt the mind of a mage when they were thought strong enough to withstand the trial. If they won against the demon they were given further instruction and granted their liberties, and freedoms. If they failed, the Templars that would stand by would strike them down, as they became abominations," his voice was flat as he spoke, it was just life as he knew it back then.  
Kiera gasped, "that sounds horrible! I can somewhat understand the premise of the ordeal but, it's barbaric!"

"Those who came out of their Harrowing were usually sullen, aloof and depressed for a time. Each battling their own aspects, their own inner torment made real, I suppose," he shook the thought from his mind, "I'm not a mage and I don't claim to understand how it all works. I only know what I witnessed and what I endured. You are suffering not the demon's touch, but your own thoughts twisted before you," he touched her face, lifting her eyes to his, "you beat it, you won. It can't harm you anymore. It will be alright."

"Have you ever been tempted by a Desire demon, Cullen?" she stared into his eyes and was shocked to see him jerk violently, "oh sweet Maker! Your nightmares..." she threw her hands over her mouth, her hands trembled as she reached out to touch him, "I'm so sorry, oh Maker, forgive me, I didn't mean to..."

He cut her off, "no, you have nothing to be sorry for. That battle was a long time ago, though it yet haunts me, I have endured. You meant no ill will speaking as you did," he watched her flinch as he lifted his hands to take her face gently in his palms, "Kiera, I would never harm you."

She drew in a deep breath as she looked at him, "I'm tired, can we... just go to bed, please," she didn't want to sleep, but everything was pulling her to her bed. She shut the water off and watched as he stepped out, grabbing two towel he wrapped her up first. She quickly walked into the room, drying herself as she heard him slip his wet boxers off and wring them out, hanging them to dry over the shower head. She slipped into the bed, needed to feel the cocoon of the blankets around her. She remembered all the times she'd fought demons in her sleep. Walking in the morning, more tired than when she went to bed. She'd curl up in her blankets, tight like a caterpillar and cry as her mother would slowly stroke her forehead. She'd tell her it was ok and it was over, that she was a strong girl and how proud of her she was. The soft click of the lock on the door, snapped her back to the moment as she watched Cullen circle around the bed, dig for a new pair of boxers and slip into the bed. She didn't move as he climbed in and she let out a soft whimper as her coiled himself tightly around her.

The next few days were a blur of work. Kiera drowning herself in training the mages and assisting Calpernia in the clinic. Since Haven Hospital had been destroyed people from the surrounding area where being sent to their clinic. Suddenly they were being flooded and Calpernia had to move the clinic into an outbuilding near the front of the massive facility. Kiera had been working around the clock, barely sleeping to help set everything up and treat the surviving Grey Wardens and the local people. She'd fallen asleep a few times in a small room set up for her by Calpernia so she could be ready to assist when needed. She'd tried to keep messaging Cullen but they'd both been swamped. New recruits and people looking to join were coming in from surrounding areas. He was putting them through hell in his boot camp, some outright quitting while others ended up in her clinic. Banged up, bruised and occasionally broken. 

She had woken up looking at her phone, the alarm waking her from a short hour and a half nap, "October twenty nine, damn time flies..." she saw the message from Josephine, "come see me when you can. I have a couple dresses Dorian picked out for the ball. Shockingly he won't let me pick out a single thing, says he knows you best, help!" she laughed out loud at the message and walked over to the sink. Quickly splashing some cold water over her face she cleaned up and made her way to Josephine's office area.  
She knocked on the door and waited to hear her say enter, then she walked in, "I got your message. I'm sorry about Dorian, he's like my fairy godmother when it comes to dresses and pretty shiny things. Really he may be part magpie," she smiled widely as she strolled in, taking a seat in front of Josephine. 

Josephine let out a loud huff, "normally his choice in attire is very flattering for you. This time, however I believe the man has gone too far," she stood and opened the small closet door revealing four dresses. She grabbed them up and hung them on the back of the door, "this one is my all time favorite to hate," she held out in her hands a roman toga with very little material. Even Kiera blushed brightly looking at it, "oh if you think this is bad you should see the Commander's matching attire." 

Kiera raised her hands quickly, "oh no, I quite get the picture from that piece. What are the other options?"

Josephine held up another piece, "this one I actually rather like," it was a Victorian style ball gown, "the matching attire for the Commander, is well," she smiled at Kiera, "he would be your prince charming for the evening."

Kiera stared at the elegant time piece and nodded, "oh yes, that one for sure. It's gorgeous!" she sighed as Josephine pulled the matching men's attire from the closet.

"I'll have them packages up. Halamshiral is a few hour flight away, and we'll be getting a hotel for the night of the ball. Have you received the itinerary?" she carefully placed the two outfits in a bubble wrap lined box.

"Uh, no I'm sorry I've been so busy in the clinic that I haven't paid much attention to anything lately," she fidgeted awkwardly in the chair.

Josephine let out a soft laugh, "I'll run it down. We will be leaving here tomorrow, around one in the afternoon. We'll land in Orlais around four, four thirty depending on if the plane leaves on time and baggage. From there we'll head to our hotel, I have a seamstress working with us to ensure everyone's costume fits. A small beauty team will work with our ladies to ensure they fit the mark of a high ball. Orlesian politics will be in full swing, as every noble and high house of Orlais has been invited. The next day the ball starts at four in the afternoon and runs well into the evening," she stopped to jot down a note on her desk, "we'll have to find a way to sneak some of our men into the ball, just in case, and you will need to stay close to Celene. Where ever this assassin is lurking, he or she will strike before the end of the evening."

Kiera took in a deep breath, "alright I think I get the run down. I'm sure you'll go over everything again with me when the time is near. Is there anything I need to do or know?"

Josephine thought for a moment, "I do not believe so. You have attended Celene's hospital gatherings before so I believe you have a good understanding of Orlesian politics. I'd recommend a good sleep tonight, in your own bed," she arched her eyebrow, "you've been avoiding Cullen, may I ask why?"

Kiera gave her head a soft shake, "yes I have. At Adamant when I collapsed, I was attacked by a Desire demon," she looked into Josephine's eyes catching a look of pained horror, "it nearly got me, but it made one fatal flaw. It didn't know how I met Cullen," she rested her arms on her knees, dropping her head down, "we had a beautiful little baby girl, Josie... everything I've ever dreamed of. Then when I came to fight the demon, it tore Cullen apart in front of me... it's been hard."

Josephine took in a deep breath holding it for a moment while she looked at her computer screen, "have you told him of this? He isn't to blame for this intrusion into your life. You're letting the demon take more from you than it already has."

Kiera snorted and raised her head to look Josephine in the eyes, "Maker I've tried to talk to him but with the clinic and his training it's been utter chaos. Plus how do I look at a man I've known for just under a month and say, 'hey I know we're really digging each other and all but I was tempted by a Desire demon. She used you as the trap to ensnare my body, giving me the most perfect image of you loving me, probably married and just having had a small baby girl together, so how was your day?' "

Josephine scribbled something down on a piece of paper, "here, go to this room, speak to the man inside. He can help," she passed her the slip of paper, "he's free now I believe."

Kiera looked down at the paper, "Dr. Cole? He was the new shrink at Haven Hospital before everything went down. I never met him before," she stood up and went to say something to Josephine, "never mind I'll head over right now I see we're practicing the tough love on the elf today. Alright I'm going, I'm going," she threw her hands up and walked out the door, carefully shutting it behind her. 

She followed the instructions on the card and knocked on the door, "hello?" she opened it slowly a tingling on the back of her neck shuttered down her body as she heard a young male voice reply, "come on in Kiera, I'm at the desk in the back."

Kiera pricked up at the sound of his voice, she carefully made her way around the small cubicle wall and peeked in the back of the room. A young ashen haired boy was sitting behind a large desk, a newspaper open and crooked up under a desk lamp. She felt an odd sensation wash over her and her marked hand twitched, "you, aren't..."

The paper crinkled down to the desk, the young man looked up to her, "you know what I am, I'm here to help," he motioned for her to sit on the chair across from him as he sat up straighter in his chair, "you need help, I like to help."

She sat in the chair looking the boy over. Boy, because he couldn't be a second over twenty, teenage acne clung to his cheeks as his pale, nearly ethereal eyes focused on her, "you, you're a spirit," she felt her skin tingle, and her shoulder get lighter.  
"Compassion given purpose here. There are lots that need help, you help, but you are hurting. A pearl of pain gripped tight and hidden in the deepest dark. It grips at you, and consumes your waking hours, makes you afraid to sleep, makes you ignore him," he cocked his head at her, his words coming out in a fit of sad tones, "he leans over and breathes deep in her lingering scent in the pillow, shouldn't have been her with this burden, hands tied, bound and locked, get those off her, she's no threat! he growls at the men with swords who drink the blue bottle, out, she'll be alright, she has to be."

Kiera drew in a tight breath of air as she looked at the spirit before her, "I think I follow you, so let's get this over with while I refrain from screaming like a sophomore caught in the men's change room. You're trying to tell me, in not so subtle way because you're a spirit that reads minds and feelings, that, Commander Cullen is upset that I am in the position I am in. Also that he is concerned for me," she forced a faint grin as she gripped the arm rests tightly in her hands.

The boy looked at her, focused and unphased, "it hurts him that you aren't there. He worries for you. You are letting the Desire demon affect what is real. Ripping your wants apart," he stood up and walked around his desk, kneeling down in front of her, "dirty-knife ear, mother yells down the hall at me. No I'm more than these ears, more than her angry howls because I won't honor tradition. Refuse to be less than what I could be. Doors slam, bags are packed, morning comes, mother is gone."

Kiera throws her hands to her mouth as she fights back the tears, "no... no more.." she bit her tongue and twisted her ankle hard against the floor, trying to stop the tears from coming.

"It hurts, it is bouncing around inside," he reached up and gently touched her hand, "it wasn't your fault. She didn't leave because of you. She left because of herself," a pure white glow poured out of his finger tips and tingled in Kiera's hand, "you deserve to have what you want, reach for it and achieve it," he stood before her, "you won't remember this, but you will send those who need help here. You will remember that you feel better, and in time this pearl will be bounce free. Go now," he turned his back to her and went round the desk to sit back down.

Kiera stood in a daze and left the room. She walked down the hall some ways, heading towards the Commander's office when Dorian gripped her arm, "Maker! I've called your name several times down the hall, are you alright?"

Kiera blinked hard, the haze clearing, "yes I feel fine now, I uh.. I can't remember," she chuckled oddly, a sense of warmth and safety in her core.

Dorian sighed heavily and tugged her arm, "come, you probably haven't eaten yet and I have news from the Liberatum Society! You'll never guess what I've learnt!"

Kiera looked back at the door to Cullen's office an urge to go in still tugging at her, "I.."

Dorian laughed, "come my darling, he'll be there in an hour or so. This won't take long, I swear it."

Kiera relented and followed Dorian to the mess hall. He sat her down in their usual corner while he loaded up a tray for them to split. She mindlessly looked around the room, the weight she had felt on her shoulders seemed to be lifted and she was set to speak with Cullen about things. Apologize for avoiding him as he sincerely deserved better than that. She was lost in her thought when Dorian arrived placing the tray between them and a large flask with two glasses, "Dorian, what is this?" she looked up at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"This is to celebrate, sort of," he unscrewed the flask and poured the clear liquid into each glass, "I've been told their opening up a tavern, bar kind of thing across from the medical center in a few days. Somewhere for everyone to blow off steam. In the mean time I've been given this blessed bit of nip," he took a careful sip and smiled, "Bull's made this brew apparently. It is a vodka but it tastes like fresh ripe strawberries, so go ahead. Be care though my dear, he assured me it is quite powerful."

Kiera took a tentative sip of the sweet smelling liquid. She was more than pleasantly surprised to find it did in fact taste like fresh strawberries, ripe from the vine, "Maker this is amazing!"

"Careful dear," he snickered, "now to the part about me celebrating, with you. I received word back on my search for Corypheus's name, and it so happens we found it. Turns out the name Corypheus is an old Tevinter priests name, meaning The Conductor. This conductor, along with six other mages supposedly breached the veil and appeared in the Fade physically. Once there they assaulted the Golden City, corrupting it and turning it black. These mages where sent back across the veil as the first Darkspawn. It's an old Chantry cautionary tale about hubris and power hungry idiots, following so far?"

Kiera sat wide eyed, taking another sip of the lovely liquor, "I have read that far yes. So are you telling me this current Corypheus is one of the original mages or?" she sat back listening hard.

"No he's not the original Magisters but it gets better. The original was a one Sethius Amladaris. That was over a thousand years ago. His ancestor five hundred years later went missing, his name was Irian Amladaris. He was experimenting with Darkspawn blood and the taint. He disappeared, but we've dug a whole lot further. It turns out before all this insanity erupted a man came into the Liberatum in Minrathous, checking out a book on elven artifacts, particularly the worship stones of the Elvhen. Want to know what name he gave, and cataloged ID?"

Kiera gasped, "are you telling me that we're dealing with a man who's over five hundred years old and possible has been experimenting on himself? Because not only is that absolutely incredible its also scary as the void. How, I mean how has he survived all these years and that would at least go to explain the mages at Adamant!" she leaned forward in the chair, her mind spinning rapidly through everything she was hearing.

Dorian nodding swigging back the last of his glass and topping his and hers off, "precisely! If my guess is correct and he was experimenting on himself, he must have found a way to use the Warden's Calling. Either mimicking it or creating it, through his magic. That would also explain his control with the binding spell. Years of magic, centuries would definitely make him one powerful bastard."

Kiera took in another long drink, "shit. Well that makes all this a lot more difficult. And here I was worried about finding an assassin at the ball, Maker. Plus the dragon, damnit," she knocked the glass back, downing the sweet fluid in one gulp, "more, please."

Dorian nodded and filled her glass, "we'll figure this out. Clearly he's using old magics, and relying on elvhen ruins. Maybe there is something we've missed, something we haven't seen yet. The fact he controls a dragon means he must have some link to it. How deep that link goes, I couldn't say. But we are beginning to unravel him and that's all that matters," he raised his glass to her, "come my dear, we're one step closer to stopping this mad man, and one step closer to a normal life."

Kiera let out a buzzed giggle as the liquor was beginning to have an effect on her, "yes, to a normal life! The bloody sooner the better!" she drank half her glass then smiled up at Dorian, "thank you by the way. The matching Victorian style Halloween costume is very much appreciated. I love it!"

Dorian started snickering his cheeks flushed pink from the liquor, "ah yes, pity you wouldn't go with the toga look. Your ass would have been magnificent," he took another sip as he watched her break down into a fit of giggles, "I'm serious darling, you'd have been the talk of the evening, and the Commander hooked in your arm would have left several high ranking nobles crying in their swill."

Kiera wiped a tear off her cheek, her stomach aching from laughing, "oh come now Dorian, he can't be that popular in Orlais, can he?"

Dorian let out a long breath, "you have no idea about his background do you? His efforts in Kirkwall practically made him the number one sexist man alive to the Orlesian women. Something Cassandra used to her advantage in dealing with red tape. That poor man's been dragged out to so many police balls and galas I'm sure he's got a story for each one," he snickered, finishing his glass, "Bull is truly evil. This is addictive, sweet and if I stand now I may fall over."

Kiera blushed, "so on top of searching for an assassin I'll be dodging eye daggers from each single Orlesian girl in the room. Sounds like a wonderful evening, care to save me a dance? We could make it a downright scandal," she laughed as she finished her glass, "we should eat, hopefully the food will soak up some of this before we drink ourselves into a stupor."

Dorian poured her another glass, "then I may just have the mind to join you."

They laughed and chatted, giggled and ate for the next couple hours till finally Kiera looked down at her phone, "Sweet Maker, it's nearly eight o'clock, I should get to bed, you should get to bed. We're flying out tomorrow, whoever we are," she laughed again, finishing her drink, the bottle now empty.

"Ah yes, it seems Leliana, Josephine, Cullen, Cassandra, and yourself are going. I have a ticket and am bringing Bull, obviously. The scandal will be delicious, a Tevinter mage in the arms of a Qunari brute. Oh I shall revel in the dirty whispers," he grinned wildly, running his finger along the brim of his now empty glass. 

"Behave I need to catch an assassin not you two under some stairwell, doing Maker I don't want to know," she laughed trying to stand and flopping back down in her chair, "damnit Bull, remind me to get him back for this," she finally found her feet and slapped her hands on her hips, "ha! Did it, now to make it to my quarters without falling over."

Dorian snickered wildly as he stood, half stumbling, "oh come now, you're just jealous my dear. I'll see you tomorrow. I hear we leave to the airport in Redcliffe around one. I'll see you then, hangover and all I suspect."  
Kiera scoffed, "I'm a healer, there will be no hangover trust me. Come see me in the morning and I'll take care of you," she took in a deep breath and began heading towards the door, "I'll see you then, best of luck getting back to your room, beware of your feet."

Dorian laughed as they split off and headed towards their rooms. Kiera opened the door to her room, it smashed into the wall, "hush door, shh, damnit," she started laughing as she stumbled in continuing to talk to herself, "yes Kiera, give the door it's due. You know you're drunk when."

"When the door it nearly torn off its hinges by a tiny elf girl who weights maybe a hundred sixty pounds soaking wet," Cullen chuckled rising from the desk, "how did you manage such a feat?"

Kiera spun around and twirled, fully enjoying the free feeling of the liquor, "my dearest Dorian and Bull. You have them to thank for bubbly, stumbly, Kiera, tonight," she threw herself into his arms and kissed him deeply, as she pulled back she ran her fingers down his face, "and the incredibly free feeling Kiera. I'm sorry, I was a moron, forgive me?"


	16. Cinderella Had It Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiera wakes up after an interesting evening to learn what she may or may not have done. There's no time for much more as they're off to Orlais.

Kiera heard the alarm going off on her phone as she slowly opened one eye. The pain in her head was near blinding as she groaned trying to figure out where she was and trying to remember what happened. She was laying on her stomach, and as she shuffled around she was vaguely aware of her lack of clothes, "oh Kiera, what did you get yourself into this time," she groaned to herself, slowly trying to sit up, her hair spilling down over her bare breasts.

"Quite a bit," chuckled Cullen as he looked over from his laptop, seated at the desk, "you are something special when you've had a bit too much."

Kiera put her hands up to her head, "shh, no more yelling. Give me a moment," she flooded blue healing energy through herself and within a few moments she was back to being herself. Being flushed with embarrassment she tugged the blankets up about her, "please tell me I didn't do anything, well... you know."

Cullen nearly snorted he was laughing so hard, "no, Maker no, I would never take advantage of you in that state. That didn't stop you from playing loud music on your phone, singing along and eventually attempting to seduce me with a lap dance, cross, strip tease," he rose up and walked over to the edge of the bed, sliding his shirt collar to the side, "and giving me quite the hickey before you fell asleep."

Kiera groaned and threw the blankets over her head, "Maker, just kill me now... please tell me that was the worst of it. Not that I'll be able to look you in the eyes for a while."

"Physically that was the worst I'd say. Though you did go on and on about a baby, and something to do with marriage? I was trying not to laugh too much during the whole event. You're adorable when you are drunk," he tugged on the blanket and crossed his arms, a half grin smirk upon his lips.

Kiera glared up at him, "sweet Maker... I'm so sorry for what I did when I was drunk. I can heal your shoulder, if you want," She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, "did you get any sleep with my stupid ass mucking about?"

"Only after I finally got it through that I truly forgave you for earlier. That prompted the music which started the dancing and then more 'please forgive me' and your brilliant idea to make up for it with a lap dance. You wanted a little more than a dance, I protested, you starting losing clothing, we kissed, you wanted more, you bit me, I held you close and you fell asleep, I went for a very cold shower, then crawled into bed. That's the short version," he turned and dug her out a pair of civilian clothes. Jeans and a plain black sweater.

"Maker.... I'm bold when I'm drunk, I knew that but wow. I am going to kill Bull, I don't think I've ever forgotten what happened, ever," she was bright red and fumbling as Cullen handed her clothes.

"Don't worry about it, you clearly were inhiberated. We've all done some stupid things when drunk," he shuttered as he handed her a pair of socks, "so no worries alright. Though next time you request a 'proper knock up fucking,' I think I may not be able to look you in the eyes for a while."

Kiera pulled the sweater over her head, "can we pretend crazy, drunk and clearly horny Kiera didn't rear her ugly head last night? I can totally do this properly instead," she stood, full dressed minus a mess of raven curled bed head, "Mr. Cullen, whose last name I have yet to get, I sincerely apologize for being a complete boob and ignoring you after Adamant. I was tempted by a Desire demon and at this point I don't want to go into details too deeply, but it wore your face, things happened and it was upsetting. I have managed to work through those horrid feelings and should be fine, unless Dorian produces another bottle of that strawberry liquor then I may just get all lap dance crazy again, I make no promises. Alright?" she was fidgeting terribly with her hair and her sweater.

"Rutherford, my last name is Rutherford. Now that we have that out of the way, yes I forgive you. I can... I understand you were upset and working things out. Ordeals in the Fade are never easy and I'm just glad you are alright," he looked down at his watch, "we have to get moving it's nearly ten o'clock and I'm sure you are starving. Let's get a late breakfast then get ready to drive out. We're heading to Redcliffe."

Kiera smiled and finally felt like she could breath, "thanks," she reached over on the nightstand by her side of the bed and pulled out a hair tie, quickly bunching her hair up into a messy bun she tied it off, "everything's already set for us?"

Cullen nodded, "Josephine has taken care of everything, and Dorian has apparently supplied the costumes. Though no one will answer me when I ask what I am wearing," he motioned her to follow as he headed for the door.  
Kiera smiled, "oh I know, but you'll have to wait till later on. I think it's too wonderful a secret to share yet."

Cullen groaned as he held the door open, "so you know? That's unfair," he shut the door behind them as they made their way to the mess hall.

"Oh there are worse things Cullen," she glared at him, the memory of him retrieving his phone flashing into her mind, "I'm curious to see our arrangements once we arrive at the hotel. The last party I attended was Celene's Easter party. It was weird and I ended up with far too little chocolate," she giggled as they entered the hall.

"Kiera, darling please," Dorian raced up to her, wearing a pair of oversized sunglasses.

Kiera reached up with her hands, "relax I've got you," she poured the same healing energy into him as she had herself earlier, "did Bull enjoy his treat last night?"

Cullen chuckled, "yes were you giving out lap dances as well?"

Kiera's mouth shot open as she looked at him wide eyed, "Maker's breath, Cullen!"

Dorian rubbed his temples, "I dare say he received more than a lap dance, or so I was informed this morning. I'll be wearing a scarf the entire trip unless you could help my dear," he lowered his shirt collar to expose deep purple teeth marks and hickeys.  
Cullen gasped, "Maker, and I thought you were bad," he chuckled in his hand.

"I deserve this," she reached up and laid her hands on Dorian's chest, pouring a different spell over the bruises, "there you could be a bare chested juggler and no one would know about your eventful evening."

Dorian and Cullen looked at each other and laughed as she scolded down at both of them, "my darling thank you, let's get some breakfast before we leave. I'm starving this morning," Dorian smiled tagging her along.  
"Could be all that extracurricular activity you managed to get involved in last night," Kiera jabbed back, seeing Dorian shoot her a look, "what if I'm stuck grinding against choir boy here while singing show tunes, I'm totally taking you with me."

Both Dorian and Cullen snickered as they stood in line waiting to fill their trays as Kiera tried her best not to make any further obscene statements. They made their way through the line and Dorian lead them over to their small usual table in the corner. Dorian started the conversation, "so you two didn't?"

Kiera shrugged her shoulders, "he says we didn't, I can't remember a thing."

Cullen cleared his throat and took in long drink of his water, "no, Maker, we didn't.. why.. what kind of... Maker."

Dorian grinned wickedly, "oh but he wanted to, you can see it in those eyes, all that pent up frustration and tension between you two. If something doesn't happen soon I believe the Commander may burst into flames," he pointed his fork snickering before delving back into the last of his scrambled eggs.

Kiera blushed and focused on her food, "Maker, Dorian just because I'm not practicing my sword pulls in the secret alcoves in the hall doesn't mean I'm not happy. I appreciate the gesture but I want to take things the way I want to take things."

"I didn't mean to offend my dear, simply wanting the best for you. The Commander here is a gentleman, a rare breed, a majestic unicorn," he smiled draining the last of his morning coffee, "don't let him go," he had finished his small breakfast and was beginning to stand, "I'll see you two at the airport," he took his tray and left.

Cullen finally spoke once Dorian had cleared ear shot, "does he always speak so freely?"

Kiera let out a soft giggle, "yes, I picked it up from him. It's a terrible practice but it's very freeing too. Did he upset you?"

Cullen stammered, "I.. uh.. no, no not like that no. I was just, caught off guard a bit."

Kiera eyed his face, seeing how red his cheeks had gotten and the way his eyes darted away from hers, "he's right! You want to take things to the next level, don't you! You're afraid to say something since I've been pushing you off all the time. Maker, why haven't you said anything?"

"We talked a bit before, about not wanting it to be a night of sex and nothing else," he put his fork down and leaned back crossing his arms, "it seems like every chance we get something comes up. I'm not pushing, Maker knows I'm not pushing. I am concerned that you... well.. I..."

"You're worried I'm not truly interested," she wrapped her hands around her coffee cup, "I see. We'll have to rectify that then won't we," she smiled, "but Dorian is right we need to get moving or we'll miss our plane."

Cullen huffed, "this better be worth it," he groaned standing up, "I hate Orlesian politics, Orlesian balls, Orlesian..."

"Just say you hate Orlais and get it over with," she grinned, "not looking forward to being called a 'dirty dog lord' for the entire trip?" she understood. It'd always been that way. Orlais believed itself to be the bastion of civility while they stared down their noses at Fereldan's as if they were rolling in mud. 

"That's only the half of it," he sighed rubbing his neck with his hand, "I.... it's complicated."

Kiera started heading towards the parking lot as they spoke, "ok there is more here than complicated. You shuttered when Leliana said that Florianne Du Chalons was running this party. What's that all about?"

Cullen clenched his jaw and sucked in a very heavy breath, "it was a police officer's party of some kind I don't remember, and she was hosting it at the time. Cassandra had a large group of us show up and put on airs as much as possible. I ended up getting into the Orlesian bubbly and the next thing I remembered was waking up next to Florianne in her bed," he made it sound as if he'd been forced to endure the utmost cruel punishment known to mankind.

"Well carnal sins of the flesh and alcohol have lead to many a horrible morning, I know I treat those people frequently," she tried to jest but Cullen's face showed a depth of hurt that stunned her, "I'm sorry. It bothers you to indulge like that?" 

Cullen shuttered as they exited the building and he trekked towards their car, "I'm not... that's not... there's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself and indulging," he uttered her word back at her, a touch of venom from his lips, "it's not how I do things, those meaningless things. Also she's not my type."

Kiera knew well enough to leave it be as she got into the car and buckled herself in. She was in for a long quiet ride, looking out the window at the scenery as it past them by, the radio blaring tunes. She hummed along softly to her favorite songs, thinking about everything that had happened so far. Perhaps it was time to take things to the next level with Cullen. Maybe it would be alright, after all he'd already seen her at her worst, her drunkest, near dead and completely naked a few times. Honestly what more could be done if he wasn't turned off her by now. She sank her face into her palm as she focused on the leaves in the trees, their colors having turned bright reds, oranges and yellows. Fall had kicked in full turn, even though the temperatures remained balmy the forest was whispering to her that snow would soon be blanketing the area. Within a month at the latest the entire south would be setting into winter. Would this all be sorted before Christmas? She shook the thought from her mind and returned to the moment, Redcliffe city coming up into view, "when's your birthday?" she asked completely out of the blue.

"My birthday? Alright, my birthday is September twenty seven. How about you? What's your birthday?" he pulled into the town and adjusted their speed.

"April, the fifteenth. How old are you? Before you ask I'm twenty nine," she silently grumbled, at least Christmas was coming after all.

"Thirty two, what's brought all this on? You've been quiet the whole trip." he parked the car at the airport and was beginning to unbuckle.

"Let's just say idle curiosity," she smiled getting out of the car. She followed him inside, standing at the counter while he produced his ID and they issued two paper copy tickets. She followed him around through security and through to the boarding gate, "this is the least amount of hassle I've ever had anywhere. Isn't there supposed to be a ton of security stuff?"

"Perks of the job," he grinned as they took a seat, waiting for their boarding call, "I don't get to use them very often."

"You don't fly often? What about your family?" she leaned in close to hear him over the swell of passengers all mingling and chatting.

"I don't visit them as often as I should. We basically get together every Christmas, and with this hanging in the air I doubt I'll get the chance to go down," he looked over at the boarding gate, "they're calling us to board. Here's your ticket," he handed her the little slip of paper.

Kiera took it in her hand and followed him through, again it was a matter of moments before she was aboard the plane and sitting next to Cullen. She settled into her seat and buckled in, "you'll forgive me but every time I fly, I apparently fall asleep," she blushed slightly.

He smiled warmly back at her, "go ahead, I'll just read if that's alright," he pulled out his phone and set it to airplane mode. As Kiera got comfortable the plane boarded quickly, she saw Dorian and Bull ahead of them a few rows while Leliana and Cassandra were at the far back of the plane. The pilot did his preflight announcement, the stewards did their safety presentation and the plane began to taxi. Kiera looped her arm into Cullen, "I hate take offs," she mumbled. 

Cullen chuckled softly, "relax," as he gave her forehead a soft kiss. 

Kiera snuggled into him, letting out a held breath as the plane began to climb until it reached altitude. The plane hummed and there was a white noise in the cabin that made her sleep and coaxed her into sleep. She adjusted herself as best as she could and curled back up into him. Within a matter of seconds she was asleep. She woke to the sound of the pilot over the speakers informing them they would be landing shortly and the local time was four thirty seven in the afternoon. She yawned and stretched, then decided to return her head to Cullen's broad shoulder. She sighed and looped her arms into his arm, "I also hate landings."

Cullen chuckled, "we'll be on the ground shortly then we'll check in at the hotel. See what everyone wants to do, seeing it's so close to dinner time," he pocketed his phone and relaxed.

Kiera silently agreed as she sat enjoying the closeness of his body. She could feel his muscle under his long sleeve tee shirt, well defined and tight. She paused to think about the work required to maintain such a large frame, and the dedication to it. The plane broke her train of thought as it gave a small jolt when it's tires hit the tarmac. The jolt caused Kiera to give a sharp inhale and bury her face into Cullen's shoulder, squeezing his arm tightly. He didn't say a word, or utter a negative syllable as she held her breath till the plane slowed and began to taxi to the gate, "we'll be off here in a few moments," Cullen looped his fingers in her exposed hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

Kiera let out a long breath, "thank you, I'm not used to... you're too kind to me," she blushed as she looked down at his hand. She'd been in a relationship with Gaspard from almost a year and during that year he had been anything but supportive of her and her dreams. He'd constantly made light of her insecurities, her body, her deepest wishes and hopes. Breaking her down time and time again, until the threats of violence became real and that was the end of things. She had struggled with finding herself again, resorting to constant humor to put away the unwanted hurts, bury the uncomfortable feelings she didn't want to feel. The jokes and humor was her shield, one that was constantly up and used with full force. With Cullen, maybe things would be different, she hoped beyond anything that it would be. 

Cullen looked at her puzzled, "you're welcome, I think," he didn't prod her, didn't want to upset her. He gently squeezed her hand as the seat belt sign popped off and the pilot came over the speaker letting them know they could disembark. Cullen stood and held her hand, "come on, let's get you off here," he carefully pulled her along and kept her close.

She willingly followed along, letting him take her through the crowds and towards the baggage claim area. He stopped over by Josephine, "did everything make it alright?"

Josephine sighed, "yes we've just waiting for the last bags," she pointed to the baggage ramp, "that should be them now, if the Maker smiles upon me," two large black oversized bags came down the ramp and began to circle on the belt. Cullen reached up and grabbed one in each hand, clearly not expecting the weight behind them, as Josephine let out a soft giggle, covering her mouth with her hand, "oh Commander! Those are quite full, we should get a trolley."

Thom came around the corner with a trolley, packed with several bags already, just in time to save Cullen from the massive bags, "over here Cullen," he drew the trolley up beside him, "need a hand?"

Cullen grinned, clearly he was amused that everyone thought he was struggling, "it's quite alright, I have them," he lifted both bags up easily and placed them on the trolley, "they weren't that heavy."

Kiera watched in pure bliss at the display of strength. Not just for show those muscles, she made her mental note as he reached back for her hand, "are we heading to the hotel?" she managed to keep a straight face as Dorian and Bull came over collecting their bags as well.

Thom put his arm around Josephine, "yes, we should check in, get settled and set up. Does everyone want to do dinner, or separate plans?" he was grinning down at her as she smiled warmly back at him.

Kiera arched her eyebrow, "well it seems you two would enjoy a nice, quiet evening together. When was the last time any of you had time for each other?" she looked around to see Dorian pawing at Bull's chest, Josephine's fingers looped in Thom's, "perhaps we all get our stuff sorted and enjoy a quiet evening to ourselves." 

"Nah, we haven't seen each other in a while. All together, we can sit at the hotel bar, have a couple drinks, then split off for the night, maybe a meal?" Bull smiled as Dorian pawed his arm.

"Amatus that is a grand idea," Dorian smiled warmly, "a lovely chance for all of us to enjoy the evening before things get interesting."

"Thank you, Kadan," Bull smiled, "everyone get to the hotel and meet in an hour? Sound good?"

Kiera smiled up at them all, "sounds perfect."

Cullen looped his fingers in hers as they all made their way to their rental cars, Josephine got everything squared away and figured out before they left. Cullen had the directions and once they got everything packed up into separate cars, they drove off to the hotel. Kiera was smiling and staring out the window, seeing all the interesting stores and scenery as they whizzed through the city streets. Finally they pulled into a large underground parking lot, Cullen finding a parking spot, reached for his phone, "can you read the text from Josephine?" he tossed his phone into her lap.

"It says she's gone ahead and checked everyone in. You just need to go to the front desk, show identification and they'll give you a key to your room," she flicked off the screen and held it in her hands, "if it wasn't for the assassination attempt tomorrow night, this would be a great couples get away type thing," she blushed fiddling with his phone while he found a parking spot.

Cullen paused for a moment seemingly mulling the thought over as he found a spot and pulled in, "that sounds nice," his cheeks flushed slightly as he put the car in park and unbuckled his seat belt.

Kiera grinned passing him, his phone before unbuckling and getting out. She watch Cullen open the trunk of the car and pull out two suitcases on wheels. She reached out to grip a handle when she heard Cullen clear his throat causing her to retract her hand sharply, "oh, I.. uh.."

Cullen let out a sigh, "Kiera, I didn't mean to startle you... I.. I just wanted to carry your bag for you."

Kiera flushed deep red, "oh.. I.. thank you, you don't have to.. unless you want to, I mean.." she fumbled over the words, trying to sound sturdier than she felt.

Cullen let go of the handles and closed the distance between them, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, "are you afraid of me?" 

Kiera's eyes widened and her mouth went dry as he loomed over her. She remembered his power before, how it would be pointless to fight, "I... no, maybe... yes?" 

Cullen drew in a slow, deep breath as he relaxed his arms, "Kiera, I have no idea what you've been through before, and I would like to help you work through it. Know I will never do something that would bring you pain or harm. With me, you will be safe, I swear it."

She didn't know how to take his words, yet she knew in his eyes he spoke the truth. A part of her doubted it still. When he gets angry, will he keep his words, she wondered to herself, "thank you," she reached up and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
He leaned in and laid a soft kiss upon her forehead, "come on let's get inside. We only have an hour to go through these bags before we head down to dinner and drinks," he smiled turning and taking the handles in his hands.

Kiera closed the trunk hatch and followed behind him, thinking on what had just occurred. Coming to a realization of how badly Gaspard had broken her down. She didn't want the scars of her past ruining her bright future. Cullen had never given her reason to pause, reason to think he was anything less than genuine. He was exactly what Thom had said, one of the few men left who knew chivalry. She watched him lug the two bags up over the curb and into the building, paying attention to his hips and his perfectly shaped backside. She stood beside him quietly at the front desk as he pulled out his ID from his wallet and registered with the front desk.

"Do you and your wife need any other assistance this evening, Mr. Rutherford?" the woman smiled typing his information into the computer in front of her.

Cullen blushed red, "uh, no, we are... we're fine thank you," he retrieved his card and two room keys as he reached down to pick up the bags.

Kiera grinned over at him, he hadn't corrected the woman, interesting, she mused to herself as she smiled widely, taking advantage of the edge, "would it be possible to get a baggage carrier? I don't want have my husband throw to his back out tonight. We're enjoying a small honeymoon trip," she purred running her finger tips up Cullen's arm.

"Of course ma'am! One moment," the woman darted around the corner and pulled a carousel out from a storage area, "leave it outside your door once you're done, I'll send someone to claim it later," she slid Kiera a 'do not disturb' sign, "enjoy your stay, and your honeymoon trip."

Kiera beamed widely as she watched Cullen load the bags onto the carrier and head off down the hall towards the elevator. She was still smiling when then entered the elevator and Cullen selected their floor. She licked her lips, "how's you back, husband?"  
Cullen's face couldn't get any redder, "Maker.." 

Kiera snickered, "you're blushing harder than I think I've ever seen you blush. If that is possible," she leaned on the baggage trolley, "what room is ours?" 

He cleared his throat and pulled up the key card, "room four twenty nine," he handed her, her own key card, "here in case you want to grab something."

Kiera blinked for a moment before taking the card. She sheepishly looked down, "you know, Gaspard would have never given me one. He would have demanded to know why I wanted to leave the room and that he accompany me. Or I wasn't allowed at all.." she let out a deep sigh, "he was a bastard and it has become clear that his effects are still present.. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner."

He gritted his jaw and hung his head, "you deserved better than that, I am truly sorry you endured such..." he stopped for a moment, the doors to the elevator opened and they made their way towards their room, "I'm sorry."

Kiera shrugged slipping the key card into their room, "it was what it was, and now I must adapt," she opened the room and before they could continue their conversation she skipped around excitedly. The room was large. A bathroom immediately to their right, a full body mirror on the door and across on the wall. The tub was a soaker tub, and the counters made of a dark granite. It was very well lit as she peeked in. She turned to see the rest of the room, a large king sized bed with a closet beside it, and a single night table. An oversized armchair and ottoman beside the bed, a panoramic window along the wall, a beautiful view of the country side visible from their level. Finally a small desk with its own little coffee machine, and a TV mounted on the wall, "it's been awhile since I've stayed in a hotel," she danced around, "this is incredible."

Cullen let out a chuckle as he placed the bags on the bed, "it's nice. The view is spectacular."

Kiera snorted, "nice? Maybe I've lived a less privileged life Mr. Rutherford, but this is a palace to me," she grinned looking around the room.

Cullen began unzipping the bags and pulling out the items, "this is my costume?!" he pulled out a pair of old leather period piece breeches, and a dark black doublet, fine hand stitched jacquard embossed designs on the silk overlay, heavy linen lined the inside.

Kiera nibbled on her lip as she pulled out hers, "it kinda goes with this," she was blushing bright red as she held out the glamorous deep crimson red satin fabric, period style ball gown.

"You will probably require assistance getting into that," he sputtered out as she twirled with it in her hands.

"Oh very much so. Josephine has informed me there will be a team of people to help get us ready. You have the joy of getting into your piece on your own. It doesn't look overly complicated, is it?" she hung her piece on the hook on the back of the door, as she made her way over taking the piece from him, "an English doublet. Mostly buttons with a plain white tunic underneath. Men always did have it easier in the clothing department back then," she giggled.

"Thankfully they aren't making me wear armor over top, could you imagine how heavy and hot that would be. I'm thankful for that at least," he smiled watching her hand the piece with hers. He silently watched her fawn and fluff her dress while he unpacked the bags. Some clothes for them to wear back to Skyhold, toiletries and shoes to go with their costumes. He finished unpacking what would be needed then he carefully put away the bags, "if you want to freshen up or the like, your bag is over here."

Kiera smiled and picked up her small toiletry bag, "I haven't put on my war paint in weeks," she giggled as he arched a brow up in question to her words. She skipped off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her she opened her bag. All the makeup she used to use, her favorite brushes all nice and neatly packed away, "Dorian," she grinned taking her hair down and brushing it out. Then she set about applying her makeup until she was pleased with everything she saw. She put everything back in its bag and placed it neatly on the counter. She opened the door and went back into her bag, digging for a few moments she saw it, the purple dress she'd worn the night Cullen came to her house. She paced back to the bathroom and changed. Coming back out she found the glitter heels as well, "Dorian is too good to me," she snickered.

"If I didn't know any better I'd almost be jealous of Dorian," Cullen smiled standing up and checking his phone over, "ready whenever you are, wife." 

Kiera nearly tripped on her heel, "ready," she blushed brightly as she took his out stretched arm. Her heels bringing her tall enough to reach his lips without having to wait for him to bend down. She sighed looking up at him, while he guided her out the door and down to the hotel restaurant. 

"Kiera, you look absolutely breath taking my dear. Has he told you so yet? You are a vision in that dress," Dorian caught up with them and gave Kiera a tight hug.

"How'd I know you were part of the packing team," she grinned poking him in the arm, "my fairy godmother as it were."

Dorian laughed, "only the best for my darling, you'd do no less for me I'm sure."

"We're just waiting on Thom and Josephine, should be here..." Bull turned and let out a soft chuckle, "oh they're on their way."

Kiera gave him an odd look, "Bull? You pickup something we can't with that impressive intuition of yours." 

Bull wrapped an arm around Kiera, "they're coming down the hall, you can probably hear her footsteps by now, and their heart beats if you listen hard enough. Well I can smell the musk from here," he turned to Dorian, "ten silvers says he's the one with love bites on his neck. She seems like the type."

Dorian scoffed, "ten silvers she has them, low and just peeking out from her blouse."


	17. Ante Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a healthy bet Kiera intends to win as she enjoys her dinner. 
> 
> **NSFW** warning, that's all I'm saying.

Kiera snickered as Cullen blushed, "I'm in on the action but I raise you, twenty silver says there's claw marks down his back, and she subtly reaches for him under the table through dinner," she grinned widely as Dorian and Bull both laughed and nodded, "good, game on gents."

Cullen just ran his hand down his face, "Maker's breath..."

Just as their giggles and laughter died down, Kiera raised a hand, "we've got a couple more guests tonight coming with them..." she focused hard, "I'll wager Cassandra... and.. a dwarf?" she looked up, her face scrunched up in deep thought, "Varric?"

"Yes, like I said, story teller and occasional unwelcome tag along," he grinned up at all of them, Cassandra, Josephine and Thom right behind him.

"Let's get a table at the restaurant, we can chat about all things interesting once we get there," Kiera smiled bumping her hip into Bull.

Bull snickered as he walked forward, "table for all of us or are you dining with someone else Varric?"

"I came here to pledge my skills and resources to this Inquisition of yours. Cassandra isn't the happiest about it but you need all the help you can get," he strode up to Kiera, "plus I smell a story here, and I aim to be the one to write it."

Kiera chuckled and looked over at Bull, "table for all, I think I'll enjoy picking the mind of the illustrious author tonight," she smiled down at Varric who chuckled warmly in response. 

"Let's get a move on, I'm famished," Dorian fluttered forward leading them down the hall towards the large restaurant, "madam, table for eight please," he purred in his finest velvet voice. The poor server had no idea what hit her as she flushed bright red and nodded, quickly gripping menus and breathlessly motioning them to follow her.

"You're a terrible man, Dorian," Kiera chided him as they took their seats and the young girl hastened away, "poor girl has no idea. Meanie."

Dorian chuckled softly, "it's not my fault I was born with incredible good looks and a matching velvet voice."

Bull huffed, a slight hint of jealousy, "yes."

Kiera bit her lower lip as she scanned the menu, trying not to get involved. She grinned when she saw Thom reading his menu then his eyes grow wide, and Josephine smile, "twenty silver each boys," she snickered over her menu, finding what she wanted and laid it down on the table.

Bull and Dorian both let out a sigh as they dug in their pockets, "just pay for my dinner and drinks and we'll call it even," she grinned, both men laughing.

Cullen remained quiet beside her reading the menu before quietly putting it down. He slipped his hand under the table and rested it on Kiera's bare knee, grinning to himself as she gave a slight jump. He leaned in when no one was paying attention, "I can stop if you want me to," his lips gracing her pointed ear.

Kiera sighed, giving her head a shake, "no, don't stop," she purred back quietly, kissing his cheek quickly. The waitress showed up just in time to break the tension. They each gave their orders for drinks and food as the waitress smiled and walked back to the bar to get their drinks.

"It isn't a good idea to imbibe too much this evening," Josephine cautioned everyone, "we can't be late tomorrow. Kiera you are the guest of honor it seems," she smiled over at her.

"Oh?" Kiera had no idea what Josephine was saying, "I knew I was a VIP but I didn't know I was the guest of honor! I've never been one of those before, well... shit," she leaned back in her chair thinking on what she'd have to do, "do I have to give a speech or something or, I have no idea."

Josephine chuckled softly in her hand, "you are being honored for your breakthrough research and triumph with Ser Greagoir. You will be presented with an award, there will be a length of speeches given by Celene and then you'll have to say some form of thank you speech to the room. It's nothing more than what you're used to. The Grand Game will be in full swing as usual at any of these events so be wary of anyone trying to goad you into a public spat."

Kiera took in a deep breath and before she could answer the drinks arrived, "could I get another, please, make it a double," she knocked her drink back with a couple gulps, passing the server her glass, "thank you."

Dorian touched her arm, "relax dear, we'll all be there with you. You aren't alone my darling."

Cullen squeezed her knee in his large hand, sliding up a slow inch, "I'll be by your side the whole night."

Thom let out a chuckle as he finished a sip of his beer, "that's if you can keep all the Orlesian nobles off of yourself Cullen, remember last time you went to one of these events?"

Cullen groaned and sank back into his chair, "please don't remind me. I can't remember anything after the dinner," he rubbed his neck with his free hand trying to focus on the now, his cheek tinting a hint of pink.

Josephine nudged Thom, "leave him be, you know how he detests these events as it is."

Kiera reached under the table to grip his hand on her knee, "besides I'll be there with you," she grinned as she thought about what she'd heard. Something didn't sound right, could he have been drugged? She was well versed with patients coming in suffering memory loss and waking up in places not knowing how they got there. But who would dare drug the Commander? That was the question, but she had to shake the thought from her mind as their food arrived. 

They ate and joked. Laughing while clearly the couples had other plans, Kiera hitting the drink harder than she thought, Cullen eventually cutting her off, "oh you're no fun," she pouted as the waitress brought her a tall glass of ice water.

"I just don't think you'll be pleased with yourself in the morning if you've given out another lap dance," she blushed brightly as the group around them started to laugh and poke at Cullen's joke. She looked for a bit of revenge as a wick idea came into her foggy head. She licked her lips as she gripped his hand under the table, slowly sliding it up her leg until it hit the hem of her dress. She leaned into his shoulder, while the others were busy laughing and chatting, bringing her lips to his ear, "should have let me have one more," as she slid his hand up under her skirt, feeling him give a half jerk back, as his finger tips skimmed her panties.

Cullen flushed deep red and turned to see no one paying any attention. He whispered back, "you're drunk, I'm not going to do anything with you knowing you aren't in the right mind to agree," he held tight his strong hand gripping around her upper thigh.  
Kiera sighed letting his hand go, "you're too kind to me," she purred resting her head on his shoulder.

Varric smiled up watching the two interact, "the way you two are together, it's very natural. There's no way you two are Commander and Chief," he let out a soft chuckle as Cullen blushed, "that sounds like an excellent title to a new series!" he pulled his tablet out and wrote down a quick note with his stylus.

Kiera laughed, "choir boy here? Commander and Chief? Maker help me, don't turn this little happy buzz into some horrid smut piece, Mr. Tethras," she leaned up and took a sip of her water.

Their group each giggled at her statement, Thom breaking the moment, "this has been a delightful evening but Josephine and I have some last minute details to iron out," he stood up and carefully pulled Josephine's chair out for her.

Kiera sighed, "oh come, maybe a quick round of Wicked Grace, yes? Then you can all leave me," she grinned at Josephine.

"Oh no, no card," Cullen stammered nearly spitting his beer out.

Josephine smiled back at Kiera, "perhaps another night, the last time we played with Cullen, he lost more than his coin and his shirt," she winked to Kiera before raising from her chair.

Cullen groaned loudly, "I'll never live that down."

Thom rose from his seat, as Bull boldly clapped him on the back, earning a hiss between Thom's clenched teeth, "enjoy your evening, don't get too sore, we have work come morning," he let a roar of laughter wash over as Thom flushed pink under his salt and paper beard. 

"Uh thank you for the warning, Bull," Thom tried to chuckle it off as Josephine simply blushed deeply, bidding everyone a good night as they slipped from the restaurant. 

Kiera giggled as she watched them quickly disappear out of view, "Dorian and Bull you two leaving next?" she mused watching Dorian's hands reappear from under the table.

Bull chuckled again as his face flushed slightly pink, "yes, it will be an early morning and you know Kadan how much you hate mornings," he smiled over at everyone politely.

"Oh yes, YES mornings, terrible thing mornings are," Dorian's ears where red as he stumbled over his words, "come amatus, I wish to shower."

Kiera shook her head, "get out of here you two love birds or I'll start referring to you a Doriabull!" she laughed as she watched Dorian turn to shoot her a look before Bull pulled him along. She chuckled softly to herself turning to see Cassandra and Varric deep in conversation. She leaned over to Cullen, "perhaps we should take our leave as well?" she mused waiting for him to answer.

Cullen looked over at Cassandra and Varric as he stood, "good evening Cassandra, Varric," they didn't return his polite words, as they were too deep into each other's words. He looped his arm in Kiera's as they made their way down the hall towards the elevators. Kiera leaned on his arm, content and happily buzzed on the alcohol. They entered the elevator and Cullen led her to their room. Once inside Cullen tossed his wallet on the night stand by the bed, paying little attention to Kiera, he began untying his shoe laces.

Kiera on the other hand was focused hard on him. She licked her lips and latched the door shut quietly as she slipped her heels off. She walked into the bathroom, cleaning her makeup off and brushing her teeth, trying to get the alcohol smell off her breath. Before she re-entered the room she slipped her panties off then turned her attention to the bed. Cullen had taken his shirt off and was flicking through messages on his phone when she crawled up behind him, kissing his neck as she ran her hands over his smooth, bare shoulders. Cullen leaned into her slightly and let out a satisfied hum, "Kiera, you're drunk, I can't..." he stopped as she spun around him, straddling his lap, "Kiera.." her lips were on his, pressing bruising hard kisses, forcing her tongue into his mouth as she shoved them both against the bed. Cullen let out a small protest as she caught his bottom lip in her teeth, biting down softly, as she reached for the zipper of his jeans. 

Cullen's hands were on her hips, gripping tightly as she let go of his lip. He threw his head back against the bed, "Kiera.." he tried pleading again with her but she was well beyond listening as she tugged his pants down, slipping her fingers between his boxer waist band and his skin. She grinned up at him, eyes thick with lust as she trailed kissed down his chest, down to the tuft of hair trailing below his waist band. She stopped to give his hips bones a kiss and set a hickey on each side, enjoying as he drew in a tight breath, his hard cock bouncing against her breasts, "mmhm you keep saying no, but I'm thinking you mean yes, Maker, yes," she hummed her lips over his hip bones as she dipped her tongue just under his waist band, excitedly watching him shutter and his cock twitch, a small patch of boxers becoming wet as she continued to tease him. 

"Kiera... if you keep this up.." his hands were over his head, gripping the blanket tightly, his knuckles white.

"Keep what up?" she played coyly, looping her finger in the waist of his boxers as she tugged down, freeing him from his fabric prison. She reached up with her other hand, sliding his boxers down with little effort, she breathed in deep, the musky smell of his body and soap bringing a tight pinching pain to her core. She needed release as much as he did, but she was enjoying too much to give in to her want just yet. She opened her mouth and ran her lips over his thigh, rubbing her cheek against his length, hearing him pant heavily, she gave it a quick, wet kiss, enjoying as he thrust up at her, "uh ah, I thought you weren't interested. Something about a drunk Kiera, and 'no I can't'," she teased, her lips over the tip of his cock as she spoke, each word making him twitch.  
"I... no.. I.." he was breathing heavily, his hands tearing at the fabric of the bedding behind him.

"No? Are you sure?" she flicked out her tongue, swiping it across his swollen head. She felt him kick the bed with his heel, "hmm?" she hummed as she took in just the tip into her warm, wet, mouth.

"Fuck.." Cullen hissed, "your.... drunk..." he was sweating, fighting the urge to take her.

She was intrigued and extremely turned on by his restraint as she watching him resist. She felt the burning need, pooling between her legs, "do you really want me to stop?" she teased taking him completely into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks before pulling up, releasing him with a loud pop, "I'm not drunk, drunk you know, I can say no," she dragged her tongue over his length before pulling him into her mouth again.

Cullen was biting into his own arm, "I... Kiera... Maker.." he was stammered trying to speak, his chest and neck bright red, flushed with need.

She pulled him out of her mouth, her hand slowly stroking him as she spoke, "I'm not hearing a clear no, so I'm not stopping. Either join, enjoy or say stop," she leaned back in, taking him fully in her mouth before humming as hard as she could, feeling him twitch in her throat. She slid her hands over his thighs, running her nails down to his knees. 

Cullen threw his hands over his face as she swirled her tongue over the tip, "fuck you're good at this," he shuttered trying hard to not lose it. 

Kiera felt the burning between her legs taking priority, surely she'd teased and played with him enough, right. She slipped her dress down her body keeping him in her mouth, swirling and bobbing while she kick it away off her knees as she slowly crawled up him. Not giving him any chance to recover she straddled him and sank down, taking him to the hilt in one motion. She let out a soft cry, as she shuttered, the sudden sensation of being filled with him bringing her near her end far too quickly. She felt him shift up under her, heard his sharp intake of air, she leaned down placing her palms on his shoulders, pinning him to the bed as she started grinding into him, "tell me to stop," she purred withe her lips against his ear. She frantically laid kisses upon his lips, down his jaw and over his neck, listening for a word anything besides his grunts and moans. All he could seem to manage was her name, over and over, each time sounding more like a broken prayer than a plea to stop. She shifted her angle, driving him deeper into herself, "touch me," she begged against his shoulder, giving him a playful bite. She slipped her hands to the bed, freeing his shoulders to move, as she picked up her pace, the angle perfect to stroke her throbbing nub. 

Cullen's hands rested on her hips, trembling as he touched her hot, sweat kissed skin. He opened his eyes to stare into hers, violet and lilac dancing, pupils blown wide. He was searching her eyes as she hit the right spot causing him to breath in sharply and slam his eyes shut, his fingers digging into her hips with crushing force.

Kiera moaned loudly, "yes, Cullen, yes," she pushed the pace nearing her end and by the sound of it he was near his. She didn't stop, didn't let up till she felt her orgasm creep slowly from her core to spread like wild fire through her whole body, burning bright and hot. She cried out, thrusting herself against him a few more times, as he shuttered and he clamped her tightly to himself. She reveled in the feel of him pulsing and spilling into her depths, "Cullen," she sighed wiping sweat from her forehead, as she gasped for air. Sitting straight up over him, waiting for him to release his grip so she could slump down on the bed beside him. 

"Kiera..." he panted, his eyes filled with shame, "we... you..." he tried to catch his breath as he released his hold, bruises already beginning to bloom where his fingers once were, "shit," he sighed throwing his arms over his eyes.

Kiera simple flopped down on the bed, sprawled out beside him, "Maker, Cullen you are magnificent," she let out a girly giggle, as she turned to curl into him, "absolutely perfect," she laid several kisses along his arm and shoulder.

Cullen let his arm drop around her, finally catching his breath, "are you, are you alright?" his leaned up to check on her, his hand gently stroking her hair out of her face, "I'm so sorry."

Kiera's eyes shot wide at him, "sorry? Maker for what?" she cupped his face in her hand forcing him to hold his gaze with hers, "you did nothing wrong!"" she was getting indignant as she looked down at him, "I should be the one apologizing, if there was something to apologize about! Is there?" she sat straight up in the bed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, I ....damnit!" he sat up beside her, "I am concerned you had too much to drink and all this has been brought on from anything but proper thought. I don't want you to regret this, us... this," he slammed his hands down on his thighs. He noticed her whole body flinch, "damnit.... I'm sorry I didn't mean to...." he reached out to put his arms around her, feeling her shutter under his touch, "Kiera.."

She stiffened for a moment, caught between anger and a need to be held, a need to be told it will all be alright, "did I... was I wrong?" her violet eyes glistening as tears began to well up.

"No, shit, no!" he pulled her tightly to himself, stroking her hair, "Maker I'm concerned about you! You didn't offend or upset me, no! Maker that was..." he shivered thinking about it, "incredible, I've never felt anything like that before, you... you're amazing," he carefully brought his thumb to her chin and lifted her face to his, laying a loving, tender kiss to her swollen lips, "I meant it, in our room back at Skyhold, I love you."

Kiera sat stunned for a moment, unsure of how to react. She sat mouth a gap for a few moments trying to think of something to say anything when Cullen chuckled, "is it possible I've rendered Kiera Lavellan speechless?" he ran his fingers down her arm, "the woman with a razor quick tongue," he shuttered at the mention of her tongue, "that very gifted tongue," he bent his head down and caught her mouth with his own pulling her back towards the bed. He leaned up on his elbow, "how long have you wanted to do that for?" he followed her as she dragged herself up the bed to lay her head on the pillows.

"Mmm longer than I care to admit," she flushed pink as she ran her hands through his hair, "you are ok with that? It was alright?" she bit her lip, a single white tooth digging in.

Cullen chuckled as he collapsed against the bed, "it was incredible!" he let out a long drawn breath, feeling sated and content, "are you... I mean we just, you could get..." he threw his forearm over his eyes with a heavy thud.

She laid on her back staring at the ceiling as she reached down and drew the blanket over them, "probably not, more than likely not, no," she fumbled and fidgeted, trying to get comfortable and ignore what he was implying.

He arched an eyebrow as he lifted his arm slightly, turning towards her, "you're on the pill?" he seemed relaxed and drowsy.

"Yes, pill, that's it!" she cuddled against him, "shh it's late we have loads to do tomorrow, let's get some sleep," she didn't want to talk anymore, didn't want to think anymore, she just wanted to sleep as she reached back to pull him into her, feeling his naked body tight to hers. She laid in silence for a moment, listening to the sound of him breathing as it deepened slowly and then his soft snoring came. She finally felt like she could let go of the breath she was holding. 'Damnit Kiera, careless', she chided herself, 'what if... there's no time for what ifs.' She sighed heavily and shuffled a bit to get comfortable, then closed her eyes and slipped into sleep.

Morning came with a knock on the door, "Wake up call from Josephine Montilyet," a hotel staff member knocked again loudly, "sorry to disturb but I was informed to stay till I heard word."

Kiera groaned and leaned forward to get some room from Cullen, "loud and clear, tell Lady Montilyet to stick her wakeup call in her do not disturb!" Kiera grumbled sinking back into Cullen, satisfied to hear the hotel staff member rush away down the hall.  
"Was that necessary?" Cullen chuckled, laying a tender kiss on Kiera's shoulder, "poor girl was just doing what she was ordered to," he reached around to grip her hip and spin her to face him.

Kiera squealed in delight as she crashed into Cullen's chest, "no it really wasn't necessary, but it was better than my other idea," she grinned reaching under the blanket, running her finger down Cullen's stiff cock, "and I see my idea is perfect plausible," she purred licking her lips and feeling the heat rise between her legs as Cullen shuttered at the sight of her tongue.

"As much as I'd enjoy indulging in you proper, we really don't..." Kiera pounced on him before he had a chance to finish his words, rolling him onto his back and straddling him, laying heavily kisses to his lips, her hands on his face, fingers sliding into her hair.  
Kiera pulled away softly to catch her breath, "oh we have time, since I'm sober and I really want you," she purred staring into his sepia toned eyes as the sunlight crested into the room from the edges of the curtains. 

Cullen grinned wickedly, "is that what you want? Are you sure?" he was looking into her eyes, searching for permission, searching for an echoed need. 

She graced her cheek against his, leaning in tightly as she bobbed her ass again his cock. Her lips touching his ear, sending shivers down through his skin, "make me yours."

Cullen growled deep in the pit of his core, as he reached up flipping them both in one massive push, "if that is what my lady wishes," he was still tight to her, lips brushing her ear as he nipped her lobe and reveled in her sigh and shutter, "if you need me to stop, simply ask," he hilted himself inside her as he kissed down her neck, leaning on his elbows, he thrust into her a few times, dragging himself out of her slowly, hearing her whimper as she pawed his back. He made a movement to sink between her legs when she stopped him, "Kiera?"

"No, I.. I haven't showered.... or... please?" she was hiding her eyes, hands covering her breasts as he looked down at her, he carefully tuck a few strands of her hair from her face.

"Alright," he smiled leaning in to kiss her lips, he slowly pulled her hands away from her chest one, at a time, looping her marked hand in his, he set about slowly thrusting into her. Watching and gauging each response as his free hand trailed down her body. When she gasped as he ghosted his finger tips over her breast he set his focus upon it. Continuing to thrust in deeper he flicked his tongue over her pink peaked nipple, feeling her writhe under him, his name a strangled puff upon her lips. He carefully brought it into his mouth, sucking gently as he felt her reach up and squeeze his triceps hard. He hummed, gently scraping his teeth across the sensitive flesh. He wasn't prepared for her to come apart so quickly, or so strongly as her depths squeezed him tightly, driving him near the edge. She was right they didn't have time, he grinned as he licked around the edges and drove into her hard, becoming erratic before pulling out and finishing off onto the bed. Breathing heavily, and twitching as she brought her lips almost immediately to his, tongue darting to entwine with his.

"See lots of time," Kiera panted holding his face in her hand, her forehead against his.

Cullen breathlessly nodded as his body shuttered and quivered, "we... should get ready."

Kiera smiled, "shower?" she was up quickly, slipping out from under him she pushed through to the bathroom. Eager to get in the hot water she turned the taps on and jumped in. She opened the bar of soap and began happily scrubbing and washing away when Cullen entered the shower, "turn around," she grinned at him. He turned as she splashed the hot water down his back and started scrubbing and massaging his back. He braced himself against the walls of the shower, giving a hum of content as she worked the knotted muscles in his back free. After a few minutes she sprayed him again with the water, "alright that part of you is nice and clean," she grinned running her head under the water.

"Turn around, I'll get your back," he smiled taking the soap from her. 

She carefully turned as his calloused hands began to slowly rub and caress her back and shoulders, his large fingers trailing up her sides as she let out a sigh. She could feel him chuckle, his hands working the tension from her back, "Maker how are you this tense?" he blurted out, as he put the soap down and cupped water in his hands to rush over her back.

"Being a healer isn't all fun and games , Commander," she mused, "it's hard work, long hours, and a lot of heavy lifting," she grinned as he finished her back, she turned to face him putting shampoo in her hair and working it into a lather, "besides lately I've been eating better, sleeping better and I think it shows," she grinned washing her hair under the water, letting it slop to the shower floor.

"You've always been beautiful," Cullen sighed as he watched her finish rinsing her hair, "absolutely beautiful." 

Kiera blushed bright red as she leaned forward, "you're not just saying that are you? I know I put on some weight and I think I've lost most of it but..." her silence was pegged by a single thick finger across her lips, "oh," she felt the heat in her cheeks burn deeper.

Cullen pulled her in tight and switched them around so he could be under the water and wash up, "not another word, you are perfect the way you are," he set to wetting his hair.

Kiera didn't know what to say or do, "I uh.. I'm going to start getting ready," she hopped out and grabbed a towel drying herself off as best as she could. She waltzed back into the room, grabbing her phone off the floor:

Breakfast is being brought to your room, check your door - Dorian

Hair and makeup will be by around 1pm - Josephine

We leave here at 3pm, it's an hour drive - Thom

Kiera let out a soft laugh as she walked to the door, peeking through the hole she saw the tray. Quickly she unlatched the door and pulled it in, re-latching the door she placed the tray on the bed. It was already eleven thirty, as she pulled the lids off the tray, revealing fresh strawberries with whipped cream, toast with jams and jellies, tea, eggs, sausage and bacon. She text Dorian back:

But what of my girlish figure, Maker no! - Dorian 

She ran her finger through the pot of whipped cream as she heard Cullen get out of the shower, "breakfast has arrived," she smirked waiting for him to come around the corner before slowly wrapping her tongue around her finger and drawing it into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks as she watched his jaw drop, pulling her finger out with a wet pop, "mmhm it is good," she purred watching him flush pink again.

Cullen gripped his towel tightly, "sweet Maker," he sank onto the bed grabbing a strawberry off the tray, "do I dare guess this is Dorian's work?"

Kiera smiled brightly as she set to spreading jam on a piece of toast, "the one and only," she watched as Cullen slowly bit into the strawberry, some of its juice dripping down his fingers, "are they sweet?" 

"Very," he chuckled trying to wipe his chin off, and fumbling for a napkin. He was so focused on searching for a napkin he hadn't seen Kiera move, as she took a napkin and dapped his face she gripped his hand in hers, "Kiera?" he watched as she brought his hand to her lips, licking from his wrist up to the tips of his fingers still holding the last bit of strawberry. He uttered something but it wasn't anything intelligent as she wrapped her lips over his fingers and took the strawberry.

"It is sweet," she sighed standing up and walking into the bathroom.


	18. Belle of the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the ball and things aren't going as she hoped. She may be the Belle of the ball but will be able to have her cake and eat it too?

Kiera grinned widely at her reflection in the mirror, keenly aware of how wonderfully sexual her moment had been. She was set to begin brushing her teeth when the mark flared wildly. The bathroom was bathed in a brilliant green glow as she gripped her left wrist tightly in her right palm, squeezing as hard as she could. It was to no avail as the mark pulsed and surged, sending wave after horrible wave of pain coursing through her arm. She stifled the scream in her throat as she slid down the wall and onto the floor, ripping the hand towel off the wall. She wanted to scream, want to do something, anything as the pain seemed to intensify. 

Cullen had heard the sound of the towel being violently removed from its place as he ran to the bathroom door, "Kiera!!" he turned the knob to find it locked, "Kiera, let me in!!"

Kiera dragged herself over to the door, sweat beading up heavily at her forehead, she tried to reach up to unlock the door as another stronger wave of pain flew through her. She clenched the towel tight in her hand and began to sob, laying half prone on the cool tile floor. Things were beginning to get cloudy as the pain was causing her to slip in and out of consciousness. She pleaded with the mark, "just stop, please, Maker, please make it stop," she clenched her hand tightly, hoping it would have some effect on the pain. She had lost track of whatever Cullen was doing as she began to see darkness encompass her, and she willingly embraced it. 

Cullen finally had managed to pick the lock of the bathroom and carefully opened it, "Kiera," he called out again.

She was half in and half out of it when he finally came into the bathroom, "down, here," she gritted as he bent down to her, "hand.... cut it off...."

Cullen had his phone in his hand and was dialing, "hang on Kiera, hang on!" he helped her sit up, "Solas? It's Cullen. The mark on Kiera's hand it's flaring up at nothing. She's barely alert, very white, extreme amounts of pain. Any ideas? Anything I can do? Please...." his last word came quieter, pain echoing in his voice as he listened intently. After a few moments Cullen turned back to Kiera, "Solas says to try bleeding off some of your mana, he says that the mark is ancient and from a time when magic was used for everything. Part of its flaring might be due to the lack of magic use. Too much mana and the mark becomes unstable. Try casting something, anything!"

Kiera registered what he said but she wasn't a combat mage, she wasn't even somewhat well versed in magics and the pain was making it hard to focus. She gripped Cullen's hand and ran her usual medical scan spell. As the magic bleed out of her she felt the mark lessen its painful surge, "it's.. working!" 

Cullen was still listening to Solas on the phone, "she says it seems to be working. Have you found anything in the research records for this?" he watched her compose herself little by little, "nothing, keep searching. Leliana can get you access to books, tomes, emails, whatever you need! Please, call me if you find anything, goodbye." Cullen hung up and reached down to help her up, "I've got you," he looped his arms under her, helping to steady her on her feet, "can you walk?"

Kiera felt a bit better as the pain was slowly subsiding, "yes I think I can," she hobbled back to the bed, where she sat on the end, thinking. She looked at the tray, still several strawberries. As Cullen made several more calls she held one up in the air with her magic and began to remove the seeds slowly. With each passing moment the mark seemed to calm and the pain began to subside. As she spun the now seedless strawberry before her, she let out a small yawn. She hadn't been paying any attention to him as she set to bleed off some mana with the strawberry but now his yelling caught her attention fully, as she bit into the ripe fruit, "no damnit! This is insanity! What if she passes out somewhere at the ball and this assassin finds her? What then!? No this is too risky. We could easily send in someone else, they can get this taken care of," he threw his hand up in protest as he paced back and forth, his voice increasing in strength and volume, "no my judgment is not clouded by my 'manly pride' or my 'penis' thank you! She has no combat magic! It was a miracle she got out of Adamant! No, I don't want to calm down!"

Kiera finished the berry and stared in wonderment as Cullen paced back and forth, clearly upset. She wanted to do something, say something but she was cemented to her place as she watched, "yes we had sex, it doesn't change my ability to focus on our task at hand. If you believe there is someone better suited to my position then..." someone clearly cut him off as Kiera watched, licking her fingers, "fine. Note my disagreement, for whatever good it will do," he hung up his call and tossed his phone at the arm chair in the corner, grunting angrily. 

"I'm alright," Kiera barely squeaked it out looking up at him. Trying to find a bit more courage she grabbed another berry, "I'll figure this out and then.."

Cullen groaned, pinching his nose bridge between his fingers, "and then you'll get yourself killed. These people aren't playing a game, and you aren't well versed in magic. Your ability to protect yourself is compromised at best. It'll be a miracle we make it through the night, or even manage to make this a success."

Kiera stared at him for a moment before collecting her scattered thoughts, "I can handle this. I don't need magic, a single dagger and I'll be fine. Plus I have some hand to hand combat training, this won't be..."

"No!" Cullen cut her off, "you have zero field training, zero magic training for defense or offense, and I'll bet you've never had to kill before, am I right? What if the assassin corners you, gives you no choice but to kill them? What then? I doubt you'll be able to get a single weapon in past Celene's people. Are you prepared to kill someone with your bare hands if needed?" his eyes were burrowing into her as he spoke, jaw set firmly and hands crossed tight across his chest.

Kiera sat opened mouthed trying not to look into his eyes as she felt a bubble of anger raise inside of her chest, "you're right! There, does it make you feel better? I'm some child burdened with saving the world and yes, daddy, I can't do this alone. Want to hold my marked hand up yourself, daddy? Hmm? Why not cut it off and use it instead, that way it won't be attached to a damn ignorant child!" she slammed her fisted hands into her thighs as she fought back tears, "I won't have this..." she stood up to leave when there was a knock on the door, "who is it?" she growled, glaring down at Cullen.

"It's Josephine and your make up team! It's 1 o'clock, can we come in?" Kiera looked back at Cullen who was packing his costume up and a few items from his bag. Kiera walked over and opened the door letting Josephine and two other women into the room. Josephine was carrying a long bag and a smaller black bag.

"I'm on my way out, I'll be with Thom if you need me Josephine," Cullen was short and curt as he slung his bag over his shoulder and slipped his shoes on. Wearing only a pair of jeans as he walked out the door, grabbing his wallet as he went.

Kiera huffed, not bothering to say another word, "what do you ladies need me to do?" she tried to sound pleasant and treat them kindly after all, it wasn't their fault Cullen was an overprotective ass. 

Josephine arched her eyebrow as she pulled two chairs out for them to sit, "sit with me here, they'll do our hair, makeup and nails. We can talk," she gave Kiera a knowing glance as she watched her sit beside her, "I heard the yelling in the hall. Are you alright?"

Kiera let out a sigh as the woman behind her began combing out her hair, "the mark... let me start from the beginning," Kiera went through the events of last night, watching Josephine blush and giggle, then she went through the events of the morning and the mark. 

Josephine gasped in shock, "well the argument now makes sense in context. I can understand both sides. You do not wish to be seen as a child, as someone incapable of doing things. He wants to protect you, ensure you are safe. It is hard when both tend to lean into the other's discomfort," she held Kiera's hand, "he was harsh, I agree but perhaps you were as well?"

Kiera sighed, "I'm not done being angry yet, I'll admit I was an ass later," she smiled and patted her back, "I can handle this, I've been on my own and surviving since I was sixteen. I get angry when people seemed to feel like they need to cut my meat for me, if that makes any sense."

Josephine let out a soft giggle, "that is a colorful analogy but I do get what you are saying. It isn't easy having someone else who is as strong as you in your life. Sometimes it creates friction, until you can learn to work with each other. You both are too used to being alone and relying on no one."

Kiera arched her eyebrow, "so you've known him a while haven't you? Clearly everyone thinks he's my 'prince charming,' yet here we are fighting over," she looked at her pulsing hand, "I suppose this was never part of the plan though was it. Had I not been cast in this position... this would all be so different," she let out a long held breath as the woman behind her calmly proclaimed she was finished with her hair and was going to work on her nails. 

"Thom has, I've heard many stories. He's quite the interesting man. I won't share, it's not my place to tell you what he should in time. Give him a break, he's just wanting to protect you and I know you're a strong woman. He's a strong man and I believe someone like you, well dear, you're a rare kind. Have your mad moment, but tonight we catch a potential murderer. How are you doing on that idea?" Josephine relaxed as her assistant started to work on her nails. 

"Honestly? I'm a mix here. I'm excited about the ball, Celene always throws such incredible galas. Though I'm also terrified. What if Cullen is right? What if I have to stop someone? Can I do that? Will I be alright to do that? I don't know.. I really don't know.." she watched as the woman placed her hand into a portable black light machine. 

Josephine let out a soft exhale, "there may be but we can't prepare for anything perfectly can we? It is all trial and error. Perhaps Dorian or Solas can teach you some combat magic techniques back at Skyhold later. Something to give you a new skill. Would that make things easier?"

Kiera nodded and sighed as she watched the lady begin to file and smooth her nails, a perfectly manicured french tip, "I don't know Josie, I'm in over my head and I can't tell if I'm doing the right thing or if I'm just stepping on everyone's toes. No one seems pleased with my decisions and I can't tell if he's Mr. Right-in-the-long-run or Mr. Right-frigging-now! But I want him... I think.." she squeezed her eyes shut trying to focus on everything around her, to draw her out of the funk she was circling. 

"I know you weren't made to be military Kiera, but you've done an incredible job! Saved countless lives already. Every call you've made has saved more lives than if it was left to one of them. Cullen is a man with a hammer, Leliana is constantly searching for dirt and background to bury her enemies and Cassandra, she just wants it done. I'm the only voice of diplomatic reason. Without you, we'd be deadlocked or worse," she reached her finished hand over to Kiera and gave her arm a squeeze, "never doubt yourself, you've been fantastic and I know you'll continue to be so. As for our Commander," she gave a sigh, "he is a good man, a tormented and strong willed man, but a good one. You two haven't had a lot of time, and have been thrust together. To be honest my dear, I think you two are wonderful together, and I'm not saying that to flatter you. Gaspard was an ass, may he rest in peace, and unworthy of you. I believe I said that several times too."

Kiera let out a soft chuckle, "I believe your words were something along the line of having his entire family ruined with a glove on the wrong table if he hurt me," she began to laugh a little harder, "you're probably right, I'm just upset. I'll get over it. I just need time and maybe something to hit."

The lady working on her nails spoke quickly with a heavy Orlesian accent, "oh madam, please do not hit anything with these nails! They are hard, and shouldn't break easily, you will ruin your nail beds!" she began massaging Kiera's hand tenderly.  
"It's a figure of speech, have no fear, I wouldn't risk ruining your splendid work," Kiera smiled brightly at the girl as she turned back to Josephine, "what time is it? It feels so late already."

Josephine flicked her phone open, "a quarter to two. Our nails are almost done, then they'll work on our makeup. We'll get into our costumes and meet everyone in the lobby. Maker willing we won't be too late. Fashionably late is the goal of all nobles and high born," Josephine winked at Kiera.

"What did you chose for your costume? Seeing as you got to select for yourself," Kiera giggled as the lady reached for a large case full of makeup.

Josephine blushed softly, "I took another look at your costume and I rather loved it and may have selected something similar, in different colors of course."

Kiera let out a light hearted laugh as the woman before her began preparing her makeup brushes and colors, "oh Josie, I love the idea. Is Thom also, wearing a matching piece?"

"Of course! He was far more excited about it than I originally thought. He will help Cullen with his pieces, it might give the men something to talk about besides us catty women," she grinned as her assistant also set up to begin their makeup, "we'll have to continue our conversation after our makeup is set."

The two women began applying foundations, blush, eye shadow, mascara, fake eye lashes and even a slight shimmer to their faces. Kiera enjoyed the soft hands on her face, she smiled as the lady handed her a mirror to see herself in. Her face was flawless, and youthful looking. A simple regal look, long feather like lashes in a deep black. Her lips painted an impossibly deep crimson red and her eye shadow a deep shimmering green, making her violet eyes pop bright, "oh thank you, my dear! I look incredible!"  
The woman laughed, "you're very welcome my lady, I'll take my leave now so you can get prepared for the ball. Best of luck!" she packed up her stuff and made her way out the door, leaving Kiera and Josephine alone, the other woman leaving with her. 

Kiera stood up still in her towel, wrapped tightly around herself, "I suppose we have to get ready, this will be interesting. I've heard of how they used to dress but this is my first time trying it on."

Josephine pulled Kiera's costume off the hook on the back of the door, "you'll need a pair of panties but you won't be able to wear a bra of any kind. It's a corset fitted piece," she began untying the laces to the corset and bunching fabric up into a pile on the floor.

Kiera slipped a pair of lace panties on under her towel, "alright, ready when you are," she smiled watching Josephine motion her to step into the pool of fabric. Kiera took the top of the corset bodice in her hands and slid it up over her breasts, "well this is going to be quite the experience isn't it," she giggled as Josephine started to tug at the strings of her corset, "how tight is tight?"

Josephine laughed as she began to slowly tug the strings from the waist up her back, "it's more than likely going to be uncomfortable to sit down in, unless you sit very straight. I'd suspect your chest is going to puff out the top of this if we tie it too tight, and it will bring you up a bit," Josephine continued to tug as she began tying it off.

Kiera held the fabric tightly against herself, helping Josephine get it snug enough, "alright, no sitting, I can handle that," she giggled. 

"Just one more tug and I think you're good, then I'll need you to get my ties for me please," Josephine finished lacing off the corset and tucked the strings in the back neatly.

"Of course, whenever you're ready," Kiera smiled catching herself in the long mirror. Giving a slow twirl as the material bellowed out around her. The taffeta material crinkled softly under the silk overlay, "I feel like a princess," Kiera sighed as she smoothed out the deep crimson silk, it shimmered softly under her touch. She turned to help Josephine pull her gown out of its bag, gently helping her undo the strings and gather it, as Josephine had done for her. Once Josephine stripped out of her pants, she stepped into the fabric pool. Kiera carefully pulled it up till Josephine got her shirt off and gripped at the bodice, "set it where you like it then I'll begin tugging and tying it off," Kiera's fingers fumbled over the laces for a moment as Josephine managed to get it lined up properly to her liking. With a simple huff and nod, Kiera knew Josephine was ready, "ok I'll tug and you let me know when it's good for you," she began pulling the strings at the base of the corset until Josephine gave a reaffirming grunt. This made Kiera move up to the next section of laces and this continued till Josephine was completely in her gown.

Kiera took a step back, Josephine's gown was adorn with gold fabric and heavy stitched designs, "that is quite the gown," Kiera smiled as Josephine gave herself a look over in the mirror, "very regal looking indeed."

Josephine blushed softly as she tugged on a pair of opera length fingerless, evening gloves in a matching gold color, "don't forget your gloves! I figured you'd want to hide your mark this evening and a dark black pair of matching gloves would accomplish that. It's also true to the heritage of the gown," she smiled tugging the last fingers into place.

Kiera pulled them out of the bag Josephine brought, "thank you so much. Perhaps some of tonight will be enjoyable," she sighed shaking her head at Josephine, "now I've gone and jinxed the whole damn thing.."

"Don't you cry! You'll wreck your mascara and lashes!" Josephine laughed as she gripped Kiera's shoulders, "come now, let's get down to the lobby," she gave a peak at her phone, "it's already two thirty, we need to get packed up and go. You're clutch is in this bag, it's already loaded with touch up makeup, and a tracker. We'll know where you are at all times and we can hear you at all times. Put your phone inside," she reached in the bag and grabbed two long and slightly wide boxes, "here, masks. After all it is a masquerade ball."

Kiera opened the box, inside was a black lace mask in the shape of an owl, "oh Josie!" she turned it in the light to see little crystals glisten and shimmer, "this is gorgeous!" 

"You're the guest of honor, nothing but the best," she grinned, "come we'll put them on in the car," she looped her arm in Kiera's as they shut off the lights, slipped on their shoes and locked up, "I hope you like the shoes, under a ball gown you can get away with a comfortable, but pretty pair of flats."

Kiera smiled, "flats are a girl's best friend. I'd hate to walk around in heels all night. These are beautiful," they were a jet black pair of flats adorned in brilliant white, glistening crystals. She slipped them on and gave them a long look over before she left the room. Following Josephine down the hall and into the main foyer where everyone was awaiting them. 

"My darling you look radiant!" Dorian smiled widely, while brushing a piece of lint off his long cloak.

"Maker's breath you have a flare for the dramatic don't you Dorian," Kiera gave him a warm hug as she stepped back to look at him, "this must be a Tevinter piece, I've never seen anything quite so, spiky!"

Dorian chuckled as he gave a slow twirl, "it is indeed Tevinter. They love their spiky looks," he chuckled, "though I daresay they enjoy their chains even more," he tilted his head to show a thick black collar around his neck, multiple chains in a gold branching off to different places on his jacket. The entire left arm of his garb gone with a large buckled forearm covering. 

"Yes, and buckles, lots of buckles," Bull huffed as he stood beside Dorian. Wearing a pair of long, puffy pants in a stripped pattern with a harness across his chest. Only his left arm covered in a leather padded piece.

"Well between the two of you I think I can fashion one shirt," Kiera snickered. 

Dorian gave a laugh, "ah my darling I think we could cloth a small classroom with the material around you," he ran his hand over her ribcage and down to her skirt, "it is a delicate material. Are you comfortable?"

Josephine laughed, "as long as we don't sit we'll be fine."

Thom poked his head out from behind Bull, "Maker's breath Josie, you look incredible."

Kiera smiled brightly, "you look fairly dashing yourself. Did you have much trouble getting your costume on? It looked complex from what I saw," she tried not to let her eyes wander but she was becoming aware Cullen was nowhere to be seen.

"It was interesting but thanks to a little internet research and Cullen, it came together. He's out getting the cars brought around. He's in a better mood," he winked knowingly at Kiera.

"Thank you Thom," she smiled, "I guess we should all get outside," she paused, "where is Cassandra, Leliana and Varric?"

"Behind you, awaiting our turn to bask," Varric smiled, as he came strutting around the corner in a pirate costume. Cassandra to his right in a warrior barbarian piece, complete with fur collar and blade at her hip. Leliana on the left, standing in a cloistered sister's robes.

"And today just keeps getting better," Kiera smiled seeing them all walk forward, "I say someone here is winning the best dressed award tonight," she clapped as Varric took an impromptu bow.

Thom gave a hearty chuckle, "come on I see the car being brought round... Maker Josie what did you set up?" he gave a startled laugh.

Josephine smiled, "if we are to go with the VIP of the evening I wanted us to show up in style," she motioned for everyone to join her outside, "it's a limo Thom, professional service and quality!"

Cullen came around the corner, his arms crossed over his doublet, "let's just get this over with," a box in his hand.

Kiera eyed over him. The whole figure cut him very trim and made him appear almost larger. He hadn't looked over to her yet and she still felt a touch angry but that magnificent man was making it damn hard to stay mad. She turned and followed closely behind Josie, "this is going to be a long ride," she had to sit extremely straight as the boning in the corset jabbed her mercilessly in the ribs each time she slouched, "I always wondered how they had such perfect posture in those old pictures, I get it now. It was a mortal fear of being stabbed to death by their dresses."

Josephine chuckled softly, "yes I agree. Maker willing this won't be a long drive and this will be the worst of the dress this evening. Did you want me to help you with your mask?" 

"Yes please," she pulled the box out and lifted the lid. Kiera took the mask carefully into her hands and untied the ebony ribbon, placing the mask over her face in a comfortable position. She moved as much as she could giving Josephine room to tie it around her head, "there that's perfect Josie! Did you need help with yours?" 

Josie pulled her box out and lifted the mask up, turning to have Kiera tie it, "please?"

Everyone else in the limo was beginning to affix their mask on their face. Kiera looked around to see each mask. Dorian wearing a golden half mask, simple but masculine. Bull was snickering as Dorian was trying to fix on a mask that resembled a skull. Thom was wearing a silver griffin mask, while Josephine wore a plain gold filigree mask in an elaborate lace. Leliana had a plan black band mask covering the top half of her face, while Varric's wore an elegant take on an eye patch, and Cassandra was wearing face paint instead of a mask. She finally turned to see Cullen, as he was fumbling to tie the mask, a silver mabari. She giggled softly into her hand and Thom turned to help him out. 

Josephine leaned in close to Kiera and whispered in her ear, "they're cute together aren't they," she wrinkled her nose up as she spoke, grinning a wide smirk. 

Kiera couldn't contain the smile spreading across her lips, "you'd swear they were brothers," she sighed softly, "do you know how hard it is to stay mad at that.. gorgeous creature... I'm failing at life entirely," she giggled into her glove.

"I have the same problem with Thom. He drops into that low husky voice and I melt like snow in summer. A terrible example we are," she giggled back into her gloved hand.

Dorian laid his hand on Kiera's lap, "my dear it would be a miracle if either of you could stay angry for more than a couple minutes. But I require your attention my dear, an idea came to me," he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small box, "before you protest yes it is quite the elaborate piece but it is magical too. It detects poisons. Just a dip playfully into your wine or food and if will pulse and glow if it's poisoned. It may come in handy."

Kiera took the small box and opened it. Inside lay a set of two long rings with chains and a cuff, "would you help me? Tevinter pieces are beautiful but complex," she smiled as she held out her hands.

"Of course," Dorian smiled pulling one out, sliding the ring onto her middle finger and carefully slipping the cuff over her finger just above the first knuckle, "like this dear, the chain dangles as to slip it more subtly into wine or food. Here I'll get the other one and you're all set," he attached the second one to her other hand, "what color metal did you want? I can change it with a simple spell."

Kiera looked down, "can you make it black? I know odd request but I think it'll blend better, draw less attention."

Dorian nodded and waved his hand over the rings and they both turned an ebony, "there dear, all set. And if I'm right we should be pulling into Halamshiral now."

Kiera looked forward, as best she could to just catch the large Winter Palace in the side of the windows before their car passed through the arches, circling around a large fountain and slowly coming to a stop before a large stairway. Kiera felt her heart begin to beat harder as everyone was unbuckling their seat belts and getting ready to get out of the car. Kiera clasped her hands together and quickly offered up a prayer before swallowing a deep breath of air and getting up, "you can do this," Thom gripped her forearm and smiled, speaking low and direct, "we're all here, you aren't alone."

Kiera gave a slight chuckle, "thanks. I know what needs to be done, I can handle this," she gave a weak smile up to him as she exited the car. Taking a bold step out to see the looming Winter Palace, decorated with spider webs, ghosts, black and orange banners welcoming people. She gripped her bag tightly as she looked around, Cassandra and Varric making their way to the entrance, Josephine and Thom arm in arm. She let out a long breath, smoothing her skirt again one more time as she felt a strong hand around her arm.

"Let's get this over with and get inside," Cullen huffed, clearly not impressed with any of this.

"Yes Commander," Kiera gritted between her teeth, "would you prefer to hold my hand or escort me in as your prisoner?" she turned sharply on her heel to look him in the eyes, "I'm not done being angry at you, but we're here to work. I won't except anything but your best. If you want to keep me alive, your best bet is to stop being an ass," she punctuated the last words between a clenched smile, "come my sweet darling," she purred loud enough for the passing guard to hear, "let's enjoy this evening," she looped her fingers in his as she plastered a fake sense of happy elation on her face.

Cullen smiled as he spoke, "agreed. We need this night to be a success, you'll have my best. I am not done being angry, though at least I am not angry with you. I'm sorry for earlier," his voice was softer and honest as they climbed the stairs heading for the large wrought iron gate of the inner courtyard.

"Thank you, and I except your apology. I understand your anger, though you must realize one thing: it is what it is. It's out of my control, and yours. Adapt, and deal with it. We tend to call it triage. Let's get inside," she squeezed his hand softly as a guard stopped her, asking for her name. She politely gave her name and the guard crossed her off his list, allowing them inside.

Kiera gazed up at the large display dancing in the high vaulted ceiling. Pure magic, something conjured to entertain and delight. Celene would spare no expense to entertain the dignitaries and nobility, as the ceiling flickered and danced with floating spectral candles. Guards all dressed in full ancient Chevalier platemail. Kiera couldn't believe the crowds gathering as they made their way up another large stairway into the vestibule. They waited near the top of the stairs for everyone to arrive up before they entered the ballroom. 

More elaborate decorations of over sized spider webs, ghosts and ghouls. Kiera's eyes darted everywhere. She'd been to a ball in Halamshiral before but it was always a treat to see what Celene threw together this time and she never disappointed. As they walked in she looped her arm close into Cullen's only vaguely aware of those around her, "it's incredible!" she gasped looking around.

"I'm glad you are enjoying my hard work, Dr. Lavellan," a voice came from in front of them.

Kiera leaned to see a tall woman wearing a silver elf mask, in a bloodied, torn white gown, "I'm sorry, I believe you know who I am, but we've yet to be properly introduced," she held out her right hand to shake the woman's before her.

"Ah yes, my apologizes. I am Florianne Du Chalons, and welcome to my ball," the woman tightly gripped Kiera's hand.


	19. Devil In the Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiera's met Florianne and things don't seem to add up. A little effort and some attention to details, perhaps Kiera will find the Devil in the well.

Kiera felt Cullen stiffen at the name, "pleasure to meet you Grand Duchess Florianne, it is truly a magnificent job you've done with the decor. Simply stunning," Kiera didn't let on an ounce of her internal disgust as she shook the woman's hand.

"Thank you so much, you truly are a gracious woman, doctor. I look forward to hearing your speech later tonight. But first, who is this lovely creature on your arm, please introduce us," Florianne purred as she shifted her weight slightly.

"Oh, my sincerest apologizes for my lack of manners," Kiera gasped clutching her hand on her chest, "this is my boyfriend, Cullen Rutherford," she smiled widely at him, winking, "Cullen this is the Grand Duchess Florianne Du Chalons, cousin to Empress Celene Valmont."

Cullen cleared his throat softly, "pleasure to meet you, your worship," he bowed softly at the waist, "indeed a splendid event."

Florianne grinned wickedly, "I'm so pleased you like it Mr. Rutherford. Please have something to drink, eat, the night is early and this evening promises to be explosive!" Florianne bowed slightly dipping her knees, before she turned and walked back into the crowd.

Cullen let out a long breath as Kiera turned to him, "well played Cullen, by her tone I'd definitely say something is up. She's far too candid to pretend she didn't recognize you in front of me. Very interesting. We should find Leliana quickly, see what she's discovered, then greet Celene. If you aren't sure what to say, flatter the costumes off them," she winked again, "and don't drink anything without me checking it, I have a funny feeling..." she trailed off seeing Leliana sweep through and stop to speak to a man in a jester's costume, "there, come on."

Kiera careful and calmly dragged Cullen through the ball room towards a dark corner as Leliana took a seat on a small chaise lounge chair, "Leliana," Kiera caught her attention, "may we have a moment?"

Leliana looked around and waved them over into the dark corner, "is there something you require?"

Kiera informed her of the conversation with Florianne and her past with Cullen. Leliana folded her arms slowly over her chest as she ran everything over, "I believe you might be on to something. It is odd she is pleased with you seeing as her Uncle blames you for Gaspard's death. They've already warned him to keep calm this evening but I doubt he'd be interested in anything more than a public embarrassment for you. You will have to be on your guard, but my people will watch Florianne carefully. Go greet Celene, stay together as much as you can. I sense a lot happening tonight. If I know anything I'll find you," Leliana smiled widely, "remember you are always being watched," she let a fake laugh roll over her shoulders as she gently touched Kiera's forearm, "always being watched," she let go and bowed before walking away.

Cullen groaned as Kiera turned to him, "naturally we should grab a drink, greet Celene and mingle a bit before they call dinner. If my guess is correct they won't poison her, this will be big," she looked around seeing a servant she caught their eye. She took two glasses, filled nearly to the brim. She casually dipped the chains of her rings into the wine, no reactions. She smiled and handed one to Cullen, "it's not a strong wine, they'll save that for after dinner, just before the dancing begins. Stick with me, I know how to play this," she smiled taking a small sip. 

Cullen took a matching sip from his glass, "I hate these things. I'd rather sit in the corner away from all this frivolous nonsense," he toyed with the stem of his glass.

"Ah come now Commander, just hush and look pretty. You'd be lovely bait," she smiled scanning the room. She watched carefully as people began to fill the ball room, "Celene will be giving her opening speech soon, follow me," she gripped his fingers tightly as she wove through the crowd towards a woman wearing a deep blue ball gown, adorned with crystals that mimicked stars, wearing an angel mask a thin glowing halo affixed over top, "your Majesty," Kiera gripped her pluming skirt and bowed deeply.

"Oh my dear doctor! I'm so glad you could make it. I was worried when we heard about Haven, my sincerest sympathies," Celene smiled warmly, motioning Kiera to stand, "know I bare no ill will with what happened to Gaspard. The man was an arrogant, womanizing bastard. He ended as well as he lived. There are some here would who bare you ill thoughts, possibly even more, though I dare not speak it. Be safe this night, keep this young strapping man close to you," she smiled and nodded at Cullen, "I will expect a proper introduction later, but I must get this party truly started," Celene turned her large feathered wings shimmered with teal and pink glitter as she made her way over to a large podium at the front of the ball room.

Kiera felt Cullen grip her arm tightly, "breath choir boy, if she's telling me there is danger then she is aware of the threat tonight. Which means we have work to do, keep your eyes peeled on everyone during this speech, someone is bound to make a mistake," she took a slow sip from her wine, watching the servants in the corner chatter, seemingly upset with something, "and I've already got my first lead."

Cullen held her tight, "what are you planning?"

Kiera patted his arm, "see the servants? No one ever notices servants, but they see and hear everything. Look at them, they're clearly panicking and by the words I can catch they aren't discussing pastries," Kiera focused reading their lips, "they are saying some of their servants have gone missing, also there are more people here than they were told, they're having to push the cook. I'd assume our people wouldn't be so numerous to burden the staff, but if someone else was sneaking people in..." Kiera saw a servant jump and blanche, "shit... they've found bodies in the guest wing. Something about Vena... Venatori?" 

Cullen pulled out his phone and text Leliana, "Venatori? Leliana might know something about them. I think something passed my emails in regards to that but I can't remember," he pursed his lips trying to think, "something about a Tevinter cult that may or may not be in league with Corypheus," he looked down at his phone, "yes, Leliana just confirmed. They're in league with him. If they're here then the assassination plot will go down tonight. Perhaps these servants could be of assistance?"   
Kiera fumbled, "my elvhen is rusty but I could try."

Cullen watched Kiera walk over to the elven servants and speak for a few moments before she took another two glasses and smiled brightly. Two servants breaking away and scurrying into the back. He felt a tug on his shirt as a servant asked for his glass. When he turned back Kiera was on her way over, sauntering calming, "well?" he excepted the glass from her hand.

Kiera smiled brightly, "they've confirmed things for us and passed me a cell phone. I have to get it to Leliana, it's locked," she smiled not moving a muscle as she sipped her drink, "we'll have to get to her before the speech."

Cullen nodded and hooked his arm in hers, "I saw her over there by the petit fours," he smiled widely, "yes I know these things, I'm well read. I just can't tolerate the political nonsense."

Kiera giggled softly, "let me handle the politics, you can continue to impress me with you knowledge of finer things," she held him tightly as they made their way over to the finger food table along a side wall, "Leliana," Kiera purred bending in to hug her and kiss her cheek. As she did so she slipped the phone into her long sleeve, "how have you been?"

Leliana smiled back without missing a beat, "Dr. Lavellan, so wonderful to see you again. I am well, just sampling the lovely display of petit fours. Would you and Cullen like one?" she touched her sleeve and nodded softly.

"Oh I would love one," Kiera grinned as she plucked one up for herself and Cullen, "perhaps we'll have some more time to chat after the speech? Take care," Kiera turned to pass Cullen his cake and winked at him, "come along babe, we need to find ourselves a place to sit," she smiled popping the small cake in her mouth. 

Cullen savored the little sweet cake as he followed her along, taking a seat beside her at a long table. He finished his wine and set the flute down. Kiera followed suit and placed her flute beside his, "here she comes," she sat straight the boning in her corset keeping her posture completely stiff. 

Celene came up to the podium, "good evening everyone! I'd like to personally thank you all for attending our soiree. This year, Grand Duchess Florianne Du Chalons personally offered to assist with this event. That makes this evening success as much hers as it is mine. Please let's give her a warm thank you," she turned to offer Florianne a round of applause as she stood across the table from Kiera, "we also have dedicated this night to honoring a special guest, Dr. Lavellan! She has pioneered a treatment to help end the torment of our beloved Templars once they seek to retire from the Order. It will mean so many wonderful things to families and friends of these incredible, strong and brave individuals for all of Thedas," she turned pointing at Kiera. Kiera rose from her seat and bowed her hands tented in prayer to everyone as she mouthed a thank you turning back to Celene she smiled before she sat back down. Celene smiled back, "we will have a speech from the good doctor later tonight but now, we feast! Let the festivities commence!" 

Kiera breathed a sigh of relief, "at least I won't have to make a speech yet," she fumbled for her phone typing away a few brief ideas before returning it to her purse, "Maker, I have no idea what to say."

Cullen smiled holding her hand in his, "I'm sure you'll come up with something, you're very quick on your feet."

Kiera tried to smile as the meal began being service, she leaned in to warn Cullen, "pick easily at this, it's a ten course meal and if you don't eat something from each course it is a direct insult to the host," she smiled helping him sort through the multitude of forks before he brushed her hand back playfully.

"I'm well versed as I said. I may not enjoy this, or the game behind it but I do understand it," he let out a chuckle, "I'm not just some 'man with a hammer'," he grinned over at her as he selected the correct fork and began picking slowly at the food. 

Kiera smiled as she dug in slowly as well, watching the idle chatter of those around them. Trying to pay attention to Florianne, who'd disappeared without word from her seat. In a few moments, a servant brought a single flute of bubbling wine over, "for the gentleman, from the Duchess, an apology for not recognizing him earlier," the servant placed the glass down before him.

Kiera looked up, "it is nothing, please let the Duchess know there was no insult. Thank you," Kiera slowly took the glass over to her side, dipping the chain into the wine. She gasped softly tugging on Cullen, "poison," her ring was glowing a soft white light as it pulsed and vibrated on her hand. Cullen quickly took her hand into his and dragged it under the table. Kiera flicked her purse open and pulled out her phone, messaging Dorian:

What does a soft white color mean if the ring reacts? - Kiera

She waited for a moment, seeing Dorian reach into his hip pouch and pull out his phone. He looked up at her and nodded, typing away and then returning his phone to its place.

It's more commonly referred to as a date-rape drug or a roofy. Is everything alright? - Dorian.

Kiera turned to Cullen, "I was right!" she smirked widely, "the last time you saw Florianne, your odd memory, you were drugged! The drink is laced with a date-rape drug," she watched the red flush up his neck and the vein throb out, "don't get upset. If I'm right she may also be behind tonight's attempt. She's set to get you away from me for some reason. I say we play the bait," she waved over a servant with a tray of drinks and took two down, "could you take this drink away for us please, the wine doesn't taste quite right, would you dispose of it? Thank you!" she set the poisoned wine down. Checking the new wine was happy it was clean. She turned to Cullen, "Florianne is out of the room, she will think you are drinking the wine she sent. The first effects of the drug are easily mistaken as having imbibed too much. From there the victim becomes more and more easy to control, loss of motor function, slurred speech, black outs. Think you're ready for your first acting job?"

Cullen swallowed hard, "and what am I to do? Clearly this is planned, what does she intend to do with me?" 

Kiera looked around the room, "I'd say just get you out of the way, then from there. My best guess is whatever she plans tonight, she plans on pinning it on me. I now know the trap, that's half the fight. I'll have to spring it on her. Someone will clearly come to tend to you once they think you are affected. From there allow them to take you. Once you are out of ear shot and to where ever they intend, break character. Interrogate them, bring in people, I don't know. That will give you the how's and what's. Message me immediately, I'll move best I can to stop her second half of the plan. But this is our chance!"

Cullen looked around and saw Florianne return to her seat, "here goes," he caught her smiled and raised his glass slightly before taking a sip. She smiled brightly and took a long sip of her wine, "if anything goes wrong.."

"I know, but we knew we'd have to adapt as we went. I'm a doctor remember, poison and antidotes are as common to me as cures and scars. I have a potion in my purse, it's an antidote for a large group of poisons. I won't be with you, take it," she opened her purse under the table and sipped the bottle into his hand, passing it to Cullen, "I have these lovely rings to keep me from pulling an oopsy. Pocket that, it's effects are quick acting and last about six hours. Just in case. I'll get to Leliana and see what's going on. She'll know what to do with our plan. Now you would normally start to feel the effects in another fifteen minutes. Start with touching your head a lot, you're supposed to feel foggy. Then you'll get a little giddy, then almost knock down drunk like. They'll come get you well before you get to the last stage, remember you need to act it out or they won't believe you," she finished her wine placing the flute beside his, "and if they know it's a fake, I don't know what they've been ordered to do."

Cullen smirked, "maybe this won't be a boring night," he grinned at her, "I'm supposed to be loose and relaxed. Be prepared to play the part," he returned to finishing the small plate before him. Servants racing around to bring in the second last plate, loaded with small cakes and tarts.

Kiera was busy scanning the room, small things tipping her to something larger. Bull nodded at her, his years of training telling her exactly what she was seeing was real. She'd need to speak with him, clearly he'd pick up on something that she had missed. But what? She reached down for her phone catching a brief message:

Whatever they've got planned they're replacing the staff with their people. Less pristine elves, more banged up and scarred ones. Slaves I'd wager - Bull

Kiera scanned the servants again, the one they'd just spoken too was being ushered out the door by two slightly larger elves, in servant's gear. 

Can you see what they're doing with the real servants? - Kiera

Bull looked down at his phone and looked up to her, his face said it all. Maker they were butchering the servants, but why? Kiera became aware of Florianne's eyes on them, surely by now Cullen would be reacting, Kiera was beginning to panic, until she noticed Cullen. He was fidgeting with the collar of his jacket as if it were too tight about his neck. His fingers then began rubbing his temples under the mask. Kiera played her part, leaning in close, "Florianne is watching, you're doing fine," she whispered a look of utter concern on her face, "I will ask a servant for water," she tried to flag down a servant, who came rushing over. One of the last real servants, she leaned in, "get out of here, it's a trap. Look at the other servants, they are enemies, run, quietly or they will have you too," she watched as the server's face blanched and they wordlessly walked away, taking a separate route as the other servants. She turned back to Cullen again, leaning in close, "that's at least one life I can save tonight," she ran her hands down his back, touching his forehead and pretending to analyze him, "Florianne's moving, this won't be long," she looked around frantically.

"I know, but I'm not leaving without a good show," he started to chuckle a bit, the sudden change in his behaviour threw Kiera right off, "good reaction," he ran his fingers up her shoulder causing her to shutter softly, "I'm supposed to be kinda loopy right? Most men get, interested, when drunk," he grinned, watching her face blush, "and it has to look real," he leaned into her and kissed her in a very public display of immense affection. 

Kiera mumbled against him, struggling gently as she felt him release and two men standing over them, "ma'am can we help you?" the men didn't have an Orlesian accent as she was expecting, must be from Tevinter. She clasped her hand to her chest, "something has come over my partner here, he's acting very strangely," she fanned herself with her hands as Cullen continued his act, "did Duchess Florianne send you to help, I'm so sorry she had to see such a display," she sighed heavily.

"Yes, ma'am she noticed you were in distress and your partner was off. She asked us to escort him to one of the bedrooms to help calm him down. Clearly the man has had a bit too much to drink. No need to be embarrassed ma'am we'll handle everything," the men were clearly eager to move, as their eyes darted everywhere. 

"Please, he seems unwell. I'm a doctor, may I come with him, to ensure he's alright?" she pleaded, watching the men look each other over. Here it is, let's see what you've got, she thought to herself.

"The Duchess implored us to take the Commander right away, nothing was said about you ma'am. He'll be fine with us, we have people to tend to his needs," the men slung Cullen's arms under them as they stood him up.

"Will someone please come find me after then? I don't feel right leaving him alone," she sighed as the men began to half drag him away. She listened as neither answered, she plucked her phone up and shot a quick message off to Leliana:

We have a problem. Follow Cullen, he'll explain - Kiera

She watched as Leliana read her phone and subtly started shadowing Cullen as they disappeared into the guest wing. She was on her own now. She sat in her chair, trying to react as normally as she could when Florianne sat beside her, "I'm so sorry, your worship, I have no idea what happened. He was fine on minute then..." Kiera sunk her cheeks into her hands.

Florianne tenderly wrapped her arm around Kiera's shoulder, "my dear that man is a menace! I wanted to warn you earlier when you introduced us but I was concerned for your safety. The last soiree I attended with him," she started sniffling, yet no tears flowed, "he brutalized me. I don't remember how we ended up in my suite but I woke to him on top of me, demanding.... things," her voice was trembling, "Maker I wanted to tell someone, call for help but he's the Commander of the Fereldan Police department. If I had said a word, they would have swept it under the rug and I would have to carry the public shame. Me, with a," she shuttered deeply, "dog lord. Come let's get you out of here, some fresh air will do us both wonders."

Kiera stood up and allowed Florianne to lead her down a hall and into the Royal Wing, "there are beautiful gardens through here, they always help calm me," she let Kiera go first as she held open the door, motioning her to go in. As Kiera entered the door, she heard it slam behind her, she stood in a dark room. She swallowed deeply, "shit..." she peeled her glove off, the light from the mark just bringing in enough light to illuminate the dark room. It was a storage room of some kind, cans and jars lining the walls with no window and only a small vent down around her ankles.

"I'm sorry my dear, really I am. My brother's death was a tragic twist of the Grand Game. If the fool had only give us your address sooner, we wouldn't have had to go to such horrible lengths on him," Florianne's voice was coming from a small speaker in the back corner, "but my Master Corypheus has promised me so much more. Once I put the blade between her rips, Celene's death will cause chaos through Orlais! And I will take her place, the new Queen of Orlais, and the right hand of the new God Corypheus!"

Kiera stumbled around, "and what of me? What of Cullen? What are our rolls in your little dance? I don't believe I've ever done a thing to you," she felt the door behind her and turned the handle, it was locked. She began focusing hard, burning through the handle.

"You and my personal blond bitch? Oh I have plans for him, my collared Fereldan dog. He's quite the animal in bed, or have you had that pleasure yet? No? That low growl in his throat, how his fingers dig deeply into your hips bones as he fucks you hard? Ah my favorite part, when he moans deep and breathy, telling you how beautiful you are, how amazing you feel. Yes, I plan on having my fun with him before the night is through. But first to deal with you," there was a slow hissing sound as a green mist began to slowly pool into the room from the vent, "pity you won't be around to see it. When Celene calls you up for your speech, I will come to her side, and the explosive night will only just begin!" 

Kiera tried to ignore the hissing sound as she poured further energy into the lock, nearly half way through, "you'll never get away with this Florianne, and when this falls through, I swear on the Maker I'll make you eat those words! He'll never love you without being drugged! He'd never touch your filthy whore frame! He'll never love you!" she needed to piss her off, stall her while Cullen and Leliana worked and she got through the door handle. The gas pooling around her knees.

Florianne laughed into the speaker, "he'll touch me everywhere I please once he drinks my lust potion. He'll be my slave, to have whenever I want as long as I want. On my leash till I tire of him. Love is for the weak! It really is a shame you have no combat magic, you might have survived this. Enjoy your evening, I do hope you enjoyed my soiree," the speaker clicked out.

"Fuck," Kiera felt the sweat beading up at her forehead as she kept focusing and pushing harder. The gas was hovering around her waist as she finally cut through the handle, it fell to the floor with a clink. Kiera quickly cooled the area and stuck her fingers through, "shit, fuck," not long enough, not a big enough hole. The hole would only bleed out the gas for so long. She needed to think, needed to come up with a new idea. She searched the room carefully, there was nothing of use. She knew a hard bash against the door might break it open, "come on if you guys know where I am, find me already!!" she was frustrated as she slammed the side of her fist into the door, throwing her body at is as it barely moved under her weight.

She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She needed more time, just a little more time. She placed her hands on the wall where the vent was and focused, sending icy waves down onto the vent, sealing it with thick ice, "that'll buy me maybe half an hour," she could hear the ice cracking and breaking under the pressure of the gas. She turned back to the door, reaching into her pocket she grabbed her phone, "damnit, no signal!" 

She tossed the phone back into her purse, looking back over the door. She focused a barrier out in her hands pushing it hard against the door, sweat beginning to trickle down her cheek. She pushed it out hard and heard the door creak and heave. She examined the door, running her hand over where the lock was she sent icy magic through to wrap around the lock. Using the technique for removing lyrium from bone, she began super cooling and peeling the metal off the lock. Little by little it came off till she thought it was thin enough to break with a sharp hit. She could feel the air begin to come out of the vent again, time was beginning to run out. Another hard focus as she pushed another barrier into the door, this time the door flung open. She took a few wobbly steps forward, using the wall to steady herself she staggered back to the main hall. 

"Kiera!" Cullen's voice rang out down the hall as she struggled to make her way towards him. Kiera reached into her purse and pulled out a small bottle of lyrium, quickly drinking it down she looked up at him, "get you men in here now! The servants aren't real, Florianne is going to kill Celene, I need to get back to the main hall!" she felt the energy return to her as she walked towards the hall, Cullen racing beside her, "I'm glad to see you're alright choir boy," she winked weakly.   
"Thanks to your potion, seems Florianne had some rather," his cheeks flushed red as he cleared his throat, "interesting plans for me."

Kiera groaned, "oh I know, trust me I know... she'll pay of this!" as she spoke Celene came over the speaker, "Doctor Lavellan, come on up here to give us a wonderful speech before we begin dancing the evening away.' Kiera's eyes lit up as she raced down the hall into the main ball room, seeing Celene at the podium. She scanned the room quickly to see Florianne, slowly pacing towards the podium, a dagger held tightly in her hands. Kiera didn't hesitate. She raced forward and jumped on Florianne, "Celene run! It's a trap!!" she struggled to keep Florianne down as they tussled back and forth for the dagger. 

"No!!! You're supposed to be dead," Florianne hissed as she punched Kiera in the mouth with her free hand. 

Kiera struggled to gain a footing as Florianne began raining down shots to her mouth and stomach. The room bursting with the sounds of Cullen's men, clashing swords with Venatori. Kiera managed to get a shot in, breaking Florianne's nose, "there much prettier!" Kiera snarled as they rolled about on the floor. 

Florianne gritted her teeth and gripped the hilt of the dagger with both hands, she forced it down hard trying to aim it up at Kiera's neck under her, "I'll kill you myself!" she drove the dagger down hard and Kiera moved just in time as the blade graced her shoulder, leaving a long line as blood trickled out. 

Kiera hissed sharply as she flipped Florianne off her, the dagger going flying across the floor. Florianne got up quick to race after the blade, Kiera hot on her heels tackled her down again. Florianne's face smashing off the floor, giving Kiera just enough time to reach the dagger. Kiera was breathing heavily from the tussle and gripped the knife in her right hand, "it's over Florianne, you've lost," she puffed, tacking a defensive stance.

"No!! It's not over yet. If I kill you, my Master will forgive me," she lunged at Kiera knocking them both to the ground. Kiera gripped the dagger tightly as Florianne sat on top of her. Florianne grabbed Kiera's arm and began trying to push the blade down towards her throat, "once I take care of you, I'll enjoy having Cullen between my legs, rutting me till I scream out," she snickered as she leaned her face down towards her hands, the words hissing out between her clenched teeth.

Kiera felt the rage boil within her, a new sense of anger mixed in with a sudden fear of death. She grabbed the hilt of the dagger as Florianne continued to graphically spew her desires and wants as Kiera finally snapped, "rot in the Void!" she drove as hard as she could into her hands, shutting her eyes as she felt the knife bite deep into the side of Florianne's neck. A sudden gush of sticky warm wet fluid rushed down over Kiera's chest and neck, as Florianne made a gurgling noise and she started to flail over her. Kiera's eyes snapped open as she looked up at the horror above her. 

Florianne was gripping her neck with both hands, bright red blood was spurting out between her fingers with each heart beat. Kiera was taxed as she reached up to try to seal the wound, but her magic wouldn't work. She'd used too much trying to escape the room and the lyrium potion had only given her the strength to move, not restored her power. She watched in horror as Florianne's eyes slowly went blank, and the blood stopped sputtering out in rushes as her hands dropped to her side and she began to tumble with it. Kiera reached up pushing her to the ground beside her. 

Everything was a fog as she starred down at her chest, and her hands, covered in blood. She started to dry heave, as she scrambled to her feet and raced over to a garbage can in the corner, wretching till her stomach hurt. She slumped down to the floor watching as Cullen's men cut down the last Venatori agent, their clothes bathed in bright red swatches of freshly spilled carnage. She didn't even feel the hand on her shoulder as she looked up, Empress Celene, saying something but her ears didn't register a sound. She allowed Celene to help her up and walk her to the balcony. Celene brought a bowl of warm water and a few rags, dipping the rags in the water and helping Kiera clean the blood off.

"I'm sorry... I ruined your party," Kiera finally spoke, as she wiped blood off her chest, a robotic half tone.

Celene let out a laugh, "my dear child they will speak of this party for centuries to come! The night an honored guest saved the life of the Empress of Orlais! You will go down in history my dearest doctor, and I owe you a debt I can never truly repay," she was carefully dabbing the wound on Kiera's shoulder with the wet cloth. Preparing it to be bandaged.

"Oh," Kiera mindlessly muttered as she continued to scrub, "the Du Chalons.."

"Hush," Celene took the rag from Kiera's hand, "I won't hear any apologies or any confessions. You have committed no sin, committed no crime, the shock will subside in time. You're first isn't it?" she gently lifted Kiera's face to hers, "such an innocent thing. I am sorry for the horrors you've been through, truly. What you have done here, tonight. What you have survived, that is beyond impressive my sweet doctor. Your people inside are nearly done their wet work. Make sure that man of yours treats you well tonight. All this will be but a memory soon enough," she finished cleaning the blood off Kiera's chest and neck, dabbing a few spots on her face. As she set to bandaging her shoulder.

Kiera nodded, "I think I'm going to be sick again," she spun around and wretched over the balcony into the garden below.

Celene did her best, rubbing her back and finishing the bandage, "I'll be right back," she took the bloody clothes and water away into the building.

Kiera wiped her mouth on her glove, taking it off her arm and tossing it over the balcony, "damnit," she was shaking as she slid down the cold marble rail to sit, stiffly against the rail. The boning in her corset jabbing into her, forcing her to remain straight. She let out a laugh, "at least my corset knows how to keep it all together," she stood up, brushing the dirt and dried specks of blood off her skirt. She went to take a step and found her legs shaking, "damnit, pull yourself together," she grumbled marching herself towards the door. Peeking inside the glass doors she saw her people helping clean up bodies and scrub up blood. She was very relieved to see a white sheet covering the body of Florianne. 

"My dear doctor, please you do not tax yourself further," Celene came rushing over.

Kiera gathered her strength, "I won't see your party ruined because of me. Come I have a speech to give right?"


	20. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horrors of the evening may have taken their toll on Kiera as she struggles to deal with everything that has happened. But is the night really over yet? All she really wants is just a little air.

"But your face, and your dress?" Celene protested shaking her head, "no there will be no speeches tonight save for the one we make together alright?" Celene smiled as she turned to the podium a few feet away. 

Kiera nodded as panicked guests and soldiers slowly returned to the ball room, the mess nearly completely removed as Celene took the podium, "my dear guests, our night has been save by the Inquisition task force and our impressive guest of honor, Doctor Kiera Lavellan!" she turned to clap for Kiera before returning to the podium, "my dear guests, the chaos is over, and we will work tirelessly to stop whomever was behind these attacks. I'm confident this task force is already well onto whoever could be behind this terrible plot. But that is for tomorrow, tonight we wash our hands of this mess, we refuse to be scared and we enjoy our evening! We celebrate where our common enemy has failed!" she looked to Kiera as she took a step back, letting her reach the microphone.

"Tonight we celebrate our victory against those who would instill terror and fear. Tonight we will prove that love and honor can truly conquer hate and evil! May the Empress's reign be long and may it remain prosperous!" Kiera smiled as Celene nodded and the crowd broke out into chants and applause, "if you'll excuse me, I need a little more fresh air to lick my wounds," Kiera grimaced as she bowed to Celene, "thank you," she turned and walked back out onto the balcony, the swell of music in the building beginning as people began to enjoy the drinks and the dancing once more. Kiera tested her magic, she was limited but it was regenerating quickly enough. She stood at the balcony, pulling a compact out of her purse. She flicked it open and gave her face a look over, "damnit girl, you look like a piece of tenderize meat," she ran her fingers over the bruised and battered skin around her eye, cheek and mouth. She untied her mask and threw it over the balcony, it was shattered in several places and well beyond any repair. She sucked back another lyrium potion, feeling the energy come back even more. She began to heal her face, setting the bones slowly trying her best not to cause herself too much pain as she moved the bones back into place and began knitting them together. She let a soft string of curses from her lips as she finished the eye socket and cheek bone. She was please to find her chin and nose intact. Now it was simply a matter of reducing the swelling and the bruising. She began working through until her face was back to normal. She slowly peeled the bandage off her shoulder and started looking the long ragged slash over, "what I wouldn't give for elfroot balm," she groaned, replacing the bandage back down. 

"I've been looking all over for you!" Cullen's voice came as he walked up beside her on the balcony, "you look much better than you did at the podium, are you alright?" he laid a hand on her lower back.

Kiera sighed, "I've been better," she let out a weak giggle, "what have you heard or seen? I know you have been getting your wet work in," she pointed at his face a splash of dried blood over his cheek and neck.

He reached up and tried to brush it off his neck, "I, uh, I saw your fight with Florianne. I was pinned down by three men, I wanted to get to you but I couldn't.. I'm so sorry," he brushed more dried blood off his doublet.

Kiera let out a long sigh, "I tried to save her... I had taxed myself so badly trying to get out of that room... there was nothing left.. I am not sorry she died," she looked up into his eyes, "I'm a monster.."

"You are no monster Kiera, you tried to save her. A monster would have twisted the blade and enjoyed it," he tried to reassure her as he leaned in close, "you are a good person, no matter what you are feeling right now. Never forget that, alright," he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I was worried for you tonight. Especially as I was taken out of the hall. We saw what the room looked like that Florianne locked you in. I..." he flinched as he closed his eyes, clearly thinking back on the small room that nearly claimed her life, "I'm glad you're ok."

Kiera let out a chuckle as she looked him over. His mask was broken nearly in half and his clothes were splattered in blood and gore. She let out a chuckle as she pulled his mask off, "not a scratch on you this time," she laughed wiping a bit of dried blood off his cheek, "maybe it wasn't a bad night after all."

Cullen sighed as her thumb brushed the spatter off, "you're alive and we stopped the assassination, there's only one thing that could make this night perfect," he smiled, taking a step back and bowing slightly at his waist, "would my lady care to dance?" he chuckled softly as he lifted his hand to her.

She smiled and gave him a funny look, "you can dance? Never heard of a Templar dancing before," she took his hand into hers, letting him pull her close.

"We don't but for you, I'll try," he clasped her hand in his and slowly swayed with her, following the rhythm of the music streaming from the open door of the balcony. They danced, close and tight through several songs until finally Kiera pulled back, "we should get back to the party, surely our friends will be worried about us, and we should be seen mingling with people after all the good we've done."

Cullen sighed, "I suppose you're right," he held her hand tightly, "though we should scrap up some elfroot balm for your shoulder, that won't heal right if we don't," she carefully touched the edges of the bandage, "I think Bull might have some," he held her hand as they walked back into the ball room. People were drinking and dance, merrily toasting the Empress and the night. 

Kiera saw Bull sitting in the corner and waved at him, he rose quickly from his seat and made his way over, "shit Kiera, you need some balm," he dug in his large pocket and pulled out a tube, "here it's not much but it should do the trick. Stitches can make me a fresh batch later," he smiled at her, "glad to see you're alright kiddo," he gently gave her a soft hug, "was a bit scary back there, good job with the dagger, bitch got what she deserves." She stiffened at the his words and he arched his brow at her, "Kiera? Come with me for a moment," Bull carefully took her hand in his giant hand and walked her carefully back out to the balcony, shutting the doors behind them, leaving Cullen in the main ball room, "talk to Uncle Bull."

"I killed someone, and worst yet... I don't feel guilty about it at all... I'm a monster," she sighed as she leaned against the rail, tugging the bandages off for Bull.

"She was going to kill you, there is nothing to feel sorry about but there is more we need to talk about. I've seen how you've been acting towards Cullen, and Maker bless him, he's been putting up with your crap this whole time," he began to spread the balm into her wounds, not being very gentle about it.

"I have no idea what you're getting at Bull," Kiera scoffed as she clenched her jaw tightly, the gash burning as he worked in the salve. 

Bull let out a angry grunt, "listen, and listen well. Cullen is not Gaspard and constantly shooting him down and getting all pissed at his decisions isn't going to make this work. I've talked to Thom, we all agree, you're taking your past bullshit out on the guy. Can't you see it?" 

Kiera stood blank faced as Bull continued to apply the balm over the gash, "I... sweet Maker Bull," she rubbed her temples with her hands earning a swift swat from Bull to move her hand from his work.

Bull snorted, "we know what Gaspard did, talk to me about Cullen, let's get this out or so help me I'll get the strongest booze they have and we'll really hash this out!"

Kiera nodded as he finished packing the wound, the skin already slowly beginning to knit back together, "I... I guess I'm waiting for him to turn into Gaspard. I'm waiting for him to get angry and hit me, call me something, leave... everyone leaves, may as well be before I get too attached," she faintly giggled, "I know, I know... I'm letting my past get me again.. but if he is true and honest.. I've never had that Bull, never. Do I even deserve it?" she sheepishly looked up at him.

"Damnit Kiera, he isn't Gaspard and he isn't your mother! He cares for you but the way you keep beating on the man, he is going to leave and you're going to miss out on the best damn thing to ever happen to you! Dorian'll have my ass if I don't smack you out of this crap! Damnit woman, let it out!" Bull stood with his arms cross his chest.

"What do you want me to say Bull?! That I'm a fucking mess? That I hate this bullshit?! That I never asked for any of this! Fuck I KILLED someone, I MURDERED someone!! I'm a doctor, I save people! Here I am playing this out by the seat of my pants best I can and it's a Maker damned miracle I've made it this far," she thrust her glowing hand up at his face, "this thing could very well kill me! He deserves to be with someone better than me, someone who's not going to die!" she slumped down against the banister, fighting every urge to break down, her shoulders trembling and her hands shaking violently.

"There! That's a fucking start!" Bull roared kneeling down in front of her, "you aren't perfect, far from it but no one is. Not even Dorian is flawless, and he'd light my pants on fire if he heard me say that. You are going to fuck up, going to lose control, going to make every mistake running. Get over it," he rested a hand on her shoulder, "the first step to fixing anything is admitting something needs to be fixed. Talk to the man, make it better, listen to him a bit more. It won't work over night but it's a damn start," Bull stood up, holding his hand out to her.

She sighed and clenched her eyes shut, "go inside, enjoy some dancing with Dorian. I.. I need the air," she sat rigid against the marble banister. 

Bull grunted, "fine, sulk some more, it'll do you wonders," he threw his hands out in frustration as he turned and made his way back into the ball room.

Kiera sat for a few moments thinking about everything Bull had said, going over in her head all the conversations she'd had with Cullen. "Shit," she cursed softly as she leaned her head back against the cold stone, staring up at the night sky. It was a pitch black evening, not a star in the sky and the moon was but a sliver. She thought about her mother, and the night she left. Thought about how it had always upset her, how she'd always treated people who got too close. Bull was far too right on everything and it bothered her that he had picked her to the core so easily. Yet wasn't that the whole point? After all her fears were getting in the way of her dreams and hopes after all. She owed a few people apologizes, a few people serious explanations but more importantly she needed to fix herself. 

She drew in a deep breath and stared up finding the lone star in the sky, "Maker please help me with this one," she stood up brushing her dress off, thankful that the crimson color hid the blood and gore which was now dried. She pulled her compact out of her purse and cleaned up her face, reapplying her makeup. Once she was satisfied she strolled confidently into the ball room, gazing around the room seeing people happily drinking and dancing. 

"My dear, I think you've done enough for the night. Why don't you head back to your hotel? I'll send you an email later on," Celene gently touched Kiera's shoulder. 

Kiera sighed, "perhaps it has been a long night. Are you sure? Wouldn't it be rude if the guest of honor sneaks out early?" she really wanted to leave but at the same time she was painfully aware of her role and what would be expected of her.

"Maker no, you'll be fine! After all I'm sure you'll need a good wash to clean up and clean clothes would probably be very welcome right now. Allow me to call a cab, don't worry I'll take care of everything," Celene pulled her phone out of her dress pocket and turned to make a call.

Kiera let out a long exhausted sigh as she looked around the room again, searching for Cullen. She found him leaning against a table, watching people dance and talk, a small group of people surrounding him. She scrunched her face up a pang of jealousy spiking through her as she slowly marched over. Hearing the people talk to him, "are you married Commander?", "you have such lovely hair Commander!" she intently listened to his reactions as she quietly moved closer, "no, I'm not married, yet, but I am taken. Thank you!" he hadn't moved a muscle as he stood crossed armed against the table.

Kiera finally reached the group of men and women, clearing her throat loudly, "darling there you are, I've been looking all over for you," as the crowd moved, she strode confidently towards him throwing her arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry for leaving you to these," she shot a look back at the group, "vultures." 

Cullen was stunned for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm very glad to see you too," he grinned watching the group of men and women seemingly scatter, "Maker you have blessed timing," he let out a long sigh. 

Kiera grinned pulling back just enough to see his face, "I've got better news still! Celene is getting us a cab to the hotel, and she's covering everything. She says I've done enough tonight and deserve a hot shower and some clean clothes. You'll be safe in the hotel away from these wicked hearts and wicked eyes soon."

Cullen seemed to completely relax, "thank the Maker."

Kiera giggled, "come on, I owe you," she gripped his hand tightly in hers, "Celene is waving, the cab must be on its way. Is there anyone you need to speak to before we leave? Whatever you need, alright?" she smiled sheepishly up at him.

"I should let Leliana know at the least, but I can text them in the cab or outside while we wait. Come on, let's get you to a shower," he grinned wrapping his arm around her as they walked towards the front vestibule. Her focus intent on each step towards the door. Trying to let the nights horrors bleed off as the air seemed to get lighter around her and each step seemed to be easier than the last. When finally they opened the large doors and walked into the front courtyard Kiera was feeling at least half better.   
Kiera was glad Cullen wasn't bombarding her with questions or fusing over her as the cab pulled up. He opened the door for her and she stopped herself from complaining. She instead smiled and thanked him as she got in. Painfully aware of her normal reaction. She would have said something about being able to handle it herself, how foolish. How rude and arrogant. She stared out the window as Cullen got in and the car sped off. It was a quiet drive and as she sunk into her thoughts, going over the events of the evening and sticking hard on Bull's talk. She set out to make things right and maybe the first step to making it right was to search for her mother. Confront the true demon that haunted her waking hours. 

The car pulled into the front car drop off of the hotel, the stop jarring her back to the moment. She waited for Cullen to get out and followed behind him, allowing him to take her hand and pull her out. She followed him through the main lobby and up to their room, just silently thinking as she went along. Once in the room she finally spoke, softly and tenderly, "Cullen, could you help? It's nearly impossible to get out of this on my own," she blushed softly.

Cullen smiled and began fumbling with the back, "uh I've never done this before. Where are the ties?" 

Kiera giggled, "they're tucking in the back, you may have to fish for them. Although I don't know if they'll be able to get this clean," she sighed violently shaking the thought from her mind, "just cut me out of this, please," she held her hands over the material around her chest as she waited for his decision.

Cullen tried again to fish the ties out before giving up, "you're right, I'll have to cut you out. Don't move," she heard the sound of a blade being withdrawn from a sheath and she closed her eyes trying hard to relax. Cullen looped his finger best her could under the tight strings, taking the knife and carefully rubbing the blade against them. After a few moments Kiera felt the material around her bust loosen slowly. Kiera heard him grunt sharply, "Cullen, is everything alright?" she didn't want to move as he was still working on the strings to her corset.

"I'm fine, just a little knick. I'll be fine," he pulled the lace off the bodice and tossed it into the trash can behind them. 

Kiera turned slowly, holding the material still, "may I please see it?" she asked softly. She watched Cullen give her a questioning look as he slowly turned his palm up to her, a long cut running length ways. She very carefully numbed the area around the cut with her magic before she began pouring a healing spell into it, carefully tugging the skin and meshing it back together. She was gentle, more gentle than she'd ever been, hyper aware of everything around her and his reactions. She finished her work and let the material around her flutter to the floor, "I'm going to have a shower, ok?" she cupped her breasts in her hands and turned to head off to the shower. Cullen didn't make a sound as she opened the bathroom door and turned on the water. 

She started pulling the pins out of her hair as the water warmed up. Her hair matted to her head in several places from blood and hairspray. She tried not to think about it as she slipped her panties off and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt wonderful as the floor of the tub began to turn a rusty brown with the gore and grime from the night. She closed her eyes and tried not to think on all of it, tried not to see Florianne's face, the mad panic in her eyes as her life force flowed out of her, between her pale fingers. Kiera sunk to the floor of the shower letting the water rush over her. Damn this, damn it all, she shuttered. Even though the water was hot she still felt chilled inside. She'd seen movies where this sort of thing happened and never did it show this. The hero usually gets the job done and carries on as if none of this bothered them, yet that was far from the truth. She had taken a life, and no matter how she rationalized it in her head it didn't change the feeling. She felt intense relief and a bit of joy when the blade dug into Florianne's neck. They had said Florianne got what she deserved, and Kiera wanted to agree, wanted to believe it but it ran against everything she was. She was a doctor first and her job was to save lives, not take them. In that moment she had tried, she would have been successful had she not burnt herself out. Now she sat on the tub floor caught in a debate. Was she a terrible person for killing someone and not feeling guilty about it? Or was she a stupid fool from trying to save that person knowing they would have enjoyed twisting the blade into her chest? Neither idea sat well and as the water flowed over her and her hair slowly let go and tumbled over her, she knew she'd have to adapt. Have to deal with it. There was more to do, more people to save and there wasn't any way she was getting out of this just yet. After all, Corypheus didn't show himself tonight and clearly he was still a major threat. 

She stood up and inhaled a long breath as she began scrubbing her body and washing her hair, the foam a mix of brown and reds. She scrubbed and washed till the water ran clean, perhaps, she thought, perhaps one day she'd feel this clean. For now she'd have to work on everything. She owed so many people apologizes, so many people she'd hurt without a second thought. More importantly the incredible man in this hotel room. He had been a rock for her, put up with her garbage and she needed to make sure he knew how much it meant to her and how sorry she was. She thought about their first night in the hotel and she groaned. Had she pushed too far? She knew that answer and she had to fight to stop from crying again. Everything was so raw, so tender inside. She was in danger of crying or breaking something in a single breath. She needed to put some distance between all this. She wanted to run, could feel the old urge to get away, just disappear. Just like her mother taught her every time things got too close, things got too scary, they ran. Onto the next town, the next location, to start again. Rebuild and move on. Why deal with a problem when you can run, she rolled her eyes as she shut the water off and grabbed her towel. Real response way of handling your emotions, beat them out or run, yep awesome, she chided herself as she dried off. She would need to face her emotions, face the uncomfortable things. Why, why can I handle problems with a calm head but emotions and personal shit I melt into the biggest jackass running, she sighed long and hard as she slowly opened the bathroom door.

The room was quiet and still, as she peeked around the corner, "Cullen?" she mumbled as she came around to fully view the room. There was no response and he wasn't in the room. Kiera furrowed her brow as she picked up a note on the desk:

Needed air, going for a walk. Don't stay up waiting for me, you need rest. I'll be back before too long - Cullen

Kiera tossed the note back down on the desk as she thought about everything. He was probably in as much pain as she was right now. Finding out he'd been drugged, and the terrible plans Florianne had for him. Surely that couldn't have been easy to take. Plus whatever past he'd had, there could be so much more. She dressed into something comfortable and grabbed her purse, dumping everything onto the desk. She grabbed a few coins and her phone, taking her key card for the room she picked up his note and a pen.

I hope you are alright, I'll be at the bar if you need me. Got my phone. I'm sorry - Kiera

She slipped her key card, coins and phone into the front pouch of her black sweater as she put her flats back on. They were comfortable and had survived the horrors of the evening. She locked up and headed towards the hotel bar, opting to sit at the bar instead of a booth she flagged the bartender down, "screw driver please, double. Could you add a couple splashes of whatever fizzy soda you have?" the bartender nodded to her and turned to make her drink. She sat down and scanned the bar, considering it was Halloween it was quiet. Only a few patrons sitting around chatting and eating. She made a mental note, seeing only a handful of people she turned back to the bar. She hadn't taken the rings off her hands and it brought a smile to her face thinking of Dorian's kind gift. The bartender slid the drink over to her and out of the night's habit she dipped the chain in. No reaction, she giggled to herself as she drank down a healthy mouthful. 

"What's a gorgeous young woman like you doing alone tonight," a male's voice purred behind her. She was in no mood to put up with anything now. She turned slowly in her chair seeing a man she'd never seen before. A tall dark haired, young male, elven and not a day over thirty at the most. She drew in a deep breath trying to center herself, "I'm waiting for my husband. He's changing from his costume. He should be here very soon," she smiled as she went to turn back to her drink.

The man ignored her statement and took a seat beside her, "come on now, a man leaving someone like you alone to change? I don't buy it, plus no ring. Come on now, you look like you've been through hell tonight. Why not let it out?" he reached over to touch her hand carefully.

"Listen, I'm only giving you one last warning. I'm not interested, I'm with someone and if you don't leave me be you'll be tasting your teeth. Is that clear enough for you," she turned to watch him, getting prepared as her hands dropped from her glass, watching his chest for the tell tale signs of movement. 

The man chuckled, "come now, you? Hurt me?" he let out a laugh as the few patrons left seemed to get up and leave, "girl you couldn't hurt a fly," he took a sip from his drink before sitting back slightly on the bar stool.

Kiera was getting angry, feeling the blood pounding in her ears, "I said leave me alone. I'm not interested, as in you are getting NOTHING from me. Now run along and harass someone else," she waited, watching him again before reaching for her glass, she felt her body trembling inside. She needed something to calm her nerves. As she reached up the man snatched her wrist with incredible speed, throwing her completely off, "let go," she growled between clenched teeth, now realizing they were completely alone. 

"There's no one here to stop me," he grinned wickedly, "Corypheus sends his regards," he reached in his belt fumbling for something. This gave Kiera just enough time to act. She quickly smashed her glass down on his head, causing him to release his grip on her wrist. She squirmed out and stood quickly, not waiting for him to recover she kicked up at him striking him on the side of the head, a perfect round house kick. Had she been wearing her usual runners that would have been a great option, but she had her flats on. Instead of the earth shattering slamming effect she'd expected it had a dual effect. She felt several small bones in her foot shift as the man tumbled from the seat. She hit the ground too, the pain throbbing up into her ankle. She had to get up, had to move. There was no way of knowing if Cullen was on his way, if he'd gotten her message and would come down or had crawled into bed. She fumbled in her pocket and flicked open her phone dialing Cullen. As the phone rang she dragged herself towards the door, watching in horror as the man slowly got to his knees. "Shit.. shit, answer damnit..." she was pleading as the man got up, a line of blood streaming down from his eyebrow. The glass must have gashed him open when she slammed it over his head.   
"You little bitch! Oh I'll enjoy this," he finally pulled it out of his pocket. A large hooked blade, with ragged edges. He shambled a bit, trying to walk.

Kiera dialed Cullen again leaving it to ring in her pocket as she struggled to stand up. She focused a barrier forward, knocking the man backwards into the bar again. His back slamming into the bar with a loud thud. She tried to stand gripping a table beside her, the pain in her ankle bloomed. She pulled her pant leg up, her ankle was already turning black and swelling. She didn't have time to heal it, didn't have time to worry about any of it. She needed to get up, needed to fight, something. Clearly this assassin wasn't going to lay down for long, she struggled to stand up as she hobbled towards the door. Keeping her eyes on him, watching as he again began getting up and stumbling towards her. She would give anything right now for her daggers, for something. She noticed the metal broom leaning beside her and she began unscrewing the head from it as he came closer, "I don't want to hurt you!" she yelled spinning the inch thick make shift staff in her hands, "but I will not let you do this!" 

The man laughed again wiping blood from his eye, "the Master wants you dead, if I'd known it would be this hard I should have killed you in the car!" he growled low as he pulled a second dagger from behind his back.

"The cab driver!" Kiera gasped, she'd been careless. She should have known to watch out, "Cullen will be here any moment now and you'll be out numbered, walk away!" she yelled back trying to sound confident.

"The Commander? He left for his walk, won't be back for at least another hour. By the time her gets back, you'll be in little pieces, strung up real pretty in your room. Wonder what it'll do to him, seeing you flayed out on that big bed of yours?" he grinned drawing the blade down his tongue as he got closer.

Kiera swallowed hard, all her training with weapons, self defense, now was the time to use it. She set herself, pouring magic into her ankle to numb it, "and what do you get out of this? A pocket of gold will do you very little when the world is burning!" she could feel the pain leaving her ankle as she scanned the room, trying to find something anything to work with.

This seemed to stop the assassin for a moment, "world burning? What in the Maker are you going on about?"

Kiera saw the opening, keep him talking, either Cullen would arrive or she'd heal her ankle enough to take him, "you don't know what this Master of yours is planning? He's set to enter the Fade in the physical and render whatever power he believes there his. Last one to do that supposedly caused the darkspawn and how many Blights? What do you think this attempt will do to the world? If we survive him entering it at all? I can stop him, you don't have to do this." she focused on his frame, watching to see if he would take the words at value or if he was playing her in turn.

The assassin seemed to falter for a moment before returning to his target, "what do I care if he enters the fucking Fade? Long as the jobs done, I'm off his shit list. If he's paid the Crows to come after you, doubt he's in any mood to muck about with any fuck ups. Sorry girl, you have to die," he dropped down into a stance and lunged at her.

She countered his efforts well enough, her ankle was healed enough to withstand this fight. She parried and countered each jab and thrust waiting for an opening before she brought her staff up and slammed his knee cap, hearing a loud crunch, "Crows, it had to be fucking Crows," she growled knocking a dagger out of his hand. Crows were known for three things. Being the best assassins, nearly impossible to hurt and resourceful. He kept fighting even though his knee was clearly shattered. She jumped back away from his reach and slammed her staff down hard just missing his head as he twisted out of the way. 

As she backed up she slammed into something warm that grunted, she spun to see another elven male, with blonde hair and a facial tattoo, "are you with him?" she tried to brace herself between the two, panting heavily.

"Oh no madam, I'm a friend of Leliana's. Please may I?" he bowed at the waist and slipped a knife from his waist band. He winked and motioned her to move to the left. She did as he requested and watched as the lithe elf tossed the dagger burying it deep between the eyes of the assassin, "ah much better," he grinned rubbing his hands together, "come we must get you out of here. There is a plane ready to take you back to Skyhold," he reached for her hand, "I apologize for my terrible manners! My name is Zevran Arainai, ex- Crow and friend of a friend. I must say for a doctor you swing a mean staff my lady, most dashing," he held her hand gently and brought it to his lips, placing a feather light kiss upon her knuckles.

Kiera blushed brightly, his thick Antivan accent and his smooth manner was very enticing, "I .. uh.. thank you," she had to focus there was a mention of a plane, "Cullen? Where is Cullen?! Is he safe?" she started to panic and Zevran help get her out the front doors to an awaiting motorcycle. 

"Don't worry, your lover is already waiting for you on the plane. He was quite the handful to subdue and get aboard once he heard of the assassination plot against you. He's a strong one, and quite demanding no? Ah but such is love, come put on this helmet, I'll speed you to his awaiting arms in but a moment," he grinned as he handed her a black motorcycle helmet. 

She slipped it over her head, happy to hear a speaker inside click to life and the man's voice carry through, "ah there, it is a short trip. Do not worry your friends are also being tended to, though it appears this Corypheus cares little for anyone outside of you. Which is truly sad, you are quite the magnificent creature," he chuckled as he slipped onto the bike, awaiting her to join him.

Kiera giggled, glad the helmet covered her face, "thank you. I guess I owe you my life, I don't think I could have held out much longer," she shuttered as she sank down on the bike, searching for something to hang on to, "I'm sorry I've never been on a motorcycle before."

Zevran chuckled softly, "ah my dear doctor, simply wrap those lovely arms and my waist and I shall guide you to safety. You may even enjoy it, yes?" he revved the engine of the bike and was set to go.

Kiera carefully pulled her arms around his waist, "I... I am having the most fucked up night ever..."


	21. Am I Dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race is on to get away from the Crows and this strange man is set to help her. Will they make it in time? Will she be able to help or is she simply dreaming?

"Well perhaps if we get you to your beloved this evening there will be more the proper fucking to end this exciting night, no?" Zevran gunned the engine and burned the rubber of the back tire against the pavement as he jetted them out towards the highway.

Kiera gripped him tightly even though she really didn't want to. She was trying to get her head around everything when an arrow whizzed pass them, just missing them both by less than an inch, "shit! What do we do?!" 

"If you aren't completely spent my precious woman, would you kindly erect a barrier around us? I have lyrium potions for you if you require. I would get that barrier up quickly, I can only dodge and sway this bike against these friends of yours for so long. We are still quite a ways out," he swerved the bike avoiding another few arrows, "they appear to be quite bent on taking you down this evening."

Kiera focused hard to encompass them and the bike, "I can hold this for maybe a few minutes without that lyrium!" she felt several arrows bounce off, "got any ideas?"

Zevran swerved again, weaving between traffic, "put as much distance between them and us as I can! The lyrium is in the saddle bag by your right leg, you should be able to reach in and get one out. I can't really slow down, unless you're interested in taking them on head to head. I'd much rather prefer we get this moving towards your friends."

Kiera stuck her hand down and fumbled through the sack till her fingers managed to grip at the little bottle she was sure was the lyrium. She brought it up, very happy to see the blue liquid as she flicked her thumb over the cork sending it sailing behind her. She leaned in tight to Zevran as she lifted her visor and tipped the bottle to her lips. The rush of energy was stronger than she was used to, "this is potent lyrium!" she shuttered under the raw energy as it shuttered down her spine and the barrier became stronger.

"Yes, my personal mix I've discovered works much better for my mage friends. It'll have you kicking ass for hours, now if you would kindly assist somehow with your talents that would appreciated. I believe they have a mage or two of their own, this will make thing very interesting, so exciting, yes!" Zevran gunned the engine hard and weaved as much as he could, another motorcycle coming up beside them.

"Shit, second rider is a mage and he's powering up!" Kiera braced the barrier tighter as the mage lobbed a fireball at them, the barrier shuttering under the impact, "fuck, shit, fuck! I'm not a combat mage, I've never done this.... I'm fucking useless!!" she started breathing heavily, fighting hard to maintain the barrier.

"My dear woman such negativity will get you nowhere! You are a gorgeous creature and I'm sure you have magic, you're over thinking things. Try something simple, yes!" he wove around trying to close the distance to the other bike, reaching down his leg he withdrew a dagger, "I'll take the driver, perhaps a bit of distraction?"

Kiera snapped out of her self-loathing, "right, right, on it," she focused electricity to her hand, it came naturally and as she tried to focus it into anything. She reached out pushing the magic ahead, and watched in joy as she hit the mage on the back of the bike with an arc of electricity. Watching as he jerked and convulsed, tumbling off the back of the bike on to the asphalt behind them, "I got him! I got him!" she would have jumped and clapped if she didn't need to grip the bike beneath her with her thighs.

"Wonderful my lady! I knew you could do it! Would you kindly hold the bike handle her for a moment?" he leaned over the bike as she reached under him, gripping the throttle of the bike, He reached out and took a slash with his knife, nicking the front tire of the bike as he let go of the blade, sending it flying and the bike tumbling, "ah makes the blood pump, yes!"

Kiera laughed, "yes I feel very alive," she felt her heart rush and she felt so strong as she leaned back and Zevran took back over the throttle, "is it wrong to feel this way?"

Zevran chuckled brightly as he guided the bike to a hidden exit ramp, "my dear there is nothing wrong with enjoying what you do. Or delighting in taking a terrible person off the face of Thedas. I know you are a doctor, a very good one, or so I'm told. That doesn't make you less good at what you do, I'd say it makes you more proficient getting rid of the creatures who are stealing valuable air to those who need it. Yes, enjoying one's work is a perk of life," he turned the bike down a dirt path.

"How close are we to the plane?" she looked behind them seeing a set of lights, "I think we've still got someone following us," she hugged Zevran tighter, and strengthened the barrier.

"Give me a second, I'll flash my back lights. If they flash back three times, they're friendly. If not be prepared for some more fun," he flicked a button near the throttle.

She watched behind them at the light flickered in a pattern. She held her breath for a long moment as the lights behind them maintained their solid glare, "shit, we're about to have more fun. I can't see if it's a car or what, the light's too bright."

"I have a plan. How do you feel about a little wet work my dear doctor?" he killed the lights to the bike, taking it to the side as the lights from the car behind them illuminated the ground ahead of them.  
Kiera shuttered, "what do you have in mind? My ankle is sturdy enough to fight but I lack a weapon. Either daggers or a staff."

Zevran's cool voice steadied her, "my dear I have daggers to share! I shall pull to the side of this little path and we'll face this team together. Surely there can't be more than four of them. The Crows are good but I am better. I've heard your skills are rather sharp too, no?" he began to pull the bike to the side.

"I suppose I can handle myself, but they're Crows... you have to kill them to stop them," she swallowed hard. After all she'd only killed for the first time a few short hours ago with a knife, "I... I think I can do this."

"My dear you'll be fine, strike quick and fast. Don't make eye contact, they don't care for you either way. Don't bother caring for them. Kill or be killed, a most thrilling evening!" he let out a melodic laugh as he parked the bike, swinging his legs off he dug quickly into his saddle bag, "here daggers, be careful my dear doctor they are poisoned as I am sure are theirs. Take this potion, if they have used the poison I am aware of this will save your life, best not to get cut in any case," he handed her a small black potion as he took his helmet off and knocked one back.

Kiera drank it down quick and steadied her hands, gripping the blades tightly, "I don't suppose they'll talk to us," she turned to see the vehicle approach and kill it's lights. It took a moment for eyes to adjust to the darkness. Her mark flared and crackled as it lit the area enough for them to see. Zevran's guess was dead on, four of them, each carrying daggers.

"My dear breath slowly, your heart is crashing in my ears and in other situation it would be a pleasure to hear such a heavy rhythm, it is a touch distracting. You will see your Commander soon, I promise," he dropped into a defensive stance as he shifted focus on the people before him, "ah Nuncio, so glad you could make a personal appearance. I've been meaning to call on you," his smooth and careful voice had become darker and smacked of something more wicked.

The man stepped out of the shadows and into the dimly lit area, "Zevran Arainai, and here I thought you had finally been dealt with. I suppose it was too much to ask for. I'm glad tonight I'll be able to claim that purse on your head," his voice was rough as he angled himself, daggers spinning in his hands.

"Enough talk Nuncio, come fight me," Zevran lunged forward and their blades began to spark off each other.

Kiera focused back on the group of three, all set to watch this encounter. She focused her energy, carefully pooling her magic into her hands a channel of lightning surged forward enveloping the one man, his body twisting and convulsing as he howled in agony. She held the flow for a few moments, watching as smoke coiled off his body as he lay limp on the ground. She looked up to see the remaining too gasp and glare are her. She licked her lips and got ready. The first man was angry and came in swinging wildly. She bobbed and weaved around each thrust of his daggers, catching his mistake she slashed the tendon at the back of his leg. Zevran had mentioned poison and he was right something deadly and face acting. The man began to shake violently as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth foamed. She turned her head to see the next man was being more cautious on his approach. She saw him fumble at his belt and she quickly thrust a barrier up, just in time as the knife harmlessly bounced off.

"You'll have to do much better than that," Zevran raced over and drop kicked the man in the side of the head, "come now, this from the all might Antivan Crows?! Please," he began kicking away at the man on the ground, knocking his blades tumbling.

Kiera rushed over as she got closer she could see Zevran covered in blood, "are you wounded?" she reached out.

"No it's not my blood, though if you have a delicate disposition I wouldn't recommend looking back there," he grinned as he returned to his work, "come now little Crow tell me what I want to hear."

"Please, stop! I'll tell you anything you want, please!" the crumpled mass shuttered under the last boot.

"Ah wonderful, we have an amateur tonight. Come little Crow, who, why, and how much?" Zevran returned his blades to the sheathes at his hips.

"Corypheus, he needs to take out this doctor, she's apparently a major threat to him and he's paying us several hundred sovereigns. Please, don't kill me!" he shuttered as he sat up.

Zevran let out a soft chuckle, "my friend there are two problems with your situation. One you are a rookie on his first mission, am I correct? The Crows will kill you for this failure, if you are unlucky. Two even if we don't kill you, they'll send people to take care of you and with this effort, you're a dead man. You may beg for your life with the Crows and be spared but I very much doubt it."

Kiera touched Zevran's arm, "please, let him go. If he's murdered by his own people so be it, at least he can send a message back," she bent down to the boy's level, "tell your Masters to void the contract, not to take a single one on myself or any member of my Inquisition. Or by the Maker's hand we'll render their entire organization to their knees, I will forgive this only once," she spoke low and menacing as she flashed her electricity between her fingers, lighting their faces, "leave, let them know I am coming for this Corypheus."

The boy scrambled to his feet and raced back to the car, turning it back on he slammed it into reverse and peeled out. Zevran let out a long laugh, "ah my dear you threaten very well! I particularly loved your threat to the Crows, masterfully played. Come let's get to the plane, they'll be worried and I'm certain the way should be clear," he took the blades from her and headed towards their bike. Turning it back on and the lights, he stuffed the blades back into his saddle bag. He pulled the helmet on and got on the bike waiting for Kiera.

Kiera took her time and made her way over, stopping to see the body of the man she'd nicked with the blade, his lifeless body lay on the ground a look of agony frozen on his face. She rushed over and pulled her helmet on, getting on the bike, "how do you do this..." she stuttered into the helmet.

"You did magnificently my dear doctor. That arc of lightning was the perfect distraction for me, I thank you. Take a moment to relax the danger is past, we should be at the plane momentarily," he guided the bike carefully down the dirt road and towards their destination. 

Kiera laid her head against his back and relaxed as best she could playing over the night's events. The thrum of the motor gently lulled her thoughts as she prayed under her breath, seeking some form of absolution. She hadn't felt anything when she electrified the man on the motorcycle, or the man with the daggers. She hadn't felt anything when the man frothed at the mouth and expired. She felt even less when the young man pleaded for his life. She rationalized it as what Zevran had said about killing or being killed. It was survival, not murder. She did only what she had to and it wasn't as if she reveled in it. She was very glad for that. Florianne's death she didn't want to admit it but it was something she felt good about. These deaths, these at her hand, meant nothing. She felt nothing. Perhaps she wasn't evil or something darker, she just was surviving. She breathed out heavily before speaking again, "how much further, I tire." 

"Yes it has been quite the night for you hasn't it. If you look over my shoulder you should see the plane. We'll have you inside and away presently," he flashed a series of blinks as they drew closer.  
She yawned and relaxed as the bike slowed down and followed Zevran's lead when it stopped. He pulled the saddle bag off, converting it to a small carry-on suit case. She stopped for a moment taking her helmet off and dropping it on the seat, "are you coming with us?"

"Oh my dear doctor, but of course! I cannot leave you to your own so weak and fragile. No, I am to be your body guard my dear, and what a body I have been blessed to guard, may I say," he bowed before her and scooped up her hand, laying a soft kiss on her knuckles, "come my dear, your Commander eagerly awaits."

She flushed slightly as she followed him along, a small group of people rushing around them, "what is all this?" she stammered seeing a small passenger plane on a make shift runway.  
"This? A simple fly-by-night operation. We are to get you and your people back to Skyhold at any cost. These people will disassemble everything and no one will be the wiser. Come, this way," he motioned her to follow him as he made his way quickly towards a ladder on the side of the plane.

"Kiera!!" Cullen's voice boomed as he raced forward and scooped her up tightly into his arms, "thank the Maker you're alright! I heard everything through your phone... I... Kiera..." he choked out the words as he buried his face in her neck.

"I shall let you two get reacquainted. It was a pleasure fighting alongside you my dear doctor. I shall seek you out later, perhaps," Zevran bowed and quickly walked off out of her sight.  
She breathed deeply as she hugged him tightly, "Maker, that was too close."

Cullen leaned back just enough to shift and lay his forehead to hers, "I tried to get to you, Maker... I," he sucked in a deep breath, "they had to sedate me, or so I was told once I awoke strapped into a chair on this plane. Thom reassured me all was well and that a professional was being sent to assist you. I am so sorry, I should have been there."

Kiera touched his face gently, "it's alright, I'm the ass. I shouldn't have ventured to the bar on my own, though it might not have made much of a difference either way. Let's get out of here before they send something bigger after us," she shuddered, remembering the dragon at Haven, as he lead her on board and sat beside her, "I'm exhausted, absolutely exhausted," Kiera cuddled into him, letting out a long yawn.

Cullen stroked her hair and wrapped his arm around her, "rest, you're safe now," he laid his head atop of hers, holding her hand in his. 

"Mmm safe, yes," Kiera mumbled half asleep already. She didn't hear whatever Cullen said next as she slipped into sleep shortly after the engines cut on the small plane. She awoke next to the feel of someone placing her down onto something soft. She half shot up, "Cullen..."

"Hush, it's alright. We're back at Skyhold, we had a perfectly uneventful flight and I managed to get you out of the plane, down the hanger, across the base and just into the room and now you wake up," he let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she sheepishly tugged at her sweater, "could you help, please?" she was still so very tired and everything ached. The adrenaline rush of being attacked, fighting back, the chase, it had all taken its toll on her body. 

Cullen reached for the hem of her sweater and helped tug it up over her head, "shit Kiera! You've covered in bruises!" he carefully ran his hand down her side, "Zevran emailed his report to everyone but shit, how do you feel?"

Kiera struggled to tug off her jeans, Cullen again assisting, "I feel like I got attacked, fought for my life and used up a large chunk of mana. I need sleep and then a shower and food. But what I really want is to curl up in you and rest. If you want that too," she smiled up at him as she removed her bra, tossing it across the room before collapsing against the bed. 

He grinned and brought the blankets up to cover her, slowly stripping his clothes off, "yes, I would like that," he slowly lowered himself onto the bed and curled up beside her, "are you alright? You've had the craziest night ever. How are you dealing with all this?" he laid his arm carefully around her waist and she turned and coiled into him.

"I'm alive, sore and licking my wounds but alive. I've killed four people tonight to get to this bed. At first I thought I was some monster, enjoying what happened with Florianne, but then I killed another. To survive and I felt nothing. No regret, no remorse, no happiness, just a resolved need to make it to that plane, to make it to you no matter what. Then I killed another and then the last and I didn't feel anything. I came to realize I'm not a monster or a murderer, I'm just a survivor. Not willing to die so some asshole can live. Does that make sense?" she buried her head into his chest, the steady beat of his heart soothing her.

Cullen tenderly stroked her hair, twirling some coils in his fingers, "that's exactly all that was. I'm glad you aren't beating yourself up over it. You had me concerned in the hotel room. You weren't yourself," he kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm learning a lot tonight and having to face a lot of personal demons. I like being in control, like knowing what is going on and how it's going on. I don't feel right being told what to do, being at someone else's mercy, Maker knows I've seen what some people's mercy can be," she shuttered, "and I've unduly taken that out on a lot of people. Blaming people for things others have done in my past. I've had to grow up a bit the last few hours, if not longer. I can't say I've figured everything out, but at least I see where the holes are. I'm sorry for how I've been towards you, that night in the hotel. I took advantage of you and it was incredibly wrong. It was terrible and low of me," she wrapped her arm around him and slowly rubbed his back, "you deserve so much better than this, I'm sorry."

There was silence for several moments as Cullen continued to play with her hair before he finally spoke, "I won't argue that it was wrong and I'm glad you're seeing things differently. I will say this however, you are much better than this, and I care for you despite all that has happened. We'll get through this, nothing's perfect, no one is perfect. Get some rest, we're both exhausted and it's been an intense few days. I'll fill you in on the rest when you wake up," he let her hair fall across the pillow as he relaxed and snuggled into her.

Kiera yawned and closed her eyes, freely and easily falling back asleep. It was several hours later when she woke up nearly screaming, dripping in sweat. She gasped hard, clasping her hands over her mouth, stifling the scream in her throat. She swung her legs off the bed and raced to the bathroom, just making it in time to wretch in the toilet. She slumped down against the shower doors, wiping her lips off with a piece of toilet paper she stood up, legs shaking as she brushed her teeth. She flushed her toilet and shambled back to bed, wiping her forehead on a cloth from the linen closet.   
"Kiera?" Cullen's voice was hoarse from sleep as he stood up to help her back to bed.

"Nightmare, I'm alright," she sat down on the bed and wiped her neck and face off. 

"Come lay down," he carefully guided her back to the bed, taking the cloth from her hand, "let me help," he tenderly wiped her brow and pulled her in close to him.  
Kiera didn't argue, she wanted his attentions, "Cullen, hold me, please," she smiled up at him as he placed the cloth on his side of the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling tightly as she breathed in his scent. It helped anchor her to the moment and allowed the aching pain of the nightmare to drift away. 

The next morning she awoke first, silently sneaking out from under the blanket to tip toe to the shower. Trying her best to let him get a little more sleep. She washed and warmed herself in the steaming water of the shower before finally shutting it off and toweling dry best she could before leaving the hot, moist air of the bathroom. She peeked at the bed seeing Cullen still sleeping peacefully as she got dressed. She sat at the desk, pulling up her laptop she went over her emails: 

We have a lead on Samson, there's a message from an escaped prisoner in Sahrnia, a mining town just outside of the Emprise Du Lion. This prisoner claims red Templars have set up in the mine and are forcing men to help extract a red glowing crystal. People who work in the mines get sick and die, the same red crystal coming out of their bodies. Then they head into the town and get more "miners," and no one hears from these miners again. Situation is dire, we need people to come help evacuate people, it's a crisis. When you are ready, come to the war room and look over the map. We can go from there - Leliana.

Kiera read it over a few more times, she knew she would be on a plane and off to the freezing plains in Orlais before tomorrow afternoon. She'd be trekking through snow and ice to this mine and be facing these red Templars. She shuttered, as she glanced back over at Cullen. He was sleeping so peacefully and soon they'd have to deal with more crap. She promised herself to breathe and to let him get his words in, take him seriously and listen to his concerns. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have to go. Maker how she didn't want to go. She didn't want to do anything. Truth be told she wanted to crawl back into that bed and sleep, just sleep. She knew the signs and she'd have to pay attention to her actions carefully. She was under serious risk of falling into a foul mood and she knew she couldn't afford to sit and sulk. She walked over to her dresser and gripped her hair brush off the top, carefully combing out all the knots and tangles before braiding it down into a thick plait. She looked over at the time, only a little after eight in the morning. She tugged her pants off and unbuttoned her shirt, slipping back in bed she carefully snuggled up to him, allowing him to squeeze her to him tightly. She picked her phone up off the night stand and lazily checked her private emails.

My dear Kiera I am so sorry to hear about what happened after my ball!! I am sending someone to help you. She is my top advisor in all things ancient and magical. Morrigan should be arriving this afternoon. I've already gone ahead and messaged Commissioner Cassandra and she was thrilled with the additional help. Morrigan should be able to help you figure out where this mysterious Corypheus is and what he could be after. Once this whole horrid business is over with, we must get together for coffee! Bring you lovely male companion with you as well. I wish to get to know this brave man. Be well my dear, you are doing the Maker's work. Talk soon - Celene

Kiera let out a soft sigh as she tucked her phone into her pillow case. A new party member and more research. Whatever this creature had planned, surely he'd spent years doing it. She couldn't help but feel like they were behind in the race. Hard to believe only a month ago she was getting the Head of Healers in Haven Hospital, and now she was trying and fumbling to save Thedas from an ancient Magister void bent on becoming a God. Maker it sounded insane! 

"Mmm Kiera," Cullen mumbled tugging her tightly again his chest.

Kiera smiled, as he dragged her out of darker thoughts to something light, feeling the heat of his bare chest against her back, "good morning Cullen," she spoke softly.

"I slept in," he groaned lifting his wrist to check his watch, "you spoiled me this morning," he chuckled softly as he laid a kiss on her shoulder, "you've showered already too. Are you feeling alright? It's been a fairly chaotic couple days."

"No, I'm not alright, but I just have to keep putting on foot in front of the other," she gripped his hand in hers and brought it to her lips, gently kissing his palm, "at this point I have absolutely no idea what normal is anymore, but if I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

Cullen smiled widely as he leaned up on his elbow, "I could get used to hearing that every morning," he kissed her lips tenderly before getting up, "you get a chance to read over your emails?"  
"Yes, something about a mine in Sahrnia, red lyrium and Samson. It all sounds very dire, and dangerous," she sat up, leaning against the head board as she watched Cullen dress. 

"It is very dire and we're set to meet with Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana before too long here and set about figuring out how to handle that situation. Also something about a new agent, a Morrigan. Personal advisor to the Empress of Orlais. Ever met the woman?" he tugged on his pants and zipped them up.

'Can't say I have, I may have met her in passing conversations but nothing personal. At this point I'll take any help we can get," she looked down as her mark flickered and pulsed, "any information about this would also be immensely appreciated," she flicked her fingers, pooling a little heat spell to the tips as she rubbed her stiff neck.

Cullen finished pulling a clean shirt over his head and tucked it into his pants, "I don't want you going to Sahrnia," he spat out quickly before turning to look at her, "it's too dangerous and there are no reports of rifts near the mine."

Kiera nodded, "ok, what do you want to see?"

Cullen was taken aback slightly, "I.. uh... you actually want to hear what I think?" he sat beside her on the bed.

"Yes, I haven't really been fair to you. The whole spat in the hotel. You were right, that was dangerous and crazy and I nearly died twice that night at the ball. Then twice again after. It might have been avoidable, and I was unduly harsh to you. I wanted to apologize properly and all that but well, someone tried to kill me and then there was a motorcycle, some more assassins and a plane," she let out a chuckle despite Cullen's furrowed brow, "I had every intention to have a couple drinks, you'd come back, we'd talk, maybe we'd try the whole love making thing proper and then in the morning be back here. Which is probably why I never plan anything, any time I do, something always comes up."

He sat for a moment thinking over what she said before finally speaking, "you don't need to go to Sahrnia, that doesn't mean I can keep you here. There are several reports of rifts opening near populated areas. The hardest hit now being Redcliffe. It's an hour's drive from here and it's something you could tackle in a day. At least several rifts, that would take the pressure off the civilian populace, and from there... I don't know," he scratched his back.

"I see what you're doing and I understand. I leave it in your hands, I know I'm raw right now. I know I'm hurting and I'm stubborn and I want to do this alone but I can't. Time to let someone else help me carry this. Time to stop dreaming and start realizing I need help. Rifts sound easy enough, and stabbing demons never bothered anyone," she smiled faintly, yawning again, "I'll get a good sleep in tonight with a hard day's work."

"First we'll have to attend the meeting to go over everything. Then you can set out, a small team would be best, it's not a difficult task," he rose from the bed and went for his boots, stopping to see at the small table as he laced them up.

Kiera stood up and pulled her clothes back on and tied her runners on, "let's get this over with," she followed Cullen down the halls and towards the war room. Inside she could hear Leliana and Cassandra arguing over the mining situation, "ladies, one at a time, less we have a PMS convention," she grinned taking a peek at the wall, a large over lay of a the Sahrnia mine splayed before them.  
"I was just saying you do not need to be at the mine. We can send in our men and have them clean it out. We have more than the man power to accomplish that. At this time it would be best you head to Redcliffe to help seal the rifts in the areas," Leliana sighed softly, "Cassandra believes your healing magic and knowledge to remove lyrium would be invaluable at the mines."

Cassandra cleared her throat, "yes, if there are villagers, miners or even some save able red Templars, you would be the one that could help."

"Actually I have a small team of mages trained and ready to extract red lyrium. They've already done several cases, we could send a team of two, older more experienced with. If they report back heavy numbers we could send more, and I could head out then. Better yet, let the men clear the mines, then send in the healers. It's safer to work in those conditions than under fire," Kiera smiled, "I agree with Leliana, Redcliffe should be our concern right now."

"If you would please. Redcliffe should be our top priority. If we assist the King with sealing these rifts and helping, he may be inclined to grant us some support or a token of appreciations. It couldn't hurt us," Josephine smiled, writing away on a tablet with her stylus.

Cassandra huffed and turned to Cullen, "what do you suggest Commander?"

"Having the King in our back pocket is enticing and the civilian's of Redcliffe are in need. They're closer and Kiera could be back before nightfall. Worst case if they need her in Sahrnia she could fly out in the morning," he looked over at Kiera, "it's the best option."

Cassandra nodded, "have it done then. Anything else we need to be aware of?"

The doors to the war room opened and in strode a tall raven haired woman in a tight black leather mini skirt with a low cut cowl neck burgundy shirt, "how about where this ancient Magister plans to head next? I believe I may be of immense assistance in that department," she swayed her hips as she seemed to glide on her black polished stiletto heels, "I'm Morrigan, Empress Celene sent me, and it seems I have arrived just in time to be of aid."


	22. Tapped Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head out and deal with some rifts which is the perfect time to learn a little combat magic. A few rifts, new lessons, but there is real threat, could all this be tapping her out?

Kiera bowed softly, "pleasure to finally meet you Miss Morrigan. I hate to be rude but I must take my leave, rifts sadly don't close themselves and there are a large group of people needing my night light hand," she stood quickly before anyone could get a word in, "I'm sure these lovely people can help you with whatever you require. Welcome to our Inquisition," she quickly marched out the door leaving them to banter behind her. She made her way down the halls towards her quarters, stopping in to pick up her equipment. She quickly changed and suited up setting out into the hall, content to handle the rifts on her own before a hand gripped her shoulder.

"You seriously didn't think we'd let you venture out on your own did you?" Bull crossed his massive arms over his chest, staring down at her.

"You know for a moment there I was just hoping for a little solo time," Kiera grinned back, impetuously.

Bull shook his head and waved her to follow him towards the exit, "Cullen text me that you might try to sneak out on your own. My boys and I will cover you while Dorian attempts to teach you some of that combat magic you're lacking," he held open the door for her as they entered the garage, "Dorian will explain in the car, I'm riding with my boys. Cullen's already emailed over the directions."

"Of course no one here trusts me to do anything on my own," she mockingly rolled her eyes, "kidding! Kidding! I'm glad you are all coming along, after the last solo outing I'm not in any rush to turn down a little help," she smiled as Bull gave her a knowing nod as he entered the large SUV. She took a deep breath and looked around before she entered the car, pausing as she heard a voice yelling down the hall.

"My dear doctor! You aren't slipping out without me are you?" Zevran came rushing over, already dressed and ready to go, two daggers strapped to his hips.

Kiera let out a soft hearted chuckle as he opened the back door to the car and hopped in, in one fluid motion, "the more the merrier, or so it seems," she slid in and buckled herself up.

"Kiera, will you introduce me to your new friend? I met him only briefly and if we're to be travelling together I would like to know the person watching my back," Dorian adjusted his rear view mirror then his seat belt.

"Dorian this is Zevran Arainai. Zevran this is my dearest friend Dorian Pavus," she smiled warmly as each exchanged pleasantries as Dorian followed Bull's SUV out the gates, "I hear from Bull you're set to try to teach me combat magic today, I'm ready to learn, if not terrified."

"Yes, I'm very much going to try to get you to some level of combat magic today. It'll be a short trip, maybe an hour to Redcliffe then from there we've got about seven rifts to get sealed up. That should take another few hours, then an hour back. All said and done we'll be spending a good chunk of the day out in this glorious fall weather," Dorian waved his hand out pointing over the steering wheel. The trees peppered with oranges, reds and rust colored leaves, the sun streaming down in a cloudless day.  
"Yes, it is quite the day for some wet work, very beautiful back drop," Zevran chimed in from the back seat, "you shall handle yourself marvelously my dear doctor. Just as you did on the bike, yes!" 

"Bike? Darling what is he talking about?" Dorian puffed his chest slightly as he followed Bull around the bend, taking a highway ramp.

"I.. uh... shot a bolt of lightning twice out of my hands and disabled two assassins," she smiled sheepishly, "I am fairly confident I can do it again, and I packed a few lyrium potions but I really don't want to rely solely on magic. I'm glad you're so good at it Dorian, really I am, but I don't think combat magic is for me."

Dorian toyed with his moustache as he set the car into cruise control, "my dear, you flatter me, truly. I believe you need something more to your skills and a little combat magic might just be the extra pep you require. That stunt at the ball nearly got you killed. Had you some combat magic you would have been out of that storage room much quicker, and would have had plenty of mana left to deal with the Duchess in far less," he shuttered, "messy means."

Zevran leaned forward between the two chairs, resting his arms on the head rests, "my dear doctor, what occurred in the Winter Palace? I have yet to get the full story from Nightingale, though I'm most certain it was thrilling."

"Cul... The Commander was set to be the lust and virulent sex slave to the Duchess after she killed me and the Empress. She locked me into a storage room and began pumping in some toxic gas. I tried melting the lock, failed. Temporarily froze the vent to prevent the gas from getting in, stripped the melt off the lock gears then thrust a barrier into the door a couple times and boom, broke out. I was very very drained and thankful I keep lyrium potions on me usually. I sucked one back and headed to stop Florianne in the ball room, ran out of gas and fought with her over a dagger. I ended up burying the blade in her neck, she bled to death over top of me. Very messy as Dorian said," she sighed, every word seeming to be simply a fact and not so much something that hurt.

"Very interesting!" Zevran sat back in his seat, "resourceful but dangerous. I can see why the Commander wishes you to learn some combat magic."

Dorian hissed at Zevran, "shh!"

"Wait, what?" Kiera leaned back over the seat looking wide eyed at Zevran, "Cullen ordered you all to take me out and do this didn't he?!"

Dorian laid a hand on her shoulder, "don't be upset! The man is simply looking out for your best interests."

Kiera drew in a deep breath, thinking back on what Bull had said, "I know... Bull already gave me the once over at the ball when he helped patch my shoulder up. I know.. I just... I'm not used to someone doing this or any of this," she brought her marked hand up the gash glowed and hummed inside her, "I don't know what to make of all this."

"If I may?" Zevran smiled widely, "it seems to me this lover of yours is very protective, yes? He is concerned about your health and well being. Were I you, I would be eternally thankful and in awe of such innocent and pure intention. He truly cares about your safety my dear doctor."

Kiera sat for a moment in silence, thinking over the conversation as Dorian pulled the car off the exit ramp, following Bull's SUV to the side of the road, "I hate to interrupt your conversation but there is a small rift up ahead here on the side," Dorian turned the car off and unbuckled.

Kiera followed suit and exited the vehicle seeing Bull and his men charge down the hill towards a small group of demons, "I doubt I'll get any of that magic training on this rift," she smiled watching Bull and his men make short work of the demons below. Kiera raced down with them and thrust her hand forward, sealing the small rift quickly, "the first of many!" she yelled as the rift disappeared before them.

"Good to see your humor is still high," Bull laughed making the trudge back up the hill, "only about six more to go and I believe this was the smallest."

Kiera got back in the car and awaited Dorian and Zevran before they set off for the next rift. She pulled out her phone and began texting away:

First rift down, six more to go according to Bull. Thanks for the small army, hope all is well with you. Will update you as we go. - Kiera

She sent it off to Cullen and sat back in the chair as the music pumped through the speakers of the car and Dorian carefully followed Bull through the small village outside Redcliffe. Dorian spoke calmly as they turned down a dirt road, "this is a slightly larger rift but thankfully away from town. We'll use this one to see about doing something with your electricity control. If you can cast a bolt of lightning, perhaps you can chain it together to strike multiple targets!"

Kiera let out a nervous giggle, "how.. how would I do that? I mean the bolt of lightning was kinda alright and once I felt it seemed easy but to arc it to more targets... I don't know," she toyed with her phone, fiddling with the case.

Dorian and Zevran both let out a sound laugh as Dorian pulled the car over, "Kiera, my dear, focus on the arcane energy and once you feel the electric force, vibrate and split it. Redirect it to the second and possibly third target," Dorian smiled as he got out of the car.

Kiera took in a deep breath and followed him down, Bull handing him a long staff from the back of the SUV. She followed him down to the road towards an opening in the forest clearing. The dried leaves crunched under her feet as she marched through the nearly knee deep leaves, "oh this is going to be fun. Hopefully there won't be any rifts in the middle of any lakes," she groaned trudging through the forest detritus. 

"Funny you should mention that," Bull started laughing, "Cullen was saying they had an issue out in Crestwood. A large rift in the middle of the lake, they're getting the occasional corpse walking out of the water towards the town. Nothing dire but I'm sure you'll be out there sooner than you'd like dealing with that crap," Bull heaved his heavy down sided ax over his shoulder as they made their way into the clearing.

Kiera huffed and kicked a pile of leaves, "you've got to be kidding me.. undead, and a Fade rift in the middle of the lake... next there will be alien conspiracy theorists blaming this on the second coming of the Maker. Beware the tinfoil hats are coming," she mockingly thrust her hands before her shaking her fingers in feigned terror.

Bull let out a roar of a laugh, "oh good to see you're still in high spirits. I thought perhaps I had been too harsh on you at the ball."

Kiera shook her head, "no you're always good at reading people Bull. You gave me what I needed to hear, even though I didn't want to. Come on, let's kill some demons and go home. We'll all sleep well tonight, then hell why not go to bloody Crestwood and seal a lake rift. Icing on my fucked up cake," she let out a harsh laugh as they neared the rift. She heard Dorian yell at her to focus her energy. She settled in and took a long deep breath. She began focusing hard when Bull thrust a staff into her hands.  
"Use this, Dorian says they're made to amplify your magic, makes it easier too. This is one he had made for you, give it a shot," he stood a few paces beside her, ready to hew down anything that got too close.

Kiera ran her hand over the smooth metal surface of the stave, feeling an energy hum and whisper to her. She poured her focused energy into the metal feeling it be drawn up to the large lilac crystal at the top. She locked her gaze on three shades, seemingly unaware of their intentions or presents. She felt the energy pull from her and begin to separate as she thrust the head of the staff out before her. It arched and pulsed with electricity shooting a large bolt forward which weakly split into two. The first being large enough and powerful enough to disperse the shade, the other simply caused the creature to twitch uncomfortably before turning its attention towards her and the group. 

"Close, so close my dear doctor!! That was most exciting," Zevran spun his blades in his hands, waiting to attack the small group of demons rushing towards them, "try again if you have the energy!"

Kiera drew in another deep breath, this time she surpassed the metal shaft of the staff and opted to pour energy into the crystal itself. She felt it thrum under her power, it resonated back through her sending shivers through her body an odd heat in her core. This time she changed her tactic. She focus on one shade, closer to her and let the energy fly from the crystal, as it struck the shade she tugged on the arcane flow and broke it off to shoot through the shades to its right and left, leveling all three, "I got them, I got them!!" she started bouncing and dancing around as the rest of her team swept down and wiped out the remaining demons. She quickly lifted her marked hand and deftly sealed the rift. 

"Wonderfully done!" Dorian rushed up and hugged Kiera tightly, "my little protégé!"

Kiera giggled and kicked her feet behind her as Dorian whirled her around, "I did it! Oh, I did it!"

"Come on, we'll celebrate back at the base once we've cleared out the last of the rifts. Five more to go remember," Bull let out a laugh as he made his way back through the trees towards their awaiting vehicles.

Kiera nodded as she half skipped the whole way back, passing Bull her staff to put in the large SUV. They all got back into their vehicles and made their way to the next rift. This one closer to town, just situated at a local swimming pond, "glad it isn't summer right now. This could have made life very problematic for these people," she scrunched up her face, watching the people peek through their windows at them. 

"These people are considerably lucky that this occurred when it did," Zevran looked sadly outside the window, "so many children," he seemed lost in the little faces plastered against the windows, eyes lit in fear.

"We'll restore this place for them in a moment," Kiera cracked her knuckles, "it seems this rift is there but inactive. I'll have to open it then seal it once the wave is pushed back," she unbuckled and rushed out of the car before they could say anything. She stood behind the SUV waiting for Bull to come around, Krem opened the back and handed her the new staff, "I'll have to open it then we'll deal with the ones pouring out, once they're dispersed I'll seal it. Let me know when everyone is ready." 

Bull gathered his people, all six of them and then nodded to her, "ready," as they each gripped their weapons tightly. Kiera turned to see Dorian and Zevran also ready, close beside her. She reached her marked hand up and the magic flowed all on its own, ripping open the rift. The moment the rift open it pulsed and shuttered a wave of demons breaking through. She tried her new magic again and found she could hit four targets before feeling taxed. Several groups of shades poured forward, until they heard a menacing snicker.

"Pride demon!" Dorian backed up, "don't use lightning, it feeds off it. You'll need ice or fire! Be wary of its lightning whip and it's claws!"

She raced beside Dorian, "I don't know how to get ice or fire!!! I never could channel fire outside of lighting candles! Ice, ya the vent was my best shot!"

"Focus it through the crystal, same as before. Every little shot helps, and you'll never get it until you try. I know you're a storm mage, but my dear broaden your horizons!" Dorian let fly a large ball of fire as it slammed into the demon before them.  
The pride demon was looming as large as the house beside them, and Kiera swallowed hard, "can.. we.. I mean.." 

"Don't think just do!" Bull raced forward, several of his men close behind him as they began whacking away at the beast's legs. 

Kiera focused icy energy to the crystal and focused hard as she directed it to the beast. A burst of frost shot out of the tip, blanketing the area before her in a thin coating of fresh powdered snow before a baseball sized ball of concentrated ice flew out, smacking the creature directly in the face. The frost clung and spread blinding it temporarily as it howled and clawed at its face, trying to remove the thin coating of ice.

"I can't... I'm no good at ice and fire," she panicked looking over at Dorian as he was casting something into his staff. She looked around to watch as Krem was swatted away by the large demon, his body skidding across the dirt towards the small lake. Kiera rushed over without a second thought and cast a barrier over them, "Krem, can you hear me Krem!" 

"Yeah... just... a little dizzy," he slowly sat up a small gash across his head 

"You're wounded, hold still!" Kiera held the barrier as she ran her hand down Krem's face trying to seal the ripped skin.

"Kiera I need to.." Krem swooned and fell on top of Kiera, fainting dead away. Kiera was pinned and Krem was slowly dripping blood down onto Kiera's chest. She struggled and squirmed but Krem had slumped in such a way that his dead weight locked them both down. All Kiera could do was raise her marked hand in a panic at the demon.

"Come on this has to do something more!" she stretched hard and then suddenly something felt different, "everyone get back from it!" she screamed feeling her hand twitch and convulse. She watched as Bull and the rest of his people just managed to get back as a small tear appeared over the pride demon as it howled digging his claws into the ground. The tear pulled and tore at the creature, ripping it into pieces as it sucked him inside and then shut. Kiera thrust her hand back at the rift, sealing it quickly. 

Bull rushed over, helping pull Krem off Kiera, "are you alright Kiera? Krem?" he laid the lad down beside Kiera as she shuffled to get up off the ground.

"I'm alright, but it seems Krem has taken a hit to the head. I managed to semi seal the wound before he tried to get up and fainted. I can heal him, just need a little lyrium," she stood up and Dorian was right behind her placing a lyrium potion into her palm. She didn't even pay any attention to anything happening around them as she began to run her usual medical spell over Krem's body. Which was when she stopped sharply turning to look at Bull, "when were you going to tell me?"   
Bull looked around quickly and quietly bent down beside her, "I knew yes, it wasn't important."

Kiera huffed softly under her breath, "it isn't important unless it's something medical. There are particular herbs and narcotics that can causes extreme liver damage to those transitioning," she looked around to be sure everyone was out of ear shot, "I respect his decision, but as a doctor it is imperative that I know these things, less I mix the wrong herbs and kill him."

Bull snorted, "Krem is a man, and we treat him as such. So what he was born a woman?" he shook his head and stopped himself, "I understand from a medical point it may make a difference, I apologize. I am used to defending his choice far too often, even in these days."

Kiera nodded, "don't worry it's safe with me. He's happy that's all I care about, the only problem I have is the current liver damage. It'll make using any potion I have on my too dangerous. I'll need to get him to Skyhold. I can repair the damage to the liver, but the hormone replacement therapy, I've got nothing on me to heal him.. and my magic will only do so much."

Bull waved over a tall, dark skinned human, "here, Stitches carries potions just for Krem. He should have something on him," he stood and spoke quickly and quietly to the man, he passed him a potion, "here this is for Krem."

Kiera pulled the cork out of the small bottle and gave it a sniff, "interesting mixture, I'll have to get your recipe.. Stitches was it? Yes, thank you this might save the day but Krem's out for the rest of the trip. No way I'm clearing him," she tipped the bottle to Krem's lips as Bull helped sit him up, "tilt his head but just a little, I'll rub his throat and the potion should slip down without much fuss." 

Krem coughed and sputtered as he came around, a look of shock and horror upon his face, "vishante kaffas! What... Dr. Lavellan..."

"Hush child, I'm a doctor, not a judge. Don't worry about me, patient doctor remember. You've hit your head, rather hard. Stitches gave us a potion for you. You have moderate damage to your liver, I'd assume from your personal vitamin regimen," Kiera winked knowingly at Krem, "see me at the clinic at Skyhold, we'll get your liver back up to proper gear. As for the rest of this trip, you're out. I'm not taking any risks. Bull's right here if you need a word with him," she slipped a business card to Krem, "here's my personal phone number, text, or call. Day or night if you need anything," Kiera stood, as Bull came over, "he's all yours Bull."

Bull knelt down and began discussing something with Krem. Kiera simply walked towards Dorian and shook her head, "damnit the best I could do was half ass freeze its eyes. Needless to say ice isn't my thing, but it seems this thing," she lifted her hand, the bright green light flickered like a candle, "it seems to have another use."

Dorian knocked back a lyrium potion, making a disgusted sound as he wiped his lips across his shoulder, "yes I noticed, more than a bit convenient no? Perhaps it sensed your need or the threat of danger?"

Kiera nodded slowly as she looked at it, "could be. Can't say for certain one way or another. Interesting though isn't it. Well Krem's alright, but he's out of the fighting. How many rifts left? Four more right?"

Dorian sighed, "yes four more, though I believe we should stop for something to eat, heal up as it were. The next ones are closer to civilization and could pose just as great a problem. Best to tackle it with a full belly at least."

Kiera nodded and waved Bull over, "want to get some grub?" she shouted over, watching Bull nod, she turned back to Dorian, "know any good stops around here?"

Dorian shook his head, "if you asked me for the best bite in Minrathous I could help but this far into Fereldan, I'm sorry. Your Commander might be more versed then I."

Kiera nodded as Bull landed his hand on her shoulder, "got anywhere to stop for food? Might be something quick," she pulled her phone out of her pocket and set to texting while Bull spoke. He knew a quick place a couple clicks down the road and would lead them. They all plodded back the cars, tired and hungry. Kiera finished her message to Cullen and placed her phone back into her pocket. As they all entered their vehicles Zevran patted her on the shoulder.

"My dear doctor, you did fantastically so far today. Don't let the ice bother you. Pride demons are quite rare and you preformed like a seasoned veteran. Be proud doctor," his smile was infectious as was his spirit.

Kiera felt the car lurch into motion as she turned to Zevran in the back seat, "thank you. I feel like I'm failing something miserable with ice and fire. It you want electricity I seem to have that down to a pin point science but ice and fire... it's just not coming," she slumped back against the seat watching the trees zip by them as they neared a small town. She wanted to rest her eyes, take a small nap but she knew there was no time, as Dorian pulled down a road behind Bull's SUV. The highway became city roads and soon there were building surrounding them. City lights and sounds as they drove towards a small fast food stop. Kiera lazily smiled at Dorian, pulling a few coins from her pocket, "you know what I like," she giggled as Dorian shook his head.   
Zevran leaned forward adding a couple of his coins to Kiera's hand, "whatever combo number one is, with an ice tea, please my lovely man," he sat back and relaxed in the seat.

Dorian followed Bull to the drive thru and placed orders. Calmly they collected their meals at the drive thru window and Dorian followed Bull. They drove a short ways and pulled over in what looked like an abandoned library parking lot. Bull came over and tapped on the window, "the next rift is small, just over that way," he pointed behind the library, "my best guess, they shut this place down to slow the coming of the demons. Some foolish notion that people causes them to come through faster. We'll eat then head over," he smiled and nodded at Kiera before he got back in his car.

"After this is three move, Maker I can't wait to get back. I'm so tired," Kiera rubbed her eyes as she picked through her french fries, "I'm so very grateful you all came with me. I doubt I could have handled it alone. It was foolish of me to even think about it, thank you," she took a sip of her drink.

"My dear you work too hard and think so little of yourself," Dorian swatted her knee with his hand, sending little cubes of salt cascading to the car floor, "you can't do it all alone."

Kiera nodded softly as she ravenously consumed the last of her fries and turned her attention to the cheese burger in its foil wrapper, "yes I know, I am very clearly getting it. I'm grateful alright, really truly. For you guys, for Cullen, for what help I've gotten. I know I'm so lousy at this," she chuckled trying to sound cheerier than she felt as she bit into her juicy burger.

"My dear doctor, there are few professions where one can truly master themselves alone and unaided. Did you not require assistance at your hospital? Did you not have cases outside your understandings?" Zevran brushed his hands off.

"Yes and no. I was the one in charge, seeing everything. If there was something I wasn't good at, I knew who was so I'd send them in. I never went into anything blind really, and I had amazing people working under me. In this," she stammer over the word, "job, I don't have that luxury. I've seen maybe a dozen odd military movies, some spy movies and a fair share of action flicks but really I'm a doctor. My first option is to save the patient, no matter what," she took a sip from her drink and dove back into her burger.

"Ah there it is!" Zevran laughed, "you are used to being the one in control. Used to having ever bit of knowledge at your disposal. Yes, I can see this being a problem. Plus there is something else, yes? I can see it in your eyes, something troubles you greatly. Something personal, and painful," his expression was soft and warm despite the words coming out of his mouth. Words that stung her like sharpened spears.

"Yes, it is painful and personal... I.. don't want to talk about it.. we should get going," she stood up quickly and gathered her garbage. 

"I did not mean to offend, my dear doctor, please I beg your humble forgiveness," Zevran dropped down to one knee and lowered his head.

Kiera pursed her lips trying to figure out how to deal with such an odd yet very interesting elf, "no please stand, it was nothing," she reached down to help him up and in a moment he caught her hand and brought it to his lips. Her cheeks flushed softly as she felt the warmth from his soft lips brush against the back of her hand, a light kiss across her knuckles.

"Thank you, you are truly kind to forgive such a foolish speech," he stood still holding her hand gently in his, "come we must prepare for the next exciting clash of spirits, yes," he carefully pulled her along to the car.

She mindlessly got into the front seat and buckled up, waiting for Dorian to get in. Bull and his men had already made their way back to their vehicle and were waiting to set out. Dorian hopped in and half scowled at Kiera as he turned the car back on and slowly followed Bull. Once again it wasn't long before they were at the rift, just behind the library as Bull thought. It was small and only a few shades lingered near the opening. A quick burst from Dorian and Kiera sealed it. Quietly they rode on to the next rift, nearly the same size and a small group of shades. Bull and a couple men cut them down quickly and Kiera sealed off the rift. Only two left and Kiera was struggling to trying to figure things out. Zevran was beginning to have an effect on her, and effect she wasn't sure about. She was with Cullen after all but there was something about this elf. He was a friend of Leliana's perhaps she'd mention something to her when they got back. Either way there was work to do and with only two more rifts they'd surely be home in time for a hot dinner, if not at least a hot shower. 

They pulled into the parking lot of the mall, a larger rift glistened and hummed, "alright let's get this over with, then the last one and home!" Kiera stepped out of the car, Bull handing her the staff, "we've got shades, lots of them," she pointed out as they headed towards them. She focused hard again and arched her lightning out taking down several of them as the rest turned and rushed out. They cut and slashed the group of shades till Kiera saw her moment, and focuses to sealing the rift. She felt the usual tug and knit of the magic and tugged at the right moment, but something felt off inside. She couldn't place it and fluffed it off, "how far to the last one?" she looked over to Bull who was dabbing his forehead with a rag.

"About five minutes from here, saved the best for last. This one is apparently inside a bar!" he let out a loud roaring laugh as he turned to his men, "drinks are apparently on the house if we clean these Fade craps out," he leaned his head back to Kiera, "to go of course."

Kiera shook her head and rolled her eyes getting back into the car. She could help but question this feeling, "Dorian?"

"Yes my dear?" he was fixing his moustache in the mirror.

"Could I be over doing this mark, seal rift, thingy?" she started to wring her hands together, her marked hand felt stiff and sore.

"Possible, we can't know for certain either way. You should seek out Solas once we return to Skyhold. Are you feeling alright?" he put the car in drive and followed Bull.

"Not really no... it's hard to describe really. I just feel... off. I don't even know what that means," she shook her head, "never mind, I'm sure it's nothing."

Zevran arched his eyebrow and thought for a moment, "do not attack this rift, only seal it. We do not want you being hurt," he rubbed her shoulders with his palms.

Dorian agreed, "yes, let us whittle it down," he pulled up behind Bull again, "come on, sealing only for you."

They all exited and Kiera stood by the door to the bar as they all rushed in. The sound of clanging and clattering filled the streets. Then Kiera's mark sizzled and popped as she sealed the rift. Everyone cheered and celebrated as they piled back into cars. Kiera took an extra moment to look around, everything felt so light and airy, like she was floating. Happily floating, then things began to blur and haze over. She was vaguely aware of the look of shock in Dorian's face and things began to slowly tumble down. She felt hands on her cheeks, so warm and soft, she uttered Cullen's name as she closed her eyes. The last thing she thought of was his beautiful amber eyes and his warm hands. Such tender, warm hands.


	23. Looking Through The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiera is feeling lost, and sinking into a depression. She needs to finish this, needs and end to all this. She needs some hope, some reason to continue, perhaps a look through the mirror?

Kiera woke up with a start immediately casting out a barrier before her. It shimmered and glowed softly as she peered around the room, "back at Skyhold, Calpernia's clinic," she gazed around, her eyes adjusting to the low light.

"Yes, Da'len. It is late in the evening," Solas leaned forward and turned on the lamp beside him on the bedside stand, "you've been brought back. You seemed to have another fainting spell while sealing the last rift."

Kiera groaned as she relaxed and let the barrier go, "fenedhis!" she slammed her fists into the bed and curled her knees up to her chest, sinking her chin down, "what... hahren?" Solas gently touched her arm and nodded for her to continue, "I'm going to die, aren't I?" she lifted the marked hand up, watching the green light flicker and dance, "this will kill me, won't it?"

Solas exhaled slowly and loudly, "no Da'len, that will not happen," he gave her arm a squeeze as he sat up straight in his chair, a look of morose pain pressed upon his lips.

"How do you know? So far it seems every time I use it I end up here. Not once, not twice but what, three times now? It hurts me if I don't use magic, and it threatens to suck my life force from me if I use it too much. I.. I'm afraid," she clenched her jaw tightly, fighting the urge to cry.

"Da'len I swear to you, the anchor will not kill you. Once we seal the last of the rifts and stop this Corypheus we'll get this sorted out," his voice rang of conviction as he spoke, his lithe frame barely moving in the chair beside her bed.

Kiera rested her lips on her knees before she turned to him, "am I alright? Can I leave here for a bit? Am I in any danger? I... I need to do something..."

Solas's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, "there is something troubling you da'len, what is it?"

Kiera threw her head back and shook her long hair free, "what isn't troubling me? That may have been the less loaded question. Let's see, I have the incredible and horrible urge to run. Just run and never look back. That won't solve anything and I know it, yet it's all I want right now. I have the burden of Thedas on my shoulders... what if I fail? Fenedhis, I don't want to think of all of this.. I just... I'm sorry hahren. I shouldn't burden you with such childish things," she slipped her legs quickly over the edge of the bed and stood, "forgive me," she rushed past him without stopping as she pushed her way to the exit. She burst through the main doors and out into the cool autumn night air. She saw it then, the new building they were talking about, the rest area. She drew in a deep breath and marched over. Above the door she saw the sign, simple black and white, "the Herald's Rest... ok," she shrugged and walked inside. 

It was half full, people in corners chatting and laughing enjoying finger foods and drink. The smell of beer and fried foods rose to her nose and made her belly gurgle, "yes, let's indulge," she smiled walking between a row of tables and a pool table. She pulled up a stool at the bar and waved the small dwarf bar tender over, "a glass of water, extra ice, and two of your strongest coolers, please," she watched as the man poured her glass full of ice and water and handed it to her. As soon as the glass touched the counter she greedily drank it half down, and began munching on an ice cube.

"You know they say people who chew on ice cubes are sexually frustrated," the dwarf chuckled as he popped the top off both bottles and set them in front of her, "can I get you anything else?"

Kiera chuckled, "order of wings and fries, no rush. What's your name?" she took a long drag of the cooler.

"I'm Cabot, couldn't swing an ax or stab some prick so I entertain those who can. You look like shit, rough day?" he punched her order into the computerized register and turned back to her, wiping the bar down.

"Crusty shit aren't you," she laughed, "I think I like you. Yes it has been a miserable damn day so I'm looking to enjoy a few drinks and forget I exist. That alright or are you going to call daddy on me?" she snickered finishing the first bottle in a couple swallows.  
"Nah, I don't call parents. Want to talk about it while I pretend to give a shit? I don't care either way, might be worth a laugh," he grinned pouring himself a beer from the taps.

Kiera laughed as she started peeling the label off the empty bottle, "maybe, a few more drinks first though. Besides you wouldn't believe me even if you gave a shit. How about a simple question, how'd this place get called 'The Herald's Rest? Interesting name for a bar," she took a sip from the next bottle.

"Oh, that. Some of the soldiers here seem to think the head lady of the Inquisition here was gifted to us by Andraste herself. Some Herald of the Blessed Lady. It stuck, don't know if she's ever been here or if she even drinks with us lower downs," he took her empty bottle off the bar top and put it in under the bar out of Kiera's line of sight.

"Oh I very much like it here, so far," Kiera snickered as she lifted her marked hand, "it has such potential. Possibly my favorite location in Skyhold. You should record that for your advertising, if you like, before I drink too much," she laughed as she watched his face turn pink, "oh fenedhis don't salute me or some bullshit. I'm just here to enjoy the drinks, the atmosphere and the wings. Don't make it weird, I was starting to like you," she laughed taking another drink.

"Sweet Maker! You're her!!" he stammered out as stood a bit straighter, "you're not what they say you are."

"Exactly what is that? I'm just a person with a permanent night light for a palm, nothing too impressive," Kiera downed her bottle and felt a slight buzz hum through her, "two more, because we're christening my rest tonight, apparently."

Cabot took her empty bottle away and popped two more on the bar top, quickly uncapping them, "shit you are as normal as anyone of us. Here I thought you'd be some stuffy, uptight, bitch."

Kiera burst into a fit of laughter as she popped another ice cube in her mouth, "nah just some stubborn son of a bitch, with sexual frustrations looking to drink their shitty day away. Nothing out of the normal for you, right?" 

Cabot grinned widely, "oh I think I'll like you too Herald," he gave an overly dramatic bow as he tossed the caps in the bin under the bar.

A young woman appeared from a set of double hinged doors with a basket of steaming fresh chicken wings and fries, "your order, ma'am," she carefully set the basket in front of Kiera before turning and heading back through the large doors.

"My night is perfect, fresh hot food, drinks and a new friend. Please call me Kiera, bloody no one does," she took another long drink from the bottle and looked around the room, "it usually like this. Seems you've just opened."

"We've been open a couple days now, no grand opening thing. It's constant and it's never a dull moment. Bull brought in a trunk full of liquor and booze today. Said it was a thank you for clearing some shit out somewhere. The food just came in today too. No idea how Lady Montilyet got it done but we're constantly stocked and people are happy," he turned to fill an order for drinks from someone on the other side of the bar.

Kiera set to picking apart her chicken wings and fries as she polished off the bottles and her meal. Another two bottles appearing before her, "you anticipating my whim now Cabot?" she chuckled her cheeks painted a pleasant rose.

"Nah guy at the end of the bar said you needed them, some blonde, Antivan elf," he pointed over his shoulder as he cleared down her spot.

Kiera peered down the bar seeing Zevran get up, holding his beer bottle, making his way towards her, "Maker help me," she chuckled taking another drink of her fresh bottle.

"Ah my dear doctor, I'm glad to see you up and walking. Enjoying a relaxing evening?" he leaned against the bar, placing his bottle beside himself.

"Walking and up may become an issue soon enough but so far relaxing is going well. Please call me Kiera, I'm just Kiera tonight. Hopefully I didn't scare everyone too badly today. Swear I'm going to be labeled Kiera sleeps-through-danger Lavellan," she snickered at the terrible joke, going back at the bottle harder.

"Kiera," Zevran's voice was softer with an undertone of serious concern, "my dear, don't overdo your evening. This is not the way to properly unwind after such a trying day," he ran his hand over her shoulder and grinned at her, toying with a loose lock of her coiled raven hair, "there are other methods to unwind which are far more enjoyable."

Kiera's belly swirled with a burning heat at the thought, "Zevran, I'm with Cullen, as tempting as that offer is, I have to decline," she turned and downed the first bottle quickly, tossing a couple more half melt ice cubes in her mouth, "Cabot, could I get some more ice my good dwarf!"

Zevran sighed and stood up straight, finishing his beer before placing the bottle on the counter, "ah of course my darling Kiera. If things change or other options arise, my offer stands. Perhaps with your lover as well? Hmm yes I am not one to decline extras," he purred before smiling and bowing to her, "good night my dear Kiera."

Kiera watched him saunter out the door, nearly falling off her stool. She started having a fit of giggles as she clung to the bar, righting herself again. Cabot was staring at her wide eyed and incredulous, "what?" she shrugged her shoulders, starting the new bottle.

"Not every day I see someone get offered a three-some and turn it down. Shit, I've never seen someone be openly offered a three some," he slapped the bar towel over his shoulder as he cleared off the beer bottle.

She furrowed her brow and in her best Commander Cullen voice started, "this is true, but I have consumed a healthy bit of alcohol and it would be most unwise of me to take advantage of such an offer without a clear head," she flew into a fit of laughter.  
Cabot shook his head, "yep and they say dwarfs are crazy nug humpers. You, elf, are special and the more you drink it might be the little yellow school bus special," he turned as she set off in another fit of laughter.

"Dr. Lavellan," a booming male voice shouted from the entrance.

Kiera stopped dead in her movement, the bottle held tightly in her hands, "shit..." she scrunched her face up. She knew that voice, Cullen had found her and by the ringing still clattering around in her head she knew he wasn't happy, "Commander Cullen!" she spun the stool around slowly, careful not to fall off her chair. Playing as sober as she could, "come let me buy you a drink," she grinned wide trying to seem cheery and far more sober than she felt.

Cullen quickly crossed the room, people staring and whispering to each other, "what in the void are you doing? They drove you here unconscious in the backseat of the car and Solas tells me you burst out of the room to come here! Are you even well enough to be here?!" he crossed his arms across his chest tightly.

"Ah cool it Commander, she's been fine," Cabot came up from under the bar, restocking something just out of sight, "she's been blowing off steam same as all these other stiffs. You'd do yourself some good having a drink or two. It might be better than other options," Cabot snickered as Kiera spun her head around shaking a vicious no at him.

Cullen arched his eyebrow staring at Kiera," what offer?"

Kiera was fighting back snickers as she tried to get it out, "I.. uh.. well... we.. with someone else... in a room," she grabbed her bottle and started draining it down quickly.

"That blonde elf offered to help her relax in private, she said she was with you and declined. So he extended the offer to both of you, at once. If you get my picture, Commander," Cabot grabbed the empty bottle off the bar and disappeared back down again.  
Cullen's face went bright red as he fumbled over his hands, "Kiera, let's get you out of here," he reached for her hand to help get her off the stool.

"Fine, only because you asked so nicely," she turned to face Cabot, "my dear dwarf, a good night to you! I shall return to my resty place here, again!"

Cullen half dragged her through the barracks and back to their room. Once inside and safe he turned to her, "are you alright? Solas was very worried, he came and found me shortly after you left him."

"I'm fine, happy as a clam," she giggled kicking her boots off with a loud thud against the wall, "just another episode of random narcolepsy, no concerns what so ever," she tugged her pants off and tossed them in the corner, "just needed to blow off some steam, I feel fantastic now."

Cullen shrugged, "Solas says you think your mark, this anchor, will kill you," he sat down at the desk watching her pace around.

"Yes, thanks for killing my happy buzz," she reached up under her shirt and undid her bra, "I am terrified alright, scared to death. All I ever wanted in my life was to be a doctor, have a family, and live happily ever after. Instead I am a doctor, my hand is a permanent night light that is trying to kill me, and more than likely I'll end up dying before I even have half a chance at a family or my happily ever after," she wiggled her bra out of her shirt and angrily tossed it across the room, "so yes I went to get drunk, to have some fun, to let my hair down since I won't get the chance to do much else."

Cullen was silent for a few moment, going over all she said as she huffed and tossed her shirt off stomping into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stripping the last few clothes pieces off she half stumbled in. She washed and soaked in the water for a few moments longer than she really wanted to before getting out, toweling off and walking back into the room. She paid him no attention as she opened the small bar style fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, "I'm a terrible downer, my apologies," she uncapped the bottle and drank deeply.

"There's nothing I can say or do to make this any easier," Cullen groaned as he closed his laptop and rising from the desk, "this won't be forever and once it's done, and the rifts are closed we can look at options for the anchor."

Kiera tossed her hands up, "I don't want to.... don't... I wasn't meant to have happiness, I wasn't supposed to get a happily ever after.. it is what it is.." she turned hiding her face from him as the bitter tears welled up. She quickly slipped an oversized t-shirt over her head and let the towel fall to the floor. She lifted the blanket to the bed and crawled inside. All she wanted was for him to hold her, tell her it was going to be alright and in the same moment she wanted to be alone. 

Cullen let out a long breath and stripped to his boxers. Without another word he slumped down into bed. He tossed the idea around a thousand times, struggling with what to say and what to do. He was exhausted from a long day and decided it was best to let her be tonight as he curled up on his side, away from her and closed his eyes.

Kiera tossed and turned, waking several times throughout the night suffering from nightmares. She washed her face and drank down another water bottle before opting to sit at the desk for a moment. Pulling up her laptop she decided it was time to send an email, one she'd avoided for so long.

Deshanna,

Hey mom, so it's been a crazy few weeks, or longer really. I'm some hero now, crazy really. If you've been able to see the news, you'll know I'm some Inquisitor of this task force and my left hand kinda glows now. Been attacked, fought off a desire demon, that was fun and been out sealing rifts. I may have also saved the Empress of Orlais, that may have happened.  
Anyway I'm getting away from why I'm emailing you.. I know you check these and have for years, it was always our fall back set up. So I guess my big, million sovereign question is this: why?   
Why'd you leave? Why'd you bug out in the middle of the night on me and leave me with nothing? I'm out here alone, killing demons and saving Thedas and my mother is missing... she's been missing for 7 years... where are you? Are you safe? Do you still care?   
I've met someone, a nice man. He's human, so you'd probably hate him but well shit I never was good enough so whatever.. this is getting bitter... please be safe... I still love you...

Kiera

She sent the email and shook her head. There was so much she wanted to say, so much that needed to be said but it wasn't going to come out in one email. She shut the lid and looked over at the clock, three in the morning. She wished she had some of her sleeping drops left, tonight was one of those nights. That's when she remembered there was some in her office at the clinic. She tossed on a pair of sweat pants and a sweater. Slipping her runners on she quietly let herself out, heading down to the clinic. She could hear the entire base was silent, only the humming of electronics and the occasional rustle of some late night person caught her attention briefly.

She walked into the clinic, the desk cleric snoring softly as she slipped past her with little effort. Kiera knew where she needed to go, she made her way to the small office Calpernia set up for her. Once inside she opened her desk drawer and there they were. The small bottles of sleeping drops. She carefully plucked one up and pocketed it, quietly shutting the drawer she set about sneaking back to her room. As she passed the doors and back out she thought for a moment, Zevran's room was just down that hall. How easy it would be.. she shook it off and walked to her room, quietly slipping back inside.

Once inside she carefully shut the door, relocked it and peeled off her shoes, sweater and sweat pants. She gripped the little bottle, looking over at Cullen's form sleeping peacefully in the bed. She couldn't help the thought, what if... she slammed her eyes shut pushing the dark thoughts from her mind. She crawled carefully into the bed and unscrewed the bottle placing two small drops under her tongue before she placed the bottle on the stand by her side of the bed, "Maker please, grant me the strength to get through this," she prayed softly as she curled up against Cullen's back wrapping her arm over him. She drew in a few deep breathes before she finally felt sleep draw her in. 

Kiera opened her eyes slowly looking over at the clock, "ugh.. I slept in," she rolled over and threw the pillow over her head, muffling a scream. It was well after lunch and she hadn't wanted to be up so late. She didn't even bother to look for Cullen, she knew well enough that he would have already been up and out to train or whatever already. She sat up and slammed the pillow back down into its spot. She quickly dressed and dragged herself to the mess hall to get some lunch in before starting her day.  
"Kiera, you look terrible!" Calpernia came rushing over to where she was eating her lunch in a back corner of the hall.

"If you think I look back you should see the other guy," Kiera let out a fake laugh, trying to feel more chirper than what she was.

"Kiera don't. I know you too well to play this game," Calpernia crossed her arms sitting back in the chair beside Kiera, "come on now, you need to get this out before you spiral down again. Remember what happens when you let this shit happen!"

Kiera sighed heavily pushing some macaroni around on her tray, "I make some shitty choices and regret it later?" 

Calpernia shook her head and glared at Kiera, "Maker's breath! Does the Commander know? Does anyone know?" Kiera had been prone to falling into depression when things bogged her down before. Swirling down and making rash choices she'd regret later. One of them being Gaspard at the time. Calpernia took Kiera by the hand, "Kiera, please don't make me interfere here."

Kiera nodded, "I know, I know, I'll be alright ok. It's just a little morbid realization, I'll get out it," she stabbed a few pieces of pasta and lazily brought it to her mouth, "see still eating," she half grinned carefully munching away.

Calpernia stood up, "I have to run, I'm up to my nose in patients right now. You! Better take care of yourself or Maker help you I will do something stupid for you!" Calpernia turned and rushed out the hall.

Kiera couldn't help but giggle at Calpernia's huff. Kiera knew she was bordering on a problem and if it became worse she would seek some form of assistance but right now she was still in control. After all she was still joking, so it couldn't be too bad. She finished her lunch and placed the tray on the rack, heading back towards the war room. Surely by now everyone would have made their decisions about her existence and at the least she would see what the plan was. She stepped through the doors and looked at the large projection map of a forest. She blinked a couple times and walked up to it, "a forest... they're sending me into a forest... I'm officially now a night light in the woods," she ran her hand down her face at the silliness of her own joke.

"That was terrible," a female voice spoke from behind her causing her to jump, "truly, the worst joke I've heard ever."

"Lady Morrigan, I didn't think anyone would be in here. You gave me quite the start," Kiera chuckled as she regained her composure, "got any idea why we're staring at a giant swath of greenery?"

Morrigan calmly walked up beside her, her bright canary yellow eyes gleaming through her, "yes, I do. This Corypheus character is seeking something long since hidden in this vast forest. The Arbor Wilds, as they are known, house an old elven temple."

Kiera folded her arms across her chest, "Dorian was saying this Cory... Irian, was fascinated by elven artifacts and checked out several old tomes from some large library in Tevinter. He found something here?"

Morrigan calmly nodded and pointed to a spot on the map, "'tis true. He's looking for an elven artifact. I believe him to be in search of an Eluvian."

"Eluvian, what is that? Sorry the ears are for show I'm not a tree hugging, Creator thanking, elf," Kiera grinned as she watched Morrigan carefully.

"Eluvian is... well it may be best to show you," Morrigan smiled and beckoned her to follow as she lead Kiera out to a private storage locker in the back corner of the base. She unlocked the storage locker and ushered them both inside, pulling a cord to a lamp, lighting the small room, "this is an Eluvian," she flashed her hand, casting a spell across what looked like a large mirror. The once polished glass surface began to swirl and glow a faint blue.

"This is incredible," Kiera stood in awe over the elven runes etched into the border of the mirror, "this is old, so very old. I can feel it pulsing," her mark seemed to hum and flicker with the pulse of the mirror. 

"Yes it is very old," Morrigan grinned looking down her nose at both Kiera and the mirror, "come," she held her hand out motioning Kiera to enter the mirror.

Kiera licked her lips and ran her fingers over the surface of the mirror. It shimmered and danced, rippling as if it were a liquid. It felt cool, wet and dry at the same time. Kiera pushed her palm against it, "is it safe?" Morrigan simply nodded and again motioned her to walk through. Kiera took in a deep breath and then a bold step through. Within a heart beat she was standing somewhere utterly foreign to her.

"It's incredible isn't it," Morrigan was standing next to her, the sound of her voice echoed through the large expanse. 

Kiera looked all around her. There was no sun where ever they were and yet they were both bathed in a cool blue hued light. A fog seemed to blanket the area, clouding the vision to seeing further than a hundred feet in any direction. It was un-natural and Kiera could feel the magic in the air as she peered around at the elven architecture. The cobblestone at their feet was laid in vibrant golds and shimmering emeralds. Large tree shaped sculptures dotted the areas where other Eluvians stood. Some black, some shimmering and sparking while others lay shattered, "where are we?"

Morrigan smiled, "tis hard to explain. We are between worlds, we are not in our world, nor are we in the Fade. We exist in the space between. I refer to it as the Crossroads," she looked over at Kiera and the intrigue on her face, "we wondered how the elves spanned such a large Empire with no roads, in far flung corners. I believe this is how."

Kiera shook her head trying to focus, "ok this is really cool and don't let that take away from the moment, but why would Irian want this? It's clearly not his goal of the Fade."

"No it is not, but it is close and with enough power poured into an Eluvian it could open to the Fade made physical," she waved for them to head back through the mirror.

"You believe there is an old Eluvian inside the Arbor Wilds that he's trying to get to? Then we need to get to it first, right?" she walked through the Eluvian feeling her skin shutter and an odd sensation creep up her spine.

"Yes, and we must get there first. Leliana has sent some of her best operatives ahead to survey the area and set up a base camp. It's too dense a forest to land close to the temple. We'd need to land a bit out and hike through, but if he has done the same thing," Morrigan motioned to lead them back to the war room, "then it will be a fight. Leliana's people will know more by the morning."

Kiera looked at the map on the wall as they walked back in, "how does one control these Eluvians? They can't just all work by looking at them, or casting a bit at them."

"You're correct. They require a key, somewhere in this Temple in the Arbor Wilds is a key and an Eluvian. We must find both and take them before Corypheus does, or.. well even if he finds nothing in the physical Fade, it may have grave ramifications either way."

Kiera nodded, "I guess then we're waiting on Leliana's people. Is there anything else I should know about?"

Morrigan shook her head, "not at this time."

Kiera bowed slightly, "then I'm head out, if anyone needs me I have my phone on me. If not I await Leliana's people," she turned and headed out the doors, stopping briefly outside of them to think about what she wanted to do. How best to kill time before whatever tomorrow would bring. 

"Da'len! There you are!" Solas came hushing up to her, a tome under his arm.

"Hahren, is there something I can do for you?" she smiled brightly.

"I have some good news for you, if you have a few moments," he motioned her to follow him. They walked silently for a moment towards the mess hall. Solas led her to a quiet corner where he pulled a chair out for her to sit, "take a deep breath and relax for me will you, lethallin," he sat beside her and laid the tome down, "I believe I found a way to remove the anchor," he held his hand up for a moment, "but it will destroy the anchor. Before you can slip into a depression again, da'len, this is good news."

Kiera let out a long breath, "I suppose you are correct it is a good thing that it can be removed, but it will have to wait," she sighed leaning back into her chair, "any other good news?"

Solas nodded, "let me see your hand," he watched her calmly pass her marked hand to him, "one moment," his fingers glowed and pulsed with a magic, then there was a snap and a crack from the mark, "ah there!"

Kiera's hand tingled and her arm went numb, "what'd you do? My arm is numb," she let out a chuckle.

"Now you will know when the anchor needs to bled off. It will send a pulse up your arm and if you are getting too close to draining yourself it will feel like fire in your veins. That is the best I can do for now," he gripped her hand tightly in his for a moment.  
Kiera smiled, "that is better than anything I've gotten to date. At least now I'll know when things are going to happen and prevent them, thank you hahren!"

Solas stood up and clutched his tome to his chest, "there is still much to learn about it but this is a start. I hope it makes a difference for you. I need to return to my work, be well lethallin."

Kiera watched him leave as she flexed her hand, it felt stiff but it didn't hurt her so she was thankful. She stood up and made her way down the hall, pausing briefly as she felt something odd on the back of her neck. She shook her head and continued down the hall, aimlessly wandering until she was at Cullen's office. With a shrug she walked in, "Cullen, I hope you aren't busy...."

Morrigan smiled as she bowed, "I was delivering my report on the Eluvian and the Arbor Wilds," she placed the tablet on his desk, "I have to prepare for tomorrow. Good evening Dr. Lavellan, Commander," she walked out of the room, her shoulders back, confident and proud.

Kiera waited for the door to close before she spoke, "she's coming with me?" she arched her eye brow as Cullen rubbed his forehead between his fingers.

"Yes, she's intent upon going with anyone set to travel to this Temple. She's well versed in elven language and lore," he looked up from his work, resting his elbows on his desk, "which is going to more than likely be some point tomorrow," he groaned again.

"You're not telling me everything, what's going on?" Kiera crossed her arms and legs almost in unison. 

"It's war." Cullen sighed heavily, his weary eyes peering at her.


	24. Ancient Translation Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing about the plans for the Arbor WIlds things get a bit interesting.

"What?!" Kiera stammered as she leaned forward in her chair. 

Cullen cleared his throat, "this Corypheus has sent his entire movement to the Wilds. He's got red Templars, rouge mages, and Venatori all converging on this Temple. He's throwing everything he's got at it. We've called in favors with Orlais, Fereldan, and everyone we've got. It's guerrilla warfare and some open field combat to get to the Temple. We've already sent in several units from Skyhold, Orlais has sent in their Chevaliers and Fereldan has sent their best as well. It's.." he took in a deep breath and exhaled long and hard, "it's not going to be an easy fight."

Kiera sat dumb struck as he spoke, "you're... you're not kidding... Sweet Maker..." Kiera ran her hands down her face, "you're telling me.. shit.." she felt her heart race and sweat begin to form at the base of her neck. Everything was swirling and spinning as she half heard him drone on about battle strategy and their basic plan of attack. She licked her lips, her mouth far too dry, "I... I have to go," her legs were wobbly and the muscles twitched and pulsed as she stood quickly and without giving him a moment she burst out of the office room. 

She ran through the halls, weaving between people as she made her way for the door. Once through the door she ran, just blindly ran, through the grass and into the tree line. She didn't stop till her legs collapsed from exhaustion. She fell through the leaves of the forest floor, panting and crying, trying in vain to catch her breath as she flopped over onto her back. The evening sky was already beginning to crest over the ridge as she lay there, just crying and sobbing. Her mind was blank, just dead silence and the cold autumn air breezing over her face. She finally found the energy to sit up and look around. She could still see the outline of Skyhold through the trees. She slowly caught her breath and wiped her face off on her sleeve. She ran a healing spell down her legs, to purge the lactic acid preventing her from getting up. 

Carefully and slowly she stood, gathering her strength the best she could as she began the snail's pace walk back to Skyhold. She looked over at the bar, the Herald's Rest, and made a bee line for it. She pushed through the doors and went straight for the bar, "Cabot my good dwarf, tonight I'll take a glass of orange juice and we're doing shots. Vodka please, and keep it coming."

"Typically one's supposed to drink the two together, it's called a screw driver," Cabot poured a tall glass of orange juice and a shot of vodka, placing them in front of Kiera.

"That's for people looking to slowly and fashionably get themselves drunk. I'm looking for the quickest route to the drunk part," she took a sip of the orange juice before knocking back the vodka. 

"Come on now, you really don't want to get black out drunk in the middle of the afternoon for the fun of it," he pointed to her shoulder, "you have a leaf on your shirt."

Kiera casually looked down and plucked the leaf off her shirt, "ah thank you, he won't be drinking with me today," she placed it on the bar, taking a better look at the modeled orange and yellow streaked through the remaining bits of green.

"That might be the last leaf of the season," Cabot didn't look up from wiping down the bar as he reached to fill another shot of vodka.

Kiera sighed heavily, "keep it coming Cabot, I don't want to remember my name tonight, alright," she took the small glass from his hand and quickly knocked it back, followed with a swig of orange juice, "truly the only way to enjoy a good screw driver."

Cabot shook his head and filled another shot before heading down the bar to fill a few orders. Kiera waited for a minute, pulling out her phone checking her messages:

Kiera, where are you? Please Kiera, call me - Cullen

Kiera shuttered, how she wanted to call him. How she wanted to just disappear into all this. Her legs were still wobbly and her belly growled, "Cabot, ring me in an order for whatever's good tonight. I'm starving and I don't care," she took another sip of her orange juice then decided to dump the shot into the drink. She sat fiddling with the shot glass for a few moments before she finally decided to message him back.

I'm fine.. just need a bit of time. I'm at the Herald's Rest. Find me? - Kiera 

She stuffed her phone back into her pocket as Cabot came back over, "one more shot, add it to the drink please," she smiled best she could. Everything felt like it was a whirl and she wasn't even sure what tomorrow really was going to bring but she didn't have the power to stop anything. The only thing she could do was get it done. Running wasn't going to make it better or save any lives now. 

"See some sense came to your head," Cabot dumped a shot into her drink and took the small glass, "better not to drink yourself into oblivion. Someone coming for you?" he leaned on the bar, "I like you kid, don't make these visits so heavy."

Kiera chuckled, "aw my voice of brutal reason," she took a smaller drink before speaking, "I'm betting my glowing fingers, that a particularly upset, tall, gorgeous blonde, built like a God will be bursting through those doors in a brief moment to come sit with me," she lazily thumbed over her shoulder.

Cabot shrugged, "ain't even going to try arguing that one, I'd wager five minutes tops. You still want that food order?" he let out a chuckle as he popped the top off a bottle of beer.

"Ya, make it to go, just in case," she laughed, half finishing her drink, "I'm probably going to be pulled out of here, but hey stranger things have happened today," she laughed brushing some dirt off her other sleeve.

Before Cabot could get a word in, he edged over to see towards the front door, "and there he is, right on time," Cabot chuckled as he went back to filling drink orders.

Kiera sat still, vaguely aware she was probably covered in dirt and leaves from her rush through the woods. A shower would be lovely right now, she thought as she took in another long swig of her glass. She started counting down in her head, three, two, one.

"Kiera," Cullen brushed some dirt off her shoulder, "I looked everywhere for you."

Kiera let out a chuckle, "went for a run, great way to get the blood flowing. Before impending doom," she knocked the last of her drink back.

"I'm sorry," Cullen sat beside her, "I know this isn't easy. Tomorrow is going to be... let's not talk about tomorrow," he waved over at Cabot, who instinctively reached over and uncapped a beer, "couple drinks?"

Kiera's eyes lit up, "not here to scold my terrible choice and childish behaviour of running away?" she nodded to Cabot, "double screw driver, seeing as I am staying now."

Cabot chuckled as he handed Cullen his beer, and went about filling her glass again. Cullen took a long drink, draining half the bottle in a single take, "it's been one of those days," he nodded, "it isn't going to get any easier," Cullen nodded to Cabot who'd made a gesture Kiera hadn't picked up.

Kiera nodded vaguely as she took the fresh drink from Cabot, a warm and bubbly feeling swirling inside her as she looked up at Cullen. He was stressed out, tired and she wondered if he'd eaten or gotten any rest in the last few days. She reached up without thought and gently graced his cheek, "you look tired," she carefully spread a healing spell through her finger tips into his temple.  
"Mmm I am," he half purred under her touch, leaning softly into her touch, "hungry?" he opened his eyes and looked into hers.  
"Very much so. I put an order in with Cabot, should be here soon," she let her fingers linger on his face before dropping them down to the bar top, "I.." she yawned, "there's a lot to say and I just can't seem to get it out."

Cullen let out a chuckle as he gripped her hand on the bar, "I can see that," he ran his fingers tenderly over her knuckles, each stroke soothing her.

Cabot interrupted the moment by plunking two baskets down in front of them, "on the house," he winked over to Cullen as he replaced his beer.

Kiera smiled and picked at the fresh fries, "always preferred to think on a full stomach."

"I remember," he smiled, "the first time we met, you said the same thing," he snatched up a fry and lazily munched away.

"You remember that?" she laughed, picking through her basket of fries and chicken wings.

Cullen smiled, "how could I forget? I met the most amazing, strong and vibrant woman that day. Someone I desperately wanted to know more of, and I'm very glad I did," he reached over and gripped her hand softly in his, "very glad for it, despite everything."

"Thank you," she grinned, squeezing his hand tightly, "I was so concerned with my research, the red lyrium thing, I was completely taken aback by you. You were so gorgeous and put together and I felt so unworthy of your time," she sighed, "you saw confidence while I felt insignificant. I've made a mess of so much and done so much more. More than I ever thought I could. I think I fell for you in that heartbeat I caught your eyes at that restaurant," she stopped to take a sip from her drink, "tell me, how will this all work? What's the odds?"

"We'll land a few kilometers out. It's dense brush and forest. We'll have to hike through and make our way to the Temple. We'll be under attack, our people have begun guerilla style warfare to keep Corypheus's people at bay. We'll try to get through to the Temple and collect or destroy whatever he's aiming to take. If all goes well we're looking at a fifteen percent casualty ratio, it could spike if environmental factors play up. There's been reports of a sect of elves attacking the red Templars in the Wilds. It's unknown if they're friendly, but it's helped stall his people and whittle them down," he took a drink from his beer.

Kiera had worked her way through the fries and was a couple wings in while listening. She wiped her fingers on a napkin, "there sounds like there is a huge 'what if' factor on this one," she wiped her lips, "and that 'what if' isn't something I am excited about."

"Sadly we know so little of the Arbor Wilds, even after all this time. It's remained a forest, untouched or explored for the most part. We have no idea what lies within," he started working on his chicken wings.

Kiera nodded, finishing her basket and working on her drink, "I take it we leave in the morning," she watched Cullen nod as he sucked the meat off a chicken bone, "I hate this..." she took a long drink from her glass, "too many factors, body count is too high, and we have no idea what to expect."

"That's why we've gone with guerilla style attacks. We have several bases set up with Fereldan, Orlesian and Inquisition forces spread out, hitting Corypheus's forces where ever they can. It's made a difference and may make a huge difference before the end. By our intel, he didn't have much time to get to the Wilds and rushing, pulled his people out from all over Thedas. This is a desperate push by this thing," Cullen wiped his fingers off on his napkin and took a long drink from his beer.

Kiera sighed, "you all good?" she downed the last of her drink and set it on the bar top, "I would like to get out of here," she ran her fingers down his arm, as she leaned on the bar.

Cullen chuckled, "got something on your mind?"

"You, me, different positions all ending in satisfaction. That is unless you have other plans this evening?" she smiled, the alcohol was swirling through her, a happy buzz burning out the thoughts of a couple hours ago.

"I can do that," Cullen finished his beer and set it on the bar top, tossing some coin on the counter and smiled at Cabot, "come on, let's get you cleaned up," he brushed some more dirt off her back, "you look like you rolled in the leaves."

Kiera let out a howling laugh as they walked towards their quarters, "I did! Would you believe my little legs burst me through about a hundred yards from the compound? Flopped over like a spent horse and laid in the brush for a bit. Dead silence in those woods, kind of eerie. Then I sat up once I could breath, fixed my legs and walked back. Decided I was going to drink myself into a stupor, but then I started thinking of you. I missed you, wanted to spend some time with you. Curl up in you," she sighed leaning into his large frame, "just be with you and I text you. Now we're here."

Cullen exhaled long and hard as they finished strolling down the hall towards their room, "I looked for you everywhere in the compound. Admittedly I got lost twice," he chuckled wrapping his arm around her tightly, "when I couldn't find you I started to panic and was nearly set on searching into the woods myself when you text me. You'd be surprised how large this compound really is," he chuckled as he opened the door to their room. Two large bags sat on the small table, dwarfing it, "we'll need to pack for the Wilds. Weather there is hot and humid. Like a summer day. We'll be hiking through forest, probably water and into the Temple itself."

Kiera broke away from him, just wanting to be done with this. She was so done with all of this and now people were throwing their lives on the line to race to some ancient piece of rubble. She tried not to let to combination of frustration and anger well inside her. She knew all too well who'd bear the brunt of her wrath tonight and she was in no mood to fight with him. So instead she rushed about, packing everything away in her bag without another word. Once done she grabbed a water bottle out of the small bar fridge, "done, now please, not another word of tomorrow. Or Corypheus or the Inquisition or any of that," she flopped down on the bed, drinking down nearly half of the icy cold water.

Cullen had silently followed suit and finished packing his pieces and was just finished lugging his bag to sit by the door, "not another word, I swear," he smiled walking over to sit beside her, "what do you want?"

She arched her eyebrow up at him as she screwed the cap back on the bottle, "that's a semi loaded question," she giggled as she tossed her bottle onto the nightstand, "I'd prefer to lay in bed with you, naked, together, talking or not talking, I don't honestly care. I just want to be close to you," she felt stronger in that moment, raw and open.

"No problem," he grinned. They both undressed in silence, curling up into each other under the covers. Kiera getting as close to his body as she could, pressing herself against him chest, her ear over his heart, listening to the steady, firm beat of his heart. She chatted while he listened, rambling and ranting about everything until he finally asked her the hard question about her mother.   
"She left me," Kiera let out a sigh as she traced her finger languidly over his abs, "came home to find the acceptance letter to the medical school open on the kitchen table and her mad as a quillback. She chewed me out, claimed I was reaching above what I was. We argued, she called me a slur, I slammed my bedroom door and like a typical teenager I told her I hated her. I stayed in my room the rest of the evening, too angry to come out. Come morning I was set to apologize and try to get her to see my side, but when I went to the kitchen it was silent. I searched the house, and found her usual items were gone. No letter, no goodbye, she was just gone," she leaned up on her elbow to look into Cullen's eyes in the darkened room, "I blamed myself for years, studied and fought hard to be the best. To prove to her I could be more, damn my ears, damn the elves! With every grade higher than the average human, I felt pride and depression in equal doses. I was more than I ever thought I'd be, but it was nothing to have no one to share it with. I've tried a million times at least to contact her over the last 7 years or so. She's never returned a single message, I don't know if she's dead or..."

Cullen cupped her face gently in his warm palm, "you've done amazing things, truly more than anyone or any other race. If you want we can look for her," his voice was soft and reassuring, "Leliana can find anyone and I'll be with you the whole way, if that's what you want."

Kiera thought about it for a moment, letting a long stretch of silence fill the room before she carefully kissed his lips, soft and thankful, "yes, I think I'd like that," she laid back down relaxing into him, "you.. I'm thankful for you. You are too kind to me, too good to me, and I've not deserved any of it."

He let out a low harsh grunt, "Kiera, no," he ran his hand through her hair, "don't even start."

Kiera nodded against his chest as she snuggled in close, "I'm tired," she yawned as Cullen proceeded to run his hand through her hair. She felt him hum against her cheek as she closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be a long day and they'd need their sleep.   
She slept through the night, which made her groggy. As she opened her eyes, Cullen was already up and getting ready. She nodded to him as he mouthed something and slipped out the door. She stretched and slipped into the shower. Having washed and warmed herself through she stepped out intent to finish dressing and get this nightmare started. As she entered the room she saw Cullen over on the desk, two trays of breakfast laid out, "I figured you could use something to eat," he smiled taking a sip of his coffee.

Kiera nodded as she slipped her clothes on and slowly walking over to the desk, picking through the breakfast foods. Her stomach was indeed grumbling and even if she didn't feel like eating she knew she needed to. She took a long sip of her coffee, the warmth seeming to breathe life into her core, "thank you," she grinned over as he was pouring over a few emails on his laptop, "we're leaving soon?"

"They came and claimed our bags already this morning before you woke. Soon as you are satisfied we'll head to the hanger. Another helicopter ride to a base just outside the Arbor Wilds, then we'll have to trek to the main base. It'll be dangerous, but if all goes well you'll reach the Temple before nightfall," he finished typing his message and slammed the lid of his laptop down. 

Kiera nodded and ate her fill, and drank down her coffee, all while Cullen remained calm and silent beside her. She was thankful for his silence, she didn't want to talk about any of what was to come. All she wanted was to get through it. She nodded to let him know she was finished and he carefully held his hand out to hold hers. They walked briskly towards the hanger and boarded the Chinook. Again Kiera fell asleep on his shoulder and he only woke her when they arrived at their destination. He helped her unbuckle and get off the helicopter, a small group of soldiers rushed up to empty the Chinook and get people geared up. Cullen helped her get her armor on and got himself set up before he turned to the lead scout to receive an update on their status.

Kiera took the time to stare at the large looming forest. It was dense and hot, and she could feel it pulsing as if it was breathing, its core beating. She knew better, this wasn't a natural forest, no this was magic. By her sense, old magic. It seemed to agree with the mark on her hand as she looked down, feeling it seem to breath and move with the breeze. It didn’t sting or burn, none of the normal numbness she’d become accustomed to pulling through her, no, instead it was an eerie calm.

Kiera had little time to really think it over when Solas caught her arm, “how are you feeling lethallin? I see the mark is calm at the present moment,” he carefully cupped her hand in his lithe fingers.

“Yes, something in this forest must resonate with the magic from this,” she touched the palm of her marked hand, tracing the glowing gash, “it’s odd, it feels… like home,” she let out a soft chuckle as she looked into Solas’s eyes, his face an emotionless glance.

“Your heritage calls to you, perhaps,” he coyly put, letting her hand go, “we should prepare to head into these woods, I feel the old magic still active here. We should be careful where we tread and how we present ourselves.”

Kiera watched him walk away without uttering another word as she drew in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and felt the forest almost speak to her, something reaching across the ages. It felt old, it felt powerful and it felt hungry. She shook the feeling off rapidly as she opened her eyes to see Morrigan coming over to speak with her, “lady Morrigan, how can I be of assistance to you?”  
Morrigan grinned widely, “such lovely manners, I hardly expected such a reaction to my presence on this adventure,” she seemed to relax a touch as she stood beside Kiera, “we’re in a very old place, with very old magics. Do you feel it, I wonder,” she held her hand out a blue flame danced on her finger tips, “very old magic. Veil fire, not easy to do in this way, but here, it seems almost as easy as breathing air. The veil is very thin here.”

Kiera nodded, “yes, the mark seems happy here. I am very curious to see what lies within this forest. This temple must hold some form of power, I can see why Corypheus is intent upon entering it,” Kiera was passed her staff by someone walking by, uttering a quick word of thanks she turned back to Morrigan, “tell me something, what do you think we’ll find. Clearly it must hold more than a simple eluvian. I mean the one at Skyhold, didn’t give off the energy of this place. There must be something more here.”

Morrigan arched her eyebrow high as she fiddled with her own staff, “perhaps there is but I know not what. We shall know once we get into the temple,” she looked over Kiera’s shoulder, “but it seems we are ready to head out.”

Kiera turned to see Cullen with a group of men by his side all armored up and wielding their own swords and shields, “ready to head out towards the base camp. If we make good time we should be able to make it to the temple before night falls,” he nodded to Morrigan, “are you prepared to go into the forest lady Morrigan? It will be dangerous.”

Morrigan grinned, “I am more than capable of handling myself, Templar,” she sneered as she turned on her heels, “if you’ll follow me, I believe we’ll reach the camp quickest this way.”

Kiera simply followed not wanting to linger any longer in one spot. She watched at birds in brilliant blue with bright pink head feathers as they flew by and cawed. She breathed in deep catching the smell of the freshly growing arbor’s blessing hanging from trees. The floor of the forest didn’t crunch or make much of a sound as they walked along. At Skyhold it was cold and the trees had turned shades of rustic reds and oranges, but here it was a lush summer. A sweltering heat, wet and heavy as they trudged between over grown trees and roots. She couldn’t help but feel like a small ant traipsing about. It was a quiet walk as they continued to follow Morrigan, only the constant sound of the rustling of plants and the small sounds of birds chirping and small animals skittering about filled the time as they marched on. 

They made it to the base camp with not a single encounter with anything. Kiera was confused by this as she watched Cullen walk up to a forward scout. They had a small conversation and Cullen’s face told her everything she needed to know. The fighting was centered up ahead just before the temple, and it appeared Corypheus himself was here, and Samson. She watched Cullen’s fist ball up tight, his knuckles white as the scout finished her detailed report. Kiera waited and watched as they exchanged a few more words and the scout bowed and quickly scampered off. Kiera walked softly up to Cullen, seeing he was still clearly upset, “babe,” she nearly whispered to him, reaching out to touch his hand, “are you ok?”

Cullen drew in a deep breath as he turned to face her, “yes, just getting prepared. We should move out quickly if we hope to make it before night fall. It will be dangerous, heavy fighting closer to the temple. Are you ready?” he drew a half breath as he steadied himself.

Kiera simply nodded and gripped her staff tightly, Dorian, Solas, Morrigan and Thom coming along with them. She turned to them all and smiled, thanking them as they set out following Cullen with a group of soldiers. Again it was a quiet march, all on edge listening for the sounds of anything as they went along. Kiera’s ears picked it up first as she gently touched Cullen’s arm, “we’ve got fighting ahead, at least a dozen, Ours and theirs. Less than fifty yards out, maybe,” she strained to listen through the sounds of the woods. 

Cullen nodded and unsheathed his sword gripping this hilt tightly, he muttered her words along to the men beside him as they pushed onwards. Sure enough as they came around a large cluster of tree roots they saw the group skirmishing. Red Templars and a group of Orlesian Chevaliers clashing swords. Kiera looked down to see they were standing in a half inch of water, the men before them nearly up to their knees in it. Her electrical attack would prove to be fatal to all if she tried it. She grumbled under her breath as she was forced to watch those with fire magic, ice magic and swords rush forward. She stood watching as they helped hew down the group of men. She rushed in once all was done and using her staff poured a healing spell into the crystal tip, focusing to blanket the men around her. Small cuts and gashes closed up and aching muscles relaxed and eased, “it’s the best I can do,” she sighed, “too much water, I’d have killed everyone.”

“No worries doctor, this is much appreciated,” a young man smiled up at her, “very much appreciated, but you should hurry on. We’ll hold this spot, prevent any re-enforcements from coming in.”

Kiera nodded as she watched Cullen dip a ripped rag into the water, wiping down his blade before wiping his forehead off on his shirt, tossing the rag into the water, “let’s push forward.”

Kiera nodded as they all moved along. Morrigan pointed through a crop of flora, “there, I can see the ruins of the temple!” She pushed through, another group of Inquisition men and women fighting a group of red Templars. Cullen turned back and yelled at Kiera, “get inside the temple, we’ll hold them off here!”

Kiera’s eyes grew wide, “like hell I’m leaving you out here!” she went to race forward but Dorian caught her arm and pulled her back, “let me go!”

“If you tarry out here, Corypheus will destroy this temple, take whatever here he wants and then destroy the world! The Commander and his people will hold, they’ll be fine. It’s what they’ve trained for!” Dorian gently pulled her towards the temple as Morrigan led the way. 

Kiera shook her head, “fenedhis!” she slammed her staff into the ground a shock wave rippling through and toppling a small group of red Templars. She turned and let Dorian pull her along for a short ways, watching as Cullen and his men began slashing and pushing through the mess of men, bodies and blood. She muttered softly to herself, “please come home to me,” as she turned and marched through the crumbling archway of the temple.

“This is the Temple of Mythal!” Morrigan was racing forward reading different glyphs, Solas, close on her heels reading and touching as they went. 

Kiera wasn’t interested now, they needed to move. The longer they were in here the longer it would be that Cullen was out there fighting and putting his life on the line. She would push hard to save as many as she could from this mess, “I see sunlight through this way and I hear…” she strained, closing her eyes and blocking out the sounds of Cullen and his men behind them, “I hear fighting ahead!” She pushed her way past everyone and quietly picked along the large crumbling hall into a huge balcony. She motioned everyone to follow her and get down behind the moss and flora covered rails.

“Bellanaris Din’an Heem!” a tall lanky elf sputtered as he stepped back, a gnarled wooden staff gripped tightly in his hands as he backed through an intricate archway, overlooking a bridge. Several more elves in ancient armor standing with him.

Kiera turned to Solas, “what did he say?

“He threatened to make someone dead,” Solas put his fingers to his lips and pointed, “I believe we’re about to find out who.”

From the shadows overhanging the balcony stepped the man Kiera had seen at Haven Hospital. Beside him another man, Samson, also from the hospital. She nipped her lip watching as a group of men surrounded them both. Some clad in the vestments of the red Templars and others marked in the same insignia of the Grey Wardens from Adamant. Kiera watched in horror as Corypheus sneered and let out a chuckle. 

“He’s insulting you, Master,” Samson gripped his blade tightly, “what shall we do with him and his filthy kind?”

Corypheus lifted his hand up to silence Samson, “he shall be one of the first to face the honor of death by a true God!” he stomped forward, casting something with his hands. The elven warrior with the staff took another step back, now on the other side of the large, carved arches, the others with him racing back towards the large double doors of the Temple over the bridge. He uttered something again, though Kiera couldn’t hear what as Corypheus closed him. Casting a spell which lifted the elf up into the air before him, a shining dagger appearing in his hand. 

As Corypheus crossed the threshold of the arch, they lit up, brilliant and blinding. Kiera had to shield her eyes from the light as it snapped and crackled with magic energy, her mark flickering as the pillars crackled to life and burst forth raw energy, raining down over Corypheus. She managed to see through the light, watching as he struggled forward a few feet then melted into a black sludge. The pillars magic used, they exploded and burst a shockwave over them all, knocking the elf backwards and Corypheus’s men. 

After regaining their senses they managed to find a way down. Upon reaching the location where everything happened, Kiera noticed Samson as his people were not among the bodies. She looked up to see Samson and his small group racing into the large Temple doors across the bridge, “they’re heading inside!” she pointed just as they started to hear something strange behind them.  
Kiera walked over to the body of a Grey Warden, it was twitching and convulsing, “is he alive…” she reached down to try to touch him, when he shot into a sit, blood pouring out of his eyes, nose, ears, and then, he began wretching up blood. Kiera jumped back, taking a few steps towards the bridge as the Warden growled and shuttered, his bones snapping and shifting under his skin. His armor shredding with each thrash of his arms, “by the Maker….” She nearly screamed as she saw Corypheus’s face shift across the skin of the Warden, his armor torn and lay in ribbons floating in the blood around him. 

Morrigan’s eyes grew wide as she gripped Kiera’s shoulder, “it cannot be!! RUN!!!” she turned and raced across the bridge, Kiera following tightly behind her. As they reached half way across the bridge, Corypheus let out a howl, something unhuman as he emerged from the bloody, shredded corpse of the Grey Warden, “fuck, fuck fuck,” Kiera pushed with all her might racing towards the door. She could hear the flapping of wings, “dragon!! Fucking dragon!!” she screamed as everyone inside began pushing the doors closed. She just slipped through pushing them closed as a blast of fire lit up the double doors. She slid down the door panting heavily as everyone else stood in stunned silence for a moment.

“Was that a dragon?” Thom sputtered trying to calm himself, “and did Corypheus just… come back to life?”


	25. Claws of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've entered the Temple and they need to hurry but the magic is still very much alive. Will these claws from the past be of assistance to their cause or are they in over their heads?

Kiera shook her head, “yes and yes, but right now we have a bigger problem,” she touched the door, “it seems this door is magically sealed. Which will buy us some time to get to whatever secret this Temple holds.”

Thom shuttered, “we need to hurry, the longer we’re in here…”

“I know. Our only saving grace is he’s going to be busy trying to get into here. Hopefully that dragon is his battering ram for the door and not his field agent. We need to push forward, Morrigan, Solas, where do we go?” she stood up off the ground and brushed her pants off. Walking forward into a large internal courtyard. Pools of water still clean and fresh after nearly a thousand plus years, “the magic here is very active, be careful where you step and where you walk.”

Solas nodded in agreement, “the old wards are still in place, and this is indeed the Temple of Mythal. Elven god of Justice, according to the Dalish that is,” he began reading over a large wall, etched with ancient text.

Morrigan agreed, “yes, and I’d agree. The elves that raced through the door appeared to be wearing ancient ceremonial armor of Mythal,” she waved Kiera over to a raised area, a few steps leading up with a railing encompassing it. 

Kiera looked at the large pillar standing in the center of the raised area. She walked up the steps and took a tentative step onto a metal looking tile. As her foot hit the tile it lit up a brilliant blue and white light, “Morrigan, Solas?” 

Solas arched his eyebrow and grinned a bit, “it appears the Temple is very active. Walk upon the tiles, careful not to step on the same tile again. Light them all, it will unlock something for us,” he slowly walked over watching Kiera as she walked along, “do not be afraid, you are in no harm,” Solas leaned on his staff.

“Easy for you to say,” Kiera sucked in a deep breath and held it as she walked around the platform. Careful not to touch the same tile again, she returned to the beginning of the tiles within a few moments. A large rush of magical energy rushed up with a low hum and the tiles darkened, “ok, I’m alive.”

Morrigan and Solas joined her on the platform, both reading over the large pillar covered in texts that Kiera couldn’t read. For a few tense moments they ran through the writings and finally Morrigan turned to Kiera, “it seems you’ve completed the first of a few trials sent to check the worthiness of someone coming to seek something from Mythal. If it enables us to pass through the Temple unhindered I would recommend we continue to do so.”

Kiera nodded, “then we need to hurry forward, the longer we take the worse it is all the way around,” Kiera moved up to head towards a large stone stairway heading deeper into the Temple. The large wooden door at the top of the stairway glowed a brilliant blue as she reached it, a ruin flashed across the door and it opened to them, “perhaps this ancient ritual will help.”

Solas patted her on the shoulder, “trust me when I say we must follow the rites of this Temple if we wish to pass with ease.”

Kiera acknowledged him as they walked through, hearing something ahead of them, “I hear… there’s more fighting!” Kiera rushed forward, staff in her hand gripped tightly. Her group close behind her as they raced down the long corridor, the bright light of the forest at the end lighting the way. 

They arrived just in time to see Samson laugh and jump down a large hole in the ground, dead bodies of the same mysterious elves lay strewn about, “fenedhis!” she cursed as she turned to Morrigan, “behind you!”

A couple red Templars appeared out from behind pillars in the large chamber, attacking the group quickly. Kiera cast forward and shocked the Templar rushing up to Morrigan, smoke coming out of his helmet. She focused again and slammed the body back into the wall with a barrier burst. Morrigan turned and thanked Kiera as she spun her staff and cast a spell towards another Templar. Kiera turned to see her group taking on the small group of Templars, easily felling them, “Morrigan, what now?”

Morrigan spun her staff as she caused a Templar to explode, “we need to continue with the rituals. The door lays before us, we simply need to perform the same rights again.”  
Kiera nodded as Thom gripped her arm, “we need to hurry, why not just chase Samson and his men down that hole?”

Kiera tapped his hand gently, “there is magic here. Old magic and if we don’t honor it there could be worse things than a few extra moments. Just trust me, please,” she smiled as she motioned to follow.

“This way Kiera!” Solas waved, “it is the Petitioner’s Path,” he led her through the large open doorway, “this path was meant to be taken by those seeking favor with Mythal. She still reigns in this Temple and these elvhen,” he stopped in his words for a moment seeking the words carefully, “they still serve her. We must honor her as they would, and it will help grant us a safe and speedy passage.”

Kiera moved forward and into the small room, another large platform lay before her. Once again she followed through and walked along the tiles, each lighting up to the touch of her feet. She carefully walked along the path, trying to move as quickly as she could, wanting to get this ritual completely as quickly as possible. As she walked she tried to push the images out of her head. The image of Corypheus coming back to life, the image the dragon beating down the door. The same dragon that had scorched Cullen’s back so badly and nearly gotten them both at Haven. She finished going around a corner, lifting a lever to open up the rest of the path. She burst into a sprint, now seeing herself close to the end. As the lights flashed up and hummed into the Temple she turned to see Solas smiling, “take me to the next one, hahren.”

Solas smiled and held his hand out to help her down the stone steps, “come this way,” he seemed to be reading more etchings and ancient texts along the walls as they went. Kiera followed and urged him to move quickly, the rest of their team waiting by the large, magically sealed door. She just managed to catch Morrigan reading another section of text as Solas ushered her into the next area. This time it was two staggered platforms rising up into two tiers. The staircase for only one intact, “you’ll have to climb over, complete that one then, climb back and complete this one,” Solas led her to the intact stair way.

Kiera quickly looked over the layout of the stairs and tiles, being careful not to over step and trigger the same tile. She walked the tiles then up the steps to the next platform seeing a break in the wall she calmly walked over and hopped up. To her luck the layout was exactly the same, enabling her to walk around and come back to return to her original path. With a renewed push and the thrill of being close to the end she burst forward, excited and happy to see the light beam up and the hum of magic float about her, “please tell me it opened the door,” she gritted her teeth as Solas helped her down off the platform.

“The door is open!” Dorian cried out as Kiera and Solas rounded the corner back into the large chamber.

“Good let’s get going!” Kiera smiled as they walked through. Morrigan spun around and looked through the dimly lit room, completely covered unlike the open ceiling of the last chamber. 

“I wonder what this room was used for?” Morrigan mused as she peered into the darkness, “tis not what I expected.”

Kiera felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, “we are not alone,” she stopped in her tracks as she watched Solas do the same. The braziers along the wall suddenly burst to light and they were surrounded by a group of archers, bows trained on them, “if they fire, I have no time,” Kiera mumbled to the group as they huddled together.

Suddenly in an alcove above them the same elf they’d seen attack Corypheus appeared, a cowl covering his eyes, “venavis,” he spoke calmly to the archers who seemed to release some of the tension from their bow strings, “you, why are you here? You are one of the People, and you bear magic which is familiar to us. Why have you disturbed our slumber?”  
Kiera turned to Solas who seemed lost in his own thoughts, “your slumber? I am here trying to stop those who you have been fighting from destroying the sanctity of this Temple, of Mythal.”

The elf stood for a moment, thinking over her words as his fingers graced his opalescent chin, “I believe you. Though these trespassers will be dealt with, we have watched you. You have taken the Petitioner’s path. You have shown respect for our ways. I am called Abelas,” he bowed slightly at the hip, watching under his cowl for her next reaction.  
Kiera in turn bowed deeply, “you claimed to have slumbered, how long have you been here? Why are you here?”

Abelas lifted his cowl slightly back allowing her to see his face, the same opalescent skin gleaming with a green tattoo of a tree in lined art on his forehead, “we serve Mythal, as we have always served Mythal. We only awake to protect the Vir Abelasen, the Well of Sorrows. We were here in the beginning, and we will remain here, to serve Her.”  
Kiera turned to Morrigan, “Well of Sorrows?” 

“I have no idea, but if Corypheus covets it then it must be powerful and we must stop him. This Well may hold the power to killing him, once and for all,” Morrigan shifted uneasily in her spot.

“We shall guide you out of the Temple, and permit your people to leave this place and never return. We shall aid you in defeating your enemy, then we will return to our sleep,” he turned and waved to someone they couldn’t see, “the Well will be protected, or destroyed by my hand if I must,” he motioned to turn as Morrigan cried out, a shriek that temporarily stunned everyone in the room. Kiera looked over to see her transform into a bird, a crow that flew off after Abelas. 

“Morrigan!” Kiera called out as wall slide open to show a door, a thin, older looking female elf motioned them over to her. She leaned heavily on a large staff, a book wedged tightly under her arm.

“Follow her,” Solas nudged Kiera, “she will take us to the Well,” he pushed forward and spoke something in elven to the lady. She smiled and nodded as they all followed the elven woman.

Kiera grumbled as they quickly pushed through the door way and slipped through the dimly lit corridors and back passages of the large Temple. She was in awe of the artwork and structures. All of this lost to time and here it was as if they were back in the moment it all happened. Each painted mural seemed fresh and alive. Each statue of Mythal seemed as if it was just modeled and sat shining and new, if not for the thin layer of dust. She wanted so desperately to stop and touch, smell and see every sight but she knew she couldn’t. She pulled out her phone and took a few snapshots, the lighting poor and dim, but each shot was something at least. She quickly stashed her phone in her pocket as they made their way through the last corridor, the elven woman opening up a small sliding door to a stash of items before disappearing.

“She wants us to take whatever we need and then head through those wooden doors there,” Solas pointed over behind Kiera. 

Kiera looked down to see a pile of odds and ends and a stash of gold, “modern coins,” she mused rolling them in her hands, “take only what we can carry. Sadly, the rest will stay here,” she sighed, stuffing her pockets with little bobbles and the coins. Finally, glad for the seemingly endless supply of pockets her armor came with.

Once everyone had picked through what they wanted they headed for the door, opening it to hear further fighting as they raced into an open area. Oversized flora and fauna scattered about as they descended down a stone stair steps carved into the earthen basin. The followed them down into another large open chamber, pools of fresh water rushing towards a ginormous tree. As they reached the base they saw Samson and the few remaining men finishing off a few elves, “so glad you could join us Dr. Lavellan. You’re one lucky bitch to get this far,” he chuckled.

“It doesn’t have to end like this Samson, come along peacefully, we don’t have to fight,” Kiera looked around at the Red Templars, seeing their eyes glowing that ominous light as they followed her every move.

“My Master Corypheus wants this Well. I will be his Vessel! He will usher in a new world, one where we Templars are praised and our work will go noticed!” he growled as he stood a few feet away.

“Samson, I can cure the lyrium withdrawal. I can give you that, you won’t need to beg in the streets, you can be so much more. Come, let me help you,” Kiera held her hand out, watching Samson’s face.

“You…. You can cure it? I thought it was impossible,” his voice betrayed his calm demeanor, “but, what of the Order, they won’t stand for you taking away their puppets! No, this can’t be the truth,” he growled his fist closed.

“I can, and they know. I’ve treated two already and more are waiting. Come back with us, we can stop this. Help me stop Corypheus before he destroys everything,” she stood firm, hand still extended.

Samson wavered back and forth his men beside him seemingly uninterested, “General Samson, the Master demands she dies, and the Well be taken,” the large man spoke in an odd voice beside him.

Samson again faltered and Kiera took the opportunity, “Samson, come back with us and I’ll remove your lyrium as soon as we land at Skyhold. You’ll be free within the day! I swear it to you on the Maker,” she saw his eyes light up, hope creeping in.

Samson nodded slowly, “Corypheus planned on having me drink the Well. It holds ancient power, enough that he could pull it from me and get his way into the Fade without that anchor. Go, I won’t stop you,” he drew his sword, “unfortunately, these boys will try. Red lyrium rots their brain away, we’ll have to take them down!”

Kiera whirled her staff around, “hope you’re half as good as Cullen with that thing,” she turned firing a bolt of charged lightning at the man behind Samson, “watch out!” she yelled as Samson wheeled around to shove his blade through a man before him. The group of Red Templars seemed to howl in unison as they turned and sprang upon her group. Kiera was caught up fighting off Templars, smashing one over the head as they seemed to come from nowhere, “how many are there?” she growled under her breath as she fought back one after another, dancing and moving around them. 

“Too many!” growled Thom back as he rammed his blade through the side of one Templar’s head, “just kill them quickly, these ones can’t be saved!”

Kiera hissed between her teeth as she shot out a bolt of electricity, arcing it to two more men, “we need to get this done,” she grunted smashing the face in of one in front of her with the crystal of her staff.

“Dr. Lavellan!” Samson yelled as he threw himself behind her.

She turned just in time to see a large Red Templar run him through the gut, “no!” Kiera yelled casting into the crystal a large rock shaped fist shot out the tip and smashed the head clean off the man before Samson, “no, no, no,” she moved quickly to his side, pulling a potion from her pocket, “hang on, you’ll be alright!”

Samson laughed and spat a line of blood from his lips, “nah, knew it’d be like this. Ain’t ever had an easy lot in life. Should have known it’d be too easy, removing the lyrium, be a normal man again,” he shook his head, “kinda deserve this.”

Kiera slapped him hard across the cheek, “you bastard! You don’t get to tell anyone anything, and you sure as shit don’t have the right to a damn pity party,” she uncorked the bottle of elfroot, “shut it and drink this. I’m going to pull the blade out, and yes it’s going to fucking hurt,” she glared down at Samson as he drank the bottle sheepishly. The others were fighting around them, only a few left, as she set to pulling the blade from his gut. She tugged slowly on the hilt, sending a healing spell through his stomach as she reached under his armor, “don’t move,” she changed the spell to add a cooling effect, “this should numb it a bit, I’m not a butcher,” she counted to three then gave a slow tug.   
Samson clenched his teeth tightly together, the sound of grinding molars filled Kiera’s ears as she moved the last bit of blade out. As the blade slipped out she tossed it aside and placed her other hand on the open wound. A few more spells and some serious focus she managed to close the wound, “there. You won’t be travelling anywhere for a few moments. You should be able to walk in a little bit, lay here and rest,” she stood up and watched as Abelas came rushing through, a magical essence rushing ahead of him making steps appear out of the tree trunk. Morrigan’s crow form rushed ahead of him and reached the top of the stairs, reverting to her normal form before a large pool of water.   
Kiera rushed up behind Abelas, “Morrigan! Abelas!”

“You heard him, he plans on destroying the Well! You old fool! You’d destroy your own heritage, your history. Let it rot in nothingness,” she angrily spat as she barred his way.  
“Abelas, we have stopped the attack for the moment but Corypheus comes and he cannot be killed. This Well, he believes it will give him the knowledge to enter the Fade in the physical and become a God,” Kiera took a moment to watch Abelas, see what he would say to her words.

Solas stepped forward before another word could be said, “it is time to stop the cycle, ma banal las halamshir var vhen,” he bowed, “but there are other places and people that need you.”

Abelas looked back at Solas then towards Kiera, “fine. You have after all walked the path to gain favor with Mythal. Though there are some effects to the Well,” he turned to look at the black pool of calm water, “this is the collected knowledge of every priest to ever serve Mythal. They would come here to give their knowledge before passing into uthernara. Those who earn the right to drink from the Well do so at a great boon.”

Morrigan snorted, “to a Goddess that no longer exists if she ever did.”

“You will be bound to Mythal, as we are bound. Drink if you so wish, may it serve you well,” he turned and walked away, back down the steps and out of Kiera’s sight.   
Kiera turned to Morrigan, “drink from the Well? I’m lost here.”

Morrigan smiled, “I read more on that pillar in the main hall than I admitted. This is the collective knowledge and power of the priests of Mythal. Each passing their power and intelligence on before their death. This pool may hold the secret to stopping and killing Corypheus. It may also hold the knowledge he seeks, and as Abelas stated it does come with a supposed boon.”

Kiera could feel the pool tugging at her, feel it calling to her, “it’s hungry..”

“Kiera!” Solas waved her over for a moment, “please, let the woman use it. She has studied and can take the risk. Please do not drink from it, I beg you to trust me.”

Kiera looked over at him and back to the Well, “alright hahren, I will,” she walked back to Morrigan, “do it, we must hurry. Corypheus could be here at any moment.”

Morrigan grinned as she wadded into the pool, whispered and hushed voices seemed to rise up as she entered. Yet her clothes didn’t become wet, even as she stood up to her breasts in the water. She turned back and smiled dipping under the water’s surface. As she dipped down the pool glowed and radiated in a vibrant array of blues. Kiera felt nervous as the pool glowed and the water seemed to disappear, revealing Morrigan’s unconscious body on the bottom of the pool.  
“Morrigan!” Dorian and Kiera raced over, leaning down to lift her up.

Morrigan sat up and uttered several verses in broken elven before she managed to collect herself, “I am intact,” she stood up, “there is much to go through. We need to get back to Skyhold,” she lifted her head, “ah there’s the eluvian, at least that part was right,” she chuckled as she finally seemed to gather her feet under herself.

Kiera perked her ears up, “we need to get out of here,” she turned back to see a large set of double doors burst forth, “Corypheus is here. Morrigan, the eluvian!”

Morrigan waved a spell towards the mirror, it flicked and glimmered as the flat surface became the same watery blue as Kiera had seen before, “hurry, through the mirror!”

Samson raced up the steps and jumped head long into the mirror, the rest of her team ran hard as they made their way through the mirror. Kiera looked back to see Corypheus growl and with a wave of his hands he was floating towards them at a rapid pace. As Kiera turned to enter the mirror she felt the energy of the Well swirl and a female spirit shot up from the pool. Before Kiera could see more she burst through the eluvian and Morrigan quickly shut it tight behind her. 

“I can open the one at Skyhold, we’ll be home within a few moments,” Morrigan led them through a sea of mirrors, the sounds of their feet echoing through the vast emptiness made everyone uneasy.

“How are you holding up Samson?” Kiera lagged back to catch up with the wounded man.

“I’ve suffered worse,” he grunted, not looking up, his face ashen and sweat beading at his forehead.

Kiera huffed as she reached up and touched his forehead, “fever,” she turned and hid the small blue bottle from him as she drank it down, letting the small bottle rattle on the cobblestone path, “here,” she focused her magic on the crystal of her staff, helping to amplify it. She touched his shoulder with the tip, energy pouring forth into Samson.   
“Thank you,” he mumbled back, as a bit of color came back to his face.

“Come, you sulk worse than me,” she giggled as Morrigan led them down another path, she flicked her wrists and an eluvian sparkled to light, “I said I’d get you clean, we’ve got work to do.”

Samson’s eyes lit up as they walked through the eluvian and Morrigan unlocked the storage container. Kiera helped him towards the clinic, Thom grumbling the whole way behind them. Once at the clinic, she had him remove his top, and called in Calpernia. As Calpernia came around the corner she gasped seeing Samson’s shirtless and bloody on a hospital bed, “sweet Maker, Kiera!?”

“It’s alright Calpernia. He’s come round to the light side. We’re going to patch him up and strip the lyrium from him. You up for it?” she stripped off her armor and tossed it in the corner as she began to prepare. She ran her hands over the wound, healing him inside, “good the potion did its job. You should be strong enough to handle this,” she did her usual scanning spell, “fenedhis, nearly eighty percent coverage.”

Samson looked puzzled as he lay on the bed, “what does that mean?”

Kiera shook her head, “it means a little extra effort nothing more,” she turned to Calpernia, “I need to loosening potion for sure,” Calpernia raced out to grab supplies as she turned to see Thom, “get word to whoever we need to that we’re back and that we need check ins with everyone from the Wilds... I need to hear from Cullen..” she didn’t wait to see Thom race out of the room as she turned to look at Samson, “you’ll need to drink a potion when Calpernia brings it, relax a bit then we’ll get that crap out of you. I’m sorry about the slap,” she reached up and slowly healed the small welt under his eye, “are you alright?”

“I will endure,” he smiled weakly as Calpernia burst back into the room. 

Kiera took the potion from her hand and uncorked it, “here, drink this and we’ll begin in a few minutes,” she turned to face Calpernia, “everything set for our third go? This one will be the real test.”

Calpernia and Kiera rushed about, setting up for the procedure as Samson laid back. Thom came back in with a tray of food, “here something for everyone to eat. It’s been one hell of a day,” he shook his head as he looked over at Samson, “try anything and the next time someone runs you through it’ll be the end of you,” he snarled over at him.  
“Easy, he’s on our side now,” Kiera patted Thom on the shoulder, “any news?”

“Good news mainly. Seems that once we took the Well, the dragon and Corypheus left. The Red Templars are scattered and broken, the mages have been beaten back by our Templars and the Venatori have pulled back and almost disappeared completely. Cullen called in not too long ago, he’s sticking around to help the men and women on the field cut through the last of the enemy,” Thom sat down at the small table and leaned back into the chair.

“You told him about,” she motioned with her eyes over at Samson, “so now he has to go slash and hack a bunch of things to feel better,” she groaned, “fine, I’ll message him then we’re getting this done.”

I’m safe. I know you’re mad about Samson, can we talk? When you get back or sooner, your call – Kiera

She pocketed her phone again and turned to Samson, “all ready, now lay back. We’re going to strap you down, try to relax,” she turned with Calpernia to begin the work, “here, chew on this,“ she passed him an elfroot leaf off the table beside her, “we’ll finish strapping you down, then I’ll take that bit of leaf back, put a mouth guard in and we’ll start removing the lyrium. Try to hold still, it helps.”

Samson nervously chewed away on the leaf as Kiera and Calpernia went about strapping him down tightly. Within a few short moments he was nearly set, “the leaf,” she waited as he pulled it out with his tongue, the edge sticking out of his mouth. She carefully plucked it out and holding the mouth guard, flashed it before him, “this may be a bit uncomfortable but not painful,” she waited for him to take in a deep breath and then placed the mouth guard in, “give it a good bite to set it then we’ll begin.”

Samson did as he was told, closing his eyes and uttered silent prayers while Kiera prepared. She drank down a lyrium potion and set to removing the lyrium. Like Cullen it had loosened greatly and she was able to clear nearly all of it without much hassle. Only in a couple spots did she have to really focus to remove the blue metal from his bones. Earning a hiss when she pulled at a particularly tender spot, “hush, you took a blade through the belly without this childish whining,” she half giggled as she fished the last few pieces out. She wiped her brow and looked to Calpernia who was sweating and getting weak. With a last push and Kiera’s help with the barrier they heated and removed the last bit. Kiera waved Thom over as Calpernia hobbled out of the room. Thom helped unstrap Samson as Kiera reached for another lyrium bottle, “alright Samson, how does this make you feel?” she held the little blue bottle up to his eyes and waited.

Samsons’s eyes lit up and he looked like he was going to get angry when it struck him. He started laughing, then the laugh grew and overflowed from him as Thom unshackled his legs. Samson took a step off the table and scooped Kiera up in his arms, “by the Maker! I feel nothing!!” he danced around with her in his arms, smiling and genuinely happy. Thom took a step back and even he let out a chuckle watching.

“I’m glad you feel better,” Kiera giggled as Samson whirled her around the room, “but I would feel much better if you’d kindly put me down now,” she smiled.

“Oh I’m sorry Dr. Lavellan, I’m so sorry! Please if there is anything you need of me, I’m your humble servant,” he knelt before her, hand over his heart.

“I’d appreciate it if you work with our people. Try to ferret out the rest of Corypheus’s agents and help our people understand or find any of his plans,” she straightened her shirt as Samson stood up, “that would mean the most to me. The more lives we save the better. If you know anyone taking the red lyrium in the early stages, we can reverse it.”  
Samson nodded, “I’ll get to work immediately,” he turned to see Thom right there, “will you take me?”

Thom chuckled, “yes I’ll take you, come on,” he walked out the door with Samson not looking back to Kiera.

Kiera felt her phone go off and she picked it up:

I’m fine, we’ll talk when I get back. Should be before night. I’m happy you’re alright- Cullen

She smiled, even after everything that happen, yes she was alright. Perhaps for the first time through all this nightmare she was feeling alright. Tomorrow Morrigan would hopefully have the answer to his dragon and with his army routed and his secrets unraveled soon, they’d have him too. Soon this would all be over. She wrote back to Cullen quickly before deciding to turn in early this evening:

I’m glad you are safe. I was very worried. I love you, come home to me – Kiera

With that she sauntered off down the hall, whistling to herself, content to hit the shower and call today a success.


	26. Abomination or...  Goddess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to figure out how to defeat Corypheus, find his weak spot and now that Morrigan has the voices of the Well swirling inside her, hopefully one will tell her something.

Kiera went for a hot shower and when she came out she saw her armor sitting neatly in a corner. A message from Thom on her phone:

Figured you’d want what’s in your pockets before someone came and went through them. See you later, get a good rest – Thom

Kiera smiled and pulled the small baubles and coins from her pockets, putting them carefully away and out of sight. When she finished she sat down on the bed, the time already very late as she laid back on the pillow. She felt exhausted, and closed her eyes. Within a few moments she was fast asleep. She awoke only to the sound of the door softly clicking shut, “Cullen?” she mumbled, still very sleepy.

“It’s late, get back to bed,” he chuckled, untying his shoe laces quickly and quietly, “I’m alright, just going to get in the shower.”

Kiera yawned and rolled over to face him. He was covered from head to toe in a wash of mud and gore, only the whites of his eyes were visible from under the mass of dirt, “sweet Maker did you bring half of the Wilds home with you?” she sat up in bed the blankets pooling in her lap.

Cullen sighed and walked into the bathroom. The sound of running water the next thing Kiera could make out, then the sound of his clothes, heavy with dirt and grime hitting the tile floor. She waited patiently for him to scrub and wash himself, going over her messages and emails. Nothing new, just loads of junk mail. As she deleted the last bit of spam mail she could hear the shower turn off and his heavy feet hit the floor. She put her phone back on the nightstand and pulled the blankets back up as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and one around his neck. He was wiping water from his face and hair, “you look much better,” she smiled, “I’m glad you’re back.”

Cullen smirked over at her, “it was a hard fought battle, and you’ll be happy to know our projections of fifteen percent was off. We are looking at maybe an eight percent casualty ratio. Well under what we had thought, still high, I know,” he rubbed the towel over his head, “but it is far better than we had projected. Perhaps something you did in the temple helped? We seemed to get help from odd elves within the forest. Many teams reported skirmishes with ancient elves, who helped then disappeared into the forest.”

Kiera let out a long sigh, “yes they were ancient elves. Probably as far back as the ancient time of Arlathan. It was incredible,” she pointed to her phone, “I took a bunch of photos of the Temple, as many as I could. May need to have them digitally remastered or worked or something. My history… all right there and I had no time to see it,” she groaned and flopped back on the bed, “at least you’re safe.”

He finished toweling off and reached into his dresser for something comfortable, “I got word of your escape, and of Corypheus’s seemingly immortal power,” he grunted sitting on the bed, “and Samson…”

Kiera raised her hands, “I know, I know. You’re probably upset with me and my choice to save him. He’s been treated with the lyrium removal and he wants to generally help. 

Thom has him pointing out agents and other information to our people. He was genuinely a happy man, he may one day be a good man.”

Cullen sighed heavily, “when I came to Kirkwall, as a Templar, he was my roommate. He was a troubled man then. I… he was a good man once only goes so far.”

Kiera arched her eyebrow as she looked over at him still sitting on the edge of the bed, “everyone deserves a second chance, don’t they? Or is that the doctor in me still believing so?”

He turned and smiled at her, “perhaps it is the doctor in you, and you did give me a second chance. We’ll see what becomes of Samson and if his wish to help is genuine,” he crawled up the bed and laid beside her, “I’m glad you are alright, that was close back there.”

Kiera reached over and lazily ran her hand down his bare chest, stopping over his heart, “I was more concerned about you. Inside the Temple wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. I’m hoping to find something on those photos, something of my heritage.”

“Let’s get some sleep, all things are better and easier with some sleep,” Cullen pulled her in tight and snuggled her against his chest.

There was silence as both drifted into sleep and stayed that way through the rest of the night. Only waking in the later hours of the morning, bordering on noon. Once Kiera woke up she turned to her phone pictures, sending them to her email. She wanted to get them analyzed and the dimmer ones lightened. She looked over watching Cullen sleep, his body modeled with bruising. She felt itself, her body ached and she was starving. She decided to treat him to breakfast and after dressing made her way to the mess hall. Gathering up a large tray, stuffed full of food she made her way back to their quarters. Once inside she quietly set up the food on the desk, taking extra caution not to wake him too early. She noticed the coffee pot in the corner by the small bar fridge and set about making a fresh pot. As it dripped and hissed she turned to hear the rustle of the blankets. She peeked over to see Cullen rubbing his eyes with his palms, “good morning sexy,” she purred as she watched him slowly lean up in bed, “did you sleep well?”

“It was sleep,” he chuckled as he fully opened his eyes, “smells good in here,” he started to slowly shuffle up and get out of bed.

“Figured I’d treat you, a fresh, big breakfast and fresh hot coffee. You look like you could use it,” she smiled pouring a mug full of the fresh hot brew, “you’re very bruised, did you want me to take care of it?” she mixed in some sugar and brought it to him.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” he smiled as he excepted the mug, steam coiling up into the air, “thank you.”

Kiera carefully began to spin healing spells through his skin, diminishing the bruising slowly and painlessly, then she went deeper still. Removing the excess lactic acid from the muscle and speeding up his healing process, “there, how was that?”

Cullen grinned flexing his arm out, “feels back to normal, thank you. Any word from Morrigan on how to tackle this Corypheus fellow?”

“Not yet, but I’ve only been up for a few moments. I thought first of your needs,” she blushed brightly, “I was worried I’d upset you,” she fiddled with a coil of her hair, “I was really worried you’d be mad at me.”

Cullen took a careful sip of the hot fresh coffee, “I’m not mad at you, trust me,” he smiled reaching over to touch her face, “you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not happy with your choice but it doesn’t change how I feel about you. I love you, good or bad I love you. What you do, what choices you make. I may not like them, I may down right hate them but it will never change how I feel about you.”

Kiera felt relief and her eyes stung a bit, “thank you, I’ve never…” she sighed, “I’ve never had someone so good as you in my life. Maker I’m blessed with you,” she stood up, “come on, you need to eat. Helps repair those muscles and give you strength for whatever insanity comes next.” 

Both went over to the desk and picked through breakfast, Cullen eating nearly a half dozen eggs to the amusement of Kiera. She was lost in watching him, this interesting man and his simple wonders. She helped herself as well. Knowing she exerted a vast amount of mana and energy. She would need to consume enough to fuel her body as well and return to her full power. Whatever was to come next surely it’d be soon. Too soon in fact, her phone rang and she reached over picking it up, “Lavellan?”

“Kiera! We have a situation, Morrigan has disappeared into the eluvian! She was chasing after someone, a small boy!” Leliana seemed beside herself as she rambled into the phone.

“Whoa, hang on! I’ll head to the mirror now!” Kiera hung up the phone and turned to Cullen, “I have to go into the mirror. I’ll be alright, eat and I’ll catch up with you in a bit,” she quickly tossed her phone into her pocket and made her way over to the mirror, racing down the halls and excusing herself as she went. As she reached the mirror she saw Leliana pacing before the storage doors, “who is she chasing?”

“Her son, we didn’t have much time to talk about it but she has a young son. He must be a mage or gifted with magic to open the eluvian. She chased him through without a second thought,” she tucked a section of her fiery red hair behind her ear.

“You’ve known each other long? How old is the boy?” Kiera braced herself to enter the mirror.

“He’s ten years old, and yes. She and I helped the Hero of Fereldan stop the fifth blight together. She disappeared afterwards and I had no idea where she went until we came upon her at the ball. Please, we need to find the boy if nothing else, he is innocent to all of this,” Leliana’s voice was shaky unlike her usual stone self.

“Don’t worry they’re both coming back. Stay here and keep an eye on the mirror, I’ll be as quick as I can,” she jumped through the mirror landing hard on a slick stone surface, the sound of Morrigan’s voice echoing around her. She began to look around, “this isn’t the Crossroads,” she walked a few steps more the ground seemingly shifting and moving under her feet. The air was heavy with mold and wet earth. She followed the sound of Morrigan’s voice as she made her way forward, large looming walls of stone and earth around her as she noticed torches lighting the walls, floating braziers over her head burning a bright green, “I’m… this is impossible,” she trudged forward seeing Morrigan standing the center of a small open area. 

“It’s not impossible,” Morrigan turned slowly, “we are indeed standing in the physical Fade,” she shook her head, “go back to the eluvian, I am not leaving till I find Kieran!”

“Your son, right? Let me help you look. Two sets of eyes are always better than one and my ears don’t miss much,” she gave a playful look as she tugged on her ear, “come on, he couldn’t have gone far.”

As they walked along Morrigan huffed, “you must think me a terrible mother letting her child play with an ancient mirror. I had no idea Kieran had the kind of power to open it to the Fade, it would take immense power to do this…” she quickened her pace.

“No, no, I wasn’t thinking that at all. Trust me, my mother used to uproot us every few months, change our names and once we hid in the woods for half a winter in a dilapidated cabin,” she faked a half smile, “you know what I have no right to judge anyone on any kind of parenting as my childhood was literally a mess.” 

Morrigan sighed and let a soft chuckle cross her lips, “I suppose not doctor,” she walked forward pointing to another small opening between the out crop of stone ruins, “in there I see him! But who..”

Kiera and Morrigan entered the small area to see a woman bent down holding Kieran’s hands while speaking to him. He seemed happy and content a large smile upon his boyish face. His auburn hair shone against the torch light beside him. Morrigan rushed forward, gnashing her teeth, “mother, get away from Kieran!”

The woman stood slowly wearing an elegant burgundy floor length gown, silver metal studs gave off an eerie glimmer as it dotted the fabric. From what little Kiera could make out it appeared to be made of leather. She waited patiently to see the interaction between this woman and Morrigan. Clearly this woman carried some potent power, her mana was permeating the area around them.

“I have not taken the boy, he is free to his own. I simply wished to meet my grandson,” she smiled warmly at the boy, tenderly touching his cheek.

“Come Kieran let us leave here,” Morrigan huffed as she reached out to the boy.

“But mother, she says I have to go with her. She called me here,” he turned back to smile up at the woman.

“You’ll excuse my manners,” she woman turned ignoring everyone and focusing on Kiera, “I am Flemeth, you are one of the people, and the leader of this little Inquisition are you not?”

Kiera stood a gasped, “yes I am, and how did you… “ she waved her hands, “I’m sorry my name is Kiera Lavellan, thank you for the introductions.”

Flemeth smiled widely, “ah there, dear girl, do you see? Manners, and in such confusion they are still remembered, you could learn something here,” she snickered as she held the little boys hand ever so gently, “I do not wish harm to come to the lad, don’t make a scene now.”

Morrigan growled and was set to begin casting when Flemeth extended her delicate arm and snapped her fingers. Whatever she cast it caused Morrigan to stammer backwards as if stung by her magic, “what did you do to me, you old crone!?”

Flemeth laughed, “it’s what you did to yourself, dear girl. You drank from the Well didn’t you?”

Kiera’s eyes lit up, “but the Well was meant to tie the person to Mythal, bind them to her… you.. you’re Mythal!?” 

Flemeth grinned widely, “I carry her inside of me, as I have through the ages.”

“Ages, yes ages!” Morrigan snapped, “this wicked creature extends her unnatural life by jumping her spirit into the body of her daughters. She planned to do the same with me until I escaped her clutches.”

Flemeth simply sighed and looked as if the conversation was beginning to bore her. Keira watched and noticed the boy seemed undeterred by everything, “why have you come for this boy? What is so special about a small boy?”

Flemeth smiled and gently stroked his hair, “he was conceived the night the Archdemon was struck down at the battle of the fifth blight. The soul of the old God left the blighted creature and bonded with the boy, as the ritual intended it to, right dear girl?”

Morrigan sighed and closed her eyes, “yes, tis what I left to join them for. The child is… he has known nothing more and should know nothing more. His destiny is his own, leave him be, please. No matter what I have done, what I was, he is my son.”

Flemeth turned to Kiera who stood still as she could, trying not to draw too much attention to herself, “you wonder why, and how I am the embodiment of Mythal don’t you?”

Kiera stood for a moment, “yes, I do. Mythal existed nearly an eon ago. And you don’t seem to be much older than maybe sixty-seven, at the youngest,” she grinned, “I’m a doctor, age isn’t a look.”

Flemeth laughed, “ah, I like you. Yes, I am too young to be so old. Do you know the old tale of the Chasind queen Flemeth?”

“The one betrayed by her husband, who locked her into a tower? Didn’t she get revenge with the help of a vengeful spirit?” Kiera scrambled in her mind to remember the age old fairy tale.

“One day your life will be so quickly and terribly summoned up,” she chuckled, “yes that is the story but that spirit of vengeance wasn’t any spirit. It was Mythal! She clawed her way to me, through the ages, and I will see her avenged!”

“Avenged? What does this have to do with my son?!” Morrigan’s voice was desperate.

Flemeth grinned, wickedly, “Mythal’s revenge will rendered the heavens!” she turned to the boy, then looked back at Morrigan, “hear me. I make you an offering now. Give me the boy and you will never fear me again. I will never hunt you, or harm you again. Take the boy and you will never be safe from me.”

Morrigan didn’t even breath before she answered, “he’s coming with me. Take my body now if you want to, but I am leaving here with my son!”

Flemeth stood quietly for a moment before returning to face the boy, “it’s time, little man,” she held his hands gently as Kieran seemed to focus some energy. Keira could feel the arcane pull around them as a small glowing blue orb slowly fluttered from his chest and into Flemeth’s, “there, all done now.”  
Kieran’s face seemed to drop and sadden, “no more dreams?”

Flemeth chuckles softly, “I’m sorry, no more dreams. Go,” she gave him a gentle push towards his mother, “listen to the voices of the Well dear girl, they shall teach you as I never could,” before she turned and disappeared into the mists of the Fade.

Kiera turned to Morrigan, “we need to get out of here, and quickly. That kind of magic will quickly attract some unwanted things,” she looked around as they rushed off towards the mirror, the whole time Morrigan refused to let Kieran’s hand go.

Once they exited the mirror Morrigan turned and fully hugged Kieran before shutting the mirror, “my little man, go get cleaned up. I’ll come see you soon,” she turned and watched the young boy race off before turning back to Kiera, “thank you for helping me back there. It seems my mother holds the spirit of an ancient elven Goddess inside her. I knew she was something else but this.. is a bit much.”

“I’m glad you and Kieran are safe. He is a handsome young man, his father must be proud of him,” she smiled watching Morrigan.

“His father was a good man, though I have raise Kieran alone from the beginning, as was my wish. Come, the voices of the Well speak to me still and they whisper the answer you seek. I know how to stop Corypheus. He has cast a spell on that dragon, tying a piece of his magical essence to it. If we slay the dragon, he will be mortal once more,” she walked them out the door and locked the storage locker once more, “rest now, I have spells and things to prepare before we face him for the final time. I believe I can match his dragon’s power.”

Kiera nodded, “then I suppose all that is left is to find him. I’ll let you prepare, if you need anything simply ask. Good day, lady Morrigan,” she smiled and walked calmly back to her room, Cullen still sitting at the desk typing away on his laptop, “interesting paperwork?” she smiled closing the door softly behind her.

“Sorry was trying to get caught up on some paperwork while we wait on Morrigan’s report. The last thing she told Leliana was that she had an answer to Corypheus and his immortality. Then the whole mirror situation occurred. Is everything alright? Are you alright?” he half stood before a shake her head had him sitting back down.

“Well she does have an answer and we found her son. Interesting young man that one,” she debated how to tell Cullen the story, after all she was still having a hard time believing it even though she lived it, “you wouldn’t believe me if I told you what I saw, trust me.”

Cullen’s scar lip curled up into a half smirk, “try me. After all we are facing a nearly eight-hundred-year-old Magister infused with darkspawn blood. Yes, I read Dorian’s report.”

“I’ll do you one bigger. I met the Goddess Mythal in the physical Fade not even fifteen minutes ago. She claimed the soul of the old God that came from the battle of the fifth blight nearly ten years ago. Oh and Morrigan is her daughter, and is now bound to her for all eternity,” she crossed her arms and smiled widely as Cullen’s face dropped and his mouth fell open, “see told you, you’d have a hard time with this one.”

Cullen scratched his fingers over his stubble laden chin, “yes that is an interesting tale. If it was coming from anyone other than you I’d have a very hard time believing it. You met the elven Goddess Mythal?!”

Kiera chuckled softly, “yes, she’s in the body of a regular, old, human woman. You’d never know it was the elven Goddess unless she said so and you saw her control over Morrigan. Control supposedly given to Mythal when Morrigan drank from the Well. I’m kind of very happy I didn’t drink from it.”

Cullen sat for a long moment, thinking about what he’d just heard as Kiera picked up a slice of now cold toast and happily munched away, “this makes things interesting. Why... perhaps it’s best I don’t know,” he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

“It’s a bit much. At least we know how to deal with Corypheus, once we find him. For today we can relax and trying to recuperate. I should go give Calpernia and Thom a hand down at the clinic, we probably have a large section of men and women to treat,” she paused, “dinner? Just us, here, tonight?” 

Cullen nodded, “sounds wonderful. I’m going to head to the war room. Help Leliana and Josephine comb through and locate this man. He has to have left a trace somewhere, or someone who knows where he is,” he stopped for a moment, “perhaps Samson might be of great use here.”

Kiera smiled, “yes, see! There you go. Dinner, tonight, say seven o’clock?” she watched as Cullen nodded before she rushed up and gave him a kiss upon his cheek, “I very much look forward to it,” she rushed out the door and past groups of people moving back and forth through the building. Once at the clinic she turned to Calpernia, “need a hand?”  
“Oh thank the Maker!” Calpernia sighed heavily as she clasped her hands together, “yes we are slammed. Cuts, gashes, infections, fevers, bug bites, burns, we’ve got it all!”  
Kiera grinned and began rolling her sleeves up, putting on a hospital gown, “I’d rather be up to my elbows in injuries than dead bodies,” Calpernia and her exchanged a look of content. Glad to both be of use and back to doing what they were good at, treating people. They split off and began rushing through cases. Case after case she went through and as Calpernia had said there were burn victims, infected wounds and gashes. Kiera couldn’t be happier, getting back to what she always wanted to do, help and cure. She worked into the evening, skipping a lunch in favor for the tray of snacks and half sandwiches Thom brought in for them to share. Before she knew it she was finishing her last case and looking up, “six thirty already, Maker,” she sighed wiping a line of sweat off her cheek.

“It’s been a long day,” Thom chuckled, “but Maker it’s good to get back to basics.”

Kiera laughed, “everyone call it a night, let the nursing staff handle the rest of the evening. Get a shower, dinner and spend some time with your partners,” she grinned as Thom rushed out the door, nearly tripping over his boots as she spoke, “Calpernia, come on, you need a break like anyone else.”

“Oh I know,” she sighed, “but my partner will be up to her elbows in work. She’s always working, though I can’t complain. I am just as bad,” she laughed scrubbed her hands in the large sink.

“Yes you are bad,” Kiera smiled beginning to scrub up as well, “go, pull your lady away from her work, I’m sure she’ll be thankful. Bring her a meal, maybe a bottle of some wine from the Herald’s Rest?” she finished washing her hands and tossed her bloody hospital gown into the waste bin.

Calpernia smiled brightly, “that sounds like a wonderful idea! Leliana would…” she clapped her hands over her mouth.

“Leliana! Oh Maker that is priceless!” Kiera grinned, “us two with those two, oh the things we could share,” she snickered as she watched Calpernia’s face flush a bright red, “go, I didn’t hear you and I don’t remember what you said.”

Calpernia nodded and giggled again as she rushed out the door. Kiera smiled as she finished splashing water over her face and wiping down with a fresh hand towel. She took a look around and final exited the small room. As she made her way down the hall she poked her head into the mess hall, seeing Cullen standing in line with two trays loading up. She smiled and made her way to their room, kicking her shoes off and trying to relax, knowing he’d be there shortly. 

Within a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Kiera burst forward and opened it wide, Cullen holding two trays in his hands, “I figured this would be easier than it was,” he giggled nervously.

Kiera smiled, “yes it always seems so until you do it, doesn’t it,” she let out a soft chuckle as she sat down with him at the small table. They dined and laughed, discussing the humorous points of their day. Kiera slowly relaxing and enjoying her time, finishing her dinner as slowly as he had, “any word on Corypheus?”

“Actually, yes,” Cullen smiled wiping his fingers then chin off with a napkin, “we’ve traced him to a small location just outside of Haven. It’s a cave like location and you’d really have to know where it is to find it but Samson swears it’s where he met with Corypheus. We’re sending people to scout it out,” he placed his empty tray underneath hers.

“Interesting and somehow I hadn’t imagined him using a cave. I do hope your scouts are careful, we don’t have a means of getting to him without knowing where his dragon is,” she finished her tray and began wiping her fingers and mouth, “it’s late though. We should get some rest, tomorrow will no doubt be a busy day.”

Cullen smiled and nodded, “I’m going to grab a shower, join me?” he smiled at her, standing and heading towards the bathroom door. 

Kiera smiled wide as she nodded, “I’d love to,” she stood up and walked towards him looping her fingers around his midsection, “it would be nice to spend some time together,” she grinned kissing his spine.

He shuttered softly as her lips trailed his back, “I’m very much looking forward to a little personal time.”

As he turned to face her, Kiera felt her hand burn and sting, “fenedhis!” she jumped back and clutched her wrist tightly, “no, no, Maker not now,” her hand began twitching and convulsing. She held it tightly, squeezing it against her body as she slipped down to the floor, “no,” she winced as the pain began to pour through her and her hand sparked and lit up bright.

Cullen panicked, “what’s going on?! Kiera! Kiera, can you hear me? Hang on I’ll get help!” he burst through the door seeing everyone rushing towards the large windows at the end of the hall. He grabbed a man rushing down the hall, “what is going on? Where is Solas?” 

The man stopped and saluted him, “sir! The Breach has reopened above Haven Hospital’s ruins! Solas is rushing to find Dr. Lavellan, sir!” he rushed away as Cullen let go of his hand.

“Kiera,” Solas’s soft voice broke her line of focus as her hand burned and twisted unnaturally. He bent down to grip her hand a flow of magic pouring down, “hang on lethallin, almost.”

“Solas… help… me…” she croaked out, sweat beginning to pour down her temple as the pain reached an unbearable level. She could feel a different magic from Solas entering the mark and soothing it.

“Corypheus is at the Haven Hospital ruins. He’s reopened the Breach. You’ll need to face him, end this. Morrigan is ready with her dragon, we only need to draw it out,” he continued to focus his magic as he spoke not breaking his concentration, “if we can salvage the foci…”

“Solas, I’ll try my best,” she smiled up as the pain began to peter out and finally calm, “just promise me something. Get this thing off me, as soon as we can.”

Solas nodded, “I shall take it when the time is right,” he smiled touching her face with his other hand, “I promise you this.”

Kiera smiled back at him as he finished and her hand was once again back to its new normal, “if we leave now, it’ll be a quick trip. I need to finish this, I need to end this. Can you..”

Solas nodded, “go I will deal with Morrigan and the Commander. He will not be pleased but if we tarry it will be too late.”

Kiera got up and rushed to her armor, suiting up as quickly as she could not even noticing Solas leave the room. Within a few moments she was ready and as she turned Cullen opened the door, standing in battle armor, “the void you’re leaving without me!”

She smiled widely as she finished preparing, “I wouldn’t dream of it,” she stood up straight having tied her boots, “I’d love to fight beside you for once.”

Cullen grinned weakly, “come on, our people are waiting for us,” he turned and lead the way to a car, once inside they all buckled in silence. Thom, Zevran, Solas, Kiera and Cullen stuffed tight inside the small sports car as Cullen gunned the engine and squealed the tires as they jetted off towards the wreckage of Haven Hospital, only a short hour away.  
“Where’s Morrigan?” Kiera looked in the back seat.

“Oh, don’t worry, she’ll be there,” Zevran smiled, “she’s never missed a dramatic entrance yet.”


	27. Defying A God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end is near. Will she champion this and final defy the would be God?

The car raced down the road towards the Breach all the while Kiera went over in her head several times how she was going to do this, going to survive this. She would defy the odds as she had her whole life and she would refuse to look back. She felt the car jerk and shake as they entered the old ruined out town, most of it destroyed in the attack on the police department and the hospital’s explosion. Cullen swerved and pulled over, “we’ll have to walk the rest of the way, there’s too much debris. We risk blowing a tire or worse,” he slammed the car in park and shut it off, quickly unbuckling he went to the truck, popping it open and retrieving his sword and shield. 

Kiera didn’t say much as everyone got out of the car and grabbed items from the truck. Zevran passed her, her staff before they set out on foot. Kiera brought her voice low, “don’t forget he has a dragon at the least, and we don’t know if lady Morrigan is ready.” 

Everyone walked as quietly as they could towards the old hospital building, trying in vain to mask the sound of their approach. Kiera picked up on it first, “the dragon is here, and Corypheus is just over there. Shall we?” she gripped her staff tightly and didn’t bother to wait for an answer as she walked over to the burnt out ruin, standing atop of it she finally made face to face contact with the man. He looked youthful for a man said to be nearly eight-hundred-years-old. But the cold, red rimmed irises told the truth. He was old, and he was evil, “Irian, stop this. You won’t gain anything by entering the Fade!” Kiera tried to sound calmer and stronger than she felt.

Irian grinned wickedly as he turned to face her, the foci hovering in his hand, “ah, you, the thief! I have waited too long for this prize to be denied to me. Tevinter will be reborn and I, it’s championing God!”

Kiera rolled her eyes and stood strong, “no you won’t. You stand before the Herald of Andraste, the beacon of light in the darkness. I shall set fire to the darkness and push it back, by the Maker’s will this ends now!” she slammed her staff down, the area before them cleared of debris making an area fit for a finally show down.

Corypheus laughed, deep and sinister, “you? Bow now before me and be spared. I shall be a God!”

Kiera gripped her staff, ready to show him her fight, “and I came to kill a God!”

Before she could make a movement of any kind Corypheus used the foci and the ground beneath them shook as chunks of stone and earth began to crumble and shift. He thrust his hand up higher the foci pushing the crumbled hunk of stone upwards.

“He’s creating a floating island!” Kiera yelled back, her team getting closer together and her and Solas encased them in a large barrier, bits of earth and stone pummeling the magical shield. Kiera and Solas held it fast as they were all lifted up into the air, hovering above the broken remains of Haven, “fenedhis! Here comes the dragon!” she pointed forward as a massive grey shape emerged from the smoke and dust.

“Here comes our lady Morrigan,” shouted Zevran as a large burgundy dragon burst through the cloudy, ash and dirt filled air, tackling the beast in mid-flight. 

“The gall!” Corypheus bellowed from somewhere above them, “I will be the Champion of withered Tevinter! For too long has it sat in its sorry state, its power long forgotten. I will give the world a God in which Tevinter will rule all of Thedas!”

Kiera groaned as she held the barrier just as the land seemed to sink into place, “alright, he’s lippy and arrogant. We need to keep him busy while Morrigan deals with his pet sparky. We can’t kill him or he’ll just regenerate, so piss him off, wear him down. Solas and I will cover you all with barriers as best as we can,” Kiera began to move forward Solas at her side, “remember piss him off, not kill him. Not till that dragon breathes it’s last.”

Cullen groaned, “he’s forcing the Breach open further, look!” he pointed over a mound of earth, stone, concrete blocks and bits of rebar. Corypheus was focusing his energy towards the Breach when she saw a dagger fly and strike him in the leg, sinking deep into his thigh. A slow seeping, black ooze began to pool on his expensive looking tan pants, “nice shot Zevran,” Kiera grinned seeing Corypheus’s face burn red hot in anger, “that’ll piss him off.”

Corypheus stashed the orb in a large pouch at his hip then he turned and focused his rage on the group. Casting down fireballs, arches of red lightning and shards of the red lyrium bounced harmlessly as Solas and Kiera held their barrier all while slowly trudging forward, “I can’t hold this forever, someone got eyes on the dragons?” Kiera grimaced as her and Solas exchanged a knowing look.

“Yes! And it doesn’t look good!” Thom gasped as there came a loud howl from a dragon, “fuckwit’s dragon just sank teeth into ours. They’re both coming down hard. The other dragon is pretty beat up but we’ll have to finish it, surely Morrigan will need our help!”

Kiera nodded, “Solas can you cover us while we run to the dragon. I doubt Corypheus will interfere with his dragon and us,” she looked over to see Corypheus bent down attempting in vain to remove the dagger Zevran had thrown. They ran, dodging burning bits of rubble as they rushed towards the dragon, “ideas, now would be a great time for ideas!”

“We need to get in close enough, it’s half dead easily. A slash long it’s neck would finish it, if not a shot to its heart,” Cullen shook his head as they rushed in, stopping for a moment as Corypheus’s dragon leaned up off Morrigan, her dragon form slowly reverting to her normal form, “she needs medical attention, Kiera!”

“I’m on it!” she raced forward as her small team set about attacking the dragon. She bent down to see Morrigan several sections covered in deep bites, a portion of her shoulder missing, “fenedhis, this is horrible,” she clutched her staff tightly, “Morrigan, can you hear me?” she began pouring healing magic into the crystal directing it to Morrigan, “I’ve got to stop the bleeding then we can worry about the aesthetics. I can’t promise you won’t have a couple scars.” 

“Tis… alright…” Morrigan groaned, her eyes barely slits, “please… Kieran…”

“Don’t you start this, ‘look after my son when I’m dead’ bullshit, you’re making it to the celebration party alright! Hang in there and listen to my voice,” Kiera managed to stop the bleeding, “I’ve got your bleeding under control, now I have a few elfroot potions in my pockets and lyrium. Come on,” she helped sit Morrigan up, hearing the clash of metal against dragon scales ringing behind her. Maker how she wished she could turn around and help, do something to take down that beast, “I’ve got the wounds sealing, you’re missing a section of skin on your shoulder. Best I can do is hope that the elfroot regenerates a portion of it, unless that Well gave you some knowledge of healing I don’t have.”

Morrigan chuckled and coughed, “yes I can heal the rest. I shall live it seems, for now. Go help your people, I’ll find a place to lay low till this platform descends.”

Kiera nodded and handed Morrigan a lyrium potion, “take this and be safe,” she turned to see Thom and Cullen jabbing at the dragon’s sides and Zevran slapping its nose while Solas bounced back and forth between barriers on the different men, clearly becoming exhausted. Kiera saw her moment, saw her opening. Cullen and Thom’s constant poking was distracting the creature and she had a moment to slip in. She raced forward, being as quiet as she could, she slipped the dagger out of its sheath on her side and as she had with Cullen in the training room she slid down on her knees. She slid under the neck of the beast and drove the dagger home with both hands, forcing it as hard as she could. Blood splashing down over her face and chest, temporarily blinding her as she slid to the other side and spun into a stand. 

“You got it!” Thom cried nearly jumping up and down, “Maker it’s dying look!” he pointed to see a burst of red energy, bright and crackling soar from the gaping wound of the dragon and float towards Corypheus. 

Kiera stood up, “ugh, it’s in my mouth! It’s in my nose, sweet Maker, it’s everywhere!” she was frantically wiping blood off her face, only smearing it around.

Cullen and Thom couldn’t help but snicker before Solas finally pointed back to Corypheus, “look the spell is broken. If you strike him now, he is mortal and will perish!”

Kiera shook her head like a dog standing up, “then we end this,” she spat on the ground, “ugh if only to get to a shower! I’m covered in dragon blood! Is dragon blood poisonous? Toxic? Anything?” she raced towards a set of stone steps imbedded into the concrete structure Corypheus seemed to be hiding behind. 

“It is harmless, and that shade of red is very dashing on you,” Zevran smiled, “makes you very sexy in a deadly kind of way. Excellent use of a blade, my dear Kiera.”

Kiera couldn’t help but giggle and blush, being very thankful the red blood staining her face hid it. She stopped before the large arch way leading up, “stay down here. I’ll face him, I won’t risk all of you.”

“You can’t face him alone!” Cullen stammered, “it’s too dangerous!”

“You been drinking lyrium when I haven’t been looking? He’s a mage, and I am one too. I’ll take him down. You don’t have any of your Templar abilities,” she shook her head, “it’s too dangerous,” she turned to look back seeing Corypheus renew his attack on the sky, “there’s no time for this. It is my destiny!” She raced up the starts and cast a barrier, smashing the walls down behind her. She shuttered as she heard Cullen’s frantic pleas and screams as she raced up the steps to the top of the make shift tower Corypheus had constructed on the floating mass of rubble. 

“So you think you can defeat me,” he hissed, a line of blood running out of his mouth, “I can’t die.”

Kiera sneered, “oh yes you can,” she gripped her staff, “I’m wearing the proof that you can. I know about your dragon spell, and it’s been broken. You are as mortal as I am.”

Corypheus’s face blanched as he shot out a burst of energy knocking her back, “NO! My ancestors breeched the golden city and found it empty! I will walk the halls of the black city and take the power for myself, and I will become a God!” he fumbled with the foci in his hand as it glowed and pulsed a seemingly angry at his feeble attempts to work its magic.

Kiera sat up and felt her mark twitch and pull. Finally, she felt some control over the power within and she reached out with her marked hand towards the orb, urging it towards herself. As she pulled the orb snapped forth and smashed into his face, his face seeming to explode in a bloody mess as the orb flew into her hand. As she watched him sink to his knees she felt the flood of magic surge through the mark into the orb. She raised the orb to the sky and a beam of pure neon green energy shot up and like the small rifts before began to knit the tear back closed. Within a few moments the sky was sealed and the orb cracked and fell from her hand, smashing into several pieces on the floor. She turned back to Corypheus who was muttering to himself, his jaw shattered and cheek bone decimated. She strolled up to him and reached her marked hand out towards him, “you want into the Fade?” As she focused she opened a rift inside his body, twisting him and pulling him apart inside, ripping him into the Fade. In a few moments he was pulled inside and she slammed the thing shut. As Corypheus disappeared into the Fade the ground beneath her began to shake and quake. With the magic user gone the spell holding the floating island up began to unravel and the ground beneath her was coming back down to the ground. She quickly hunkered down and drinking a lyrium potion she cast out a barrier and held it. Feeling the ground give way beneath her all she could do was pray. 

“Kiera!” Cullen’s voice echoed through the expanse as they island came tumbling down to the earth. Within a few moments the dust settled and everything seemed to finish shifting. She took in a deep breath and let her barrier down, looking around at the massive mess before her. She saw Solas rush past her to pick up the broken pieces of the orb, “I’m so sorry Solas. It seemed closing the Breach required all the power left in the orb,” she sighed heavily as Solas turned to her.

“It isn’t your fault. It… your mark, does it hurt?” his face lightened momentarily.

“Not as of yet but the night is early,” she chuckled, “I don’t suppose we can get rid of it yet though, can we,” her face fell as she looked at it.

“Here, pass me your phone,” he reached his hand out and waited for her to hand it over, “if it flares contact me. Once the rifts are sealed and done, call me. I will come to tend to your hand. I… need to go away for a bit, please don’t follow me,” he smiled as he touched her hand gently handing her, her phone back.

“Hahren?” Kiera stood for a moment before Cullen’s voice broke the silence. She turned to look over her shoulder at where the voice came from and when she turned back Solas was gone. She didn’t know what to make of it as she walked towards Cullen’s voice, “I’m alright, I’m coming towards you!” She made her way down the embankment of the rubble pile and into a small clearing. There she saw Cullen and the small group. She rushed forward and nearly jumped into Cullen’s arm, “you’re alive!”

Cullen spun her around and hugged her tightly, “you are too!” 

Thom cleared his throat, “you’re still very much covered in dragon blood,” he pointed out, now Cullen was sticky with cooling red filth. 

“Uh, can we get back to Skyhold,” Kiera jumped down and gagged, “I need to get out of this,” she waved down her body, “all of this.”

Cullen chuckled as they all headed back to the car, Kiera stripping as much as she could off, before getting into the car. He drove quickly back to Skyhold, a satisfied silence gripping them as they drove with less speed than before. Upon arrival back at Skyhold they were greeted with cheers and celebration as they entered the main gates. Kiera waving out the window as people cheered and openly celebrated in the cold night air. 

“Let’s get you straight to the shower, you can bask in your win afterwards,” Thom laughed as he patted Cullen on the back, “I doubt very much you’ll want to keep the blood stained clothes.”

Kiera gagged again, “no, just no. Does dragon blood stain? Am I going to be like red or whatever after this?” 

“Get in the shower and clean off. I don’t think anyone has seen a dragon let alone killed one in a few hundred years,” Thom snickered, “your legacy is getting bigger and better.”

Kiera shuttered as Cullen pulled the car up to the large vehicle bay. As the car came to a halt, Kiera quickly unbuckled and exited the vehicle. Before anyone could rush up to greet her she deftly dodged through and raced straight to her room. Without stopping she peeled off the few pieces of clothes left and jumped into the shower. The water around her turned a rustic brown as she shuttered, trying not to remember the feel of the hot, sticky blood pour over her. She scrubbed and scrubbed until the water ran clear. Only then did she think about exiting the shower. 

Once out she dressed into something comfortable just in time to see Cullen come through the door and locked it behind him, “am I stained pink or reddish to you?” she turned lifting her hair away from her face. 

Cullen chuckled and turned to strip his clothes off, “I’m going to wash up, you have a large crowd of fans awaiting your attention outside.”

Kiera smiled just happy that he was safe, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and standing tall she marched out of the room, a group of soldiers quickly lifted her up on their shoulders and carried her singing and cheering to the Herald’s Rest. Within moments the celebration spread and jubilance spilled into all of the neighboring buildings as people sang, danced and drank into the early morning light.

Kiera finally managed to sneak away, half staggering back to her quarters. She was a fit of giggles, her hair a mess about her face and her clothes stretched and torn in places from the amount of people looking for selfies, hugs and a simple chance to touch her. She closed the door firmly behind herself, humming a song they had begun singing, as she locked the door. 

“You alright?” Cullen’s voice croaked out from under the blankets of the bed.

“I’m drunk, so very drunk,” she giggled, dancing towards the bed, “oh they sang and we all danced and everyone wanted a picture with the Hero of Thedas!” she flopped over onto the bed, her raven curls falling over her face, sending ripples of laughter through her, “oh they bought me drink after drink and we danced. They thanked me, thanked me! Dorian was giddy and all over Bull as they danced and found themselves off in a corner. It was amazing! We won, we actually won!”

Cullen let out a good strong laugh as he listened to her, “you sound happy,” he patted the pillow beside himself, “come lay down.”

Kiera smiled, peeling clothes off till she was only in her panties and tank top, “yes bed sounds lovely. We have nothing to worry about, no end of the world!” she sighed laying down beside him, “only us, for once in all this, just us.”

Cullen kissed her lips tenderly, “and we’ll both be here in the morning. Come get some rest.”

They slept well that night, tight in each other’s arms. The next few months were a blur as Kiera began to tackle the job of closing the last of the rifts. She travelled to the Western Approach, the Hissing Wastes, Crestwood, The Emprise Du Lion and more. Each time being greeted with warm smiles and open doors. It was a nearly half a year past when they finally closed the last rift. As she did so she looked down as her hand, “perhaps now it’s time to retire you,” she picked her phone out of her pocket and sent a message.

We’ve sealed the last rift, it’s time – Kiera

She waited for a brief moment before she received a message back.

Meet me at midnight, here- Solas

There was an attached map image on the message and she quickly figured out it was the site of the Haven Hospital, now a memorial being slowly and painfully constructed. She returned with her small crew to Skyhold, meeting Cullen in his office, “how goes it?”

“We’re being disbanded officially. Seems since our work here is done, we’re to become some arm of the Divine,” he groaned tossing papers across his desk.

“We knew this would happen, didn’t we. It would be nice to get on with things,” she toyed with a lock of her hair, “unless there is something else you’d rather be doing.”

Cullen smiled at her, motioning to have her come towards him, “as long as I’m with you, then I’m happy,” he wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her to sit in his lap, “are you alright with that?”

“They’re rebuilding Haven, soon I’ll be able to open my clinic and get back to my work. If they let me,” she laughed running a hand through his hair, “and as long as I have you in my life, I don’t care about much else.”

There was a brief period of silence between them as they sat, Cullen stroking something in his pocket, “Kiera? Would you stand up for a moment,” he nervously fumbled, clutching something in his palm.

Kiera giggled and stood waiting for him to say something, “alright choir boy, what has got you all nervous? I thought we were past this stage together,” she smiled touching his face tenderly.

Cullen rose from his chair and bent down on one knee, “we were, until this,” he pulled out a ring box from his palm, “I love you, and I want to stay with you forever. Will you do me the honor and joy of being my wife?”

Kiera flushed bright red as she stared down at the small white band, a cluster of diamonds cresting the top, “do you really have to ask?” she kissed his forehead, “absolutely!”

Cullen let out the breath he felt he’d been holding the whole time and grinned wide, “whenever you want to, we can make it official.”

Kiera wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up, standing in the office, alone together, “yes!” She let him spin her around before she cleared her throat, “I have something to tell you too, but can it wait for later tonight? I have to meet someone.”

“Meet someone? Kiera what’s going on?” he put her down slowly looking her over before retracting his hands.

“Solas, with the last rift closed I’ve contacted him. He’s going to remove the anchor, he claims to know how,” she looked down at her hand, faintly glowing and pulsing along with her heart beat, “it’s been slowly causing me pain these last few weeks and only sealing the rifts has managed to take the edge off. He wants me to meet him at the Haven Hospital site at midnight tonight and I’m going. Then I have an announcement to make,” she grinned wide as Cullen looked her over, “please, I’ll be fine.”

Cullen shook his head, “I don’t like it. He kind of just up and disappeared after you defeated Corypheus. Where has he gone and what has he been up to?”

Kiera smiled, “come let’s get some dinner, I’m starving!” she grinned up at him tugging his arm, all while staring at the shining ring on her left hand, the glow of the mark sending little fractals of green light bounding around the room. 

“You’ve been starving a lot lately,” Cullen chuckled as he followed her to the mess.

Kiera smiled, “I’ve been working extra hard lately, that’s all,” she dragged him down the hall.

They made their way to the mess hall, stopping only a few times to chat with a person here or there. It was an interesting venture, disbanding the Inquisition to become something else. Not everyone was part of whatever was to come and Kiera wasn’t very interested in any of it as she collected a tray of food and found a place to sit and eat. They chatted and laughed, making plans for the future together as they dined. Time passed quickly and a couple hours passed. Cullen yawned and Kiera led him back to their quarters. Once inside Cullen readied himself for bed and Kiera, dressed a bit warmer to head out. She kissed him one last time before heading to the vehicle bay, hopping into a car and driving to Haven. 

An hour later she was parked and waiting for Solas in the construction site. His voice came softly, “da’len,” he smiled walking over to her, “you look well.”

“I feel well, but this, this needs to go,” she held up her left hand pulling the ring off and placing it on her right hand, “I have a feeling this isn’t going to be as easy as we all wish it was.”

Solas sighed heavily, “no it won’t. I must confess something to you. This will be the last time, I’m sure we’ll meet,” he walked forward and snapping his fingers the marks flickering came to a stop and the pain ended with it, “this will give me a few more moments to explain.”

Kiera eyed her hand, “it doesn’t hurt,” she looked up at him and saw the depth of sadness in his eyes, “Mythal isn’t the only old relic is she? You have the same sense she did, old magic.”

He nodded, “I am Fen’harel, the Dalish call me the God of treachery, but that is the furthest from the truth. I created the veil and destroyed our people. Locking the old Gods away,” he shuttered, “they were no Gods, only powerful mages of our people. Evil and base, they needed to be sealed away,” he turned again to her, “I wish to restore our people, bring them back to the power they once were.”

Kiera waved her good hand up, “wait. How do you plan to do that? We’ve come so far and we failed. We tore ourselves apart and we are where we are by our own hands. I don’t know if we’re worth saving. At least not as we are now. We need to find common ground with humans, and dwarfs. We need to live together, don’t you see, that’s what we need,” she pleaded running her hand over her stomach, “there is more to this life, Solas, please think about what you are doing.”

Solas drew in a deep breath before speaking, “my friend, my child. I have slept through eons and awoken in this. Perhaps you are right, perhaps you are not. I would relish the chance for you to prove me wrong, my friend. I am not strong enough yet, I need time, perhaps to see what you speak of,” he reached down, “in the meantime, I shall take this from you. You and the Commander, live happily, in the time you have.”

Kiera watched as he clenched his fist and her marked hand stopped pulsing, stopped humming. She looked up into his eyes, “I’m with child, Solas. A family, you don’t have to leave. Come back, join us,” she reached up to touch her arm, it was turning darker and darker by the moment, flecking away in black ash.

“No, I wish I could. Go, he’s waiting for you. Enjoy your child, perhaps,” he stared out into the horizon, “perhaps. You should get back to him, go,” he walked off and seemingly disappeared through the construction into the tree line behind everything.

Kiera stood, her arm slowly crumbling into black ash, up to her elbow. She sighed heavily and half dragged herself to the car. It was hard to buckle herself with only one arm but she managed. It would be her new normal for a while. She drove back in silence, the last of her arm up to the elbow turning to ash and falling away. A perfect stump left in its place. She pulled into the vehicle bay and wrapped her arm up in her sweater, she slipped silently back to her quarters. 

“Kiera?” Cullen stood from the desk quickly looking her over, “your arm!?”

“It’s gone, so is the mark. It’s better this way,” she smiled faintly, “even if it makes things more difficult.”

Cullen wrapped his arms around her tightly, “it doesn’t change, it won’t change anything. We’ll work around this, you’ll adapt and we’ll look into prosthetics and we’ll be fine. You’ll be fine,” she kissed her forehead, cheeks and nose, tender and reassuring.

“Yes, we will,” she smiled up touching his face, “but it will make caring for a baby interesting,” she grinned wide as his eyes caught hers.

“A baby… you…you’re pregnant?!” he smiled wide picking her up again, careful not to squeeze her, “by the Maker, this is incredible!”

Kiera giggled, “before you get excited there is something I need to tell you. It’s going to change everything,” Kiera sat on the edge of the bed with him and went over everything Solas had told her. Within a few moments she was caught up, “it’ll take him time to regain his powers but whatever he has planned, we need to change his mind.”

Cullen nodded, absent mindedly rubbing her stomach, “in the morning we’ll brief the team, and from there we make our move,” he kissed her lips soft and lovingly, “but tonight please, let us have this night.”

Kiera sighed and snuggled into him, “of course husband to be, tonight we celebrate us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end of this one. It was fun and hard at times to get everything just the way I wanted it to be but it's done. I hope you enjoyed this piece and these characters. I have one more piece in me to write and then I think from here on it'll be a collection of shorts. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
